¡Bendito seas,si sueñas con Hogwarts!
by Malevola
Summary: En un mundo en el que nunca ha existido Voldemort, Hogwarts abre sus puertas cada año a cientos de estudiantes. ¿Quién le iba a decir a Ginny que las cosas se le torcerían tanto durante aquel curso?Y casi sin darse cuenta queda atrapada en un cúmulo de problemas y extrañas casualidades por las que va aprendiendo que, aunque todo apunte a un mismo lugar, nada es lo que parece.
1. Aquel director loco que tuvimos

_N.A:Obviamente, todo lo que escriba a continuación no ha salido de mi cabeza (¡ojalá!), si no de la fantástica mente de __**J.K Rowling**__, a la que le debo tantos sueños incompletos y miles de horas de lectura debajo de un almendro. _

**Capítulo 1: Memorias de una pelirroja indecente**

—¿Porqué me persigues?

—¿Porqué me persigues _tú?_

Aquello era de locos. ¿Cómo podrían haber llegado a esa situación? ¿Porqué había un solo camino que llevase a los carruajes y sin embargo, Hogwarts era un intrincado desbarajuste de escaleras y pasillos?

—Quita de aquí _Weasley,_ podrías pegarme tus pulgas.

—Que te den.

Pero no tenían más remedio que andar juntos. Andar apresurados y juntos porque el único carruaje que quedaba era el signo inequívoco de que todos habían salido ya. Maldijo por lo bajo que nadie la hubiera despertado en el compartimento y apretó el paso.

—¡Aparta!—Malfoy le había dado un empujón con el codo y empezó a andar aún más rápido, echando miradas furtivas hacia atrás para ver si la joven pelirroja le seguía.

Oh no, Ginny no pensaba quedarse atrás. Se había criado con seis hermanos que no la diferenciaban de una mascota colorada y no se le pasaba por la cabeza, ni remotamente, ni por una nimia casualidad, dejar que llegara el primero. Antes se raparía la melena. O comería huevos de doxy podridos.

—¡Qué te crees tú eso!—Murmuró para sí, poniéndose la mochila al hombro. Volvió a apretar el paso hasta que casi le dolieron las rodillas y lo alcanzó justo en el momento en que Draco Malfoy intentaba ponerle la zancadilla. Será malnacido, pensó. ¡Y se reía!

—Debo reconocer que tienes reflejos.—Jadeaba por el esfuerzo, con la corbata desanudada y el pelo rubio desaliñado sobre la frente. No conocía a nadie al que le brillaran los ojos de aquella manera cuando estaba a punto de insultar.—¿Será porque vuestra madre os tira la comida al suelo y tenéis que pelear por ella?

—Al menos mi madre no parece que le hayan metido un palo de escoba por el...—Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. El carruaje apareció por un recodo del camino y Malfoy echó a correr bajo su mirada atónita.

Pero Ginny no se iba a quedar rezagada, por supuesto que no. Empezó a correr todo lo que pudo espoleada por un sentimiento de competición que se acabó justo en el momento que el slytherin ya empezaba a subir los escalones del carruaje, con una sonrisa triunfal, mientras levantaba la varita para azuzar a los thestral.

—¡Vamos, jodidas bestias!—Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ginny, de un saltó certero nacido de la desesperada visión de un castigo por parte de Mcgonnagal, se subió y se quedó de cuclillas en el suelo.

Y el carruaje empezó a moverse con el sonido de los guijarros del camino aplastado bajo las ruedas.

—Que suerte has tenido.

—Se le llama agilidad.—Resoplaban del esfuerzo, mientras Ginny se sentaba lo más alejada en lo posible de aquel slytherin que parecía totalmente contrariado y aburrido.—¿Se puede saber porque me has estado siguiendo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Más por recelo que por curiosidad, Ginny volteó la cara para mirarle. Nunca sabía que oscuros planes podrían rondar aquella cabeza rubia que ni siquiera se dignó a mover.

—Opositar para auror, no te jode. ¿A ti qué te parece?

Seguía igual de estúpido, mezquino y desafiante que siempre. Sin embargo, a Ginny no le había pasado inadvertido que el verano había imprimido bajo sus ojos un cansancio lila en forma de ojeras.

—¿Tú auror? Vaya ironía.

—Que perspicaz.—Dijo con indiferencia.

Ginny chasqueó la lengua interiormente y miró hacia adelante. El verano también le había pasado factura y había perdido tanto talento como eficacia a la hora de contestar. Tendría que ir con cuidado, pero Malfoy no parecía interesado en ella. En realidad, no parecía interesado en nada y siguieron callados todo el camino hasta divisaron las enormes puertas de un Hogwarts iluminado como un festejo.

—Eres la tía más aburrida que he tenido la desgracia de encontrar. Menos mal que ya estamos llegando—exclamó de pronto.

Hacía calor, lo sentía bajo la ropa. Decidió ignorarle por el puro placer se sentir como el slytherin la miraba adivinando, jugando a provocarla sin respuesta, bajo una noche escocesa iluminada por la luz tenue de una luna casi otoñal.

Se echó hacia atrás contra el respaldo, suspirando, desabrochándose la túnica a la altura del cuello para no sentirse tan ahogada y tan estrecha en aquel cuadrado que formaba el carruaje alrededor de ellos, como cercándolos. Como si no tuvieran escapatoria y tuvieran que afrontar el echo de aguantarse unos minutos más.

—No vas a conseguir que te lleve al Bosque Prohibido, pero por mí puedes seguir.—Se apoyó con el codo por encima de su cabeza y se escurrió por el asiento, acomodándose.—No te cortes.

—Eres un cerdo Malfoy.¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer que estar mirando cada cosa que hago?

—La verdad es que no. ¿Qué pensabas que podíamos hacer en un carruaje en movimiento?

Muchas cosas, pensó, como tirarte de él, por ejemplo.

—Mira, ya estamos llegando.—Ginny intentaba desviar su atención, como un niño pequeño que no quiere soltar el chupete una vez cogido— tal vez tengamos suerte y lleguemos a tiempo y todo.

—No cambies de tema. Me estaba divirtiendo contigo por una vez. —Aquella mirada insistente e intimidatoria la observaba como si pudiera ver a través de su túnica.

Prefería mil veces a un Malfoy engreído e intimidatorio, que aquella serpiente imprevista y desafiante que hacia que sintiera calentar el aire con un solo pestañeo de sus ojos grises.

—¿Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo?—Le espetó horrorizada. Con una mirada furibunda que podría derretir el hielo en cuestión de segundos, intentó que Malfoy dejara de inclinarse hacia ella como si quisiera salvar la distancia que los separaba.

—Oye,—le preguntó, sin embargo, curioso, inclinándose cada vez más —¿es verdad que también tienes pecas por...?

—¡Malfoy!

En ese momento, al thestral le pareció el momento idóneo para pararse con una fuerte sacudida. La inclinación de sus cuerpos y lo precario de sus posturas les sirvió para caer a plomo contra el suelo del carruaje con un golpe seco y contundente. No fue una caída dolorosa, pero Malfoy parecía hervir sobre ella como un caldero en ebullición.

—¡Por todo los putos galeones de ...! ¡Weasley, quita tus sucias pezuñas de mi cara si no quieres que convierta en un gusarajo! ¡Te lo advierto, puedo hacerlo!

—¡Cuando te quites de encima, lo haré!—Ginny intentó incorporarse, pero Malfoy tenia medio cuerpo encima de ella y le era casi imposible mover las piernas—¡Muévete!

El suelo del carruaje era pequeño y se habían encajado en una postura más bien extraña y tortuosa. Y por una razón inexplicable, Draco no encontraba la manera de poner la mano en ningún lado para levantarse.

—¿En serio conoces el embrujo para convertirme en gusarajo y no puedes ni siquiera levantarte del suelo usando las manos?— Ginny se divertía considerablemente, tenía que reconocerlo. Cabrear a Malfoy era casi un imposible que no había conseguido jamás. Pero sabía que lo mas prudente cuando un chico enfadado te esta clavando la varita en el muslo es cerrar la boca y no decir nada más.

Malfoy, no obstante, no se divertía tanto.

—¡Hueles como una manada de escogrutos!—por un milagro de Merlín, pensó que las manos le servían para algo más y se levantó torpemente, sacudiéndose—Voy a estar oliendo a mierda durante un mes, _Weasley_.

Ginny le dio un empujón por toda respuesta y saltó del carruaje, dejándolo solo y refunfuñando palabrotas mientras caminaba decidida y con la espalda recta. No pensaba esperarlo, ya podía llevarse allí la noche entera rumiando maldiciones si le apetecía.

Si iba a empezar el cursode esa manera, no quería ni imaginar lo que vendría después, pensó, contrariada. Pero primero iba a matar a sus compañeras de cuarto por no despertarla, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Debió de haberse sentado con su hermano y con Harry, se lamentaba, subiendo la empinada cuesta. La próxima vez lo haría. Pero primero iba a matarlas, de eso estaba segura.

No llevaba ni un minuto andando bajo aquellos pensamientos vengativos cuando escuchó el característico andar Malfoy detrás ella, arrastrando los pies. Bufó cansada y lo ignoró.

—Eh, _Weasley._—Como no. Aún no había terminado con ella. No se dio la vuelta al instante, si no que esperó a que él llegara a su altura.— Tú mochila.—Le dijo de pronto.

Y se la tiró a la cara, mientras pasaba de largo por su lado, rumbo al castillo.

**Placeres ocultos**

—Así que es por eso por lo que casi te pierdes el banquete.—Hermione, a su izquierda, la mirada sin saber si sermonearla o consolarla.

Lo que parecía que había sido un siglo, el carruaje, la caída, la mochila, sólo fue un momento y sólo se perdieron la selección. Mcgonnagal por supuesto, a las puertas del Gran Comedor, les dio una charla muy conveniente sobre lo que es _llegar tarde, sin excusas, Weasley, _ya que Malfoy simplemente se había dedicado a mirar el suelo con mucha atención. Cuando por fin los dejaron entrar, Dumbledore había dado las dos palmadas pertinentes para hacer aparecer de las cocinas la magnífica, fabulosa y ostentosa comida de los banquetes.

—Eto etá de muedte—exclamó su hermano Ron, atacando sin cuartel a las salchichas con bacón y salsa de melcochas. Por suerte, parecía más interesado en atragantarse con la comida que de la conversación que mantenían entre ellas dos.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara—Hermione ignoró aquel comentario y le llenó el plato hasta arriba de judía verdes—podría haber sido peor. Podrías haber acabado debajo de las ruedas del carruaje por un hechizo, por ejemplo.

—¿Peor?—¿Hablaría en serio?—¡He pasado casi un cuarto de hora _a solas_ con él!

—¿Qué tendrá eso que ver?—Hermione le hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia—. La cuestión es que estás aquí de una pieza y que si tienes bastante suerte, no tendrás que volver a pasar por eso nunca más.

Ginny suspiró y Hermione se dedicó a una charla insustancial con Harry sobre las vacaciones de verano, dejándola a solas con un sentimiento fugaz y poco conciso de que en el fondo, sin saber porque, se había divertido.

—¿Ginny?

—¿Mpf?

Hermione había vuelto a mirarla totalmente perpleja.

—Te vas a comer la servilleta.

**Micropuffs **

—¡Magos y brujas! ¡Estudiantes todos!—Dumbledore había hecho desaparecer la comida y se disponía a dar su discurso de todos los años.

Ron se habría desabrochado mediante magia el botón del pantalón, para escandalo de Hermione, y Harry, a su izquierda, jugueteaba con una snicht que le había dado su padre ese verano.

—¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso escolar! Me alegro ver caras nuevas y caras conocidas. Y como siempre, recordar las normas de todos los a...

En ese momento, después de haber pasado años escuchando lo mismo una y otra vez, se apoyó en la mesa y dejó vagar su mirada por el Gran Comedor, mortalmente aburrida y con sueño.

Nada particularmente interesante en la mesa de Ravenclaw, aparte de que Luna parecía intentar hechizar un objeto curioso que se llevaba a la oreja como si le hablara. Cho Chang intentaba hablar con Harry en susurros y su amiga Marietta bufaba con resignación.

La mesa de Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott. Más de lo mismo.

Y en ese momento, se le paró el pulso. Completamente. A dos mesas de la suya, un poco más a la izquierda de donde ella se encontraba, Malfoy le sonreía. Siniestramente. Habría podido jurar que si no fuera por la oratoria de Dumbledore hacia un público más bien poco atento, Malfoy podría haber escuchado los zumbidos de su mente a toda potencia.

_¿Qué...?_

Esa cara no era buena. Esa cara decía t_engo malas intenciones. _Esa sonrisa de cabrón indecente no paraba de lanzarle destellos desde la otra punta del comedor, y estaba a punto de caer infartada al suelo.

_¡Piensa,piensa,piensa!_

—Ginny,—se dijo a sí misma— tienes seis hermanos, dos de ellos a punto de salir de Hogwarts con un diploma a los más cabrones de todos los siglos. ¿Qué has dicho o hecho que lo vaya a poder utilizar en tu contra?

Malfoy estaba apunto de ganar un premio a la _mirada mas insistente del año. _

—A lo mejor no es nada—se tranquilizó—. Vamos, es Malfoy, solo quiere asustarte. Se ha caído encima de ti y tu te has reído. A lo mejor es solo que se le ha ocurrido un chiste muy ocurrente y está intentando mandártelo telepáticamente.

Pero esta vez Ginny no tuvo tanto suerte. Malfoy rompió el contacto visual para sacar algo de debajo de la mesa. Una cosa naranja. Con puntillitas. Una cosa naranja con puntillitas.

Su mente se retrotrajo hacia unas horas atrás,a la Madriguera.

—¡Ginny! Parece que te han echado un hechizo _confundus_— Hermione le dio un codazo, que pareció surtir efecto.

—¡Ay no, Hermione! ¡No puede ser!—se lamentó Ginny, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza, escondiéndola—¡Malfoy!

—¿Todavía estás con eso? Te he dicho que...

—¡MIRA!

En ese momento, Malfoy escondía algo debajo de la mesa, mientras le lanzaba un beso sonoro con la mano.

—¿Qué tengo que...?—Hermione había entrecerrado los ojos, intentando fijarse en esa minúscula porción de naranja que había volado de la mesa en cuestión de segundos.

—Mis bragas—Siseó Ginny, a punto de perder los nervios—¡tiene mis jodidas bragas naranjas con micropuffs!

Hermione no entendía nada, pero dueña de un control de sí misma y de la situaciones impecable, pidió a Ginny que _por favor dejara de hacer aspaviento y se lo contara todo._

—Debió de cogerlas cuando me dio la maleta. ¿Para qué la abriría?

—Es Malfoy, Ginny, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Abrir la maleta y encontrarte un vociferador que te cantara "Mi Caldero Hierve por Ti"?

—¿Mi caldero qué?

—Mmm nada, tu madre...Celestina Warbeck...¡Escucha, y deja de comerte las uñas!Esas bragas pueden ser de cualquiera. ¡Y aunque tuviera tus iniciales puestas! Te recuerdo que estamos en el colegio de _magia_—puso énfasis en la palabra—y hechicería. Yo misma podría coger una de mis bragas y decir que son de Mcgonnagal.

—Debí dejar la estúpida maleta con las demás, para que se la llevaran los elfos domésticos. Pero yo no—se lamentó— ¡yo tenía que llevármela!

—¡No tiene pruebas Ginny!

Pero ésta ya había plantado la cara contra la mesa, mientras iban apareciendo unas pequeñas nubes cenicientas encima de su cabeza, amenazantes de lluvia. Algunos alumnos miraban con expresión de sorpresa hacia donde estaban sentadas. Otros señalaban. Había empezado a tronar.

—¡Sólo son una bragas, por el amor de Merlín!—susurró en su oído,mientras intentaba hacer que dejara de llover sobre la cabeza de Ginny.

—¡Pero son mis bragas!¡Es la cosa mas personal que tengo, aunque parezca mentira!—La voz de Ginny sonó desde muy dentro de su garganta, como si hablara con la barriga. Seguía con la cara contra la mesa—Nadie ha visto jamás mis bragas. A lo mejor se cree que las he usado, ¡por Merlín! ¿Crees qué las habrás cogido por eso?

—Esto es increíble.

Ginny levantó la cabeza de la mesa.

—Lo sé, ¡te lo estoy diciendo!

—¡Shhhhhhhhhh!—La mandó a callar con gesto enérgico, mientras miraba a Dumbledore como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

**Aquel director loco que tuvimos**

—...No sólo fomentaremos la unión entre las casas, si no que estrecharemos lazos aún mas fuertes entre nosotros, sin distinciones. Las clases seguirán siendo compartidas, al igual que las excursiones y el campamento anual en el Bosque Prohibido. El Ministerio de Magia, bajo la coordinación de los profesores del colegio, ha aceptado la fusión entre las cuatro casas, durante un trimestre.

La palabra _trimestre_ reverberó entre las paredes del Gran Comedor, metiéndose entre sus grietas y recovecos, saltando de piso en piso hasta desaparecer en una de las torres del castillo. Tanta magia fluyendo por los pasillos durante décadas y décadas debía de estar en alguna parte, debería de haberse filtrado de alguna manera. La mente humana es joven e inexperta al lado de la piedra que la construía, por eso nadie supo jamás que el castillo había adquirido una mente propia e inteligente y ahora mantenía fija en Dumbledore.

—¡Está de broma!—exclamó una voz en la mesa de Hufflepuff. A partir de ahí empezó el caos.

Ron saltó, señalando a la mesa Slytherin que _ya compartían demasiado aire con ellos, como para que le quitaran también el de su Sala Común._

Otra estudiante de Slytherin dijo que era el_ único sitio donde no veía esa cabeza de ghoul con viruela de dragón de Roger Davies._

Dumbledore sonreía detrás de sus gafas, como si estuviera escuchando una sinfonía de ranas del pantano y no el estallido airoso de cientos de estudiantes a punto de la rebelión.

Levantó las manos como siempre, aclamando al cielo, y quizás por respeto, o por que estaban acostumbrados, callaron poco a poco.

—Bueno, veo que habéis acogido la noticia con gran alboroto.—Hermione bufó a su lado—La medida no se pondrá en marcha hasta el veinticinco de septiembre. Pero la lista de los alumnos seleccionados está ya expuesta, gracias a Filch, en el pasillo que lleva al segundo piso. Os deseo a todos buenas noches y, ¡bendito seáis, si soñáis con Hogwarts!

Dicho esto, se dirigió con paso decidido hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor y desapareció.

La leyenda cuenta que fue un Gryffindor el que se levantó primero y echó a correr, y que luego le siguió un Slytherin. Pero nadie de los que estuvieron allí recuerda quien persiguió a quien, ni quien hechó un _piernas de gelatina_ a quien, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquello fue la carrera más numerosa que Hogwarts vio en sus tiempos. Ella, si pudiera opinar, si pudiera hablar con piedra y granito, y los humanos no fueran unos adolescentes jóvenes e inexpertos y se permitieran el lujo de escuchar sin hablar primero, sabrían que sí.

**La lista de Dumbledore**

—¡Quita de en medio, cerebro de Plympi!—Malfoy pegaba codazos a diestro y siniestro. Sobre todo a siniestro. Estaba en su ambiente.

—¡Draco, esperame!—Pansy rebotaba de un lado para otro como una peonza mágica.—¡Draco! Se dio la vuelta en el momento justo en que Pansy caía con absoluta elegancia hacia el suelo, siendo pisoteada por dos estudiantes de tercero bastante grandes. A Malfoy le dio por reírse.

—¡Mueve ese culo gordo, maldita sea Parkinson!—Pero Draco no pensaba darse la vuelta para rescatarla. Y aunque hubiera sido tan caballeroso como para hacerlo, no habría podido. La masa de estudiantes lo llevaba casi en volandas y eso que él no era precisamente bajo.

Tres metros más atrás, Ginny pugnaba por respirar entre Harry y Hermione. Escuchó a Demelza gritar a su izquierda:

—¡Esto me recuerda cuando se pusieron a la venta las entradas para ver a ir a la Brujas de Macbeth tía! ¡Una pasada! ¡Hubo una accidente de escobas voladoras!

Filch también tenía problemas. Había cogido a la Señora Norris y la alzaba por encima de su cabeza, mareado y estrujado por la turba. A los gritos de Demelza se le sumaba su ya conocido:

—¡Estudiantes, estudiantes fuera de sus camas!

Ginny no sabía si reír o llorar. Por supuesto, el asunto de las bragas quedaba debidamente postergado.

—Si me llevan a Slytherin me tiro al Lago. —No sabía como, pero escuchó la voz de Harry a sus espaldas,cerca de su oído—o me encargo de darle de comer a la escrogrutos de cola explosiva.

—¡Ron!—Se quejó Hermione, a su lado—¡me estas clavando la varita!

—¡Pero si no sé ni siquiera donde está!—Hermione se puso colorada en una fracción de segundo—¡Y haz el favor de empujar debidamente o me dejas delante! ¡Eh tú! ¡Qué se nos cuelan!

Ni los que habían llegado a la lista podían marcharse, ni los que querían llegar lo hacían. Hubo un momento en que la masa compacta de brazos, piernas, torsos y demás, era como una bola de un péndulo, oscilando de lado a lado, pero sin moverse.

—¡Soy prefecto, soy prefecto! ¡Dejen paso!—Ernie Macmillan intentaba poner un poco de orden, sin resultado.

Draco , por su parte, había conseguido estar un poco más cerca a base de amenazar con maldiciones, algunas inventadas para la ocasión, pero solo veía manchas negras donde se suponía que había palabras. Aún escuchaba a Pansy chillar _¡me muero, me estoy muriendo!_ a sus espaldas y él no conseguía avanzar un ápice hacia la maldita lista.

Ginny no aguantaba más. Pedía un milagro o allí mas de uno iba a salir con un _mocomuerciélago_ en plena cara. Era famosa por ello.

—¡O me dejas pasar, o vas a saber lo que son mocos, enano!—Sentía lástima, pero no entendía que hacían allí cerca de siete alumnos de primero, con cara de circunstancias y apunto de llorar.

—¡Ginny!—le recriminó Hermione, que casi era un ente compacto con su hermano—¡A ver chicos, detrás de mí!¡Vamos a ir reculando!

Los alumnos de primero casi lloraron de la emoción, y Ginny aprovechó y se intentó colar entre dos de ellos. A fuerza de encajar y apretarse, se sintió volar de pronto y volver a chocarse con dos alumnos que intentaban sacar a una Pansy con la cara blanca como una vela.

—Vamos Ginny,—se alentó— ya queda poco. ¡Ya queda poco!

Los primeros, gracias a Merlín, habían podido escapar de la muchedumbre, y avanzaron dos pasos más. Pansy, sin quererlo, había abierto un hueco considerable donde pasaba un poco de aire, y ella, con seis hermanos, sabía aprovechar las oportunidades cuando se le presentaba.

Una de último curso, sin embargo, se le adelantó. El grito de Malfoy fue inmediato:

—¡Pedazo de bestia! ¿A ti quién te ha criado, una manada de lobos?

Pero al mirar hacia atrás, para ver a la _bestia parda, hija de un basilisco capado _ que le había pisado, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ginny. Por una fracción de segundo, pareció que le sonreía con los ojos. Ginny le aguantó la mirada, desafiante. Pero casi al instante, Draco pareció tener mas interés en insultar a la chica que tenía a sus espaldas.

—¡Como me vuelvas a pisar, te juro que vas a saber lo que es un _sectumsempra_!

Ginny no sabe si la chica sabía que era un _sectumsempra_, si le había acobarbado aquellos ojos que echaban chispas o simplemente fue casualidad, pero de pronto el hueco se hizo más grande y ella se plantó justo detrás de Draco.

Pudo no hacerlo, en realidad. Puso quedarse en el sitio y esperar. Pudo haber buscado cualquier otro resquicio ahora que la marea de estudiantes parecía hacerse más pequeña. Pero no lo hizo.

Quiso aprovechar el momento, pues no tendría a Draco a su merced mucho tiempo. Si quería hacerse con sus bragas, era ahora o nunca.

Se pegó deliberamente a su espalda, pero con toda la suavidad que pudo. Sentía el culo de Malfoy sobre su capa, su espalda en su cara, ese olor característico de soy _rico Weasley, mas rico de lo que tu serás jamás._

Aprovechó el momento en que Malfoy estaba intentado sacar la varita para embrujar al chico de los rizos de delante,_ Zacharias Smith, ¡ese era su nombre!_ Y con mucha cautela, estiró los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco, con disimulo.

Lo que no sabía es que ella era menos sutil que un _bombarda maxima, _y que Draco era un buen buscador, y tenía reflejos.

—Las manos quietas, Weasley.—La agarró de las muñecas con fuerza, haciéndole daño— ¿qué creías, que no me iba a dar cuenta?

Ginny intentó zafarse, sin éxito.

—¡Suéltame ahora mismo, Malfoy! ¡Suéltame o...!

—¿O qué?—Le desafió. No le veía la cara, pero por Merlin que estaba seguro que estaba sonriendo.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa.—Susurró, sin mirarla— Vas a ponerte delante, donde yo pueda verte. Y vas a estarte quietecita. Si no quieres que tus braguitas cuelguen del asta de Slytherin en el próximo partido.

Y tiró de ella hacia delante, agarrándola aún de las muñecas doloridas. La verdad, admiró la fuerza que tenía, pues siempre le había parecido un delgaducho sin masa en ninguna parte. Pero aquel año, tenía la duda considerable de que Malfoy había hecho algún que otro ejercicio físico.

—Seguramente se habrá peleado con los pavos reales de su jardín.—Pensó, con desdén.

Y de pronto se vio envuelta entre sus brazos, pegada inexorablemente a su cuerpo. Sentía ardiendo las partes de su cuerpo donde Malfoy se estrujaba con ella, moviéndose ligeramente con la turba, cada vez más aplacada gracias a la muy oportuna intervención de Flitwick.

Sólo estaban a una fila de alumnos de la maldita lista. Y por una vez, estaban los dos de acuerdo. Nadie quería moverse de su casa. Estaban bien donde estaban. Juntos pero no revueltos. Y estaba ansiosa por llegar y terminar aquella locura. Pero sabía que hasta que la primera fila no saliera, no podrían moverse.

—Vamos Malfoy,—le picó, por el puro placer de buscar una bronca, aunque solo fuera por resarcirse de todo lo que llevaba años diciéndole—¿No llevas años diciendo que _si quisieras __podrías matar con la mirada_? No vamos a salir de aquí nunca.

—Yo nunca he dicho que lo que hiciera fuera matar, precisamente.

Estaban todos tan pegados unos con otros, que nadie se dio cuenta de quien estaba hablando en la coronilla a quien, o quien le clavaba la varita al de delante. Suponía que por eso Malfoy no le habría echado a golpes de allí ya.

—¿Porqué todo lo que digo le sacas un doble sentido?

—Porque me aburro, _Weasley_.

Otra vez ese tonillo, otra vez esa manera separar los labios al decir su apellido. Pero aquella vez fue la primera vez que lo dijo tan cerca de ella, que incluso pudo sentir como se agachaba para susurrarselo al oído.

Sintió como se le ponían los vellos de punta. Y empezaba a tener calor.

—¡Venga, cara de _tebo_! Incluso un jabalí leería más rápido.

El interpelado ni siquiera miró atrás, se apartó hacia la izquierda y huyó. Y Draco la empujó contra la pared en un intento de llegar el primero a la lista, sin miramientos.

Cuando Ginny levantó la cabeza,después de un rato de acariciarse el punto donde tenía un chichón, y a punto de explotar de ira, se encontró con los ojos de Draco.

Si verdaderamente Draco hubiera podido matar con la mirada, ella habría muerto allí mismo.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó, a la vez que repasaba con un dedo nervioso la lista. Pero, por fin, después de mucho esperar, su nombre no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Estaba apunto de cantar victoria cuando vio, bajo el título _Gryffindor_, un nombre que le resultaba muy familiar. Tan familiar, que la estaba agarrando por la túnica hasta el pasillo que doblaba a la izquierda.

No sabía que decir, ahora que lo tenía delante, sereno sí, pero con unos ojos capaces de traspasar barreras de magia antigua. Así que con un hilo de voz, sin querer despertar a la bestia dormida que intuía en aquellos ojos, murmuró:

— Bienvenido a Gryffindor, Sly.


	2. Lo que (no) harían unas adolescentes

**Capítulo 2 : Lo que (no) harían unas adolescentes normales**

Tenía calor, eso era. No podía dormir porque tenía calor, y las sábanas se le pegaba a los muslos, y no corría ni una pequeña brisa en la habitación aún teniendo las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Y aquel absurdo pijama que les daban cada año era enorme y le picaba. Si al menos pudiera quitárselo...Era eso, sí. Pero sobre todo, en la penumbra de su habitación a oscuras, en la noche cerrada que había caído en Hogwarts como un hechizo, eran sus ojos.

_Bienvenido a Gryffindor, Sly_

Y la maldita serpiente le había siseado un _vete a la mierda_ conciso, con las palabras que no dijo aún apretándole detrás de los labios. Solo dijo _vete a la mierda_, pero ella sabía que le hubiera querido decir más si Blaise no hubiera aparecido por allí echando chispas y lo hubiera agarrado por la túnica. Aún siendo arrastrado, Malfoy no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

—Maldita calor—Murmuró, y pateó las sábanas hasta tirarlas al suelo.

Como si ella tuviera la culpa. Como si ella, insignificante y pelirroja hubiera tenido algo que ver con las ideas descabelladas de Dumbledore, como si estuviera confabulada y se dedicara a conspirar por las esquinas como una venta ilegal de huevos de doxy.

Sabía, en el fondo, que esa mirada no sólo fue por su frase lapidaria que resumía el destino de Draco Malfoy de las próximas semanas. Intuía, en algún sitio de su mente, que Malfoy le había clavado los ojos como si quisiera hacerle algún tipo de venganza macabra, porque quería _morder _y no había víctima más cerca que ella misma.

Suspiró, incorporándose. No quería pensar más así que optó por levantarse, que remedio. Cuando compartes habitación en Hogwarts y no puedes dormir, cuando sientes que el insomnio te supera y no puedes ni siquiera beber una taza de té de alhelí, solo te queda bajar a la Sala Común y rezar para que el sueño no te coja tirada en un sillón.

Pero, sobre todo, cuando compartes habitación en un Hogwarts lleno de silencio y quietud, hasta un suspiro puede llegar a amplificarse hasta límites insospechados.

Y ella sabía que las adolescentes suspiraban mucho.

No por experiencia propia, claro, se dijo, mientras intentaba pisar con cuidado los escalones, adivinando a ciegas, pensando el motivo del porque de ese insomnio patibulario que amenazaba con que esperara al amanecer con los ojos abiertos.

Pero una voz que subía, susurrante, la paró en seco. Se quedó con un pie colgando, en el aire, y sintió como todos sus sentidos se ponían alerta. Podía escuchar el ruido blanco del silencio pitandole en los oídos. Y la voz.

Después del susto inicial, sabía que era común que algún estudiante de padres muggles tuviera el horrible hábito de fumar cuando todos se acostaban. O que algún despistado se hubiera olvidado de hacer los deberes de Pociones. Pero a aquella voz se le unió otra. Y a los pocos segundos, una tercera. Pero, sobre todo, y lo más curioso, es que eran voces femeninas.

Aquello la extrañó un poco. No era normal un conciliábulo a aquellas altas horas de la noche y menos formado por chicas. No por falta de ganas, en resumidas cuentas, aquel castillo estaba repleto de adolescentes sin vigilancia deseosos de transgredir las normas. Pertenecieran al sexo que pertenecieran. Pero sí que es verdad que las normas se cumplían _casi_ a rajatabla, que Mcgonnagal hacia rondas antes de acostarse, y que la gata y el propio Filch estaban curtidos a la hora de pillar a estudiantes fuera de sus camas.

Por eso y porque normalmente tanto los chicos y las chicas podrían reunirse en sus propias habitaciones, Ginny se quedó a mitad de la escalera, expectante. Sólo había una explicación coherente. Las chicas que había allí debajo no eran sólo de Gryffindor, estaba segura.

Ginny intentó poner el pie que había dejado colgando en el aire sobre el suelo, con tan mala suerte, que la zapatilla se le salió del pie y fue a parar dos escalones más abajo.

—¡Shhh!

—Acabo de escuchar...

—¡Shhhhhhhhhh!—Cuatro pares de distintas de voces se unieron a la vez.

Ginny se tapó la boca con una mano, en un intento de acallar una risa. Lo mejor sería anunciarse, y salir de dudas de una vez por todas. Sólo esperaba no encontrarse a cuatro Slytherin montando alguna gamberrada en su Sala Común. Bueno, en realidad, si esperaba encontrárselas. Podría ponerse divertido.

—¡Soy Ginny Weasley!—Siseó, al aire. De momento, solo le contestó un silencio absoluto. Pero pasado tres segundos, una voz proveniente del lado de chimenea, la interrogó con cautela.

—¿Ginny?

La voz le era conocida, además, pero no llegó a ponerle cara.

—¿Quiénes sois?

—¡Coño Ginny!

Una risa también conocida llenó el aire como un cascabel.

—¡Menudo susto!—Dijo otra voz.

Ginny bajó las escaleras, lentamente, aún indecisa. Sin embargo, una cabeza de rizos dorados se asomó detrás de la balaustrada de piedra, a su altura. Lavender Brown lucía aquella sonrisa traviesa que ponía cuando tenía un cotilleo jugoso...o cuando estaba algo borracha, después de aparecer misteriosamente detrás de Cabeza de Puerco.

Cuando abrió la boca se disiparon todas sus dudas. Si el whisky de fuego pudiera verse a través del aire, éste hubiera salido de sus labios en volutas de humo verde.

—¡Casi nos da un infarto!Pensé que eras Mcgonnagal.

Ginny bajó los escalones que le quedaban, se puso la zapatilla y siguió en la oscuridad a la silueta que se contoneaba de lado a lado.

—¿Y qué pensabas, que había salido de debajo de mi cama?

Delante de la chimenea, habían juntado dos pequeñas mesas de las que había repartida por la Sala Común, donde descansaban dos botellas de whisky y varios vasos pequeños de cristal. La verdad, es que Ginny no iba muy desencaminada. Lo que si le sorprendió es ver allí reunida una pequeña comitiva un tanto extraña.

_¿Pero qué...?_

Luna Lovegood la miraba sentada desde la silla situada a su izquierda, sonriéndole de manera beatífica, como si aquello más bien no fuera con ella y estuviera allí por casualidad. Algo que ya era típico en Luna, en realidad. Hasta que hipó y se dio cuenta de que si no estaba borracha, estaba en camino de estarlo. O de querer estarlo, que era bien diferente. Casi compartía silla con una morena de rasgos asiáticos, Rose Mary _nosequemás_,a la que había visto de vez en cuando entrando en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw cuando iba a recoger a Luna en los descansos. Sabía que eran amigas porque la chica siempre le sonreía, pero era la primera vez que las veía tan juntas y en una posición bastante amigable.

Siguiendo la linea, más a la derecha y algo apartadas, estaba Padma Patil, sentada al lado de su gemela, que la miraban divertidas como si fuera el último chiste dominical del Profeta. Y por último, cerrando el quinteto y no por ello menos importante, Lavender, que se había quedado de pie y llenaba uno de los pequeños vasos con el líquido rubí del whisky.

—Toma. De un trago.—Dijo, ofreciéndole el vaso.

—Paso.

—¡No seas aguafiestas!—Le reprochó una voz a su izquierda, proveniente del sofá.

—Sabéis que estáis locas, ¿verdad?Como os pillen vais a estar limpiando mierda de hipogrifo durante un mes.

—¿Un mes?—Dijo Lavender, bajando el brazo—Como nos pillen vamos a estar lavándole el pelo a Snape y sirviéndole el té a Filch los que no queda de curso.

_Y lo dice tan campante_

—Bebe.—Le ordenó—Piensa después.

Un coro de susurros _¡que beba, que beba!_ La animaba con palmas sordas.

Ginny cogió el vaso, titubeante, y miró dentro, como si en él pudiera ver la respuesta.

Nunca había bebido, ni un poquito. Molly ni siquiera le dejaba probar un sorbo de vino de saúco en las bodas, y en su casa lo más fuerte que había era jarabe de cereza debajo del fregadero.

Pero algo en el vaso la tentaba. Quizá fuera el hecho de lo atrayente que puede ser lo desconocido o porque el whisky tenía los mismos reflejos rojos cuando el sol se escondía detrás del campo de quidditch, que Ginny se lo llevó a la boca y se mojó los labios. Pero no se atrevió a bebérselo. De todas las excusas que tenía en mente para hacerlo, al final no le valió ninguna.

Así que tuvo que ser Lavender la que diera con ella, al final.

—Si quieres saber que hacemos aquí y porqué, más te vale que bebas.—Luego señaló con el vaso que tenía en la mano hacia las escaleras—Si piensas darnos un sermón, ya puedes ir subiendo, porque llevamos más de media botella ya, así que...—Terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos Ginny, no está tan malo. Mi padre dice que si bebes a la luz de la luna y esperas a escuchar el sonido de un mooncalf, te dará buena suerte y buen trigo todo el año.—La azuzó Luna, con su voz dulce y aflautada por la bebida.

—¿Y para qué queremos nosotras trigo todo el año, nos has visto cara de gallinas?—Lavender miró a Luna, confusa. Luego se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la pelirroja — Si no te bebes eso, un mooncalf te perseguirá hasta la tumba diciendo: W_hiiiiisky..._

Ginny resopló, riendo, de la misma manera que resoplaba cuando sabía que estaba apunto de hacer una tontería, de la que sin embargo, en el fondo, no quería escapar.

—¡Argh!—Sentía el pecho arder, como si le hubieran metido fuego—¡Esto está...argh...!

El líquido le abrasó la garganta de inmediato, hasta llegar a su estómago. Sabía que el alcohol era fuerte, y no especialmente apetitoso, pero suponía que si se vendían tanto en el mundo muggle y en el mundo mágico al menos, tenía que saber bien cuando te acostumbrabas. Aunque no se imaginaba acostumbrándose a eso.

—¿A qué no ha sido para tanto?.—Le preguntó Lavender, sonriendo. Y Rose soltó una carcajada, feliz.

Después de la expectación que había causado su aparición y su primer trago, respiraron aliviadas y empezaron a relajarse. Lavender volvió a llenar el vaso de todas mientras Ginny se sentaba en una silla, al lado de Rose, un poco acalorada.

—Bueno, no sé que preguntar primero. La verdad es que no me esperaba esta reunión secreta en mi Sala Común.

—Es mi cumpleaños—Se apresuró a explicar Rose—Queríamos celebrarlo este año de una manera especial y la verdad, no sabíamos que hacer. Era ésto o que me cantaran cumpleaños feliz en el Comedor con Dumbledore dando palmadas.

—Prefiero esto—Dijo Lavender, sentándose.

—No tenemos muchas oportunidades de reunirnos todas, con tanto estudiar. Ya sabes que nosotras siendo Ravenclaws compartimos más clases con los Hufflepuff. Y Lavender y yo hemos sido amigas desde siempre, ¿verdad Lav?

Lavender levantó el vaso en señal de afirmación y se lo bebió de un trago.

—La idea del whisky la sugirió ella, por supuesto.

—No hay que jurarlo—Ironizó Ginny. Las gemelas se rieron e imitaron a Lavender. Ginny se sorprendía de la habilidad con la que esas dos chicas lo hacían todo a la vez. No sabe si era por el efecto del whisky de fuego, pero se imaginaba a las dos delante del espejo practicando como coger el tenedor al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos Ginny, uno más.—La rubia le puso el vaso delante—Ya que te has colado en nuestra fiesta clandestina lo mínimo que puedes hacer es beber.

—Lo mínimo que podría hacer es quitarte el vaso, si es por hacerte un favor.

—No bromees con eso. Con eso no se bromea.¿Verdad que con eso no se bromea, Rosie?

Rosie en cambio decidió no intervenir, y las miraba alternativamente, divertida.

—¿Algunas de vosotras habéis visto alguna vez un snorkack de cuernos arrugados?—Como siempre, Luna tenía la habilidad de intervenir en el momento preciso.

Lavender iba a soltar otro comentario sarcástico, cuando Ginny decidió intervenir.

—Bueno está bien, pero solo uno más. Mañana tengo entrenamiento de quiddicht y preferiría no caerme de la escoba.

—¡Esa es mi chica!—Lavender sonrió, encantada.

Volvió a coger el vaso, respiró hondo y se lo bebió, sin pensarlo. Tosió más que antes, pero ya no lo sentía tan fuerte. Podía sentir su tráquea adormecida e insensible, como cuando se sentaba encima de la pierna haciendo los deberes en la Biblioteca durante mucho tiempo.

Las gemelas, a su izquierda, charlaban animadamente con Luna sobre los snorkacks.

—No le gusta beber sola.—Susurró Rosie, confidente—Ninguna de nosotras queríamos beber y no sé como lo ha conseguido, la verdad. Solo espero que...

Pero Lavender, que había vuelto a llenarse el vaso, volvió la vista hacia Ginny para seguir la conversación, dejando a Rose a mitad de una confesión preocupada.

—Mira—Lavender eructó sonoramente y un humillo gris le salió por la nariz—sé que eres la hermana de Ron y que nunca hemos tenido mucho contacto porque...porque eres la hermana de Ron.—Calló, reflexiva, sin saber muy bien como seguir.—Lo que te quiero decir es que...me alegro que hayas sido tú la que haya bajado por las escaleras.

Ginny sonrió, un poco sorprendida.

—Vaya, gracias.

Lavender, aparte de que era un año mayor que ella y ni siquiera compartían gustos en común, siempre la había tratado bien, pero a distancia. Seguía siendo la portadora de los cotilleos diarios de Hogwarts, pero ese año, parecía como si algo hubiera cambiado en su personalidad. Ya no se la oía cuchichear tanto por los pasillos con Parvati, y a veces, Neville, la había visto sola en el Invernadero, con las manos metidos en los tiestos de la señora Sprout.

Quizás se había dado cuenta de que la fama precedía, que encerrada casi todo el año en un castillo murmurando a espaldas de la gente, no era una invitación ideal para que las personas se acercaran a ella con otra intención que enterarse de lo último en rumores.

Callaban las tres. Aquella confesión había roto tal vez alguna barrera, y ahora la única conversación que fluía era en torno a las tres personas ajenas que había alrededor del sofá.

—Bueno, ¿y las botellas?—Dijo Ginny de pronto, intentando retomar la conversación de alguna manera—, ¿de dónde han salido?

Las dos caras de las chicas se tornaron inusitadamente serias para estar tan borrachas. Lavender carraspeó. En ese momento, Luna pareció estar interesada en la conversación:

—Fred y George nos hicieron prometer que no lo diríamos...

Si no tenía bastante su madre con las notas de aquellos dos delincuentes en potencia, ahora se dedicaban al contrabando de bebidas alcohólicas.

—Luna, llevas años castigándonos los oídos con animales fantásticos, con ciruelas dirigibles, snorkacks de rabos correosos, y cuarenta mil chorradas más. ¿Ahora y sólo ahora te da por decir la verdad? .—Le espetó Lavender, entre sorprendida y ofuscada.

Luna hipó en respuesta. Y todas se echaron a reír.

—No importa.—Las tranquilizó Ginny—Estoy acostumbrada. Sólo espero que no os hayan cobrado demasiado.

—Bah, no te preocupes. El cumpleaños de Rosie vale la pena. Hemos tenido suerte de que Filch haya cogido un resfriado. Espero que le dure años, la verdad. Así que brindemos.

Lavender volvió a llenar los vasos, hasta que llegó al de Luna, que ignoró deliberadamente.

—¡Por Rosie, por la unión entre casas y el estrechamiento de lazos y no sé que más!—Todas alzaron los vasos y bebieron, arrugando la cara con asco y resoplando.

—Bueno,—Lavender hipó y se dirigió a ellas con expresión maligna—no pienso quedarme aquí todo el día así que id pensando algo interesante antes que estemos tan borrachas que no sepamos ni quienes somos.¡Vamos, no tenemos toda la noche!

—¿Vamos a la casa de Slytherin y...?

—Ni de coña. —Cortó Lavender a Padma—Si nos pilla Mcgonnagal al menos que después no tengamos a la mitad de Slytherin clamando venganza. ¿Alguna idea más?

—¿Vamos a las cocinas?—Propuso Rose.

—¿A comer como focas? ¿No tienes ya bastante con toda la grasa que nos ponen todos los días?

—¿Hosgmeade?—Aventuró Ginny, acalorada. Aquello iba subiendo y empezaba a ver a Lavender borrosa, como un mal sueño.

—Cuando lleguemos allí y volvamos tenemos a Dumbledore en la puerta con nuestro almuerzo. Además, ¿que vamos a hacer a las tres y media de la mañana allí?

Hubo un silencio generalizado, solo roto por el hipo de Luna, que había empezado a crear pompas de jabón con la varita.

—A lo mejor Cabeza de Puerco está abierto.—Dijo Rosie.

—¿Quieres tirarte a Aberforth?Porque si es así, las aquí presentes no te lo impediremos. Ya vemos como se te caen las bragas cuando miras a Dumbledore por los pasillos.

Ginny soltó una risa, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse le había hecho recordar el incidente de hace unas horas y ya no le hacia tanta gracia.

—¿Vamos al Lago a bañarnos?—Propuso Luna, soplando una burbuja delante de ella.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio un silencio reflexivo y sin saber muy como, todas estuvieron de acuerdo como si el plan fuera los más normal del mundo.

—¡Vamos, vamos, que se nos hace tarde!—Las apremió Lavender, levantándose—Parvati, coge la mochila y mete las botellas. Vamos a ir recogiendo esto.

Todas empezaron a poner las mesas en su sitio con cuidado, usando el hechizo levitador y colocando de nuevo las sillas donde estaban.

—Oye Lavender, ¿qué hacemos con Luna?—Preguntó Parvati, mirando a la interpelada con preocupación.

Luna, al levantarse para que pusieran las sillas en su sitio, se había tirado en el sofá y se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Lavender parecía meditar, mirando a Luna como un ejercicio de Runas Antiguas especialmente difícil. Al final pareció llegar a un acuerdo consigo misma.

—Mira, no podemos volver tarde. Así que la dejamos aquí y luego volvemos a por ella.

—¿Y llevarla luego a rastras a nuestra Sala Común?—Dijo Rosie— Va a ser un paseo muy interesante, desde luego.

—Miralo por el lado positivo. Tu vendrás borracha perdida y ella habrá dormido al menos unas horas. A lo mejor es ella la que te tiene que llevar a ti.—Dijo Lavender, riéndose. Padma le dio la razón mientras se acercaba al cuadro de la señora Gorda e intentaba despertarla, sin mucho éxito.

Mientras tanto, Ginny pretendía subir a por algo para poder meterse en el agua que no fuera su pijama. Pero no sabía el qué. Lo peor de todo es que los escalones se movían y no estaba muy segura de que pudiera mantener el equilibrio en las alturas. Pero Lavender la agarró del brazo en el ultimo momento.

—Ginny no subas, va a ser algo extraño si te tienen que llevar a la enfermería porque te has comido el quicio de la puerta.

—Lavender, no me voy a bañar con el pijama, iba a coger algo...—Se excusó, mientras Lavender tiraba de ella hacia el retrato.

—¿Cómo crees tu entonces que nos vamos a bañar todas?—Ginny la miró, horrorizada—No seas cerda, hablaba de bañarnos en ropa interior. En bragas. Mira, las mismas que tienes puestas te servirán.

—Pero tengo otras arriba feísimas que...¡Mierda!—Se lamentó, acordándose que enfadada como estaba por lo de Malfoy, había tirado las bragas de micropuff a la basura para no tener que acordarse de ellas nunca más. Quien le iba a decir que más tarde podría haberlas utilizado de bañador. Quizás, si pudiera rescatarlas de la basura...

—¡Que cabezota eres Ginny!—Dijo Lavender, subiendo la voz. Ginny había vuelto a darse la vuelta, con intención de volver a subir— Sí tu misma acabas de decir que la has tirado a la basura, ¿para qué las quieres ya?

—Si el estúpido de Malfoy no me las hubiera cogido, ahora mismo no...—Siseó entre dientes, con los brazos cruzados, esperando que Padma dejara de sobornar a la Señora Gorda para que abriera el retrato.

—¿Malfoy?—Lavender la miró como si la viera por primera vez—¿Draco Malfoy?

Al ver que Ginny no contestaba y se refugiaba en un silencio hosco, moviéndose de izquierda a derecha en una baile poco digno de alguien tan enfadado, la zarandeó un poco, a ver si reaccionaba.

—¡Ese bastardo cabrón y caprichoso!—Gritó Ginny de pronto, como si fuera un volcán que había estado años dormido— ¡Se cree que tiene la varita más grande del universo y va por ahí meneando el culo como si besarselo fuera un privilegio de dioses! ¡Se cree que por tener arcas llenas de oro en Gringotts es dueño de ir cogiendo lo que nos suyo para sabrá Merlín qué!

Rosie y Parvati la mandaron a callar, y Lavender le tapó la boca, mirando asustada en todas direcciones.

—Si—declaró Rose— es ése Draco Malfoy.

—Ginny, voy a tener que enseñarte a insultar con menos decoro.—Lavender la miraba, entre divertida y asustada, lanzando aún miradas nerviosas alrededor.

—¡Pues sí! No me miréis como si me hubiera escapado de San Mungo. Draco Malfoy tiene mis bragas.—Sentenció, rotunda.

_Ala, ya lo he dicho_

—¡Lo he conseguido!—Susurró Padma, triunfante— Nos vamos ya o cuando lleguemos vamos a tener que darnos la vuelta.

La Señora Gorda refunfuñaba contra _los adolescentes que se creen que sirvo para ir dejándolos libres a altas horas de la noche, en vez de tenerlos a resguardo en sus habitaciones._

—Bueno, no es hora de ponernos a cotillear—Lavender asomó la cabeza y miró a izquierda y derecha, para dirigirse a ellas—Tened cuidado en las esquinas y no arméis mucho ruido. Ya sabéis que escalones son los que no debéis pisar. Si una de nosotras cae, caemos todas. ¡Vamos!

Cuando el retrato se cerró detrás de ellas, la señora Gorda seguía refunfuñando en la oscuridad.

**Si pudiera confesarlo **

Ginny no sabía como habían llegado. Pero habían llegado.

Se tiraron al césped, tosiendo por la larga carrera, riéndose más por el miedo que por el propio whisky, intentando acostumbrarse a la penumbra de los vastos terrenos de Hogwarts, solo iluminados por la luna llena.

Y así se quedaron un rato, todas boca arriba, a la espera de que algunas de ellas dijera algo.

—¡Ahora vuelvo!—Declaró Lavender, de pronto. Corrió detrás de un árbol y Ginny la perdió de vista por unos minutos.

Rose reía a su lado. Tenía la cabeza muy cerca de la suya, y su voz sonaba como si le llegara desde el cielo, más allá de aquellos puntitos luminosos que titilaban sobre sus cabezas.

—Oye...

Rose tardó un rato en responder. Pero al final, pareció armarse valor.

Ginny suspiró largamente, y movió la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—Es una larga historia. Pero no, definitivamente no. No es lo que piensas, de verdad.

Rosie apoyó la cabeza en la mano, y se quedó mirándola, divertida.

—Ya, eso es lo que dicen todas.

—Ya, pero da la casualidad de que yo no soy todas.

La carrera la había dejado mas despejada, un poco mareada sí, pero ahora podía pensar con algo más de claridad. Y sabía que Rosie quería decirle algo. Porque la miraba _así, _como miran los que no se atreven o no pueden, como si pudieran decirlo con la mirada y no con las palabras. Esperó. Pero Rosie no dijo nada.

Lavender venia zigzagueando por el césped, instándolas a levantarse.

—¡Saca los vasos, Parvati! Hemos llegado hasta aquí y hay que brindar por la puñetera suerte que estamos teniendo hoy.

—¡Eso da mala suerte, Lav! ¡No se puede brindar por la suerte!—Dijo Padma, apremiante.

Ginny se incorporó a la espera de su próximo vaso, que intuía que sería el último y el de la muerte. El que la llevaría a la condenación eterna o, si tenía suerte, al fondo del Lago.

—¿Pero tú has oído la gilipollez que acabas de decir?—Lavender agarró el vaso que le ofrecía Parvati, y los fue pasando uno a uno, hasta que todas tuvieron el suyo en la mano —¡Pues porque todas follemos mucho este año! ¿Te parece eso mejor, Padma?

**Baile submarino**

Cuando emergió y volvió a respirar el aire, y volvió a mirar hacia arriba, hacia el cielo estrellado, se sintió en paz consigo misma desde hacía mucho. Chapoteó feliz mientras Lavender intentaba ahogar a Rosie entre risas, y las gemelas, desde el embarcadero, no se decidían que pie meter primero.

—Vamos, no seáis mojigatas ¡Si está calentita!—Dijo Lavender, mientras metía la cabeza en el agua.

Rosie se acercó nadando hasta Ginny. Se le había quedado en el pelo un alga enredada y tenía la frente y las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de no dejarse zambullir. Y aún así, el lago le daba un color verdoso a sus ojos que parecían brillar como dos cuentas negras.

—No sé porque Dumbledore no nos deja bañarnos aquí. Deberíamos hacer un poco de natación de vez en cuando. Seguro que más de uno no se estresaría tanto con lo exámenes después de un buen chapuzón.

Ginny asintió, feliz y de acuerdo con Rose. La cual le cogió la mano y empezó a jalar de ella, solo por el placer de ver el agua arremolinarse contra el cuerpo de Ginny.

—¿Queréis saltar de una jodida vez?Lavender se acercó al embarcadero y apresó la pierna de Padma, tirando de ella.

—¡Ya vamos, no nos metas presión!—Las gemelas se miraron y susurraron _un, dos, tres _mientras se tapaban la nariz con una mano y se zambullían con estrépito. Lavender aplaudió con entusiasmo, salpicando de gotitas el rostro de Ginny, que había nadado cerca de ella.

—¡Esto sí que es vida, por Merlín!—Dijo Rosie. Ginny se puso boca arriba y se mantuvo así, flotando, volviendo a ver el cielo, escuchando el ruido del agua cuando las pequeñas olas se iban formando contra su oído. Suspiró de alivio. No sabía porque, pero sentía como si llevara años en tensión. Como si el agua _o el whisky_ tuviera un poder balsámico en ella, y sintiera que todo lo que antes estaba mal, sólo era un punto lejano y poco importante comparado con el vasto firmamento que lo llenaba todo.

—Me da pena que Luna haya tenido ésta idea y se haya tenido que quedar en la Sala Común, la verdad.—Dijo Padma, haciendo un giro sobre el agua—Le hubiera gustado mucho estar aquí.

—Luna tiene que estar ahora soñando con escarbatos de colorines que predicen el tiempo.—Dijo Lavender, imitando a Parvati en su acrobacia acuática.

Todas rieron pensando en Luna, tirada en el sofá que había en el rincón de la Sala, debajo de las escaleras, donde Parvati se había apiadado de ella y la había movido, escondiéndola.

—Para ser sincera, no estaba muy segura de traerla.—añadió Rosie, en algún lugar cerca de su oído derecho—Pero la verdad es que si ella no hubiera propuesto esto, ahora mismo estaríamos...Bueno, no tengo tanta imaginación para eso.

—¡Pues brindemos por eso!—Escuchó a Lavender moverse en el agua—¿Dónde has dejado la botella, Parvati?

—En el césped, ¡no me dijiste que la trajera!—Se defendió—Y no, no pienso ir a por ella ahora que me he tirado. Ve tú si quieres.

—Yo creo que ya hemos bebido bastante, Lav—Pero Rosie habló en vano, porque Ginny escuchó como Lavender, suponía, subía al embarcadero y corría de allí, dirección al césped.

—Al final vamos a acabar encerradas en las mazmorras, veréis, no sé como me he podido dejar enredar por ti, Padma.—Acusó Parvati a su hermana, mientras sentía que alguien más subía al embarcadero.

Ginny volvió a ponerse en posición horizontal, para ver como Padma saltaba de cabeza hasta el agua, salpicando en todas direcciones.

Lavender apareció diez minutos después con la botella, que cerró fuertemente para tirarse detrás de Padma.

—Toma Ginny.—Lavender le pasó la botella—A lo mejor si sigues bebiendo nos cuentas que hace nuestro queridísimo Malfoy con tus bragas.

—De verdad, no es lo que pensáis.—Le dio un trago corto, que le quemó la garganta. Empezaba a volver a tener calor. — Ya le he dicho a...

Pero Ginny no llegó a terminar la frase, porque un ruido inquietante se propagó en el aire durante dos segundos. Las cinco se miraron, asustadas y nerviosas, intentando escrutar en la oscuridad la procedencia de aquel sonido espeluznante. Sin embargo, pasados unos pocos segundos, sólo se oía el chapoteo que habían formado sus propios cuerpos al moverse, y algunos sonidos imprecisos del Bosque Prohibido, allá a lo lejos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso...?—Se atrevió a preguntar Lavender, por fin.

Y al momento, volvió a sonar a todo volumen sobre el Lago, que parecía, no obstante, en calma.

Ginny no había estado más asustada en su vida. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento, sabiendo que aquel ruido había tenido que llegar a Hogwarts amplificado por el aire, pero que nadie le echaría cuenta a esas horas. Pero eso no la tranquilizaba, como también sabía, en cierto modo, que no había nada _realmente_ peligroso ahí debajo, pero no por eso no podía dejar de temblar.

—¡Mirad!—Parvati señaló al centro del Lago.

Se distinguía, con cierta claridad, y no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, como unas personas con la piel brillante y largas melenas de colores diversos, asomaban la cabeza con cautela por encima del agua, produciendo aquel sonido de hojas metálicas afilándose unas con otras. Y de pronto, rompiendo el hechizo que las había paralizado, una de ellas saltó hacia el cielo, descubriendo una larga cola escamada que brillaba en la oscuridad como pequeñas luciérnagas.

—¡Son sirenas!—Exclamó Padma.

—Debemos de haberlas despertado.—Dijo Ginny, ahogando un grito cuando una segunda tanda de aquellos seres acuáticos empezaron a congregarse a unos diez metros de allí.

Aparecían y desaparecían con una agilidad elegante, formaban círculos y los rompían al ritmo de una música no especialmente bella para sus oídos, pero si quedaron fascinadas por lo que parecía ser una lengua mágica y primitiva, llena de misterios y secretos guardados durante siglos.

Había un tritón bastante alto, con el pelo, desde lo que desde allí podían distinguir, adornado con conchas marinas y corales rojos, que parecía estar haciendo una competición consigo mismo intentando llegar más alto cada vez. Las miraba sonriendo, y volvía una y otra vez a saltar desde el agua, con una facilidad pasmosa.

—Creo que se está pavoneando.—Susurró Lavender—Incluso siendo de otra especie, los hombres no dejan de ser hombres,¿verdad?

Ginny y Rosie se miraron por primera vez desde que las sirenas se habían dado a conocer, y empezaron a reírse, cómplices. Lavender hipnotizada, apartó la mirada:

—¿De qué os reís?—Dijo extrañada. Ginny se acercó al embarcadero, nadando.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que despierten a medio colegio.

Ginny empujó a Parvati, que también había quedado hipnotizada, hacia ella. Se ayudaron a subir unas a otras y corrieron hacia donde habían dejado la ropa.

—Estamos empapadas, deberíamos a ver traído toallas. Deberíamos de habernos...

—Sí claro, y a ver traído la cestita de picnic y a ver invitado a Crabbe a Goyle.—Cortó Lavender a Padma, sarcástica.

—No vamos a pelearnos ahora,—Ginny sentía como el pijama se le pegaba al sujetador y a las bragas—tenemos que entrar dentro antes de que la maldita reunión del coro de sirenas y tritones empiecen a cantar en sirenio "Mi caldero hierve por ti".

—¿Mi caldero qué?—Dijo Lavender, echándose la maleta al hombro.

—¡Nada, no sé...Corramos!—Las apremió Ginny. En su mente, todo aquello que antes le había parecido balsámico y relajado, empezó a tornarse estúpido y peligroso, pues el día ya había clareado, no sabía que hora era, si los alumnos habían encontrado a Luna durmiendo en el sofá o peor, si Mcgonnagal no la habría encontrado primero.

Llegaron a las puertas del patio exterior, exhaustas, asustadas y sobre todo, lo peor sin duda, todavía achispadas.

—¿Pero cuánto tiempo nos hemos llevado mirando a las sirenas?—Dijo Rosie, entre jadeos, agarrándose el costado.

—No lo sé, pero tengo la impresión de que es bastante tarde.—Dijo Ginny, intentado despegar el pijama de sus partes intimas, que se clareaban—Lavender, no irás a entrar con la mochila ,¿no?

—¿Qué?

—¡Las botellas!—Gritó Parvati, con el rostro congestionado por la carrera y el esfuerzo de intentar correr en dirección recta.

Pero Ginny ya la había abierto y estaba sacando las botellas y los vasos, nerviosa.

—¡Entierralas!—Y Rosie le señaló un sitio debajo de una ventana, entre unos arbustos.

—Es la cosa más chapucera que...—Empezó a decir Lavender, pero Ginny ya había empezado a escarbar con un hechizo como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Algunos pájaros que habitaban en el Bosque Prohibido habían empezado a piar, despertándose. Incluso las lechuzas ululaban a lo lejos, primero poco a poco, para luego empezar a surcar el cielo en dirección a un sol que comenzaba a salir detrás de la copas de los árboles.

Cruzaron el patio agachadas, cuando cualquiera que se hubiera asomado solo un poco a las ventanas que daban al gran patio principal podría haberlas visto perfectamente.

Y así llegaron a las puertas de Hogwarts, asustadas y silenciosas, y con el pijama clareándoles por las partes donde tenían la ropa interior mojada. Lavender se llevó un dedo a la boca, al empujar una de las hojas hacia adentro, que chirrió ostentosamente.

El gran recibidor estaba desierto y las escaleras también, pero las velas estaban apagadas y no podían ver mas allá de los que las ventanas iluminaban con la claridad de un nuevo día. Corrieron hasta allí sintiendo que al menos habían pasado una de las primera pruebas, algo más tranquilas.

Pero aquello les duró poco. Cuando aún no habían alcanzado los primeros escalones, las velas se encendieron e iluminaron todo el recibidor, dejándolas paralizadas y confusas.

**Los pilares que nos soportan**

—¡Quietas!—La voz resonó con claridad, imperativa. Ninguna de ellas se habían atrevido a darse la vuelta hacia aquella voz amenazante y algo gangosa, como si estuviera hablando por la nariz.

—¡Estudiantes fuera de sus camas, cinco estudiantes, ni más ni menos!—La voz, ésta vez, parecía triunfante. Escucharon a Filch acercándose, renqueante, resoplando por el esfuerzo que le costaba respirar.

—¡Daos la vuelta que yo os vea!—Obedecieron, lentamente.—¡Veamos a que casas pertenecéis!

Filch tenía la nariz roja y la frente perlada de sudor. Resoplaba como un dragón enfermo, pero en su cara había una sonrisa intimidante y satisfecha como si se hubiera comido una tarta de calabaza entera para él solo.

Las iba mirando una por una, intentado reconocerlas, hasta que llegó a Ginny. La miró más de cerca, su sonrisa de ganador se había evaporado, mientras le miraba el rostro y el pelo alternativamente. De pronto, chilló.

—¡Tú!Condenada estirpe de merodeadores y delincuentes. He aguantado años y años de pillaje a traición, bombas fétidas en los lavabos, ¡tú y esos condenados hermanos tuyos!

Ginny intentó parecer la persona más inocente e indefensa del mundo, quizás para apelar a alguna parte de su corazón,pero se fijó en que la vena del cuello de Filch palpitaba como si fuera a estallar.

—Ya sabía yo que habrías de seguir sus pasos. ¡Llevo años intentando hacer que los expulsen!Pero jamás los había pillado con las manos en salsa del melcochas como te he pillado a ti, jovencita. Vamos a ir directamente a ver a Dumbledore, ¿verdad, Señora Norris?

La gata del Filch, que había aparecido en las escaleras y que bajaba sinuosa hacia donde se encontraba su amo, maulló.

Filch la cogió del brazo y el corazón de Ginny se le aceleró. Estaba muerta. O más le valdría estarlo cuando su madre se enterase de ello.

—¡Argus!—un susurro rasposo acuchilló el aire, desde el flanco derecho, justo por las escaleras que llevaban a alguna parte de las mazmorras—¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo?

La palabra _ocurriendo _la miraba exactamente a ella. La palabra _ocurriendo _tenía unos ojos negros como un pozo y una nariz petulante, altiva.

Snape la había mirado a ella cuando dijo ocurriendo y más bien pudo a ver dicho _se os ha caído la varita y vamos a pasar mucho tiempo en las mazmorras limpiando calderos al estilo muggle._

Si la cosa ya se había puesto fea, aquello simplemente lo empeoró todo. Nada podía ir peor. Pero podía. Y vaya sí podía. Porque detrás de Snape, con una sonrisa peor que la de Filch y con una cara que parecía que se había adelantado la Navidad, estaba el arrogante, creído y guapo en partes iguales, Draco Malfoy, que la miraba sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Vamos a ver a quien tenemos por aquí.—Snape se paseó por delante de ellas, con las manos detrás de la espalda—Las hermanas Patil, la señorita Brown, como no. Aficionada a recorrer los pasillos en horas no autorizadas. La señorita Patterson y...vaya.

El _vaya_, indudablemente, era ella.

—Vaya,vaya...—Snape se paró delante de ella y se inclinó. Arrastraba las palabras como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.—¿Recogiendo el testigo, señorita Weasley?

Ginny no sabía muy bien si aquella era una pregunta retórica, así que optó por callarse y empequeñecerse. Sin ningún resultado visible, claro está, mientras Snape se quedaba un rato mirándola, pensativo. Y ella, al no poder aguantar esa mirada inculpatoria, desvió la mirada, con tal mala suerte de que el campo visual estaba totalmente colapsado por un Draco que seguía, como mínimo, impresionado.

Vio como sus labios se abrían y cerraban para formar la palabra_ ¿en serio?_ sin ningún sonido.

—¡Severus! Pensaba subirlas yo mismo hasta el despacho de Dumbledore y...

—No hace falta que moleste a nuestro director con tonterías. Sólo llévelas a sus Salas Comunes. Los directores de sus casas sabrán ponerle el castigo que se merecen. ¡Vamos Draco!

Filch parecía algo decepcionado, pero aún así, había capturado a estudiantes fuera de sus camas y no tendrían escapatoria. Y era feliz. Las empujó una a una escaleras arriba, mientras algunos estudiantes madrugadores cuchicheaban entre ellos, o les lanzaban miradas comprensivas.

Ginny, sin saber aún muy bien porqué, se dio la vuelta en el momento justo en que Malfoy le miraba las bragas, transparentes por la tela desgastada y mojada de su pijama.

—¡Argus!—Snape estaba a punto de entrar en el Gran Comedor, seguido de Draco. Podría ser una casualidad o no, pero Severus las señaló con la barbilla.

—Y por el amor de Merlín, que se pongan algo encima antes de subir.


	3. Las largas horas amargas

**Capítulo 3: Las largas horas amargas (si tienes un castigo que cumplir)**

No daba crédito a todo lo que había ocurrido. _Solo ha sido un mal sueño,_ se repetía una y otra vez. _Despertaré de un momento a otro y nada habrá pasado._ Pero por más que se lo repitiera, seguía en la Biblioteca, rodeada de volúmenes polvorientos y antiguos, sintiendo la mirada de la señorita Pince clavada en su nuca.

—Bueno Ginny,—se reconfortó, soplándose un mechón pelirrojo de la frente—el castigo podría haber sido peor. Podrías estar recogiendo cagadas de lechuzas con una cuchara ahora mismo.

No sabía nada de la suerte que habrían corrido las demás. En cuanto Filch fue a buscar a Mcgonnagal a su habitación y las dejó bajo su tutela, ésta las metió en su despacho y cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

—¡¿Cómo se os ocurre, cómo se os ha ocurrido?!—Los gritos resonaban en toda la torre de Gryffindor, asustando tanto a los alumnos como a los fantasmas que se iban congregando en el pasillo, curiosos.

—¡No toleraré este comportamiento en mi casa! ¡Y si creéis que no podéis cumplir unas _sencillas _ordenes, será mejor que recojáis vuestro baúles y volváis a casa!

Cuando por fin Lavender, Parvati y ella salieron del despacho, parecía que habían pasado horas. El discurso de Mcgonnagal había seguido y seguido, desde la peligrosidad de bañarse a oscuras sin ninguna medida de protección, hasta los mismísimos fundadores de Hogwarts, que no habían puesto el Lago allí para que cinco _inconscientes_ se dieran un chapuzón a la luz de la luna.

Su profesora, junto con el director de la casa de Ravenclaw, habían decidido unánimemente que ya que no las podían encerrar en sus habitaciones, al menos comerían más tarde que todos los demás y separadas del resto. A parte, claro estaba, del enorme castigo impuesto por el director de su propia casa hasta próximo aviso.

Y por supuesto, había escrito a sus padres.

Ron le preguntó cuando y en que momento le habían trasplantado un cerebro de troll y que esperaba no enterarse de que ningún chico había estado allí también, por su propia salud física.

Y ahora estaba en la Biblioteca, cumpliendo su castigo. Tenía por delante decenas de libros descatalogados o fuera de circulación por sus temas ya desfasados o pasados de siglo. Y tenía que limpiarlos. Uno por uno y sin magia. En definitiva, era la nueva ayudante de la señorita Pince, mujer metódica y obsesa, que se había tomado el cargo que le habían impuesto como algo personal.

—Señorita Weasley, vaya ahora mismo a la sección de Criaturas Mágicas y revise uno por uno la numeración de cada libro. Si encuentra alguno donde no debe estar, vuelva a ponerlo en su sitio. Y en silencio. No quiero escuchar que intercambia una sola frase con ningún estudiante. Si cumple con su deber, me pensaré si dejarla marchar antes de que cierre.

_Maldita bruja sin escoba_.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica mientras andaba por los pasillos, y agarró el pequeño peluche morado que le había dado Hermione horas antes.

—Toma—Hermione, le estaba pasando algo por debajo de la mesa, disimuladamente—espero que te de buena suerte, porque la vas a necesitar.

Ginny alargó el brazo y sintió algo suave y pequeño en la palma de la mano. Se echó hacia atrás en la banqueta, inocentemente, y echó un vistazo rápido.

—¿Qué es?—Preguntó entre dientes, metiéndoselo apresuradamente en el bolsillo.

—Un peluche.

—Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero qué _es?_

—Es una nutria.—Susurró, levantándose. Luego se inclinó para recoger la mochila, aprovechando para acercarse a su oído—Cuidala bien.

Llegó al último pasillo, y se refugió detrás de las estanterías. Luego sacó el pequeño animal y lo puso enfrente de ella, en un estante, mirándolo significativamente.

Hermione le había dicho que daba buena suerte, pero no le veía lo milagroso por ninguna parte.

Lo bueno de aquella sección era que se encontraba al otro lado de la Biblioteca. Aquella parte casi siempre estaba desierta, y no le importó dejarlo allí, mientras empezaba su tarea.

Ginny comenzó a pasar el dedo por las estanterías más bajas, leyendo los números y algún que otro título que le llamaba la atención. De vez en cuando sacaba uno que no coincidía, y lo ponía a su derecha, en una escalera que servía para llegar a las estanterías de arriba.

—Creo que este me puede interesar a mí...—Se dijo, sarcástica,sacando un libro en el que ponía _Sirenas_. Intentó abrirlo, sin mucho éxito. Ya sabía que algunos libros estaban hechizados, así que probó con un _finite incantatem. _

Un chirriante grito salió de sus páginas, sobresaltando a toda la Biblioteca. Lo cerró de golpe, pero ya era tarde.

Draco Malfoy, sentado en su sección y con un libro abierto en las manos, la miraba desconcertado. Luego bajó la cabeza y pasó la hoja, como si le hubieran pillado en un renuncio.

¿_Malfoy...?_

—¿Pero se puede saber que estás haciendo, descerebrada?, ¿Te he dicho yo en algún momento que abras algún libro? ¿Te crees que has venido aquí a leer, a pasar el rato?

Ginny bajó la cabeza, apesadumbraba y con evidentes signos de culpabilidad.

—No, señorita Pince.

—No quiero volver a escuchar ni un solo ruido,¿queda lo bastante claro para ti? Aquí hay alumnos que han venido a estudiar y necesitan silencio absoluto.—Susurró, encolerizada.

—Si, señorita Pince.

Ginny suspiró por fin, aliviada, cuando la vio marcharse pasillo arriba.

_Casi me meo en las bragas del susto_

Y Malfoy iba a ser testigo directo del gran acontecimiento.

Con todas las personas que había en el colegio, con todas las personas que bajaban diariamente a la biblioteca, tenía que ser él, y solo él, el que estuviera allí. Iba a tirar el maldito muñeco de Hermione a la próxima basura que encontrase.

Intentó mirar con disimulo a su izquierda, silbando alegremente una canción, mientras pensaba mil maneras de asesinar a una serpiente sin morir en el intento. Sin embargo, la mesa donde antes lo había visto se encontraba inesperadamente vacía.

_Estupendo, ahora sufro alucinaciones_

Volvió sobre sus pasos, ofuscada, dejando el libro en la pila de los demás y sin saber muy bien que pensar.

**Viaje sin retorno (o las vueltas que da la vida)**

—¡Señorita Weasley!—Ginny se asomó por una de las estanterías—Señorita Weasley, vamos a cerrar en cinco minutos. Yo vuelvo enseguida, así que vaya recogiendo sus cosas.

¡Por fin! Le dolían las piernas de estar tanto tiempo de pie. Y tenía las manos y la túnica llenas del polvo mágico que se acumulaba en los libros. Intentó sacudirse,sin éxito. Uno de los libros estornudó.

Cuando por fin salía por las puertas de la biblioteca cansada y soñolienta, pensando en todos los deberes que tenía por delante, se paró en seco y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Mierda no...

Agradecía la intención de Hermione, eso era cierto, pero sin proponérselo la había dejado a cargo de una responsabilidad más y aquello solo era otra carga sobre todas las que ya le habían puesto sobre las espaldas.

Y allí estaba, mirándola inocentemente, con unos ojos cálidos de color púrpura y suave pelaje marrón. Casi se lo había dejado y levantó la mano, apretándole donde creía que tendría la barriga. Es mono al menos, pensó. Y volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Justo cuando se disponía a ir, vio a su izquierda que alguien se le acercaba, sigiloso. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya la habían empujado contra las estanterías y le habían tapado la boca.

Por un breve momento, había cerrado los ojos por inercia y solo notaba dolor en las partes donde habían chocado contra la madera. Una varita se le clavaba en el costado y sentía el cuerpo de otra persona aprisionado contra el suyo.

No pudo ni asustarse, cuando una voz conocida le siseó al oído.

—¿Te crees muy lista?—La varita volvió a apretarse contra su costado—¿Es eso? ¿Me la has querido devolver?

Abrió los ojos, totalmente desconcertada. Se topó contra dos pupilas grises dilatadas por el odio.

Malfoy, por un momento, pareció calibrar su comportamiento, como si se hubiera dejado llevar por sus instintos y se echó hacia atrás, liberándola, arrepentido en el último instante. Pero aun así siguió apuntándola con la varita.

—¿Qué...?—Fue lo único que acertó a decir. Malfoy respiraba irregularmente, amenazante.

—Solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez,¿qué has hecho?—Malfoy recalcó _que _y recalcó _hecho._—¿Vas a contestar? No tengo todo el día, _Weasley_.

Y en ese momento, por una casualidad divina, un estudiante de primer curso venía con un libro enorme en las manos dispuesto a guardarlo. Pero se quedó estupefacto, mirándolos alternativamente.

—¡Largo!—Malfoy lo ayudó a decidirse con un siseo cargado de ira. El pequeño no se lo pensó, soltó el libro en el suelo y salió huyendo. Y Ginny aprovechó el momento y lo empujó a su vez. Malfoy chocó con la estantería de atrás, sorprendido, y ésta, por puro instinto de supervivencia, sacó la varita y lo apuntó.

—¿Qué has hecho para...?—Empezó a decir Malfoy, pero Ginny lo cortó con rabia.

—¡¿Estás loco?!—Se atoraba al hablar, presa del susto y la indignación—¿Tú sabes que si quiero podrían expulsarte por esto,eh?

Malfoy la miraba, masajeandose el codo dolorido, allí donde se había dado el golpe.

—¿Y tú sabes que podrían expulsarte por entrar en mi habitación?

—¿Qué yo...? ¡¿Qué?!

Malfoy tuvo que ver algo en sus ojos, en la expresión sorprendida de su cara. Porque pareció que algo, por la postura de sus hombros, se relajó. Pero fue solo un momento. Dio un paso al frente, como queriendo agarrarla otra vez. Pero Ginny volvió a levantar la varita, apuntándolo directamente a la cara.

—¿Me vas a decir qué no has entrado en mi habitación y has revuelto mis dos baúles?

Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente, con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora y los pensamientos girando en su cabeza como un remolino de aire. No entendía nada. Ni una palabra.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de que lo estás hablando. ¿Cuando se supone que iba a entrar, eh, listo? ¿Acaso no me viste cuando Filch nos pilló?

—Eso no tiene nada...

—¿Nada que ver?, ¿en serio?Llevo dos días castigada, vigilada por casi todos los profesores de éste castillo. ¿Me estás diciendo que he me escapado bajo la mirada de Mcgonnagal, me he paseado por tu Sala Común, subido a tu cuarto y te he robado como si nada?—Soltó la frase de un tirón, sin pararse a coger aire.

Malfoy seguía mirándola con odio. No le había convencido.

—¿Y por la noche?, ¿Mcgonnagal se mete contigo en tu cama también por las noches?

Aquello era de locos. Eso era, Malfoy se había vuelto loco ayudando a Snape a preparar alguna poción y ahora deambulaba por los pasillos pensando que la gente le robaba.

—¡Estás completamente ido, por Merlín!—Dijo exasperada, riéndose—La única vez que me he escapado de noche me han pillado como a una tonta, ¡tú lo viste!

Pero Malfoy negaba con la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Escúchame,—la señaló con odio—alguien ha entrado en mi habitación y sé que has sido tú. Y ya sabes por qué.

—¿Porqué?, ¿por lo de las bragas?—Se le iluminó la mente, de pronto.

Malfoy abrió los de brazos como si la respuesta hubiera caído del cielo.

—Malfoy, solo son unas bragas. Unas-malditas-y-condenadas-bragas.—Dijo, separando con énfasis las palabras—Es verdad, me enfadé. Me enfadé mucho. No debiste cogerlas de mi mochila. Pero sigue siendo ropa interior,¿sabes? No voy a meterme en otro lío solo para recuperar unas puñeteras bragas con micropuffs.

Y volvió a hacerse el silencio, solo roto por sus dos respiraciones agitadas.

—¿Me juras que no has entrado en mi habitación?—Por fin, Draco se había relajado los suficiente para dejar de echar chispas por los ojos. Ahora solo estaba serio, inusitadamente serio.

—No tengo porque jurarte nada. Pero si te quedas más tranquilo sí, te lo juro.

Malfoy suspiró, rascándose la cabeza, confuso.

—Está bien, digamos que te creo.—Dijo al fin—La verdad es que si has sido tú, tienes que ser condenadamente buena para haberlo hecho sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero ya me he fijado que eres bastante patosa, de hecho.

—¿Primero me atacas y luego me insultas?—Ginny se dio la vuelta, ignorándolo—Mira, que tengas suerte buscando al ladrón, no tengo porque seguir aguantando esto.

—No te creas mejor que yo, _Weasley_. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.—Sintió un susurro cargado de ira, detrás de ella.—Si hubieras tenido la más mínima sospechosa, también habrías venido a buscarme.

—¡Pero no así!—Volvió a darse la vuelta para encararlo, nerviosa—Yo jamás habría...

—No, por supuesto que no.—Dijo sarcástico—Tu jamás me habrías apuntado con la varita, ni me hubieras insultado. Tu te habrías acercado a mí y me lo hubieras preguntado por favor, claro que sí.

Por una vez, Malfoy tenía razón, pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. No olvidaba aún el hecho de que sus bragas seguían en su poder y que todo aquello no habría pasado si hubiera tenido las manos quietas.

—Sigues teniendo mis bragas, Malfoy,—le recordó—sigo teniendo motivos para estar cabreada contigo. Así que más te vale que te largues si no quieres meternos a los dos en un lío. Estoy castigada,¿recuerdas?

Pero Malfoy, que minutos antes bullía de ira, se había quedado apoyado en las escalerillas, mirándola. Admiraba la rapidez que había pasado de un sentimiento a otro en un suspiro, pues ahora parecía si no debidamente serio, al menos sí algo curioso.

—¿Sabes qué, _Weasley?_—Preguntó, rompiendo el contacto visual para darse la vuelta y empezar a hojear los títulos de los libros, a sus espaldas—Eres la tía mas rara que he tenido la desgracia de conocer...¿No tienes, _ni siquiera_, la mas mínima curiosidad de saber que es lo que me han robado?

Ginny arrugó el ceño, sorprendida. También se había apoyado en las estanterías, en frente de él, y sólo podía ver su espalda y el nacimiento claro del pelo de su nuca.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que me da exactamente igual.—Malfoy se dio la vuelta y Ginny creyó ver por un instante fugaz que sonreía divertido—¡Y vete ya de aquí, por favor! Como Pince te vea aquí hablando conmigo, se va a chivar y me va a caer una muy gorda.

Pero Malfoy la empujó en dirección a la puerta de la biblioteca, ignorándola.

—Sígueme—dijo, autoritario— ,sé un atajo que lleva a la torre de Gryffindor. Pero no te acostumbres, quiero seguir teniendo intacta mi dignidad y si me ven pasear por el castillo con una pobretona dejaré de tener amigos.

—¿Ahora a parte de psicópata eres sordo?—Intentó volver a zafarse, con más fuerzas, pero Malfoy la tenía atenazada con los dedos—¿Quieres soltarme de una vez?

—Hay aún una cosa que tenemos que aclarar y no quiero que Pince venga a joderme...

Pero Malfoy tiraba de su brazo con una fuerza inusitada y Ginny no tuvo más remedio que dejarse

arrastrar.

**Escaleras (o conversaciones) que no llevan a ningún sitio**

Cuando entró en Hogwarts, un pequeño Draco estaba seguro de que todas las personas del mundo eran taimadas, intolerantes y ambiciosas. Luego, cuando creció, se dio cuenta de que había algo más allá de la fortuna y el poder, pero no estaba muy seguro de que era. No le habían preparado para eso, desde luego. Pero a veces, sólo a veces, su propia casa se le quedaba pequeña.

Otra de las cosas que Draco Malfoy no entendía, por ejemplo, es que a veces odiaba a sus propios compañeros porque se veía reflejado en ellos. No porque el fuera consciente, obviamente. No porque él se viera a sí mismo en ellos, desde luego. Los odiaba porque sí, porque a veces estaba cansado de tanta charla insulsa sobre quien tenía mas dinero que quién, porque odiar a tantísima gente solo por hecho de no ser _de los nuestros_ eran un trabajo agotador. Porque el odio hay que ir alimentándolo, cada día. Y Malfoy veía, desde lejos, que la mitad de las personas que debería de odiar porque sí, eran diez mil veces mas felices que él, con todo lo que poseía.

—¿Quieres dejar de esconderme como si fuera un basilisco? Ya te he dicho que puedo ir andando yo sola. Tengo pies,¿sabes?

Malfoy se había parapetado detrás de una esquina, esperando que varios alumnos abandonaran el pasillo.

—Sí, y también creí por un momento que tenías cerebro, hasta que vi a Pince con intenciones de asesinarte .—Volvió a agarrarla del brazo, tirando de ella hacia el pasillo.—Vamos, ya se han ido.

—¡Que me sueltes ya!

Ginny quitó la mano de su brazo, dolorido por la presión. Plantó los pies en el suelo y decidió no moverse más hasta que no le dijera que demonios quería de ella.

—¿Fue a ti la que se te ocurrió ir al Lago?—Dijo de pronto— La verdad es que lo dudo mucho, pero bueno, nunca se sabe.

—Pero, ¿a ti que te importa?

—No me importa, solo que no hubiera apostado ni dos galeones a que serías capaz de hacer algo así.

Lo miró, confusa. Estaban parados en mitad del pasillo, solo alumbrados por unas cuantas velas y sin embargo, creyó ver que Malfoy estaba ligeramente impresionado. A aquel gesto Ginny le hizo sonreír y enfadarse a partes iguales.

Por un lado le gustaba que al menos por una vez, le tuviera algo, aunque fuera mínimo, de respeto. Por otro lado era Malfoy. Siempre estaba enfadada con él.

—¿Solo te impresionan las tías que hacen algo malo? ¿Tienes alguna especie de cliché o algo así?

—¿Es verdad que Lunática también estaba metida?—Ignoró por completo su otra pregunta—Al menos eso se está contando por ahí, pero que yo sepa, Luna no está castigada.

—¿Esto es lo que tienes que aclarar?—Bufó y siguió andando, alejándose—¡Lo que quieres es sacarme información y te vas a quedar sin ella!

Pero Malfoy siguió persiguiéndola, a solo unos pasos por detrás suya, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No hace falta que chilles, hasta los que están cenando en Hogsmeade te han escuchado.—Dio dos zancadas, poniéndose a su altura —¿Qué ha pasado con las demás? Con Lavender, por ejemplo.

Volvió a pararse, exasperada. ¿Qué le importaría a su excelentísima majestad, rey de las serpientes, la suerte de unas asquerosas gryffindors?

—Malfoy, en serio. Estoy cansada, castigada y hambrienta. Sólo quiero llegar a mi Sala Común, cambiarme la túnica, cenar y dormir. ¿No podrías, _por favor_, dejarme por una sola vez?Mañana seguimos si quieres. Quedamos para tomar el té en la cabaña de Hagrid y te cuento lo que quieras sobre Lavender.

A Malfoy se le escapó una risa que intentó disimular con una tos. Pero no contestó, si no que seguía andando. Y Ginny estaba empezando a sentirse más incómoda todavía. Aquella situación era, cuanto menos, surrealista. El mundo había dejado de tener sentido y ella seguía allí, andando a su lado, como si nada.

Así que intentó, en una huida precipitada lejos de aquellos ojos grises, subir las primeras escaleras que vio sin saber a donde conducirían exactamente.

Pero el slytherin no la iba a dejar escapar fácilmente. Hoy no. El muy bastardo quería seguir husmeando y metiendo las narices en asuntos que no le concernían.

—Sé tantas cosas de Lavender—dijo despacio, como si no le diera importancia— que harían que se te pusiera la cara roja de vergüenza y te temblaran las rodillas.

Se paró bruscamente, sin darle tiempo si quiera a poner el pie en el escalón. Aquella confesión la había cogido desprevenida. ¿Lavender? No, no podía ser, por supuesto que no. Pero no pudo ni siquiera defenderla. El peso de aquella palabras parecía contraerle la garganta, de alguna manera.

—Estás mintiendo. Lavender puede ser a veces muy...pero no...no creo que...

—Tranquila, te ahorraré detalles. No quisiera que pillaras algún trauma por mi culpa.

—Que considerado te has vuelto de pronto,¿no?—Dijo sarcástica, cruzándose de brazos—Pero luego no te importa ir contando cosas privadas de otras personas a completas desconocidas.

Algunos alumnos habían bajado por la escaleras, intentando esquivar a aquella pareja tan extraña que formaban los dos allí de pie, lejos de sus salas comunes y apunto de morderse.

Malfoy pareció captar el detalle, porque decidió no contestar y siguió empujándola escaleras arriba.

Ginny sentía que se iba perdiendo dentro del enorme castillo, pero estaba tan cansada que decidió esperar un poco más y ver donde la llevaba Malfoy. De todas maneras, incluso desde la biblioteca, la torre de Gryffindor quedaba lejos y en Hogwarts no había camino que llevara a ninguna parte. Y encima, muy a su pesar, la maldita serpiente había conseguido llamar su atención.

Acabaron llegando a un pasillo largo y desierto, decorado solo con cuadros vacíos.

—Yo soy un caballero, _Weasley. _No hablo nunca de las cosas que pasan en mi cama.

—¿Y decir quién ha estado también entra en ese principio?

El pasillo doblaba hacia la izquierda y Draco se dirigió hasta allí, con paso decidido, quedándose al pie de una escalera de piedra que no parecía conducir a ninguna parte.

—Sube—Le ordenó de pronto, con voz ronca.

—No quiero.

Pero lo que quisiera ella o no a Malfoy le daba igual. La agarró de la túnica como si fuera un gatito huérfano y la arrastró escaleras arriba.

—¡Eh!—Protestó Ginny. Pero el muchacho parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de seguir hablando con ella—¡No vuelvas a...!

Pero las escaleras ya empezaban a moverse, lentamente, y empezando a subir. Ginny sintió en el estómago el vértigo de elevarse y se agarró a la balaustrada, mientras veía a Malfoy abajo, alejándose, sonriendo a medias.

—Cuando llegues arriba, sigue por el pasillo que dobla a la derecha. Cuando veas el tapiz de un caballero con una lanza clavada en el pie, entra. Espero que no te asuste la oscuridad.

Pero desde esa altura, le era casi imposible descifrar el rostro del muchacho. Seguía sonriendo sí, pero, ¿con qué intención?

Y lo último que vio fue su espalda alejarse escaleras abajo, rápidamente.

**Porque la curiosidad mató al gato (o a alguno de sus descendientes)**

Cuando entró en la torre de Gryffindor, se encontró a Hermione bajando de las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas.

—¿Porqué has tardado tanto?—Se acercó a ella, escrutándole el rostro—¿Estás sudando?

Malfoy no le había mentido, por una vez. Malfoy simplemente había omitido hechos. Por ejemplo, que ese pasillo era de dominio absoluto de Peeves. O que había tal caos en él, que era como si tuviera que pasar una de las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Si que la dejó justo en el sitio donde había dicho, y si que era verdad también que era un atajo. Pero no era un buen atajo. Era un atajo pésimo. Ahora entendía porque ella ni siquiera lo conocía.

—¡Fiarte de Malfoy!—Ginny sólo le había contado parte de la historia, para que pudiera ir asimilándola. Creía que si se lo contaba todo de golpe el cerebro le explotaría—Sólo a ti se te ocurre.

Harry, en ese momento, entraba con las botas llenas de barro y la escoba a sus espaldas.

—¡Eh Ginny! Acabo de encontrarme a Mcgonnagal en el pasillo y me ha dicho que si te veo, que te espera en la puerta del Gran Comedor en diez minutos. Oye, ¿cuando vas a montar otra fiesta?

_Que graciosos se han vuelto todos últimamente._

—No le hagas caso Ginny. Solo está enfadado porque estás castigada y se ha quedado sin cazadora.

Harry le sacó la lengua. Ginny le hizo un corte de mangas.

—Anda vamos. Sígueme contando.

Hermione la empujó con suavidad hasta el retrato, mientras Ginny le iba relatando poco a poco la increíble pero cierta historia que había protagonizado en la Biblioteca.

—¿Y no te llegó a decir qué era lo que le habían quitado?

— Que va. Aun no sé ni porque le dejé que me sacara de allí, pero supongo que estaba cansada y pensé "que me diga lo que quiera, pero que me lo diga ya". Si me al final me quedé con él fue por lo que me dijo de Lavender.

—¿Lavender Brown?—Se extraño Hermione, mirándola de hito en hito.

Y Ginny le relató lo que le había dicho, no sin azorarse un poco por dentro.

—¿Y tú te lo creíste?

—Tu no viste como lo dijo, en serio. Si lo hubieras visto, tú también lo hubieras creído.—Se quedó unos segundos, pensando, mientras bajaban las escaleras del segundo piso—Yo creo que dijo la verdad, Hermione.

Pero ésta no asintió ni negó. Tenía esa cara que ponía siempre cuando había algo que se le escapaba, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—¿Qué piensas?—Dijo Ginny, al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.

—Pues...—dijo, al cabo de un rato. Unos alumnos de primero iban delante de ellas, absolutamente maravillados y alborotados por los cuadros que hablaban—¿no te se ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor, lo que le han robado a Malfoy han sido tus bragas?

Ginny paró en seco, soltando una carcajada.

—No lo dirás en serio,¿verdad?—Ginny la miró, perpleja.—¡Lo dices en serio!

—¡Piensalo por un momento!—Se defendió, con vehemencia.

—Creo que has sido tu la que no lo has hecho, ni por un segundo, además. ¿Quién y porqué motivo iba a querer alguien unas bragas mías?

—A lo mejor el ladrón no sabía que eran tuyas.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, reanudando la marcha.

—No encuadra, Hermione. Por mucho que quieras. A tenido que ser otra cosa. Él mismo lo dijo, si me fue a buscar fue porque era yo la que tenía más motivos para hacerlo.

—Vale,—le concedió su amiga—¿pero te dijo que eras la _única_ que tenía motivos?

Los alumnos de primero había empezado a empujarse unos a otros. Se lanzaban conjuros poco potentes, la mayoría sin ningún resultado, y estaban armando un jaleo considerable. Los fantasmas del primer piso se alejaron, asustados.

—¿Ah, ahora la persona se ha convertido en _una_ en vez de en _uno?_—Para Ginny, aquello no tenía ningún sentido—No entiendo como puedes estar tan segura. No sabrás algo que yo no sepa,¿no?—Dijo, a modo de broma.

Pero Hermione no respondió. Reflexionaba sobre algo, algo que parecía no recordar muy bien y que intentaba rescatar de su memoria.

Fue a abrir la boca cuando uno de los alumnos que tenía delante, en ese momento, lanzaba un _expelliarmus_ a su compañero con tanta intensidad, que la varita salió disparada para darle en el hombro a Hermione.

—¡¿Quién ha sido?!—Dio un grito contenido, como si fuera una profesora veterana—¡Mas os vale que salga el culpable, porque os llevo oyendo desde hace un rato y no ha sido un ningún accidente!

Pero los niños salieron corriendo y se perdieron entre la masa alborotada de estudiantes que entraban en tropel al comedor, bajando las escaleras.

Se quedaron de pronto solas y mirándose una a la otra, riendo.

—Bueno,—dijo Ginny, intentando volver a reanudar la conversación—¿que es eso que me ibas a...?

Pero algo le llamó la atención al final del pasillo,no muy lejos de allí. Ginny sólo lo pudo ver un momento, porque desapareció al instante detrás de una columna, donde solo se distinguía ya la penumbra de las velas.

—¿Has visto...?

Hermione, que también se había dado la vuelta, se quedó un rato mirando al sitio donde la figura había desaparecido.

—Era Pansy Parkinson.—Dijo con rotundidad, mirando a Ginny—lleva un rato persiguiéndonos.

—¿Y porqué no me lo habías dicho?

Los alumnos, abajo, ya habían entrado en el comedor y solo se escuchaba el sonido de voces y cientos de platos y tenedores chocando entre sí, amortiguado por las pesadas puertas.

—Date prisa Ginny, Mcgonnagal tiene que aparecer de un momento a otro.— La apremió.

Bajaron las escaleras, pero en la puerta aún no había nadie. Ginny se apoyó contra la pared de piedra, disponiéndose a esperar y Hermione se puso a su lado, casi hombro con hombro.

—¿No lo ves Ginny, no ves todo esto muy...extraño?Hermione escrutaba ahora su rostro, en busca quizás de algún signo de reconocimiento. Pero Ginny estaba cansada y tenía sueño. Y solo veía pantallas de humo allí donde Hermione veía una intriga sin solución.

Pero estaba visto que hoy nadie la iba a dejar en paz. Así que se decidió por el chantaje emocional, esperando conseguir que Hermione se apiadara de ella y dejara pasar los hechos como una manía más, de todas las que Malfoy coleccionaba en su persona.

—Mira, yo solo creo que solo ves bowtruckles donde no los hay.—La cogió de la mano y se la apretó, con cariño—¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor sí, a lo mejor, yo que sé, la propia Pansy por celos ha cogido mis bragas. ¿Y qué? Que se las quede. A lo mejor por eso ha estado espiándonos antes en el pasillo.

—¿Pansy?—Hermione le devolvió el apretón, pero la soltó enseguida.—Pansy es solo una niña malcriada y repelente que no hace nada por sí misma. No, no la veo robando nada. Y no por gusto, claro.

—Bueno, ¿pues porqué crees tú que nos espiaba, entonces?

—Vamos Ginny, he dicho que Pansy es una repelente niña pija, no que fuera tonta. No la subestimes. Como ya todo el mundo sabe, has estado castigada desde que llegasteis del colegio por culpa de vuestra _fiestecilla privada. _Ella ya sabe perfectamente que no te ha dado tiempo de pegarte un revolcón con Malfoy.

—¡Pues tu misma lo has dicho, no hay que subestimarla!—explotó Ginny, dispuesta a acabar con la conversación— sean por los motivos que sean, vio mis bragas en el baúl y se las robó. ¡Y paso de hablar más de este tema!

—¡Ah, señorita Weasley! Veo que ya está aquí.—Las dos chicas mirando al unísono, escaleras arriba. Ginny pensó que si Mcgonnagal hubiera sido más puntual, no habría tenido que mantener aquella conversación tan absurda. Hermione, a su lado, masculló una disculpa y escapó al Gran Comedor.

—¿Vamos?—Mcgonnagal le puso una mano en la espalda, invitándola a entrar. Y Ginny no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

**Regalos que caen del cielo (sin haberlos pedido)**

Ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de volver a comer sola, cuando Snape entró en el Comedor y a grandes zancadas, se llevó de allí a Mcgonnagal. Cuando por fin salieron, todo el mundo empezó a murmurar a la vez.

Pero a Ginny le daba igual que Snape tuviera un tórrido romance con Mcgonnagal por los pasillos. Bastante tenía ya. Lo malo de todo eso que Hermione aprovechó la ausencia de la profesora para sentarse al lado de ella.

—Por favor, si vas a contarme otro cuento de Beddle el Bardo, espera a que me meta en la cama por lo menos. No quiero quedarme dormida sobre la sopa de cebolla.

—No seas estúpida Ginny. Vengo a contarte otra cosa.

—Tienes toda mi atención, entonces.

Hermione se puso a horcajadas sobre el banco de madera, en actitud conspirativa.

—A Parvati no la han castigado, por lo que me han contado. Por lo que sé Mcgonnagal la mandó a llamar a su despacho y salió de allí llorando dos horas después. No sé que le habrá dicho, pero que yo sepa no se le ha vuelto a ver en la Sala Común. Se lleva todo el día estudiando en su cuarto.

Aquello tenía que ser verdad. Ginny la había visto dos veces en el Gran Comedor y ni siquiera la miraba a la cara, como si ella hubiera sido la mente pensante de todo aquel embrollo.

—También pude hablar con Luna antes y por lo visto no la han castigado con mucha dureza.

—¿Pero la pillaron dormida en el sillón?

—La cogieron volviendo a su Sala Común a las seis de la mañana, con el pijama puesto. Ella les dijo que estaba cazando mooncalfs a la luz de la luna.

Las dos se rieron por la ocurrencia de Luna. La había visto también un par de veces, pero sólo de lejos, sin tener oportunidad ninguna de interesarse por como acabó aquel día. Quería pedirle perdón por dejarla tirada, pero se alegró de que al final a ella le salieran mejor las cosas.

—Padma sin embargo, no ha tenido la misma suerte que su hermana. La he visto con mis propios ojos como arrastraba dos maceteros hasta el invernadero. No parecía muy contenta.

—Al menos Sprout es más buena persona que Pince.—Afirmó, pensativa.

—Pero ha sido Rose la que mas mala suerte ha tenido de todas. —Dejó la frase en el aire, mirándola significativamente.

Ginny, que había estado comiéndose la sopa, la apartó y se sentó también a horcajadas, totalmente interesada.

—Ha sido Harry el que la ha visto. Estaba limpiando calderos en las mazmorras y ayudando a Snape con las pociones.

Ginny volvió a recordar la conversación que mantuvieron en el césped, aquella noche. Rosie le había guiñado un ojo mientras Filch la empujaba escaleras arriba y sólo pudo agradecérselo en silencio.

"—_Oye...—¿Mmm?—¿Cómo es que Malfoy tiene tus bragas?"_

—Retiro lo dicho. Pince es un regalo traído del cielo comparado con Snape.

Hermione le dio la razón y pellizcó un trozo de pan de duendes.

—Al menos estará entretenida viendo a los Slytherins saliendo de su Sala Común._—_Ironizó Ginny, quitándole el pan.—Por cierto, ¿y Lavender? Porque no la he vuelto a ver ni...

Pero Mcgonnagal, con la cara blanca como si hubiera visto un fantasma y recorriendo el pasillo a grandes zancadas, sentó a la mesa y Hermione pegó un salto del banco, igual de asustada. Por lo visto, hoy era el día perfecto para las interrupciones espontáneas.

**Doble de dos (o partida perdida)**

Cuando el último estudiante rezagado salió del comedor, era bastante tarde. Mcgonnagal se le había acercado antes para decirle que ya tenía permiso para subir a la Sala Común, pero que pasara directamente hasta su habitación sin hablar con nadie. Incluso Hermione había salido antes sin mirar atrás, quizás pensando que la profesora la miraba con actitud severa y ni siquiera se despidió.

Y ahora Ginny andaba a solas por el pasillo, enfrascada en sus cavilaciones sin descanso. Sabía que Hogwarts era el sitio ideal para no ser visto si uno no quería, pero aquella la ausencia de Lavender era extraña. Podías esconderte, pero no desaparecer. Nadie podía desaparecer en un colegio lleno de adolescentes curiosos.

Subió por otro pasillo desierto que daba a las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor, aún inmersa en sus pensamientos.

_Malfoy no me dijo: me he acostado con Lavender. Ni siquiera: me he tirado a Lavender. Había dicho:Sé cosas de Lavender._

Y la manera como lo dijo le había puesto los pelos de punta.

¿Qué sabría Malfoy? ¿Tendría algo que ver con que ya ni siquiera la viera por los pasillos?

De pronto, el corredor por donde andaba se quedó completamente a oscuras. Susurró _lumos_ y alzó la varita, atenta. Sabía que había un conjuro para apagar todas las velas de una sola vez, pero nunca lo llegó a memorizar porque no le encontraba un uso práctico. A no ser que quisieras dar un susto de muerte a alguien.

—Si hay algún gracioso por ahí, que sepa que tengo tres hermanos en éste colegio. Dos de ellos con muy malas ideas.

Siguió hacia adelante, intentando escudriñar en la oscuridad, apretando el paso. Sólo tendría que subir unas escaleras más y se encontraría de frente con el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Ya había tenido suficiente oscuridad por un día y no pensaba dejar que nadie la cogiera desprevenida en un oscuro pasillo del sexto piso.

Ya veía, al final del corredor , la luz oscilante de las velas y el corazón sin saber porque se le aceleró de pronto. No había estado asustada momentos antes, pero algo en su mente la alertó. No había escuchado nada, ni visto nada fuera de lo común, pero algún sexto sentido la había puesto en guardia.

Ella era gryffindor, y los gryffindors son valientes. Pero también inteligentes. Casi estaba llegando al retrato cuando un pensamiento la abordó por completo. Por eso sentía que algo no iba bien. No había una sola manera de llegar a la torre, y eran por modas por los que los estudiantes recorrían uno u otro pasillo, pero todos por los que había ido pasando habían estado en absoluto silencio.

_Demasiado silencio_

—¡_Desmaius_!

Es lo único que recuerda. Eso y el silencio.


	4. Si pudieras contarme un cuento

**Capitulo 4:** **Si pudieras contarme un cuento (largo, por favor)**

Lo primero que sintió fue el contacto frío del suelo a través de la túnica. Luego, un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Había caído hacia atrás y se había golpeado en la nuca, fuertemente.

_Mi cabeza..._

Luego abrió los ojos y sintió, por primera vez, lo que era el miedo en todos sus matices. Pero sólo siguió viendo la oscuridad.

—Me han atacado._—_Y ese pensamiento la embargó por completo.

Se levantó con cuidado, dolorida. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado desmayada, pero no se iba a quedar allí para averiguarlo.

Se acercó titubeante hasta el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, _¿qué te ha pasado hijita? ,_pero ignoró la pregunta y entró, deseosa de encontrarse a salvo.

Que alguien te atacara a traición en Hogwarts no pasaba todos los días.

La Sala Común, sin embargo, no estaba desierta. Harry estaba delante de la chimenea apagada, repasando un pergamino con gesto concentrado.

—¡Eh, que pas...!_—_Levantó la cabeza para saludarla, pero se frenó al ver el rostro de la pelirroja_—_¿Qué te ha pasado, que ha ocurrido?

Si Harry sonaba así de alarmado, es que no debía encontrase en su mejor momento.

Se sentó a su lado, dejándose caer. No podía mirarle a la cara. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera quitado todo el aire de los pulmones, y no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez que aquello no podía haberle ocurrido a ella.

Pero al sentir esos ojos verdes mirándola con tanto cariño y preocupación, notó que algo en su pecho se expandía, y que sus propios ojos no aguantaban lo que tanto rato antes había estado ignorando.

Se echó a llorar con las manos tapándose la cara. No lloraba de lástima, por supuesto. No tenía en alta estima a las personas débiles que se dejaban llevar por el llanto. Lloraba de rabia.

—¡Pero Ginny...!_—_Harry la abrazó torpemente, sin saber donde poner las manos_—_¿Pero que te ocurre? ¿Te han lastimado, te han hecho algo? ¿Quieres que llame a Ron?

Solo lo que faltaba, su hermano Ron. Se imaginaba despertando a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts lanzando maldiciones imperdonables indiscriminadamente, clamando venganza.

Quería a su hermano pero no, él no era la persona indicada que necesitaba en esos momentos.

—No. Dejalo Harry, no ha sido nada._—_Intentó sonreír entre las lágrimas, sin mucho resultado.

—Yo no sé...no quiero que...¿Quieres contármelo?

Harry y sus causas perdidas. Harry, _que intenta más que consigue y que no se cansa de ser bueno con todo el mundo. _

—No ha sido nada, de verdad. Cosas de chicos._—_Éste pareció comprender y la soltó con cuidado, mientas se quedaban mirando la chimenea vacía.

—Avísame si hay que transformar a alguien en un tejón. Lo haré con mucho gusto._—_Dijo Harry de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo haré.

_Harry, el único chico del que se había enamorado _

**Protégeme (si puedes)**

No recuerda unos días peores en Hogwarts, después de aquello. Andaba por los pasillos sin pararse con nadie, y solo se encontraba segura después de haber traspasado el cuadro hasta su Sala Común.

Pero incluso allí, le asaltaba una idea peregrina que hacía que se aplastase contra el sofá, como si le pesara en el alma. ¿Y si su atacante estaba allí, con ella, a solo dos pasos de donde se encontraba? ¿Y si la mano que levantó la varita y le lanzó el hechizo había salido de su propios compañeros?

Pero descartaba la idea de inmediato por absurda, pensando que el miedo solo era el causante de ver fantasmas donde no los había y que podía manejar la mente de aquellos que no la dominaban. Pero aun así, nunca se quedaba tranquila del todo.

Y para su sorpresa, lo días fueron pasando en Hogwarts con la tranquilidad de cientos de estudiantes alegres y ajenos, sin ver en ellos ningún signo de esa violencia que había protagonizado en aquel pasillo por el cual pasaba casi todos los días con los ojos cerrados.

Y se fue tranquilizando. Incluso había llegado a pensar que solo había sido un accidente aislado de algún alumno de primero. Sobre todo, cuando vio el percance ocasionado por dos niños en la Biblioteca, para disgusto de Pince.

—¡Inconscientes, cabezas huecas! ¿os creéis que podéis ir por ahí hechizandoos como si fuerais una maldita pandilla de cobayas humanas?

La señorita Pince les confiscó las varitas con los ojos inyectados en odio. Aquellos niños, que no alcanzaban metro y medio del suelo y que parecían sacados de un orfanato muggle, se habían dedicado a ir aprendiendo cada hechizo que habían ido recopilando de los libros de la Biblioteca.

Y a practicarlos, con buena intención pero con un total desatino, entre ellos. Y según sus balbuceos casi ininteligibles por el miedo,escuchó la confesión nerviosa de que habían estado practicado en otras partes del castillo, y que no habían tenido ninguna intención de armar un estropicio allí. _Solo que el tonto de Edward_, dijo uno de ellos mirando al pequeño de su izquierda,_ ha leído un conjuro en voz alta moviendo la varita a la vez_.

Ginny solo pudo reírse de aquello cuando aquel episodio recorrió el castillo como la pólvora, sacando de su anonimato a varios estudiantes que habían sido víctimas de los que ya creían los nuevos Weasley.

—¡Ey Ginny, mira por donde vas!

—¡Lo siento Rosie!

Se habían tropezado en las escaleras que daban al recibidor, justo cuando se dirigía, mitigada y feliz, para hacer los deberes en algún jardín aislado del colegio.

—¿A dónde vas que casi me atropellas?

—Lo siento mucho Rosie, estaba pensando en mi cosas. Voy a fuera,¿sabes? Estoy harta de estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

—No tienes ni idea de como te comprendo. ¿Ves esto?—Rosie levantó la mano para enseñarle una probeta de un misterioso color marrón pardusco—Ahora Snape quiere aprovechar que estoy con él para ir ensayando las próximas clases a las que asista. Mira, creo que el Filtro de Confusión no me ha quedado mal del todo,¿no?

—¡Ginny!—La pelirroja miró hacia arriba y vio a Hermione, que bajaba con una pesada maleta golpeándole en la espalda.—¡Que bien que estés aquí! Ah hola, Rose, Rose Mary Patterson,¿no?

—Rose Mary Patterson es mi madre. Me puedes llamar Rosie, si quieres. Estamos en la misma clase de Aritmancia. Hermione Granger,¿no?

—Sí, encantada. Por cierto Ginny, ¿que haces que no estás en la Biblioteca? Ahora mismo iba hacia allí para hacer mis ejercicios de Aritmancia.

—Pince se ha apiadado de mí y me ha dado una hora libre después de haber sacado el polvo a la mitad de los libros de la sección de Encantamientos. Iba a fuera a que me diera un poco el aire cuando...

—Ginny, creo que tienes algo en el hombro...—Empezó a decir Rose, alargando la mano, pero Hermione la cortó.

—¡Pero yo iba a la Biblioteca pensando que ibas a estar allí!

—Perdóname Hermione, pero para un ratito que tengo no pienso desaprovecharlo allí. Luego nos vemos en la Sala Común si quieres.

—¡Pero estoy cargada de deberes y tengo que estudiar muchísimo! Casi no voy a tener tiempo de verte. Te tengo que contar...

Pero Ginny ya bajaba por las escaleras, diciéndole adiós a Rosie con la mano. Aquello que Hermione tuviera que contarle podría esperar a después, ya que ella solo quería salir y respirar aire puro, después de aquellas semanas interminables de insomnio y preocupación.

Siguió andando bajo el peso de los libros lejos de Hogwarts, hacia el Lago, pensando hacer los deberes bajo algún árbol cerca del agua ahora que todavía hacía sol y buen tiempo. Meditaba sobre lo tonta que había sido al creer que alguien tenía contra ella algo realmente _personal, _como si aquello fuera posible.

Pero al llegar a una hilera de árboles que daban una sombra larga sobre el césped, se encontró un panorama poco alentador. Y como todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente, absolutamente chocante.

—¿Tres contra uno?_—_Draco Malfoy tenía el labio partido y la túnica mal puesta, y miraba con una sonrisa petulante a tres personas a unos metros delante de él, con las varitas levantadas_—_Sois tan valientes que no sé que hacéis que no estáis en Gryffindor.

Crabbe, Goyle y otro slytherin, al que creía que apodaban Bedett y que sólo había visto por los pasillos, se rieron, mirándose entre ellos.

—Eso es lo que a ti te gusta,¿no Draco?_—_Aunque Crabbe hablara con una sonrisa en la boca, sus palabras destilaban un odio corrosivo._—_Pero no te preocupes, dentro de nada tu sueño se hará realidad.

Ginny se había escondido detrás de un árbol, en espera de los acontecimientos. Se agarraba a él con fuerza, asombrada de lo que su mente registraba a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir...?

—¡_Diffindo!_

La manga de la túnica de Malfoy se cayó, dejando entrever como un hilillo de sangre bajaba por su brazo. Malfoy tensó el cuerpo cuando notó el corte, pero no soltó ni un gemido.

Ginny no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Desde cuándo eran enemigos? ¿Qué puñetas estaba pasando últimamente en Hogwarts?

—Que yo recuerde, Crabbe,_—_dijo por fin Malfoy, despacio_—_no fue a mí al que el sombrero seleccionador quiso poner en Hufflepuff.

—¡_Crucia...!_

—_¡Protego!_

El hechizo que conjuró Ginny los alcanzó de pleno, separando con una barrera invisible a Malfoy de sus tres atacantes. Fue tan potente que dieron un paso atrás, empujados con violencia.

Ginny no entendía que había pasado, sin embargo. No entendía que aquella voz era la suya, ni siquiera como había llegado la varita a sus manos. Respiraba entrecortadamente como si hubiera estado corriendo y sentía el brazo en tensión.

Espoleada por un sentimiento que no sabía de donde nacía, y aún con la varita en alto, avanzó unos pasos en dirección a Malfoy.

—Mirad quien se ha apuntado a la fiesta, la hermanita de la comadreja._—¿Dónde está tu varita?_ Le preguntó a Malfoy entre dientes, mientras Goyle se reía como un cerdo del comentario de su amigo.

—Largate de aquí aho..._—_Susurró, sin mirarla.

—¿Qué cuchicheáis vosotros dos?, ¿ahora también eres amiguito de la pobretona?

—¿Estás celoso, Crabbe? ¿Cansado de meneártela solito en tu habitación?

Pero Crabbe,a pesar de ser rápido en aprender hechizos oscuros, era más bien lento de mente. Abrió y cerró la boca como un pececito fuera del agua, sin saber muy bien como contestarle. Se hizo el silencio y Ginny decidió poner un poco de sentido a aquella locura.

—No podéis ir por ahí lan...

—Cállate Ginny._—_La había llamado por su nombre. Draco Malfoy la había llamado por su nombre mientras tres slytherins amenazantes los apuntaban con la varita. Aquello era un suicidio en toda regla, y ella, como no, estaba metida en medio.

—_¿_Ginny? ¿en serio?—la incredulidad de Crabbe le puso los pelos de punta—¡Oh Ginny, sigue, sigue...dame más, quiero ser tu león!_—_Empezó a tocarse con lascivia con la mano libre que le quedaba, acariciándose el cuerpo con pasión. A Goyle y a Bedett les debió parecer el colmo del humor, porque no paraban de reírse mientras lo miraban, divertidos.

Pero entonces sintió, levemente, que alguien le tiraba de la túnica por detrás. Miró a Malfoy.

—¡_¡Expelliarmus!_

Todo pasó tan rápido que sólo pudo darle tiempo a agacharse, cubriéndose con las manos. Malfoy se tiró en plancha aprovechando el espectáculo y que nadie lo miraba, para coger su varita del suelo y apuntar hacia la varita de Crabbe. Luego volvió a gritar _¡protego! _Justo a tiempo para que los dos hechizos de Goyle y Bedett chocaran con fuerza contra el escudo.

La varita de Crabbe había volado por los aires, unos cuantos metros más allá, y beneficiándose de los pocos segundos que duraba la barrera, Draco rodó sobre sí y se levantó gritando _¡bombarda máxima!,_ apuntando hacia el suelo. Pequeños trozos de tierra y césped salieron volando en todas direcciones, como si hubiera explotado una mina.

Ginny, que seguía agachada cubriéndose con las manos, sintió caer la tierra sobre su cabeza. Pero Malfoy la había agarrado ya del brazo y tiraba de ella para que corriera, en dirección al castillo.

Pero los slytherins no iban a dejar escapar a su presa así como así. Los hechizos, desde atrás, daban en los árboles, haciendo volar esquirlas de madera en toda direcciones.

—¡_¡Bombarda máxima!—_Malfoy seguía apuntando al suelo, haciendo agujeros enormes y lanzando la tierra por los aires, mientras corría, convencido de hacer perder visibilidad a sus captores. Pero no parecía dar resultado.

Cuando escuchó a Crabbe a solo unos cuantos metros gritar, Ginny estaba segura de que la apuntaba a ella. Y Draco debió de pensar lo mismo.

—¡Ya está bien, Crabbe!—Ahora era Goyle el que hablaba. La pelirroja no se había equivocado. Malfoy la había empujado, golpeándose la espalda, y sintió su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. La maldición había dado contra el árbol que los resguardaba.—¡Ya te hemos avisado, así que ya lo sabes! ¡Te dejaremos en paz si tu nos dejas en paz y eso también va por ti, comadreja!

Luego escuchó un v_ámonos de aquí, _y las pisadas de los tres slytherins alejándose, por donde habían venido.

Pero ella no se iba a quedar allí a esperar que cambiaran de opinión. Empujó a Malfoy para liberarse y salió corriendo.

Cuando Ginny hubo estado lo más lejos posible de allí y cerca de las puertas de Hogwarts, se paró en seco. Tenía que coger aire y las piernas le temblaban del esfuerzo. Pero no le dio tiempo a recuperarse porque Malfoy apareció por atrás y volvió a arrastrarla, metiéndola dentro del castillo.

**Encajando mentiras (o quizás algunas cuantas verdades)**

Ya no corrían, pero Draco la había cogido de la mano y la llevaba abajo lejos de las partes habitables del castillo, sorteando alumnos y obligándola a seguirlo. Sentía su mano pegajosa y caliente por la sangre, apretada contra la suya con demasiada fuerza.

Después de diez minutos de andar a paso apretado por los intrincados pasadizos de las mazmorras, subieron por una escalera que no conocía hasta la Torre de Astronomía, la torre mas alta de Hogwarts.

Entraron en un aula vacía y la dejó allí en medio, confusa.

—¿Estás loca,_Weasley_?_—_Malfoy la empujó contra un pupitre vacío_—_¿Todos los gryffindor tenéis ese complejo de héroes?

Ginny se dio cuenta de que ya no la llamaba por su nombre. Había dejado ser Ginny para volver a ser _Weasley._ Otra vez.

—No me des las gracias, tanta educación no deber de ser buena.

—¡Eres una...eres la más...!

Malfoy no acertaba en encontrar un calificativo adecuado y se movía por el aula como una serpiente en busca de la salida. La estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

—¡Te iban a lanzar una maldición imperdonable!_—_Dijo, justificándose_—_¡No pueden ir por ahí atacando...!

La frase se quedó en el aire, rebotando en las paredes con el eco del aula semi vacía.

_Atacando. Atacar. Ataques_.

Ginny se había quedado con la boca abierta, mirando al vacío. Pero Malfoy no entendía nada.

—¿Qué ocurre?_—_La miró, con desconfianza.

Pero Ginny no lo había escuchado. Algo en su mente hizo _click_ y empezó a verlo todo desde una perspectiva diferente.

—¿Pero cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? ¡Ellos me atacaron esa noche! ¿Quién necesita menos motivos para hacer algo así? ¡Pues Crabbe y Goyle!

—¿Ves? Lo que yo te decía. Carne de San Mungo. De cabeza, además.

Pero estaba tan feliz que no le importó contárselo. Al revés, pensaba que incluso alguien como Malfoy se alegraría y sentiría alguna especie de empatia, ya que tenían un enemigo en común.

—¿Recuerdas el día que viniste a la Biblioteca? Pues bueno, aquella noche alguien me dejó a oscuras cerca del pasillo de mi Sala Común. Luego me echó un _desmaius _y desapareció. He estado más de dos semanas intentado recordar la voz de quien me atacó, sin recordarla. Pero he caído en la cuenta de que...¡Se van a enterar!_—_Terminó de contar, triunfante.

Pero Malfoy estaba sentando al borde de un pupitre, mirándola impasible.

—¿No lo ves...?

—No pensaba que fuera a decir esto y mucho menos a _ti. _Pero siento decirte que esa noche de la que hablas Crabbe y Goyle estaban conmigo. No fueron ellos.

Pero Ginny no pensaba darse por vencida.

—¿Porqué los defiendes después de lo que ha pasado?

—No los defiendo. Te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad, allá tú si no me crees.

—No, no puede ser, ¡me estás mintiendo!

Malfoy resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, levantándose.

—Mira, no tengo ni puta idea de quien podría haberte lanzado un hechizo ni porqué. Pero no fueron ellos. Solo te lo digo de favor a favor. No quiero estar en deuda contigo.

—¿Te iban a lanzar un _cruciatus _y me lo devuelves con información falsa?

—¿Te parece poco?_—_Le espetó_—_El que te ha atacado sigue libre por los pasillos y podría volver a hacerlo.

—No entiendo porque los encubres, pero supongo que después de todo, son tus amigos. Así que si me haces el favor de decirles que me lo devuelvan, entonces daría la deuda por zanjada. Te prometo que no diré nada de lo que ha pasado, porque ni lo sé ni me interesa. Pero un consejo: búscate otros amigos.

—¿Qué te devuelvan qué, exactamente?

Cuando volvió al día siguiente al pasillo, muy temprano, no estaba allí. Incluso había bajado a la consejería de Filch a preguntar por él, pero no estaba ni en objetos perdidos y Filch ni siquiera sabía de que le hablaba.

Claro que cabía la posibilidad de que algún estudiante lo hubiera cogido. Pero no sabe porqué, en el fondo, sabía que cuando entró en su Sala Común ya no sentía su peso en el bolsillo.

—Un pequeño peluche de una nutria. Marrón con los ojos violeta. De diez centímetros de largo, relleno de unas especies de bolitas que...

—¿Una qué?

—Una nutria. Un animal muggle.

Pero Malfoy ignoró el comentario.

—¿Y dónde dices que te atacaron?

—En el pasillo que lleva hasta el retrato de la señora Gorda.

Pero Malfoy se había quedado pensativo, limpiándose con cuidado las heridas con un pañuelo que había sacado de la túnica. Cuando terminó, se hizo un torniquete en el brazo y la miró.

—Vamos.

**Cuadros antiguos que no dicen absolutamente nada (por más que quieras)**

—Dime donde escuchaste la voz.

Malfoy la había llevado hasta la torre de Gryffindor, separados por unos metros y con fingida inocencia, como si no fueran juntos.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo que daba a su Sala Común, estaba lleno de personas bajando al Gran Comedor. Así que tuvieron que esperar, cada uno en una dirección, mientras los alumnos miraban desconfiados a un Malfoy que se había sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana con gesto hosco y encima, herido.

—Por aquí, o más hacía aquí,¡no lo sé!

Pero éste no miraba el suelo ni las paredes. Miraba los cuadros, uno por uno, como si se estuviera fijando en algún detalle que se le pasaba por alto.

—Vamos Malfoy_—_Dijo Ginny, cruzándose de brazos_—_eres capaz de hacer lo que sea por exculpar a tus amigos. ¡Si está mas claro que el agua!

—Tu horrible voz no me deja pensar, así que deja de quejarte._—_Malfoy se había parado delante de un gran cuadro con bordes de filigrana, desgastado y feo._—_¿Aquí,exactamente? ¿escuchaste la voz desde detrás o desde...?

—¡Ya te he dicho que no lo sé!Desde detrás, creo. Abajo también se me apagaron las velas, seguramente Crabbe me vendría persiguiendo. Mira, caí aquí. Lo sé porque al levantarme me clavé en la mano este bulto del suelo._—_Ginny le dio una patada, distraída.

Tenía hambre y no tenía ganas de pasar con él más tiempo del necesario, sólo para convencerla de algo de lo que estaba totalmente segura.

—¿Además, a ti que te importa lo que me pase? No estarás empezando a cogerme cariño, ¿no?

—¡Eh!_—_Malfoy empezó a dar con lo nudillos en el borde del cuadro, como si estuviera llamando a alguien_—_¿Podéis acercaros, ¿si?, un poco más, por favor.

Ginny se acercó lentamente y miró por encima de su hombro.

El cuadro revelaba una escena extraña. En primer plano, había una gran sala griega con columnas y tres sillas bajas alrededor de una mesa. Al fondo, con un trazo más difuminado, y encajado entre dos columnas y un arco, se veía a tres mujeres con unos vestidos blancos, mientras ejecutaban un baile lento y pesado.

Se fueron acercando, sin embargo. Y a medida que llegaban a la parte central de la habitación, se fijó que las tres figuras eran exactamente iguales. Una suave brisa, venida de no sabía donde, les pegaba la ropa al cuerpo, y una trenza negra, idéntica, les caía sobre los hombros.

Ginny se puso al lado de él, mirándolo interrogante. Malfoy compuso una sonrisa beatífica.

—Hola, hola. Podéis ir sentándoos, si queréis. Estupendo. Bien, tenemos un pequeño problema.

Las tres mujeres se miraron entre ellas, divertidas.

—¿Veis a esta chica de aquí?_—_Malfoy la cogió del cuello, en actitud cariñosa, para que pudieran verla detenidamente_—_Pues bien, le tengo mucho aprecio, es como una hermana para mi.

Ginny le pisó el pie, sonriendo. Malfoy se lo devolvió, más fuerte aún.

—La atacaron hace unas semanas, justo aquí. Me preguntaba si no habríais visto a alguien o algo. Nos sería de gran ayuda.

Y cuando contestaron, su tres voces sonaron a la vez, distorsionadas quizás por la magia que las hacia moverse.

—_No tenemos derecho a inmiscuirnos en la vida de Hogwarts. No estamos aquí para eso._

—Ya, ya lo sé. Y no quiero causaros ningún problema. Pero lo que ha ocurrido es grave y...

—_¡No podemos inmiscuirnos, no podemos!—_Canturrearon, riéndose—_Hemos sido testigos de_ _siglos de luces y tinieblas. Hemos contemplado lágrimas y sudores, guerras y duendes, duelos a muerte y amores prohibidos. Hemos presenciado cada una de las piedras que han formado este castillo. Todos los que vivimos al otro lado, somos los guardianes de cada secreto de Hogwarts._

—Pero...

—_Sin embargo_,_—_siguieron diciendo_—tenemos el deber para con el colegio, de ayudar a cada estudiante que nos lo pida, dejando que por sí solo tome su camino y tome sus propias decisiones. Escucha bien, alumno, pues nosotras hemos visto todo lo que te aflige y todo lo que te consuela. _

"_La persona que tú más temes no es tu enemigo._

_Y tu enemigo es más que tú amigo._

_Tu verdadero amigo será el que se cree tu enemigo._

_Y el enemigo de tu amigo es tu mismo enemigo"_

**Pon un poquito de paz (en tu vida)**

—Las personas que tú más temes no es tu enemigo. Y tu enemigo es más que tu enemigo..._—_Empezó a rememorar Ginny, con los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzos_—_¡No, espera!Tu amigo es el que más temes y tu enemigo...¡Por Merlín, que lío! ¿Qué tienen, complejo de esfinge? Que tontería. Creo que será mejor que nos olvidemos de esto. No digo que nos hayan mentido, pero si quisieran decirnos algo no nos lo pondrían tan difícil, ¿no?

—Las persona que tú más temes no es tu enemigo. Y tu enemigo es más que tu amigo. Tu verdadero amigo será el que se cree tu enemigo. Y el enemigo de tu amigo también es tu mismo enemigo._—_Le recordó, indiferente.

—¡Así era!_—_Dijo Ginny, triunfante_—_No es por hacerte ningún cumplido, pero tienes una buena memoria.

—Yo lo tengo todo bueno, _Weasley,_ ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?—Malfoy la había sacado de allí a rastras, como siempre. Y la había vuelto a meter en la primera aula vacía que encontró en aquel piso. No es que ella quisiera tampoco que los vieran hablar, pero aquello se estaba convirtiendo casi en un ritual entre ellos y la idea era poco alentadora.

—Permíteme dudarlo, por favor. Además, ahora te has quedado sin amigos. No es que me alegre...bueno, si que me alegro. Pero no te vendría mal llevarte bien conmigo cuando dentro de poco vas a ser mi compañero de casa.

—No te equivoques, comadreja. No lo hago por gusto.

—¡Pero si se te ve encantado!—Ironizó.

—_Weasley_—su voz sonó igual de amenazante que cuando se dirigió a Crabbe—cállate.

Ginny se rió, divertida. Malfoy se inspeccionaba la herida del brazo, que no era grande, pero si bastante profunda.

De pronto, la pelirroja pareció recordar, distraída.

—Oye, ¿no tienes miedo de ir a tu Sala Común después de todo lo que ha pasado?

—¿Y tú, tienes miedo?—Parecía que la idea le divertía sobremanera.

Unas gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente. Debía de dolerle, pero la maldita serpiente no iba a reconocerlo bajo ningún concepto. No obstante, pensó que aquel gesto era bastante meritorio, aunque deseara que por una vez que a Malfoy le doliera _algo._ Aunque fuera físico.

—¿Yo?—Ginny pareció pensarlo—Bueno, no es que me encante la idea de pensar que podrían vengarse en cualquier momento, pero por lo que dijo supongo que nos dejarán en paz. De todas maneras, me alegra saber que al menos sé quienes son y como enfrentarlos.

—Ya, hace una hora chillabas como una cerca por la felicidad de que hubiera sido Crabbe, aunque no fuera.

—No era de felicidad. Veo que la complejidad de varios sentimientos a la vez se te escapa del entendimiento. Y deja de exculparlos, por Merlín. Me estás cansando.

—¡AU!

Ginny se había acercado a la herida de su brazo, y había alargado un dedo, rozándola.

—¿Te duele?

—¿Y a ti, te duele?—Malfoy le devolvió un puñetazo en el mismo sitio donde él tenía la herida.

—Sólo quería ver que te habían hecho, desagradecido. A lo mejor ese _cruciatus _te habría aclarado las ideas, debería de haberlos dejado.

—¿Y porqué no lo hiciste?

Ginny no le contestó, sino que se levantó y se dedicó a mirar por los cajones de los muebles amontonados en el aula.

—Ya sabes porqué.—Dijo por fin, cerrando de golpe un cajón, asustada.

—¿Qué había?

—No quieres saberlo, en serio.

Malfoy también se levantó, y se apoyó en la ventana, mirando hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ginny seguía investigando por el aula, esquivando sillas volcadas y muebles rotos.

—¿Qué buscas _Weasley_? ¿Tan pobre eres que piensas encontrar algún galeón entre la mierda?

—¡Ajá!

—¿Has encontrado un galeón, de verdad?—Preguntó, interesado.

—No seas idiota.

Ginny avanzaba hasta a él con un pañuelo sucio y negro entre las manos. Para Malfoy, podría haber sido mismamente un escregruto de cola explosiva, porque se pegó a la pared como si aquello le fuera a atacar.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo_? _¡Ni se te ocurra acercarme eso!

Ginny puso los brazos ojos en blanco y dijo _¡tergeo!_ El pañuelo volvió a estar limpio.

—Estira el brazo.

—¿Ahora te crees enfermera?

—¡Que lo estires!

Malfoy lo hizo a regañadientes, por supuesto. Y Ginny le quitó el pañuelo lleno de sangre de su brazo, sin mucho cuidado.

—¡Ay! Más te vale que no curses carrera en San Mungo. Los pacientes saldrían corriendo cojeando y sangrando solo con verte.

—No seas quejica.

Sin embargo, Ginny pareció ir más suave, con más cuidado. Malfoy lo notó y la miró a la cara, para verle la expresión. Se dio cuenta de que las pecas se le amontaban en la zona de su nariz, y luego se esparcían levemente por su cara y su cuello, y por la abertura de la túnica que tenía abierta, más abajo de su clavícula.

Se imaginó, en un momento de descontrol mental y bajo el dolor de su herida, desabrochando con parsimonia cada botón de su camisa, allí mismo y en aquella aula, descubriendo cada peca escondida, preguntándose si también tendría entre los muslos y hasta donde le llegarían. Algo, más abajo de su ombligo, se endureció levemente.

Aquello rigidez imprevista hizo que le sudaran las manos.

—¡Ya está! Al menos no tienes el pañuelo lleno de sangre, pero no sé cuanto tiempo tardará. Ya sabes que las heridas mágicas tardan algo más en cicatrizar que las normales.

—No te acerques tanto, _Weasley._ Me ahoga tu olor a perro muerto.

Aquello era de locos, se dijo. Aquello era una maldita locura, pero se reconfortó pensando que era por toda la tensión acumulada que llevaba desde que aquella maldita zanahoria andante había entrado en su vida. Pero eso no lo tranquilizó.

Ginny lo estaba mirando con malas pulgas, mientras cogía el otro pañuelo y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo de la túnica.

—Tú y tus maneras de dar las gracias, si señor. Toda delicadeza. Menos mal que me voy acostumbrando.—Luego sonrió,_¿porqué sonreía siempre tanto?_—Lo bueno es que sé que en el fondo te caigo bien, aunque no lo digas. Si no no entiendo porque tienes tanto interés en saber quien me ha atacado.

—Ahora estamos metidos los dos en la misma mierda, ya lo sabes.

—¿Lo dices por lo de antes?

—No exactamente.—Malfoy vio que Ginny lo miraba atenta, algo confusa. Así que decidió explicarse—Creo que quien te atacó y me robó a mi podría ser la misma persona.

—¿Y de dónde has sacado esa idea, si se puede saber?

—Por lo que ha dicho el cuadro.

—¿Pero...tú lo has entendido?¡Pero si es una completa tontería! Mira, hay cuadros en Hogwarts que serían capaces de lo que fuera por hacerse notar. Se aburren. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez un cuadro así de misterioso?

Malfoy se había levantado, acercándose a la puerta, dispuesto a irse.

—Los cuadros pueden hablar directamente si hay alguien ajeno a Hogwarts que quiera ponerlo en peligro de alguna manera. Pero prueba a preguntar por quien ha pasado delante de ellos, por ejemplo. Créeme _Weasley_, lo he intentado.

**Silencios (miles de ellos)**

Rosie se sentó a su lado, dando un suspiro de frustración.

—¿Cuándo van a dejar de torturarnos?

—Al menos ahora podemos hablar entre nosotras. Date por satisfecha.

Rosie bufó, recogiendo con las manos las migas de pan de la mesa del Comedor, entretenida.

Después de que Malfoy se fuera casi corriendo del aula sin ningún motivo en particular, había bajado con la esperanza de que aun estuviera la comida y no hubiese desaparecido. Llegó un poco tarde, y Mcgonnagal la miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero al menos había llegado a tiempo.

Sin embargo, no veía a Malfoy por ninguna parte.

—Estoy con Snape,¿recuerdas? Eso no es un consuelo para mí. Maldita la hora que me dejé convencer por Lavender.

Ginny la miró interesada, dejando el tenedor en el plato.

—¿Sabes algo de Lavender? Porque hace más de dos semanas que no la veo por ningún lado.

Pero Rosie se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—Estoy tan cansada que ni siquiera sé donde estoy yo.

—Pero es tu amiga, ¿ni siquiera te has preocupado por ella?

Algo cambió de pronto, en el aire. Rosie se había quedado mirando un punto indeterminado de la mesa, y Ginny sólo oía el ruido de algunos estudiantes comiendo y hablando alegremente. Esperó, intrigada y en tensión. Parecía que estuviera pensando que contestar.

—En realidad, el día de mi cumpleaños...No era mi cumpleaños.

Ginny se rió, aliviada porque aquello solo fuera una tontería.

—¿Qué mas da? No me importa que me hayáis mentido. Fuera tu cumpleaños o no, hubiera bajado con vosotras al Lago igualmente. Que importa el motivo que...

—Si hicimos la fiesta fue para reconciliarnos. En realidad, hacía bastante tiempo que habíamos dejado de ser amigas.

Rosie no parecía triste, sin embargo. Se había quedado demasiado seria, como si aún estuviera enfadada. Como si después de aquello, la cosa solo hubiera ido a peor entre Lavender y ella.

—¿Que pasó?_—_Se atrevió a preguntar después de un rato.

—Nada bueno. Digamos que se metió donde no debía.

—Ah.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre las dos. Un silencio cargado de las palabras que Rosie se había querido guardar para sí misma.

—Ginny.

—Dime.

Se quedó callada, otra vez. Silencios significativos. Silencios que a Ginny se le antojaban escurridizos y peligrosos, por los que podría perderse si alguien los llenaba.

—Fue un chivatazo.

—¿Perdona?

—Lo de Filch, que nos pillaran. No ocurrió porque si. Fue un chivatazo.

Rosie se levantó y le sonrió de lado, con una sonrisa triste.

—Ahora ya no importa, pero sólo quería que lo supieras.


	5. Cambios

**Capitulo 5: Cambios**

Los alumnos que habían sido elegidos por orden de Dumbledore y bajo un cansado y largo debate entre los profesores por ver cual de ellos saldría mejor parado de aquello, estaban en fila en el recibidor, al lado de sus propias pertenencias.

—Todos tienen la misma cara para ser de distintas casas, al final habremos hecho algo positivo.—Ironizó Mcgonagall bajando las escaleras, sorteando al tumulto de estudiantes que se habrían congregado para no perderse detalle.

—¡Muy bien, alumnos!—Dijo hacia la fila, dando dos palmas y alzando la voz por encima de los cuchicheos—Como bien sabéis se os ha reunido aquí para comenzar el cambio de casas por disposición del director, bajo la autoridad de la comitiva establecida por el ministerio.

La profesora esperó hasta que el murmullo fue cesando, lentamente.

—Procederemos poco a poco y en silencio, empezando por la casa Ravenclaw y terminando por Slytherin. No quiero ver a nadie que no haya sido seleccionado persiguiéndome por los pasillos. Es un aviso. Quien no haya sido llamado, por favor, que vuelva a su Sala Común o a otro sitio pertinente.

Malfoy gruñó por lo bajo. Odiaba sentirse expuesto ante la masa ociosa que no tenía nada que hacer más que señalarlo con el dedo y cotillear.

Mcgonagall volvió a dar dos palmadas y todos los estudiantes se fueron marchando, haciéndose los remolones, con Filch empujándolos bajo la mirada atenta de la profesora que esperaba abajo.

Cuando por fin el último alumno había salido, Mcgonagall dio un imperativo _¡andando!_ En dirección a ellos y uno a uno fueron encantando sus baúles para seguirla.

—¡Me has dado con el pico del baúl, descerebrado!

—Si no tuvieras esa enorme cabeza no pasaría nada,¡muévete!—Le gruñó Blaise, delante de él ,a una morena bajita que no había visto en su vida.

Aquello era el infierno, y empezaba por ahí.

—¡Silencio, por favor! ¿Qué ocurre?—Mcgonagall se había acercado a ellos dos, empujando baúles voladores por encima de su cabeza.

—Somos demasiados, profesora. No podemos ir por ahí con estos...

—¡Está bien, está bien!—Le cortó, de inmediato.—Quedaos quietos. ¡Argus!...¡Argus!

Mcgonnagal susurró algo ente dientes parecido a _este maldito conserje nunca está cuando se le necesita _y la cabeza de Filch y su gata aparecieron detrás de una esquina.

—¡Ah! Ahí estás, Argus. Quiero que vayas a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y traigas aquí a la señorita Weasley y a la señorita Patterson, por favor.

Malfoy pegó un respingo.

—¿Las castigadas?—Filch sonreía con satisfacción cruel.

—Si, Argus. Las castigadas. Deberían de estar ahí terminando la redacción que les mandé. Si no las encuentras, traeme a cualquier otro alumno que sea mayor de quinto. ¡Y ya sabe usted a quien no!

El conserje había abierto la boca, pensando quizás que quería a algún alumno díscolo para un castigo, pero Macgongall se había dado ya la vuelta, dirigiéndose a los alumnos.

—Como ya sabéis, esta noche se celebra un baile con la junta comitiva en pleno que ha llevado acabo ésta..._iniciativa._—Pronunció _iniciativa_ con algo de asco— Ha habido una epidemia de gripe élfica entre nuestros elfos y nos hemos quedado con la mitad para la cena de esta noche. Por eso no han podido trasladar los baúles a vuestras próximas habitaciones. Ahora, cuando vuelva Filch con dos de vuestros compañeros, ellos os dirigirán a la Sala Común y os enseñará los dormitorios en los que dormiréis. Luego, cada uno de los directores de vuestras nuevas casas irán a informaros de las reglas que debéis seguir. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Dos alumnos levantaron la mano, pero Malfoy ya había dejado de escuchar. Todos los baúles estaban esparcidos de cualquier manera, ocupando todo el pasillo y vio a Zabini ir esquivándolos, furioso, yendo hacia él.

—¡Maldita junta directiva, ministerio en pleno o la mala leche que mamaron de un centauro!—Susurró, encolerizado.

—Tranquilo Blaise, con toda la mierda que te metes puede darte un infarto.

—¿Un infarto? ¿Un infarto?—Se estaba poniendo rojo por momentos—¡un maldito infarto sería la solución de mi vida! ¿Me puedes decir que puñetas voy a hacer yo en Hufflepuff?

—¿Saltar a la comba bajo un arco iris con Macmillan?

Blaise soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Ahora parecía totalmente abatido.

—Draco, por favor. Mátame. Si me quieres, si en algo aprecias todo éstos años de putadas a los gryffindors, hazlo.

—Cuando te pones así de sentimental me pones cachondo.—Pero Blaise lo zarandeaba del brazo, en actitud suplicante—¿Quieres soltarme?

—Vamos Draco, te salvé el culo con lo de Lavender. Deberías...

—Cállate idiota—Malfoy miraba a su alrededor, algo alarmado—No hables de eso aquí.

Filch, renqueante como siempre, venía desde el final del pasillo con una pelirroja curiosa detrás, intentando mirar que ocurría.

—¡Minerva!—La profesora se dio la vuelta y lo miró—Minerva, he traído a Weasley. Ahora mismo iré a por Patterson, pero pensé que le gustaría que trajera primero a ésta mientras voy a buscar a la otra.

—¡Muy bien Filch!—Luego se dirigió a Ginny—Señorita Weasley, usted será la encargada de llevar a éstos cuatro alumnos a su Sala Común. Una de las chicas irá al dormitorio cuatro, y dormirá en el sitio de la señorita Brown, ahora que se encuentra...que no está...

Ginny esperó impaciente, con el corazón en un puño. Al menos ya sabía que verdaderamente Lavender no estaba en el castillo, como pensaba, pero lo único que había conseguido sabiéndolo es que su curiosidad fuera en aumento.

—En fin. La otra señorita irá al dormitorio diez .Estarán un poco apretadas, pero bueno. Sólo serán tres meses si Merlín...Pues eso. Los otros dos alumnos irán al dormitorio once de los chicos. Aproveche y ayudeles en lo que necesiten, ya que se supone que esto se ha hecho para algo.

Luego se dio la vuelta y señaló a los cuatro chicos para que se acercaran, entre ellos, un Malfoy bastante huraño y con una expresión cortante en el rostro.

—¡Vamos, no tenemos todo el día!—Les apremió Mcgonagall.

Ginny se dio la vuelta una vez comprobado que la seguían y empezó a andar hasta que la profesora los perdió de vista.

Una vez que se sintieron a salvo de su mirada, los alumnos suspiraron aliviados y empezaron a quejarse entre ellos, cansados.

Ginny aprovechó el momento de la discusión y se acercó a Malfoy, que no se había sumado al debate.

—¿Qué, preparado?

—_Weasley, _yo siempre estoy preparado. _Siempre._

—Claro que si, campeón.—Le concedió la pelirroja—Seguro que hay una fiesta en tu honor en cuanto entremos por las puertas. Ya verás que divertido.

Malfoy sentía la ira crecer en su interior, mientras veía el gesto Ginny como se expandía en una sonrisa de superioridad. _Se cree que me tiene acorralado_, pensó, _pues la lleva clara_. Solo tenía que esperar tres meses y ya vería. Pero ahora, ahora no tendría mas remedio que claudicar.

—Oye,—Ginny lo miraba con curiosidad por su silencio—¿vas a ir con alguien al baile de ésta noche?

—¿Porqué? ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

—Ya tengo pareja.

—¿Y por eso me has hecho esa estúpida pregunta, para que sepa que tienes pareja? Te veo un poco desesperada, _Weasley._

—Voy con Harry.

Malfoy, sin prever ni siquiera su propia reacción, se paró en seco, asombrado. Pero luego siguió andando como si nada. El resultado de todo aquello fue una especie de baile al que Ginny le hizo mucha gracia. No sabía que le pasaba últimamente. _Maldito Dumbledore y sus ideas de viejo chocho. Me está haciendo perder la poca cordura que me queda._

—¿Estás practicando para bailar, Malfoy?

—¿No sería mejor que practicaras tú? Cuatro ojos tiene pinta de ser bastante patoso.

—Eso voy a comprobar ésta noche.

Malfoy la miró, sorprendido. No podía ser que hubiera...¿o si? ¿Estaba insinuándolo? ¿Eso era? No es que a él le importara, desde luego. No le importaba en absoluto. Se reiría de ella. Y luego le destrozaría la moral, era bueno en eso. _Vamos_ _Draco_, se alentó, _abre esa maldita boca,¡te está mirando!_

—¿Eres virgen?—_¡Pero que coño...!_

Ginny se había reído. Se estaba riendo muchísimo. Incluso los alumnos que tenía delante pararon por un momento de quejarse y la miraron.

—Mira,—dijo por fin, algo más seria—otra te habría echado un maleficio por esa pregunta. Pero da la casualidad de que yo me enorgullezco. Así que sí, lo soy.

—¿Quien iba a querer tocarte ni con un palo...?—Malfoy se apresuró a intentar arreglarlo de alguna manera.

—Bobadas.

—Pues yo no creo que sea ninguna...

—Es la contraseña de ésta semana, Malfoy. Ya puedes bajar el baúl.

**Corte imperio**

—Bueno, podría haber sido peor.—Se dijo, suspirando. Tendría que dormir con la varita en la mano y con un cuchillo debajo de la almohada, pero al menos ya había pasado la prueba de fuego. Cruzar la Sala Común con un montón de gryffindors mirándolo con suspicacia, hasta su habitación.

Después de varias horas aburrido y sin saber que hacer, alguien llamó a su puerta

—Adelante.—Dijo con fastidio. Solo quería echarse a dormir y que el día pasara rápido. Pero estaba visto que la pelirroja no lo iba a dejar en paz.

Ginny entró como si fuera la guarida del lobo, mirando a todas partes.

No se hacían muchos bailes a lo largo de todo el curso escolar de Hogwarts, pero cuando se hacía, se hacían por todo lo alto.

Y la moda, por supuesto, cambiaba a placer. Hace veinte años, cuando los hijos de muggles no eran lo bastante numerosos y sus costumbres solo eran motivo de curiosidad, las túnicas de gala eran lo más. De todos los colores, brillantes u oscuras, largas o cortas. Pero de eso ya hacía muchos años, y los alumnos mestizos abundaban. Y las normas habían tenido que cambiar.

Nada estrecho, nada muy corto y nada muy escotado. Se podía seguir llevando túnicas, pero los adolescentes sólo las utilizaban para ceremonias más formales y familiares.

Los chicos si seguían llevándola encima del pantalón y la camisa, pero paras las chicas, acostumbradas a ir más holgadas y sin poder presumir de nada, había sido un cambio muy bien recibido.

—¿Que llevas puesto encima, _Weasley? _¿Tu madre te ha hecho un vestido con sus cortinas?

Pero incluso Malfoy, no pudo dejar de reconocer que no estaba mal del todo.

Tenía una toalla alrededor de los hombros y el pelo mojado, seguramente venía de haberse dado una ducha y se iba a preparar para el baile.

Llevaba, además, un vestido de corte imperial, apretado debajo del pecho con un escote recto de color azul cielo, que dejaba a la vista sus hombros llenos de pequeñas pecas difusas.

La parte baja del vestido era de un negro reluciente, de una tela vaporosa que caía a capas hasta sus rodillas, resaltando sus piernas finas y blancas. Iba descalza.

—No empieces, no he venido a pelearme.

—¿Has venido entonces a que te abroche el vestido?

Ginny lo miró con altivez, fingiendo ignorarle.

—¿Cuatro ojos no sabe ni lo que es una cremallera?

—Aquello era una broma, Malfoy. No voy a ir con Harry al baile. Él va con Cho.

Aquello le puso de buen humor, _pero solo porque es un tema muy interesante para fastidiar a cabeza de zanahoria_, que se había sentado en su cama, observando a su alrededor, como esperando ver salir de debajo de la cama algún monstruo mitológico.

—¿Nunca habías visto las habitaciones de los chicos?—Le preguntó Malfoy, apoyándose en el escritorio.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que haces muchas preguntas?

Malfoy encajó aquello con deportividad. Supuso que había perdido fuelle por que estaba traumatizado por el cambio y por la cercanía acechante de saberse rodeado de gryffindors que no le tenían mucho estima.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces?—Preguntó, a la defensiva.

—No se quien se ha chivado a Mcgonagall de que nos vio hablando, pero ahora ha decidido que ya que somos _tan amigos_, podría echarte un vistazo de vez en cuando.

—¿Que haces _aquí,_entonces?

—Hacer de niñera. Ya sabes, ganarme puntos. Llevarte al baile. Que Mcgonagall vea que...

—Esperaesperaespera...¿ir al baile?

¿La pelirroja hablaba en serio? ¿él y ella? ¿después de todo lo que había ocurrido?

Ginny suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sólo si quieres. Mcgonagall me ha dicho que si no quieres bajar, que no te presione. Que entre tantos alumnos uno más uno menos, los del ministerio, después de un buen lingotazo, ni se darán cuenta.

—¡Por supuesto que no quiero!

—Bueno, yo lo he intentado.—Dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quieres que nos maten, eso pretendes?

—Pues no.—Se había empezado a alisar el vestido, mirando al suelo,como si pudiera planchar alguna arruga invisible—Por eso he dicho que no pasa nada...

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Ginny se levantó de pronto para marcharse, completamente resuelta, decidida a no seguir hablando. Pero se quedó en el quicio, agarrando el pomo.

—No te acuestes tarde, ¿vale bonito? Que no te muerdan los leones.

Malfoy le quiso tirar una almohada, pero Ginny fue mas rápida y con una risotada cerró la puerta. La almohada dio contra ella y se quedó en el suelo, sin que Malfoy la recogiera.

**Las noches oscuras que confunden ciertos sentidos**

Ginny escuchaba el ruido de la música golpeando las paredes mientras subía las escaleras, cansada y con los zapatos en la mano.

Había sido una buena noche. Había bailado y reído, y había comido en abundancia. Los jardines de Hogwarts estaban bañados bajo la luz de cientos de antorchas, que oscilaban en la ropa de los grupos reunidos bajo su luz, escondiendo pertinentemente el alcohol debajo de la túnica cuando pasaba algún profesor de guardia, fingiendo una absoluta inocencia.

—¡Luego hablamos!—Le gritó Hermione entre el gentío de la pista de baile—que solo era el Gran Comedor sin las mesas—mientras su hermano Ron la cogía de la mano y la llevaba a bailar.

—¡No te preocu...!—Pero su amiga, con un vestido rosa precioso, ya había desaparecido.

No le importó. Se sentía bien, aunque solo fuera Neville quien la sacó a bailar con pasos torpes y sonrisas hurtadas.

Harry, a lo lejos, le tocaba tímidamente el pelo a Cho para ponerle un diadema de plata, con cara de ser el chico con más suerte en el mundo.

Y Luna se le acercó para abrazarla y presentarle a un chico de Hufflepuff, que también tenía ese aura de misterio y feliz indiferencia.

Incluso Parvati, que desde aquel día nadie le había visto volver a reír, bailaba con su hermana Padma mientras dos chicos de Ravenclaw de último curso intentaban acercarse a ellas, divertidos.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, las luces de las velas estaban apagadas, y solo se adivinaba una luz difusa que entraba por uno de los ventanales que estaba justo encima del jardín iluminado.

Iba a dirigirse hacia las escaleras cuando una voz, proveniente de algún lado, le preguntó.

—¿Ha estado bien el baile? ¿Ha vuelto Dumbledore a sacar a bailar a alguna tonta que se haya prestado?

Era Malfoy. Pero la voz, sin embargo, le sonaba extrañamente pastosa. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta él, interesada por saber que hacía allí a oscuras.

Y de pronto, tuvo un pequeño _deja vû._

Malfoy estaba tirado en un sillón delante de la chimenea apagada, con una botella en la mano y las botas puestas en el apoya brazos. Justo la misma escena, justo la misma sensación en el pecho. Volvía a colarse en una fiesta clandestina a la que no había sido invitada solo que ésta vez era una fiesta mas bien reducida, pero fiesta al fin y al cabo.

Ginny se sentó cansada en un sillón al lado de él, donde sólo podía ver su cabeza rubia. Se frotó los pies.

—Casi me saca a bailar a mí. Menos mal que pude esconderme detrás del ponche.

Malfoy se rió con un sonido ronco. Tal y como se reía Lavender aquella vez.

—Seguro que ha sido con el único que has ligado.

Y sin embargo le pasó la botella, doblando la cabeza hacia atrás, para intentar verla.

—Estás de coña, ¿no?

—¿No me digas que has ligado?

—¡Lo digo por la botella!

Malfoy miró la botella como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago.

—Tan mojigata como siempre. Ya me extrañó verte allí con las bragas mojadas y con cara de palurda.

Ginny se levantó, rodando los ojos, dispuesta a irse. _Ésta noche no, por favor._ Se había acostumbrado a sus insultos y a su altanería, porque sabía que era la única manera que Malfoy tenía de enfrentarse al mundo, pero aquella noche había sido una buena noche, y no pensaba malgastar lo que quedaba de ella manteniendo un debate por ver quien ganaba a quien.

—¡Espera, espera!—Malfoy se incorporó, agarrándola del vestido cuando pasó por su lado. Ginny lo miró desde arriba,dispuesta a zafarse de él.—No me gusta beber solo.

_No le gusta beber sola. Ninguna de nosotras queríamos beber y no sé como lo ha conseguido, la verdad._

Las voz de Rosie, _no le gusta beber sola_, la transportó a aquel día tan loco y a la vez, tan fugaz. Donde se había sentido integrada por una vez. Donde por fin había dejado de ser una más en la marea de cientos de estudiantes que paseaban por los pasillos, anónima. Y se había convertido en una persona y a la vez, en parte de un grupo.

Solo fue una noche, para ella brevísimo un instante que se había quedado atrapado en el tiempo, y que ahora, sin embargo, volvía a revivir en los ojos de Malfoy.

Quien sabe si es por eso por lo que se volvió a sentar. Quien sabe si es por eso por lo que le quitó la botella con rabia y le dio un trago, que le volvió a abrasar la garganta, como aquella vez.

—¡Así se hace!—la alentó Malfoy.

Estuvo por un momento casi segura de que diría, _¡ésa es mi chica!_ Y pensó en Lavender, ausente, mientras se limpiaba la boca con el revés de la mano. El cuello de la botella estaba sucio de algo que no llegó a identificar por la oscuridad.

—¿Porqué no has ido al baile?—Preguntó por fin, después de un rato de incómodo de silencio.

—Bueno, me he dejado las zapatillas de bailarina y el tutú. No pretenderías que bajara así,¿no?

—¡Ja,ja! Muy gracioso. He visto a Crabbe y a Goyle encantar una falda para levantarla. Varias faldas.

—Sí, ahora están aprendiendo anatomía humana. Quieren ver que hay debajo.

Ginny rió, mirando hacia la ventana. Sabía que Malfoy no iba a volver la vista atrás otra vez y le resultaba extraño hablar con una nuca. Aunque fuera una nuca más bien bonita, a pesar de todo.

—Siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿la gilipollez se hereda o se nace con ella?—Le preguntó Ginny, echándose hacia atrás.

—¿Lo dices por mí?

—Bueno, siempre he pensado que dice mucho de una persona según las amistades que conserva.

—Yo siempre he pensado que es mejor arrimarte a un buen caldero si todavía esta nuevo.

—¿Filosofía _Malfoysta_?

—_¡Touché!_—Chasqueó los dedos en el aire.

—¿Ahora hablas francés?

Malfoy, para su sorpresa, se incorporó para sentarse. La botella le temblaba ligeramente en la mano, mientras se movía hacia ella, en el borde del sofá. Lo vio inclinarse en actitud sensual y Ginny tuvo la tentación de apartarse y echarse a correr.

—Los franceses tienen buenas técnicas que yo nunca he desaprovechado.—Le susurró, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Técnicas de qué?—Aunque Ginny tenía una ligera idea, le causó un cierto placer incitarle a hablar. Quería ver hasta donde podría llegar o si cambiaría a algún tema menos _peligroso, _antes de que todo aquello dejara de tener sentido.

—La teoría te aburriría, la práctica es mucho mejor,_Weasley._

—Claro, dicen las malas lenguas que la práctica hace al maestro. Por eso yo siempre me saltó la teoría.—Le dijo, arracándole la botella de las manos.

Vale. Final del primer asalto. El whisky de fuego jugaba sucio y ponía palabras en su boca que ni siquiera pensaba. Aquello era claramente un _flirteo_ y que ella recuerde, no había flirteado en su vida. ¿Que estaba haciendo, exactamente?

Malfoy soltó una risa que más bien parecía un bufido. Parecía algo contrariado, con aquella sonrisa ladeada. Y Ginny solo se pudo llevar la botella a la boca para poder pararla de alguna manera. _Beber para callar, un estupendo plan,_ pensó.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.—Le advirtió, quitándole la botella y volviendo a desplomarse en el sofá.—Nunca sabes cuando puede hacerse realidad.

Y volvió aquel silencio incómodo de minutos antes.

Nunca se habían parado a hablar más de dos minutos desde aquel día que se conocieron y no obstante, allí estaban. Otra vez. Él, ella, el whisky y la penumbra. Solo faltaba un solo de piano elevándose en el aire, desde algún sitio, para ser la situación ideal para el preámbulo de un beso.

_Si no fuera porque él es Malfoy y si no fuera porque es la persona menos besable del mundo_

—¿Te lo estás pensando?—Malfoy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Pero Ginny ignoró la pregunta, soltando un suspiro y apoyando la espalda en el sillón, cansada. Tenía los zapatos agarrados por las tiras del tobillo, y jugueteaba con ellos moviendo los dedos para golpearlos contra el sillón. Ese era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la Sala Común. Ése y la música que venía a ráfagas desde abajo.

—¿Tanto te lo estás pensando?

—Eres imbécil.—Dijo Ginny, con hastío

—Me lo dicen a menudo, pero no dejo de pensar que quien me lo dice siempre acaba siendo más imbécil que yo.

—¿Y qué se supone que has querido decir con eso?

Pero Malfoy ya había vuelto a beber, ignorando la pregunta. Ginny seguía mirándole la nuca, como si quisiera entrar su mente. Cuando se quedaba así de callado, cuando veía en él un atisbo de un mar en calma, pensaba que se había abierto alguna especie de compuerta en algún sitio de su corazón. Que tiraba las armas y hundía el hacha de guerra, y que solo era un guerrero cansado con ganas de llegar a casa.

Aún no había podido olvidar las palabras del cuadro, sobre todo la parte de los enemigos. Y aunque creyera que aquel galimatías solo era la punta de un iceberg mucho mayor, al que no daba importancia por ser solo una parte mucho más grande de algo que no llegaba atisbar del todo, se preguntó si era el momento exacto para poder volver a sacar el tema.

Así que carraspeó, moviéndose en el sillón con inquietud. No quería desaprovechar el momento.

—Malfoy,—supo que la escuchaba porque movió ligeramente la cabeza—¿sigues pensando en lo que nos dijo el cuadro?

Draco calló por un momento, haciendo tintinear el alcohol dentro de la botella para verificar cuanto de ese líquido dorado y esquivo le quedaba.

—¿No dijiste qué era una tontería?—Preguntó por fin.

Típico de él, responder con una pregunta.

—Yo no dije eso, no exactamente quiero decir. Solo pienso que la información en forma de enigma fue para llamar nuestra atención más que para ayudarnos.

—¿Y entonces qué me quieres decir?

_Vamos Malfoy, ¡mójate!_

—Que piensas...supongo. O si lo has resuelto de alguna manera.

Empezó a coger aire dramáticamente, como si estuviera un poco harto de todo aquello.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—Que sigo sin saber que significa o si tiene algún significado,_ Weasley._ Eso he querido decir. ¿No prefieres mejor volver al tema de antes? ¿No te gustaría pensártelo un poquito más?

Empezaba a marearse,como aquella vez. Y a verlo todo bajo aquella neblina ya conocida que antecede a un sueño. Sintió,sin embargo, que Malfoy mentía. Incluso llegó a pensar que incluso él sabía que ella lo sabía también, y que aun así, no le quiso decir la verdad.

—No digas tonterías, sólo estoy un poco...

—¿Borracha?

—Mareada. Creo que voy a irme a dormir, Malfoy. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Se levantó con decisión y se dirigió con paso firme hacia las escaleras. Sin mirar atrás. Esta vez Malfoy no la detuvo. Seguía tirado en el sofá, chapurreando una canción entre los labios, como si la acariciara. Ginny apenas lo escuchó pues su voz sonaba mucho más abajo de su garganta, perdiéndose en el tono, borracho perdido.

"_Mi bruja de Yorkshire ,de ojos serenos_

_el otoño tarda y no encuentro el consuelo_

_de saberte mía, sintiéndote lejos_

_Mi bruja de Yorkshire, de ojos serenos."_

Ella seguía descalza.

**Embrujada al medio día, desembrujada a media noche**

Cuando se puso el pijama y se acostó, aun no era ni las doce. Sabía que el baile se alargaría hasta la madrugada, pero no le importó subir antes.

Sabía cuando sobraba en un sitio, y los que quedaban siempre eran los que intentaban no parecer tan borrachos y las parejas que iban desapareciendo poco a poco, marchándose primero en direcciones opuestas.

No sabía porque, pero le daba un poco de lástima el slytherin, allí abajo, solo. Primero le habían robado, apartado de su grupo, cambiado de casa. Sentía una especie de empatia por las causas perdidas, y creyó poder atisbar algo de lo que ella intentaba escapar en los ojos de Malfoy.

La misma desubicación, el mismo consuelo en la botella.

No podía dormir. Desde que empezó el curso había tenido aquel problema, por una causa u otra. Y todas relacionadas de alguna manera. Volvía una y otra vez a dar vueltas en la solitaria alcoba, a oscuras, acostada en la cama. Y ahora borracha y con razón .

Pasó una hora, luego dos. Ya no oía el sonido de la música subir hasta su ventana. En un momento, escucharía a un tropel de gente entrar en la Sala Común detrás de Mcgonagall, que supervisaría cada habitación por si alguien faltaba en su cama.

Cuando oyó el retrato abrirse, tensó el cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Esperaba que Malfoy no siguiera cantando canciones tristes y estuviera ya en su habitación. No quería que la culparan a ella de ninguna manera y solo deseaba que todos subieran de una vez para poder dormir tranquila.

Sin embargo, no volvió a escuchar nada. Ni a Mcgonagall ni a nadie.

Esperó durante un rato pero el retrato no volvió a chirriar. Y eso quería decir que quien estuviera allí debajo no había querido entrar, pero tampoco salir.

¿Estaría Malfoy hablando con alguien? ¿Con Crabbe, quizás? ¿Estarían perdonándose, pidiéndose disculpas?

—Si claro,—ironizó—estarán los dos cogidos de la mano, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aquello era absurdo. Y por absurdo que era, _y no por otra cosa,_ bajó de la cama descalza y abrió la puerta.

Pero no tuvo suerte. Su habitación quedaba alejada del retrato y solo oía el murmullo lejano de dos voces que se hablaban, susurrando.

Intentó aguzar el oído, pero no hubo manera. Quien quiera que fuera que estuviera allí, no quería ser escuchado, de eso estaba segura.

Y cuando ya estaba apunto de darse por vencida y cerrar la puerta, un grito la paralizó.

—¡Sé que has sido tú!

Era Malfoy, indudablemente. Y parecía enfadado. Bastante, de hecho.

—Siempre estás igual,¡siempre jodiendo!

Sentía el peso de la curiosidad como la atraía cada vez más, hasta el rellano de las escaleras. Sólo tenía que abrir la puerta, avanzar dos pasos, y asomarse. Quizás no viera con exactitud con la sala a oscuras, pero esperaba que entrara suficiente luz por las ventanas.

Iba a sacar un pie cuando otro grito la detuvo.

—¡Más te vale que me lo des!...¡Porqué no tengo otro estúpido otro motivo para seguir hablando contigo! ¡adiós!

El cuadro volvió a chirriar. Y también pudo escuchar a Malfoy cruzar la sala a grandes zancadas, hacia su habitación.

Ginny, sin embargo, salió al rellano y se quedó mirando la parte de atrás del retrato, totalmente obnubilada.

—¿Estaría hablando con la persona que entró en su habitación?—se preguntó, mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía con paso vacilante hasta el cuadro, como si pudiera ver en él la escena que sólo había podido escuchar momentos antes.

Había dicho,_ ¡devuelvemelo!,_no tenía otra explicación. Al menos con la información que manejaba, no.

Ya se disponía a irse cuando vio la botella encima de la mesa.

_Malfoy es tonto, sin ninguna duda_

Solo faltaba que Mcgonagall viera la botella allí para que directamente que pensara en ella. Tonta y encima, reincidente, pensaría.

Fue a coger la botella para esconderla en su cuarto cuando vio algo en la mesa. Acercó la cara a ella y olió, pero no olía a nada en particular. Así que pasó el dedo por encima, llenándoselo de algo que parecía...

—¿De dónde habrá sacado Malfoy la botella?—Pensó, mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana. Levantó el dedo índice y lo acarició suavemente con el dedo pulgar, a la altura de sus ojos.

Aquello indudablemente era tierra.


	6. El aleteo de la mariposa

**Capitulo 6: Elevate en el aire**

Octubre llegó callado y de puntillas, bajo el manto de una luz opaca que arropaba a Hogwarts bajo una penumbra oscura y hostil. El sol, casi ausente ya por esa época, había dejado paso a unas nubes densas y cargadas de una incipiente lluvia que no se dignaba a caer.

Aquel octubre, sin embargo, no fue un octubre más en su vida. Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche del baile, Ginny había vivido en una constante debacle consigo misma. Dormía mal por las noches, entre el tiempo que le quedaba por hacer los deberes y sus ya restaurados entrenamientos de quidditch.

—¡Intenta inclinarte más la próxima vez!—Y Ginny lo intentaba, pero nunca lo suficiente.

Harry se había convertido en un entrenador exigente y casi tirano, que no la dejaba respirar ni un segundo. Intentaba ponerse a la altura de los demás, entrenando casi todos los días. Pero se había pasado meses alejada de una escoba y aquello, estaba claro, le había pasado factura.

—¡No vas lo suficientemente rápido!—Y ella volvía a intentarlo, desesperada.

Cuando bajó, después de dos horas de las constantes críticas recibidas tanto por Harry como por sus compañeros, sentía el peso de una gran losa que arrastraba por el camino hacia su Sala Común.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan cansada como lo estaba en ese momento. Le dolía en sitios que ni sabía que tenía y cada vez le costaba más conciliar el sueño, a pesar de todo.

Y luego estaba aquello. Sí, aquello que tampoco la dejaba dormir y que hacia que se pasara las horas admirando el león que rugía bajo su dosel.

No había vuelto a ver a Malfoy desde aquel día, al menos no tan íntimamente como para abordarle abiertamente. Solía pasar los días encerrado en su habitación y cuando salía, se dirigía raudo a las clases como si no tuviera tiempo de nada más. Y Ginny ni siquiera se atrevía a acercarse a él cuando iba con ese porte tan digno que hacia que se le secara la garganta.

Y si no tenía ya suficientes problemas, Harry se había vuelto loco de una manera poco sutil.

Ginny por una parte lo entendía. Pero sus brazos doloridos no. Ellos protestaban cada vez que intentaban seguir la nueva estratagema establecida por él. _La linea en picado_, como Harry la llamaba. _Espachúrrate contra el suelo,_ se decían todos a escondidas.

—¡No Ginny, no! ¡No lo haces nada bien!—Protestaba Harry, a lo lejos.

_Ha sido un chivatazo, _le había dicho Rosie. Y luego la botella llena de tierra. No sabía si empezar a creer en la casualidades.

Y aquel día, cuando Ginny volvía del campo con las sonoras reprimendas de Harry en sus oídos, ni siquiera subió a su habitación. Si no que se dejó caer en un sillón, totalmente rendida, y por primera vez desde hacia unas semanas, con sueño.

Escuchaba los sonidos de su Sala Común amortiguados y desvaídos, mientras se dejaba caer en las profundidades de un sueño remoto por el que empezó a respirar hondamente. Lo último de lo que tuvo conciencia, fue de sentirse volar atrapada en una corriente de aire que entraba por la ventana abierta...

Un tiempo después, indeterminado y poco preciso, abrió los ojos como por ensalmo. El fuego de la chimenea había bajado considerablemente y sentía unas punzadas dolorosas en el cuello. Se despertó poco a poco, confusa y desorientada. Ya no escuchaba las voces de nadie y dedujo que se había quedado sola sin saber porqué.

Claro, pensó, las clases de la tarde.

—Roncas.—Una voz la sobresaltó de pronto. Miró hacia su izquierda, hacia la voz, aturdida aún por el sueño que no se dignaba a desaparecer.

Al principio pensó que seguía soñando, que la silueta que se recortaba contra la ventana, con un ocaso incipiente que hacia que su rostro se desdibujase y casi pareciera etéreo, solo era producto de su mente cansada y febril. Pero Draco Malfoy estaba allí, en todo su esplendor. Leía de pie en el alfeizar de la ventana y pudo ver el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte, detrás de él.

—¿Te estás saltando las clases?—Le preguntó, con la voz pastosa y algo áspera. Intentó sonar indiferente pero no lo consiguió.—Y yo no ronco.

—Tú también te las estás saltando, por lo que veo. Y sí que roncas.

—No y no.—dijo desperezándose en el sillón—Yo me he quedado dormida. Tú no tienes ningún motivo para hacerlo.

Por Merlín, se estaba perdiendo la última clase de Adivinación. Ya se estaba imaginando a Trelawney profetizando su próximo suspenso.

—¿Qué sabrás tu de mis motivos, _Weasley? _Te recuerdo que estamos a viernes y los de mi curso tenemos unas cuantas horas libres.

Ginny calló ante la evidencia, echándose hacia atrás en el sillón como si no le hubiera escuchado. Quería mostrarse indiferente no solo ante él, si no también ante las cosquillas que le bajaban y subían en el estómago como si fuese una feria. Ahora que Malfoy por fin le había dirigido la palabra, no sabía que decir.

—Te he visto.—Le dijo de pronto. Y ella alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada.

—¿Mmm?—Fue lo único que se le ocurrió ante ese escueto, _te he visto._ ¿La había visto dónde?

—A fuera, en el campo de quidditch, durante la hora de Runas.

_¿Él cursaba Runas?_

—Ah...vale.

Malfoy cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa que tenía más cerca, sin alejarse demasiado.

—Cuatro ojos no paraba de gritarte que metieras el culo hacia dentro en la caída. Babbling tuvo que cerrar las ventanas. Grita como una niña, ese Potter.

_Maldito Harry_, pensó. Iba a degollarlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

—No le llames así.—Lo defendió, ceñuda. Lo único que faltaba es que Malfoy se riera de ella por como volaba, cuando era lo único que hacia decentemente bien.—Estaba intentando practicar la caída en picado.

—Y no te salía.

_Que listo_

—La verdad es que voy acercándome.—Ginny subió los hombros en señal de dignidad, pero a Malfoy no se le engañaba fácilmente.

—¿A partirte la crisma?—Escuchó su risa y lo miró indignada, entrecerrando los ojos—Al menos es lo que saqué en claro después de verte.

Si no fuera tan infantil, Ginny decididamente le habría sacado la lengua.

—Vámonos antes de que se haga tarde.—Le dijo Malfoy de pronto, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Ir a dónde, exactamente?—¿No hacía ni dos segundos que se habían visto y ya la estaba mandando?

Pero éste volvió a darse la vuelta y la agarró del brazo, levantándola casi en volandas.

—¿Pero que haces, tonto del...?

—¿No me dijiste que te debía un favor?

La volvió a soltar en el sofá y Ginny cayó a plomo. ¿De qué favor le estaba hablando?

—¿Hace un mes que no me hablas y ahora pretendes que vaya contigo a no sé donde?

—Veo que has llevado muy bien la cuenta.

Ginny se arregló el pelo desordenado, riendo con sarcasmo y sin ganas. Pero Malfoy volvía a dirigirse hacia la puerta y por eso no vio como la pelirroja se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—Sí, he echado de menos tus "cabeza de zanahoria"y tus _Weasley._

Malfoy se rió detrás de ella, parado en mita de la Sala Común.

—_¿Weasley?_ Yo no lo digo de esa manera.

—Pues deberías de escucharte más cuando hablas.

No veía a Malfoy, pero sin embargo, intuía que sonreía simplemente porque ella no le estaba mirando.

—He estado...ocupado.

El tono de voz que usó para dirigirse a ella con esa afirmación, hizo que se diera la vuelta y lo buscara. Pero Draco seguía allí de pie y sus facciones no delataban nada que no fuera un profundo fastidio.

—Vamos, no pienso repetírtelo.—Le ordenó, saliendo del cuadro.

Y aunque Ginny tuviera la opción de quedarse allí y no seguirle, avanzó detrás de él con una culpa incierta detenida en sus ojos.

**Al vuelo**

Cuando empezaba la temporada del deporte rey entre los magos, Hogwarts nunca se quedaba atrás. El campo, llegados a ese tiempo, casi siempre estaba ocupado por los distintos equipos de cada casa y era imposible ir a volar al único sitio donde permitían hacerlo si no eras miembro de ninguno de ellos.

Pero a aquella horas, el campo estaba vacío por las clases de la tarde, y sólo esperaba que ningún alumno de los cursos superiores le diera por acercarse hasta allí. Por el bien de los dos.

Malfoy apareció de pronto de los vestuarios con una escoba apoyada sobre el hombro.

—¡No pienso volar contigo, si es lo que pretendes!—Le gritó, cuando lo vio acercarse.—¿No te preocupaba tu reputación?

Los últimos rayos del sol bañaban el césped de naranja, en uno de los únicos días que el sol se había dejado ver con la timidez de una virgen. El campo de quidditch se encontraba justo delante del ocaso, escondiéndose entre las montañas. Y mirase donde mirase, Ginny solo podía apreciar el ambarino de las gradas contra el horizonte, que le resplandecía bajo los ojos como un candil.

—No soy tan tonto como crees—dijo Malfoy, dejando las escobas en el suelo, a sus pies—Sé que torres dan a este lado y en qué aula están dando clases. Y te he mentido. Es jueves.

Bueno, el temor de que algún estudiante los viera casi se reducía a cero. O eso esperaba.

—Sólo he podido encontrar una escoba en ese cochambroso escobero, pero para lo que vamos a hacer nos servirá.

—Te servirá a ti, porque yo no pienso hacer nada.— ¿Montarse en la escoba delante de _él_? Ya tenía bastante con que la abucheara en los partidos.

—Cállate y fíjate.

Malfoy se quitó la túnica y se sacó la camisa de los pantalones, dejando entrever por un momento su ombligo y algo de su pecho.

Ginny carraspeó y se miró la punta de los zapatos, totalmente violenta.

—Puedes mirar, si quieres. No estoy haciendo nada malo.

—¡Yo no...!—Se apresuró a excusarse.

Pero Malfoy ya se había puesto la escoba entre las piernas y con un sonoro pisotón, levantó el vuelo, haciendo que algunos mechones del pelo de Ginny revolotearan al alrededor de su cara.

Subió unos diez metros haciendo zigzag, balanceándose como una pluma. Ginny admiró, maravillada, la manera suave en la que se movía por el aire por encima de su cabeza.

—¿¡Me estás mirando?!

—¡Sí!—Ginny se había puesto la mano en la frente, a modo de visera, para que no le molestara el sol.

Draco volvió a subir y voló hacia atrás, hasta uno de los palos de gol del otro lado del campo. Cuando hubo estado a una distancia considerable tanto horizontal como vertical, se inclinó hacia adelante y empezó a coger carrera.

Ginny seguía admirando la precisión con que manejaba la escoba a su antojo, sin perder en ningún momento la concentración.

Y en eso estaba cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso, empezó a caer en picado, justo encima de donde Ginny se encontraba. Venía volando hacia ella de cabeza y a una considerable velocidad, como si no fuera a frenar. Abrió la boca en un grito mudo de sorpresa que no llegó a salir de sus labios.

Y lo único que recuerda después de haberse tirado al suelo es la cara de Malfoy con una sonrisa perversa apuntando con la escoba hacia ella, cuatro metros más arriba.

No sabía que había pasado, pero en un impulso de salvarse así misma, se había tirado en plancha sobre el césped arrancado la hierba a su paso, con las manos tapándose la cabeza. Y allí seguía un rato después, totalmente confusa, pensando porque Malfoy no se había chocado con ella y porqué seguía viva.

Pero alguien la jaló del brazo, riéndose descaradamente.

—Vamos, levanta. Tampoco ha sido para tanto.

Cuando pudo ponerse de pie y mirarlo a la cara, Malfoy no podía dejar de reír.

—¡Creía que te ibas a chocar conmigo! ¡Creía que te estabas suicidando y que querías llevarme por delante a mí también!

Malfoy intentaba aguantar los puñetazos de Ginny con los brazos, mientras la lluvia de golpes caía sobre él, más divertido que dolorido.

—Vale,vale, vale...¡ya está bien!—Agarró con las dos manos los puños de la chica y le abrió los brazos por encima de su cabeza, acercándose sólo a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Desde esa distancia, Ginny podía ver como los ojos de Malfoy la miraban brillantes por el sol, incitantes. Y dejó de pelear de inmediato.

—Ahora tú.—Le susurró, empujando con fuerza sus dos puños. Ginny no creía poder montar si le temblaban tanto las rodillas.

Se acercó a la escoba que Draco había dejado tirada unos metros más allá, y se la puso entre las piernas, nerviosa. Alzó el vuelo y sintió el aire ya frío golpeándola en la cara. Pero solo subió tres metros y se acercó a Malfoy, lentamente.

—Dame la túnica.—Le ordenó, alzando la mano. Ginny se la quitó e imitó al rubio, sacándose la camisa de los pantalones. Si llegaba a saber que iba a hacer un entrenamiento especial, no se habría duchado y cambiado. O habría traído su propia escoba.

—Ahora sube lo más alto que puedas hasta que empieces a dejar de escuchar mi voz. No vayas a subir más, porque voy a decirte cuando tienes que empezar a inclinarte, ¿de acuerdo?

La pelirroja obedeció.

Miró hacia abajo, y vio que Malfoy le señalaba el mismo palo de gol donde él había estado minutos antes. Se acercó hasta allí y volvió a mirarlo.

—¡¿Me escuchas?!—Le gritó. Ginny levantó el pulgar. Gracias a la acústica del campo y al silencio solo roto por los pájaros del Bosque, su voz llegaba a ella más o menos con claridad—¡Cuando empieces a coger velocidad no dejes de mirarme, te haré una señal y bajarás en picado hasta que estés a unos cuatro metros del suelo, luego vuelve a inclinarte hacia arriba! ¡Cuatro metros!

_Que fácil parece todo desde ahí abajo,_ pensó. Malfoy le dio la señal y ella empezó a coger velocidad, hacia adelante, sin dejar de mirarle. Cuando vio que Malfoy bajó el brazo con ímpetu, inclinó la escoba. Pero el suelo llegaba a ella a una velocidad de vértigo y frenó antes de alcanzar los cuatro metros, con el corazón palpitándole en los oídos.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Baja de ahí, _Weasley!_—Ginny bajó hasta que estuvo a la altura de su cabeza—¡No le tengas miedo a la escoba! ¡tú la manejas, no te maneja ella a ti!

—Lo intento, ¿vale?—Se defendió.

—Vamos, te he visto volar muchas veces y lo haces mejor que esa cabeza hueca de Chang. Lo único que tienes que hacer es coger más velocidad y no cagarte de miedo cuando veas el suelo, simplemente.

Aquel cumplido, en vez de animarla, le volvió a acelerar el corazón. _Te he visto volar,_ había dicho. Y se imaginó a Malfoy en las gradas, serio, apoyado en la baranda, observándola fijamente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Cuando volvió al punto de partida y miró hacia abajo, no dejaba de pensar porque Malfoy solo había estado un año en el equipo de su casa.

Pero le hizo otra vez la señal y ella volvió a coger carrerilla. Pero no lo volvió a conseguir. Y lo intentó, una vez y otra vez, sin ningún resultado.

El sol se había ocultado detrás de las montañas y ya estaba congelada de frío. Si había temido a Harry como capitán, Malfoy era tres veces peor que él, con diferencia.

Al último intento fallido la volvió a llamar.

—Baja.—Ginny aterrizó a su lado y éste le dio su túnica, porque no paraba de temblar. Sentía la nariz congelada y las manos doloridas por el frío, y pateaba el suelo para entrar en calor.

—¿Qué?—Sin que se diera cuenta, Malfoy se había puesto su propia túnica, mientras recogía la escoba del suelo y se la ponía entre las piernas, mirándola.

—Monta.

—_¿Qué?_

—Qué montes conmigo, aquí delante. Date prisa, dentro de nada acaban las últimas clases y tendremos a un montón de hijos de muggles fumando marihuana por aquí.

—No pienso montar contigo. No sé que pretendes, pero no pienso...

—¿Pero porqué siempre das tan lata? ¿Quieres que Potter vuelva mañana a darte el coñazo? ¡Monta de una puñetera vez, joder! ¡Vamos!

Ginny bufó, cansada, y con un gesto brusco se puso delante de él, con la escoba también entre las piernas. Sentía su proximidad como un fuego y su respiración caliente en la nuca. Pero no pudo pensar mucho más porque Malfoy dio una patada al suelo y ya se encontraba en el aire, subiendo lentamente.

Cuando dos personas se montan en una escoba no es algo cómodo. No es lo mismo que montar solo. La escoba aguanta más peso y se mueve más lenta, y la persona que está montada delante no tiene donde poner los pies. No es un vuelo placentero, precisamente, pero Ginny no lo notaba. Draco se había agarrado a su cintura con una mano y se había inclinado hacia delante, para poner la otra mano encima de las suyas, en el palo.

La fue guiando hasta que ganaron mayor altura, llegando lo bastante alto como para poder ver todo lo que había a su alrededor. Hacía un frío cortante, y cuando Draco habló, sintió como temblaba su voz cerca de su oído. Ya no le agarraba las manos ni la cintura. Había metido las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su propia túnica y las sentía allí, calientes y pesadas.

—Mira abajo—le ordenó—¿qué ves?

Ginny intentaba controlar sus temblores, observando todo lo que había dejado de sus pies. Pero no había nada fuera de lo común, ni nada que le llamara la atención. Solamente césped y más césped y a lo lejos el Lago, que brillaba bajo las primeras estrellas.

—Nada.—Le contestó por fin, apretando los dientes.

—Exacto, nada. Cuando estés montando piensa que allí abajo no hay nada, absolutamente nada. Ahora tu mundo es éste. Y en ese mundo solo existe lo que hay aquí arriba.

—Pero si bajo en picado y pierdo el control, me estampo contra el suelo. Y seguramente mi madre encima de todo me mandaría un _howler._

_Otro más, _pensó.

—_Weasley..._

—Ginny.—Y en el momento en que lo dijo se arrepintió, apretando los labios con fuerza. No sabía ni porqué ni en que manera su mente había bajado la guardia, haciendo que le resultara raro que dos personas que estaban tan cerca uno de otra se llamaran por su apellido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Y escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de Malfoy junto a su oreja, expectante—Llámame Ginny...Quiero decir, solo cuando estemos solos. No hace falta que nadie lo sepa, ni nada de eso.—Acabó la frase casi murmurando, esperando casi con absoluta certeza el comentario sarcástico estampándose contra su oído.

Malfoy sin embargo, calló.

—Está bien.—dijo por fin—Ginny. No te estoy diciendo que te tires de la escoba, joder. Al suelo solo hay que tenerle respeto, pero nunca miedo.

Malfoy, por algún extraño motivo que no supo descifrar, había aceptado su extraña petición.

—No es miedo...—empezó a justificarse—Bueno, un poco sí lo es. Pero es que yo nunca había hecho eso, eso de tirarme en picado.

Sintió en su pelo el roce accidental de sus labios cuando Draco miró en la otra dirección, para inclinarse y mover la escoba hacia las gradas sur, volviendo a poner una mano encima de las suyas.

—No tienes porque tenerle miedo a algo solo porque no lo conozcas. Esa es la justificación de los cobardes, Ginny.

Le había dicho _Ginny. _El mismísimo Draco Malfoy la había llamado _Ginny _porque había querido, no como la otra vez.

—No soy una cobarde.—Susurró, después de ese pensamiento.

—Pues demuéstraselo mañana a Potter.

Y dicho esto, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, agarró la escoba y la inclinó. Y empezaron a caer. Primero, lentamente. Luego, ganando velocidad.

—¡Malfoy, no podemos hacer esto montados los dos en una escoba!..¡Malfoy!—Chilló, presa del pánico.

Notaba como la gravedad tiraba de ella, hacia adelante, y encogió las piernas por el simple impulso primitivo de protegerse a sí misma. Perdían altura a una velocidad acelerada y parecía que iban a precipitarse al vacío de un momento a otro, solo por el puro placer de ir arriesgando y perdiendo, de ir desafiando a la muerte como quien apuesta en una tómbola clandestina.

Cuando estaba a punto de dejar escapar el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones de tanto gritar, con una risa divertida y enérgica, Draco alzó la escoba hacia arriba.

Vio el cielo abarrotado de estrellas ante sus ojos atónitos, mientras su estómago de abstraía con la maniobra inesperada que hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas, por un momento.

Malfoy siguió riendo mientras estabilizaba la escoba con una sola mano, como si fuera un jinete adiestrado en ir montando a la vida tal y como le venía.

—¡Estás como una maldita cabra! ¿lo sabías?—Ginny intentaba pegarle con el hombro, sin mucho éxito—¿quieres matarte,eh, eso es lo que quieres? ¡Pues no cuentes conmigo!

—Tranquilízate, pelirroja.—Draco volvió a meterle las manos en los bolsillos—Puedes llamarme Draco, solo cuanto estemos solos, quiero decir. No hace falta que lo sepa nadie, ni nada de eso.

—Estupendo.—Farfulló.

Lo único que había conseguido con aquello es que ahora le costara un poco más mirarle a la cara.

Siguieron volando sin embargo, en completo silencio. Y aunque hiciera un frío paralizante, a Ginny le empezó incluso a gustar esta allí, con él. Hasta que Draco intentó llevarla hacia el Lago, estropeándolo todo.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no podemos!—Se estaba helando por momentos y ya solo quería bajar de la escoba.

—¡Pero si a ti el Lago te encanta! ¡Además, yo nunca he visto una sirena!—Draco Malfoy tiritaba y reía a partes iguales.

—¡Pues te compras un libro!

Y guió la escoba hacia el suelo, pensando que dar confianza, a veces, daba verdadero asco.

**El aleteo de la mariposa**

Volvía a estar encima de la escoba, al día siguiente. Le dolía el culo, y sentía que tenía la nariz congestionada por los mocos por culpa del frío de ayer. Pero no le importaba.

—¡Vamos Ginny!—Le gritó Harry—¡no tenemos todo el día!

Cogió aire y miró hacia abajo.

_Ahora mi mundo es éste. Y en éste mundo solo existe lo que hay aquí arriba_

Se repitió, mentalmente. Volvió a coger aire y lo soltó. Notaba las manos sudorosas por el esfuerzo de controlar los temblores y se imaginó cayendo en picado, sin darle tiempo a frenar.

_No pienses eso,¡relájate! Tu manejas las escoba,¡tú manejas la escoba!_

Pero si lo pensaba mucho acabaría por no hacerlo, así que aceleró, concentrada en un punto delante de ella.

Empezó a coger velocidad, empujada por la brisa de aire que soplaba en su dirección. Cuando notó el aire silbar en sus oídos, clavó la escoba hacia abajo y se tiró, sin pensárselo dos veces. Volvió a ver el césped acercándose, cada vez más. Y aguantó.

_Todavía no, todavía no, todavía..._

Pero sus manos la traicionaron. Cuando no había llegado ni a los seis metros, frenó la escoba y se quedó así, boca abajo, mirando el suelo.

Cerró los ojos, apretando la boca. No lo había conseguido. Otra vez.

—¡Bueno Ginny, déjalo por hoy!¡Tal vez mañana...!—Empezó a decir Harry, mientras escuchaba los murmullos decepcionados de su compañeros de equipo.

Ginny suspiró, volviendo a la posición vertical. Podía volar muy rápido y esquivar las blugders a su antojo. Y tenía una buena recepción y un buen pase. Pero aquello la sobrepasaba. Sabía que era buena volando y le daba rabia comprobar que algo que parecía tan fácil a ella se le escapara de las manos de aquella manera.

_Soy buena volando_, se volvió a repetir, _y soy buena en intentar algo que los demás dan por perdido._

La mente humana, bajo presión, es inconstante e impredecible. Y la mente de ella no era una excepción. Pudo sentir como le hormiguean los pensamientos, como aparecían y desaparecían en una cadena de humo de la que solo rescató una reflexión que hizo que cerrara los ojos, como si rezara.

_Soy buena, porque los demás se dan por vencidos demasiado pronto. Yo no. Yo lo puedo conseguir. Soy buena con las causas perdidas. Soy buena con eso. Soy buena..._

El susurro de una boca temblorosa contra su oído es lo último que recuerda antes de tomar la decisión.

—¡Harry espera! ¡Sólo una vez más!

—¡No pasa nada Ginny, no tienes...!

—¡No!—Ginny no quería parecer desesperada, pero aquel grito la traicionó. Se hizo un silencio espeso.

—¡De verdad, Harry!—Intentó arreglar—¡Sólo lo he intentado una vez!

Harry, a lo lejos, la miró indeciso.

—¡Está bien, Ginny, pero solo una vez más! ¡Si no lo consigues, nos vamos!

Ginny cogió aire y volvió a volar hacia el palo del gol, al otro lado. Cogió carrerilla todo lo que pudo, pero esta vez, tardó más tiempo. Cuando ya casi parecía que iba de cabeza contra su equipo, que la miraban asustados y a punto de emprender la huida, se inclinó con una rapidez que nunca había conseguido hasta ahora.

El césped volvía a llenar su campo de visión, y ésta vez si que se acercaba a una velocidad apabullante. Lo veía cada vez más cerca y estuvo apunto de volver a sentir eso que la hacía frenarse, pero esta vez, se dejó hacer. Cuando ya casi sentía a punto de chocarse sin poder volver atrás, agarró el palo y tiró hacia ella, con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz.

Tuvo un instante de pánico al comprobar que la escoba no ascendía, pero lo acabó consiguiendo.

Los vítores de sus compañeros rugieron por todo el campo.

—¡Eso es Ginny, muy bien!

—¡Bien hecho, Ginny!

Se sintió eufórica y voló hacia ellos sonriendo y alzando los brazos.

—¡Si!—chilló, cuando llegó. Los brazos de sus hermanos la envolvieron primero.

—¡Ya sabíamos que no podrías ser tan torpe como Ron!—Le dijo Fred.

—¡Tu has salido más a nosotros!—Le dijo George. O probablemente fuera al revés.

Harry fue el último en acercarse a ella, no obstante. La mirada complacido, incluso cariñoso.

—¡Esta es la cazadora que elegí! ¡Enhorabuena!

—Gracias Harry.

—Por un momento pensé que te ibas a estampar directamente contra nosotros.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que ella también lo había pensado, pero se contuvo. Ahora que por fin lo había conseguido no quería empañar su esfuerzo con la idea que al final tuvo miedo.

Dio una vuelta con la escoba con la sensación de haber logrado algo más en su vida que en su carrera como golpeadora. De haber traspasado una linea, una barrera inquebrantable que al final se rompía dejando paso a un sentimiento embriagador que no podía retener y le salía a flote en una sonrisa.

No lo habría conseguido de no ser por él, se dijo. Aunque lo hubiera conseguido mas tarde o más temprano. No lo habría conseguido de aquella manera, de subir a lo alto como una nube y mirar al suelo con la presunción de un águila. Ahora lo sabía. Era ese influjo que destilaba Malfoy por vaharadas, por lo que lo había aceptado a pesar de todo. Por su seguridad ante los designios de esa vida que solo se consigue a fuerza de ir viviendo.

Cuando se sintió sola y desamparada en aquel campo que bullía de verde y azul, decidió bajar de las nubes y de la dicha donde se hallaba metida. Pero algo ajeno a ella la detuvo.

Una imagen, una persona. Una sonrisa. Allá a lo lejos, como un cometa fugaz que pasa sobre la tierra sin querer rozarla. Así era la sonrisa de Malfoy. Cabeceó en el aire como un pajarillo en señal de aprobación, o eso creía. Y ella frenó la escoba para verlo marchar con la cabeza alta y ese andar arrogante por donde se anda en los caminos que nunca se sabe a donde te conducen.

**Surcando nubes**

Cuando llegó su Sala Común, bastante más feliz de lo que se fue, no tuvo mas remedio que sorprenderse de la cantidad absurda de alumnos que llenaban la habitación hasta los topes. Casualidad o no, no recuerda mayor afluencia en su vida escolar, sobre todo, porque la sala no era un lugar de reunión muy solicitado.

Pasó entre mesa y mesa intentado no tirar los pergaminos que los llenaban, saludando con fingido interés a quien se le acercaba, sin pararse apenas, intentado llegar hasta la chimenea sin mucho éxito.

Pero no podía mentirse así misma. Sabía que su elección no era debida al azar. La última vez que lo vio se encontraba allí de pie, leyendo, y en alguna parte de su mente, se imaginó que seguiría ahí sin una razón y quería encontrárselo. Por casualidad, por supuesto. Ella era gryffindor, ¿no? Y esa era su Sala. Podía pasear por ella cuando quisiera. Pensaba mil excusas mientras esquivaba alumnos y mesas, y a varios fantasmas que miraban con curiosidad una partida de ajedrez mágico.

Pero cuando llegó allí, por supuesto, Malfoy no estaba. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, rascándose la cabeza. Pero que tonta, que tonta, que tonta. ¿Acaso había olvidado que Malfoy era un slytherin? ¿Y que él se encontraría allí como un gryndylow en un armario?

Se dio la vuelta justo en el momento que unos ojos verdes saltaban desde el sofá para pararse justo frente a su cara.

—¡Harry!

—¡Lo siento!—Se excusó, subiéndose las gafas—Llevo llamándote desde hace un rato, pero no me oías. He tenido que echarle un conjuro a Dean Thomas porque no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de un chivatoscopio. Y no,—Ginny fue a abrir la boca — no me preguntes porqué.

_Harry, que la buscaba siempre y sin ningún motivo_

—¿A dónde ibas? Se te veía un poco perdida.

Ginny se rió un cohibida, como si la hubieran pillado en un renuncio.

—Nada, no sé...Que de gente,¿no?

—Sólo quería darte la enhorabuena otra vez.—Harry le sonreía con una ternura que hacia que el corazón se le acelerara y siempre conseguía que se quedara sin saber que decir.

—Ah vale, muchas gracias.—_Piensa, maldita cobarde_—¿Y Cho?

No. Absolutamente es _no_ era lo que quería decir.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró, un poco confuso por aquel cambio de conversación, pero si le molestó no lo dijo. Se volvió a subir las gafas sin encontrar las palabras y Ginny solo pudo golpearse mentalmente.

—Sí, Cho. Mmm...Ahora iré a verla.

—Claro, claro.

—He quedado ahora.

—Muy bien.

¿Cómo podía pesar tanto el silencio y hacerse tan espeso, en una sala llena de gente? Y en ese momento, Dean Thomas salió corriendo hacia ellos persiguiendo un chivatoscopio que se había vuelto loco y corría como una peonza por el suelo.

—¡Apartaos!—Saltó desde el sofá y cayó justo detrás de Harry, golpeándole en la espalda y haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio.

Ginny sintió como el cuerpo de Harry se iba contra ella sin poder pararlo y dobló las rodillas, dispuesta a caerse, preparada para sentir el impacto. Sintió el tirón de la gravedad y el brazo de Harry y se quedo quieta, con los ojos cerrados. Pasó un segundo, dos. Pero cuando los abrió, estaba en el aire, volaba.

—¿Estás bien?—Harry la había agarrado por detrás sin saber como. Y estaban en una postura más bien dolorosa. Inclinada hacia atrás y él sobre ella, con un brazo por su espalda, aguantándola en el aire.

Se quedaron un rato así, mirándose a los ojos.

—Harry...—Empezaba a dolerle la espalda que tenía en tensión para no descargar sobre él todo su peso.

—Ah, vale—Harry reaccionó de pronto y la ayudó a ponerse en posición vertical, con cuidado—¡Voy a matar a Dean!

Ginny le sonrió como pudo, aturullada y con las mejillas calientes.

—Hechízalo de mi parte.—Y Harry echó a correr bajo sus ojos, esquivando alumnos y mesas, en su prisa por desaparecer de allí.

Suspiró, en parte aliviada, en parte confusa. Y ella que iba buscando a Malfoy.

**Arriba, sobre todas las cosas**

Cuando Mcgonagall entró por el retrato y conminó a todos a marcharse a dormir, Ginny subió por las escaleras tras su compañeras, en una conversación banal y sin sentido sobre Las Brujas de Macbeth y un caldero regurgitante bastante molesto. En realidad no las escuchaba, y se sentó en la cama a la espera de que la profesora volviera en diez minutos para volver a echar a los rezagados.

Todas se habían puesto el pijama menos ella, que solo se había desecho de la túnica dejándola tirada en la cama, para regocijo de sus amigas.

—¡Vamos Ginny! ¡Nunca cuentas nada!

—Eso, eso.—Se sumó otra—¿A quién vas a ir a ver ahora?

—¡No me digas que hay un trío amoroso entre Harry, Cho y tú!.—Se sumó una tercera.

—¡No digáis tonterías! Harry le es totalmente fiel a Cho.—Q_ue yo sepa_—.Tenéis la mente bastante calenturienta.

Y se asomó a la puerta para verificar cuantos alumnos quedaban aún, para poder calcular cuantas veces iba a tener que entrar la jefa de su casa otra vez. Sus compañeras se reían, mientras se metían en la cama con el jolgorio propio de las adolescentes.

_Por favor, que se duerman rápido, que se duerman rápido_

Para lo que pensaba a hacer le era absolutamente necesario que lo hicieran.

Siguió un rato asomada a la puerta con disimulo, esperando que las cacatúas cambiaran de tema y la dejara en paz por una vez. Por suerte, aquel día había sido bastante satisfactorio en cuanto a cotilleos, y enseguida de enzarzaron en una pelea por debatir si Cormac Mclaggen era gay o no.

Cuando el silencio reinó por fin en la habitación, una hora después, decidió meterse en la cama con la ropa puesta a la espera de que Mcgonagall hiciera la ronda habitual antes de acostarse. Sabía que no iba a tener tanta suerte como para que la Sala Común estuviera vacía cuando bajara, pero normalmente, los que salían de su habitación después del toque de queda querían mas privacidad que ella misma. Y se sonrió, pensando que había otra vida en la noches de Hogwarts que ella ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de atisbar.

Y por fin, cayó la madrugada. Se levantó con el corazón a mil por hora, intentando ponerse los zapatos en silencio.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras pudo ver a una pareja, sin reconocer quien era quien, besándose en una esquina como si no hubiera mañana. Y dos alumnos de último curso seguían la partida de ajedrez sin testigos. No vio a nadie más, pero suponía que seguirían viniendo.

Así que saludó con la cabeza a los ajedrecistas y se sentó en el sofá delante de la chimenea, sin apoyarse en el respaldo, con las piernas muy juntas.

Vamos, pensó, tienes que bajar. ¡Vamos Malfoy, antes de que se haga tarde!

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y apretó los puños. Pero solo era otra pareja más que buscaban un sitio aislado del mundo para poder perderse en el cuanto quisieran.

Suspiró. No había pensando ni por un momento que el plan podía fallar en la primera parte, y sin embargo, sabía que era la más débil de todas. Sin Malfoy, adiós a sus planes.

Otra puerta volvió a abrirse y cerrarse, y volvió a contener la respiración. Escuchó unos pasos bajar apresuradamente y la voz de Katie Bell rondar el silencio con un murmullo.

—¿Cómo vais?—Escuchó el arrastrar de una silla y pensó que se dirigía a los alumnos que jugaban al ajedrez—¡He apostado por ti!

Maldita sea, masculló. ¿Sería posible que Malfoy no fuera a bajar?

Una hora después y dos parejas más que habían salido por el retrato, Ginny mascaba su derrota, totalmente estirada en el sofá.

Tenía sueño y estaba cansada, y había empezado a estornudar cada vez con mayor frecuencia. La ilusión de los primeros minutos había dejado paso a una desazón impropia en ella, que no le gustaba rendirse sin luchar.

Pero Malfoy no hacia acto de presencia y ella no podía ir a buscarlo a su habitación. ¿O sí?

—¿Otra vez estás durmiendo en el sofá?—Se incorporó de un salto, temblando, mirando hacia todas partes.

—Detrás tuya.—Ginny se dio la vuelta y lo encontró allí, con la corbata desanudada y una sonrisa sugestiva en el rostro.— Tienes unas manías bastante extrañas.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se sentó a su lado, algo apartado, casi rozando los pies que ella tenía puestos sobre el sofá.

Ginny no podía detener su corazón. Había estado esperándolo durante una absurda cantidad de tiempo y ahora que allí estaba, se había quedado sin saber que decirle.

Pero parecía que a Malfoy no le importaba ese silencio, se había acomodado en él y miraba la chimenea como si allí pudiera encontrar parte de su futuro.

Carraspeó indecisa, tenía que empezar por alguna parte si no quería que se le hiciera demasiado tarde. No quería otro castigo más que cumplir con los consabidos cotilleos que aquello le podía acarrear de por vida.

—Draco,—le susurró. Quería que las personas que seguramente estaban mirando creyeran que era un encuentro fortuito e intentó no mover la cabeza hacia él—¿qué tienes que hacer ahora?

_Bien Ginny, eres increíble_

Malfoy la miró un poco aturdido por la sorpresa, y frunció el ceño hacia ella.

—No entiendo lo que me quieres decir.

Ginny miró hacia el otro lado para que él no viera la expresión abochornada de su cara, mientras bajaba los pies y se sentaba muy recta en el sofá.

—Bueno,no sé—¿Cómo es que se había saltado esa parte del plan?Solo esperaba no empezar a tartamudear—Quiero decir,¿tú vendrías conmigo?

El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos dos, y solo podían escuchar las piezas del ajedrez cuando se arrastraban de casilla en casilla, y la voz de Katie animando quedamente al objetivo de su apuesta.

Cuando ya creía que Malfoy no había entendido la pregunta y que se había dedicado a dejar que pasara el tiempo, su voz la sobresaltó.

—Sí.

¿Sí, que?Estuvo a punto de preguntarse, presa del nerviosismo. Pero al segundo cayó en la cuenta. ¿Había dicho que sí, sin saber ni siquiera nada? ¿Así como así?

Movió la cabeza disimuladamente para mirarle la expresión, pensando que si aquello era tan fácil como al final había salido, lo demás iría rodado. Y Draco Malfoy, aunque no la mirara, tenía en su rostro aquella especie de sonrisa ladeada que se estaba convirtiendo casi en parte de su identidad.

**Nociones básicas de caída libre **

Malfoy salió el primero con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando bajito una canción que le sonaba. Quedó en esperarla a fuera, al lado del retrato. Pero allí, indudablemente, no estaba. Tenía miedo de levantar la varita por si su luz llamaba la atención de visitantes no deseados, y decidió andar con pasos cortos hasta la esquina siguiente, donde se encontraba la escalera.

—¡Eh!—Le susurró una voz. Malfoy estaba apoyado en la balaustrada y la miraba, a través de la penumbra, con ese gesto inalterable y enigmático.

—No te encontraba.—Le dijo, acercándose a él por las escaleras—¿No quedamos en que me esperarías en el...?

—No hables tan alto.—Le tapó la boca con fastidio—Ese Filch es un jodido cazador en una selva. Te sorprendería con la facilidad que se mueve a oscuras por todos estos pasillos donde no se ve una mierda.

Ginny asintió sin hablar, con los ojos dilatados por la oscuridad, para que Malfoy dejara de taparle la boca. Cuando por fin bajó el brazo e iba a protestar, se le adelantó.

—Bueno,—Draco se asomaba por la barandilla como si se fuera a caer, intentando mirar hacia abajo—¿a dónde quieres ir? Está claro que no tienes ni idea de moverte por el castillo por la noche y y no tengo ganas de que me pillen.

Ginny, por no sentirse una estúpida ante aquella acusación tan cierta, se puso al lado de él y se asomó también.

—A la torre de Astronomía.

Malfoy la miró con algo de sorpresa. Parecía divertido.

—Un poco lejos para echar un polvo, ¿no?

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué?—Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva por el impulso de contestarle sin alzar la voz—¡Yo no...Yo no quería que tú...! ¡Malfoidshj!—Éste le volvió a poner la mano en la boca, riéndose bajito.

—Ya lo sé, no te alteres. Sólo era una broma.—Y de pronto, sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a seguir protestando, Malfoy le agarró de la mano y la arrastró por la escaleras—Vamos, si nos quedamos quietos va a ser peor. Intenta acordarte de los escalones falsos.

**Dame alas**

Aquello, definitivamente, había sido una mala idea. Una idea pésima, tenía que reconocerselo. Hacía frío, apenas se veía nada y Malfoy resoplaba como siempre.

—¿Querías tirarme de la torre, por eso me has traído aquí?

—Como no dejes de hablar reconsideraré la propuesta.

¿Porqué en su mente los planes siempre salían bien? Se imaginó un paisaje iluminado por la luna, un cielo cuajado de estrellas, con el Lago a lo lejos brillando en su superficie.

Y no aquello. Aquello indudablemente no lo había imaginado.

—¿Porqué no te has traído la túnica? ¿Es alguna especie de apuesta para ver quien se congela antes?

Y Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy.

—No pensé que iba a hacer tanto frío.—Se abrazó a así misma y no puedo evitar un escalofrío, para diversión del slytherin.

—Pues no pienso darte la mía, que lo sepas.

Una idea horrorosa. Se habían acercado al enorme balcón porque allí apenas podía hacerse nada más, entre tantos telescopios, mesas, sillas y muebles abarrotando la estancia. Claro que ella quería que él se asomara, porque casi era la hora. Pero acabarían helados si la cosa seguía por aquellos derroteros. Pero ya no tenía elección, el plan seguía adelante.

Y la maldita serpiente, como siempre, incapaz de hacer algo tan simple como retener la lengua dentro de la boca.

—¿Ésta es tu idea de la diversión? Porque sé sitios y formas más interesantes que éstas.

—Ojalá se te congele el culo.—Le dijo, con maldad.

—Voy por el camino,¡joder! ¿A quién se le ocurre subir en pleno octubre a la torre?

_A mí, maldito estúpido, ¡a mí!_

¿Sería mucho pedir que se callara y siguiera mirando?

—Y encima no se ve casi nada. ¿Tú ves algo?—Malfoy se asomó por el balaustrada como se había asomado por las escaleras momentos antes, con las manos en las axilas.

—Te recuerdo que sabías a donde íbamos a ir.

—¡Si yo solo quería echar un polvo!—Dijo riéndose, volviéndola a mirar entre la oscuridad.

Solo esperaba que estuviera bromeando. Aunque no tuviera ganas de bromas. Obviamente, era una idea totalmente estúpida, imprudente y encima de todo, peligrosa. Pero ya había llegado hasta allí y no podía echarse atrás.

—Deja de decir chorradas y sigue mirando.—Sentía como el cuerpo se le entumecía por momentos, pero no lo iba a reconocer—Ya casi tiene que ser la hora.

—¿La hora de qué?

—¡Lo sabía!—Ginny señaló con un dedo tembloroso a lo lejos y Malfoy miró curioso, mas allá—¡Mira!

Aunque hubiera luna llena, unas enormes nubes tapaban el poco resplandor que podría haber iluminado algo más de aquella noche cerrada.

—¿Pero qué...?—¿Se estaría quedando con él?

—¡En el Lago!

Malfoy se volvió a inclinar en la baranda, curioso y totalmente confuso. Se quedó un rato atisbando la oscuridad de la superficie del agua, donde se reflejaba un trozo de cielo estrellado que las nubes solo ocultaban parcialmente.

Cuando empezaba a pensar en un comentario lo más mordaz e hiriente que podía pasarle por la mente en ese mismo instante, las nubes se movieron y la luna brilló tajante, iluminando por un momento todo el Lago y parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—¿Y ahora?—Ginny parecía totalmente ilusionada al lado de él—¿Lo ves ahora?

Los veía. O mejor dicho, las veía. Las sirenas brincaban y hacían cabriolas en el aire, como si estuvieran compitiendo entre ellas. Saltaban y giraban casi a la vez, rompiendo la superficie del Lago y emitiendo unos ruidos que llegaban hasta ellos amortiguados y poco precisos.

—¿No dijiste que nunca había visto a una sirena? Pues ahí las tienes. Favor por favor.

No sabía que le impresionaba más, si el hecho de ver un espectáculo acuático a las cuatro de la madrugada o que Ginny hubiera orquestado todo aquello con la intención de que él viera a las sirenas.

La miró, como si la viera por primera vez. ¿De verdad podía llegar a ser tan tonta? Seguía abrazada a ella misma y temblando, con el pelo rojo aleteándole en la sienes por la pequeña brisa helada que llegaba hasta allí ligera. Y sonreía.

Se sintió incapaz de decirle que no era la primera vez que veía una, que ya las había visto varias veces. Y que solo quiso ir hasta el Lago porque nunca había volado con una chica que parecía siempre tan honesta y tan indignada.

—Me lo dijo Luna. Rosie le había comentado que salían siempre desde aquella vez que fuimos.—Soltó una risita áspera y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara—Nos buscan todas las noches, ¿te imaginas?

Pero Malfoy no tenía imaginación para nada más. Aquella situación se le volvía surrealista por momentos, se le estaba escapando de las manos y de pronto no tenía idea de que hacia allí. Ni siquiera pudo pensar en el motivo de que aceptara aquella propuesta sin preguntar. ¿Volvería a repetirse la historia? ¿Volvería una y otra vez a tropezar con la misma piedra?

—Una vez Blaise casi se cae de aquí.—Sintió el deseo de una conversación banal. Una que pudiera controlar y por donde se moviera seguro.—Estaba tan borracho que creía que podía volar.

Ginny sonrió al aire. Y él no pudo evitar la sensación de estar cayendo desde muy alto.

—Debiste de haber dejado que se tirara.

—Le encanta beber.—Lo que fuera, por no mirarla a los ojos.

—Y a ti también. ¿Cómo era lo que cantabas el día del baile?

No sabía como había ocurrido, pero había ocurrido. Pensó en mil y una maneras para hacerle hablar. Llevaba casi un mes pensando cual seria el momento idónea para aquello y maldita sea, el slytherin se lo ponía en bandeja de plata.

Pensó que después de ver las sirenas, en un sitio mágico como era siempre, casi siempre, la torre de Astronomía, Malfoy se sentiría mas relajado. ¿Y porqué no? También más expuesto.

Porque por supuesto, Ginny nunca, jamás, en la vida, había creído en las casualidades. Ginny era de las convencidas de que el destino hay que ganárselo a pulso.

Malfoy seguía encerrado en sí mismo, bajo aquella apariencia de hielo que siempre dominada su carácter. Pero hoy sería su excepción.

—¿No lo recuerdas?—Intentó sonar casual, aclarando la voz para entonar las primeras notas de aquella absurda canción que siempre odió—"Mi bruja de Yorkshire, de ojos serenos..."

_Vamos Malfoy, haz por acordarte.¡Di algo!_

Pero el slytherin seguía mirando más allá, aunque las nubes volvieron a tapar y el Lago apenas quedara ya iluminado.

Ginny soltó una risita nerviosa, balanceando los pies mientras agarraba la barandilla con las dos manos. No pensaba dejarlo escapar. Aquel plan podía costarle otro enorme castigo y no quería irse de allí sin ninguna información.

—Por cierto,—c_asual Ginny, como quien no quiere la cosa_—que sepas que te libré de limpiar calderos con un cepillo de dientes.

Esta vez si pudo captar la atención del muchacho, que la miró curioso.

—¿No te acuerdas?—_Respira hondo_—Te dejaste la botella en la Sala Común.

Malfoy sonrió con un bufido y volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

—Es verdad. Cuando volví a bajar ya no estaba y casi me acosté pensando que Mcgonagall se la había llevado.—Sonrió burlón—¿Esperas que te de las gracias?

Típico de él. Pero no la haría cambiar de tema. Casi se estaba acercando.

—Bueno, no estaría de más.—_¡Vamos!_— Y ahora que has sacado el tema, ¿quien te dio la botella, a todo esto?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y se rascó el codo, indiferente.

—Me la dio Pansy.

—¿Porqué?—Ginny casi se muerde la lengua. ¿Habría sonado demasiado ansiosa? Escrutó el rostro de Malfoy con disimulo, pero el chico no parecía ni siquiera interesado.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?—La miró con fastidio—Pansy siempre hace regalos raros. Supongo que le daría pena o que sé yo. Al final la muy perra me la dio por la mitad y llena de tierra. A saber si no sería de Blaise.

¿Malfoy mentiría? No podría decirlo.

—Bueno,—se apresuró a decir cualquier cosa. Aquella conversación no era la que esperaba—siendo tu novia es normal que se preocupe por ti y...

—¿Pansy mi novia?—Malfoy se reía totalmente incrédulo—¿Llevas con la cabeza metida debajo de tierra todo el curso o qué?

…

—Pansy me dejó, antes de las vacaciones de verano. Y casi se lo agradezco.—Acabó la frase susurrando, más para él mismo que para la pelirroja que parecía estar totalmente perdida.

—¿Que Pansy te dejó? ¿A ti?...¿Pero porqué?

—¿No estás muy pesada hoy con tantas preguntas?

Sintió que Malfoy volvía a cerrarse en banda. Había alzado la cabeza con expresión sospechosa y la mirada desde allí, como si de pronto Ginny fuera a saltar y convertirse en Sprout.

—Solo era por hablar de algo.—Murmuró.

Al menos había conseguido saber quien se había chivado. ¿Y las razones?Bueno, a los slytherins nunca le habían sobrado razones para joder.

—¿Y me has traído aquí para que te cuente mi vida amorosa?—Le exasperaba como extrapolaba todo al mismo tema—Verdaderamente tienes que estar bastante desesperada para...

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. No aguanto más el frío y tú ya has visto a las malditas sirenas.—Le cortó. No quería ponerse a debatir en aquella torre helada quien estaba más desesperado que quien. Además, ya tenía lo que quería.

Anduvo hasta la puerta con las manos cruzadas en un intento de protegerse del frío, cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no se había movido ni un ápice. Solo la miraba, fijamente. Pero Ginny no pudo descifrar su rostro en la oscuridad.

—¿Vamos o no?

—Ha sido una escapada bastante interesante.—Malfoy se acercó a ella con paso decidido, se quitó la túnica y se la dio, abriendo la puerta—Pero la próxima vez elijo yo el sitio.

Ginny se había quedado mirando la túnica como si fuera un raro artículo maravilloso.

_¿La próxima?_


	7. Todos los hombres de mi vida

_Este capítulo va enteramente dirigido a mi rojita. Por todo. "Un mystère c'est la plus profonde chose qu'il y ait pour l'imagination humaine"_

**Capítulo 7: Antes de que se nos lleve el tiempo**

Si octubre llegó callado y de puntillas, aquel diciembre entró con un vendaval de lluvia que parecía no amainar nunca. Faltaba menos de un mes para la navidad, y la poca nieve que había caído se había derretido con las constantes lluvias que amenazaban con inundarlo todo.

Y aquel uno de diciembre se estrenaba aguado y oscuro, casi encerrado en sí mismo, pero con la ilusión renovada de una excursión a Hogsmeade que haría que pudieran estirar las piernas más allá de los helados pasillos de Hogwarts.

Ginny se estaba poniendo el jersey cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación.

—Vamos pasa, ya casi estoy.

Hermione carraspeó, algo seria.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Le preguntó.

La chica no dijo nada, si no que se limitó a mirarla quedamente.

—Verás...¿cómo te lo digo?—Dijo, cerrando la puerta.

Si Hermione no encontraba las palabras adecuadas es que algo verdaderamente grave estaba pasando. Terminó de ponerse el jersey y se acercó a su lado, sentándose en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar que tenía bajo los ojos un designio oscuro que hacia que se le cayera la voz.

—Empieza por el principio.

—Sí, será lo mejor.—Pero su amiga solo carraspeaba y se miraba la punta de los zapatos. ¿Tan grave sería? Porque empezaba a asustarse de veras.

—Vamos, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Es algo malo?

Pero Hermione la cogió de las manos y se las apretó con fuerza, totalmente contrariada.

—¡Oh, Ginny! Cuanto lo siento. No quería asustarte.

_Pues vaya_

—No te preocupes, solo me tienes en ascuas. Y por cierto, se me están empezando a dormir las manos.

—¿Qué?—Dio un bote en la cama y la soltó—¡Perdóname! Es que estoy tan nerviosa...

Ginny se rascó el brazo, incómoda. Aquel maldito jersey Weasley picada cada vez en un sitio diferente, sin saber como. Y encima de todo, aquel sentimiento de intriga no le ayudaba a serenarse por completo.

—¿Vas a empezar a contármelo o tengo que ir a por el veritaserum?

—No hace falta.—Hermione, por fin, sonrió—No es nada grave, de verdad. Al menos, según por donde se mire.

¿Lo estaba haciendo adrede o esperaría a que Ginny se muriera de la curiosidad?

—¡Hermione!—Ginny le dio un golpe en el hombro, como un aviso.

—¡Está bien, está bien!—Levantó las manos para protegerse. Pero cuando vio que Ginny la miraba expectante, terminó cogiendo aire—Ron me ha invitado a ir a Hogsmeade con él.

Y pareció que eso era lo último que podría decir, porque se tumbó en la cama de golpe, con las manos tapándose los ojos.

Ginny se acercó a ella desde arriba, totalmente confusa, intentando quitárselas de la cara.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso? ¿Hermione? ¿Cómo que invitar?—Le preguntaba, apremiante.

—¡Pues ya sabes! _Invitar..._—Volvió a incorporarse y la miró—Quiere que vaya con él a Madame Pudipié.

Por un momento se quedaron las dos así, serías, mirándose a la cara. No sabe quien se rió primero, si ella o Hermione, pero acabaron en la cama presas de una risa convulsionada que les nacía en algún lugar del estómago. Se llevaron un buen rato riendo sin parar, como dos colegialas, hasta que el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta las interrumpió.

—Anda, abre tú.—Le dijo Ginny entre risas, mientras rodaba sobre cama y se bajaba de un salto.

Desde donde estaba no podía averiguar quien había llamado a su habitación, pero supo quien era aunque no mirara.

—Ron me ha pedido que te diga que bajes, que ya se están marchando todos.—Parvati no había levantado la voz y sin embargo parecía triste.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y la buscó con los ojos, en una muda disculpa que parecía decir todo y nada y Ginny solo le pudo sonreír.

Su amiga echó a correr como quien va perdiendo un tren que solo pasa una vez y dejó la puerta abierta.

Y así me quedé sola, pensó, mientras se dirigía para cerrarla.

—Ah, hola, Parvati.

Y cuando creyó que parecía triste, no se equivocaba. Su figura desgarbada solo hizo acentuar aquella idea.

Ginny se quedó en la puerta sin saber que hacer, con la mano en el pomo. Parvati tenía esa aura plomiza de las personas que llevan una gran carga encima, con la espalda curvada y la cabeza gacha. Y pensó que quizás estaría enferma o solo cansada de estudiar.

Pero la chica no se movía. Y cuando por fin levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, lo supo como una revelación. Aquello solo podía ser una cosa.

—¿Quieres pasar?—Ginny se echó a un lado, pero Parvati seguía sin moverse.—No pasa nada, de verdad. No le diré a nadie lo que me quieras contar.

Pero Parvati negaba con la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente. Y volvió a mirar al suelo.

—Porque me tienes algo que contar,¿no?—Parvati asintió—¿Y no es mejor que en...?

—No dejes que se acerque a ti, Ginny. Por favor.—Empezó a susurrarle, asustada—No dejes que te vea hablando con él.

—¿De quién estás hablando?—Aquello la dejó totalmente confusa. Y eso que ella pensaba que estaba enamorada y que no era correspondida.

—Si se entera, no me dejará en paz.—No fue por su voz, ni por sus palabras. Fueron sus ojos, que parecían contener un miedo que la dejó paralizada.—Ten cuidado, por favor. No le cuentes a nadie que te lo he dicho, ¿vale? A nadie. Pero ten cuidado. No se lo cuentes a nadie.

Y en ese momento, Parvati se dio la vuelta y la dejó allí plantada, sin saber que pensar.

**Un paso hacia atrás y dos más hacia la izquierda**

Hacía diez minutos que llovía copiosamente, pero Ginny no se había dado cuenta. Andaba sin mirar hacia alguna parte del camino empedrado, perdiéndose entre las calles, ajena a todo.

Ajena al agua, ajena al pelo que le caía chorreando por detrás de la espalda y que empezaba al filtrarse a través de su túnica. Pero, sobre todo, ajena al hecho de que alguien la estaba siguiendo sin darse cuenta.

No podía dejar de pensar en la confesión de Parvati. En sus ojos asustados, en la manera que había huido como si solo el hecho de hablar con ella ya constituyera un próximo castigo.

Y empezó a desmigar cada palabra de la conversación, intentado darle un orden concreto, una explicación, una salida.

Parvati había dicho, _no dejes que te vea hablando con él,_ y eso solo podía significar una cosa. O dos, si se apuraba. Porque solo había dos _él_ constantes en su vida, mal que le pesara. Harry y Malfoy. Fuego y hielo. Rojo y verde.

Y luego le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, sin especificar de quien. ¿Se habría vuelto loca? Porque aquello no tenía ningún sentido...¿O tal vez si? ¿Sería la misma persona que la atacó de la que tenía que tener cuidado? ¿Sería la misma persona, una y otra vez, la que estaba poniendo todo su mundo patas arribas?

¿Sería acaso...?

—¡Ah!—Alguien la había asaltado desde detrás de una esquina, y la había agarrado de la túnica para ponerla a resguardo bajo un portal.

Harry se había bajado la capucha y le sonreía, divertido, mostrando sus enormes ojos verdes empapados por la lluvia.

—Por favor Harry, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. Si quieres que siga viviendo, no.

—Estás aficionándote a hacer cosas extrañas, Ginny. Bañarte en el Lago a media noche, andar bajo la lluvia...

No era el primero que le decía aquello y no pudo evitar compararlos. Pero Harry la seguía mirando como si fuera la cosa más mona del mundo y tuvo que bajar enseguida de la nube de pensamientos que amenazaba con rodearla.

—¿Siempre me lo vas a estar recordando?

—Hasta el día que me muera. ¿Adónde ibas, por cierto?

—No lo sé.—Ginny se encogió de hombros, pegándose a la pared cuando la lluvia empezó a apretar de nuevo—Ya sabrás lo de Ron y Hermione, ¿no?

Harry asintió.

—Fue idea mía. Estaba harto de oír a Ron murmurar en sueños e intentando mirarla a hurtadillas siempre que podía. Cuando empecé a salir con Cho, creí que ya era hora de que aquellos dos se pusieran de acuerdo.

—¿Porqué, para que te dejaran en paz?

—Venga Ginny, no seas así. Es verdad que al principio pensaba que si ellos dos salían juntos iba a quedarme un poco colgado, pero luego lo pensé. Si yo estaba tan feliz con Cho, ¿porque ellos dos no se merecían lo mismo?

_Harry, que siempre anda pensando en los demás y no se olvida de sus amigos_

Sin embargo, Harry ya no sonreía. Y era inusitadamente extraño que no lo hiciera.

—¿Te pasa algo?—Luego cayó en la cuenta—Por cierto, ¿qué haces que no estás con Cho?

Cuando Ginny mencionó aquel nombre, Harry arrugó la frente, como si le doliera recordarlo.

—Bueno, se puede decir que hoy no ha sido nuestro mejor día.

—¿En Madame Pudipié no tenían mesas?

—No seas tonta,—le dijo, dándole un golpe en el hombro—no ha sido por eso.

Pero Ginny no quiso seguir preguntando. Conocía a Harry desde la primera vez que entró en su casa, sin los dientes de delante y de la mano de su padre. Lo había visto crecer, jugar, bailar, montar por primer vez en una escoba. Incluso tuvo uno de sus dientes entre las manos cuando se cayó.

Harry le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre quidditch. Pero nunca se atrevió a confesarle la verdad. Prefería ver como se le caía el mundo encima a que Harry la mirara como a una extraña.

Por eso no preguntó. Porque temía que si preguntaba, lo que antaño sintió se le saliera de entre los labios en forma de pregunta.

Pero Harry estaba allí de pie, a su lado, y lanzándole miradas de soslayo cada dos por tres, como si esperara que Ginny le dijera algo.

Cuando presintió que ella no iba a volver a abrir la boca, suspiró con nerviosismo y se puso delante de su mirada. Abajo, en la lluvia.

—Ginny...

—Dime Harry.

—¿Tú...—se quedó con las palabras en la boca un momento, aguantándolas—tú vendrías conmigo al Café París?

**Café y libros**

Aquel sitio era el típico por el que todo el mundo pasaba por delante y nadie sabía muy bien que era. Encajado entre dos casas antiguas llena de ventanas cerradas, verde manzana y casi escondido, se encontraba el Café París.

Cuando entró, no entendía muy bien a que venía aquel nombre. Todo forrado de madera y con estanterías hasta el techo, el Café París más bien parecía una tienda de libros más que una cafetería. Había libros por todas partes. Libros en las paredes, libros en el suelo, libros en unas escaleras que intuía que llevarían al primer piso. Y por supuesto, el olor. Cuando una persona está acostumbrado a lo viejo, el olor es lo primero que detecta. Y Ginny se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que aquellos libros tenían mucho, pero que muchos años.

Harry la agarró de la mano y Ginny tuvo el impulso de soltarse, pero éste ya la estaba llevando hasta el piso de arriba.

Allí estaba la famosa cafetería parisina que prometía el título de la puerta. Un tocadiscos hechizado en una esquina confesaba palabras francesas con una música cadenciosa.

—¿Qué es este sitio, Harry?

—Lo encontré una vez paseando con Cho. Está muy lejos del centro, pero nada comparado con Madame Pudipié. No tiene una gran clientela, pero es bastante tranquilo.

Y Ginny entendió _tranquilo_ por _apartado de las miradas de todos._

La habitación estaba decorada austeramente y sin embargo, no dejaba de ser bonito. Las mesas y las sillas extrañamente eran de forja, y decorando las paredes, unos cuadros de gente en blanco y negro, que se movían como las películas antiguas de los muggles que le ponía su padre de pequeña en el cobertizo, ambientadas en París. Y para acabar, aparte del tocadiscos y cubriendo toda la pared izquierda, enfrente de las mesas, una barra de madera con la que intuía que era la cocina. Una puerta, al lado, dejaba pasar la luz de una bombilla azulada.

El camarero se acercó,y Harry pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla bastante calientes para darse la vuelta y volver a mirarla.

Parecía nervioso.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre Harry?

—Nada, ¿no puedo invitarte a una cerveza?

—Si dejaras de apretarte las manos así, a lo mejor sonaría hasta convincente.

Harry miró hacia abajo, descubriendo los nudillos blancos de sus manos apretadas.

—Perdona Ginny. No creas que te he traído aquí para hacerte perder el tiempo, ni nada de eso.

—No te preocupes. Si quieres contarme algo, solo tienes que hacerlo. No diré nada, ya lo sabes.

Harry parecía aliviado y alarmado a partes iguales. Y se notaba que no sabía por donde empezar.

Ginny empezaba a impacientarse. Se secaba con un hechizo y sin embargo, no había lugar dentro ella que no estuviera mojado. Y sabía, como saben las mujeres, por intuición y por inteligencia, que Harry quería hablarle de Cho.

—Bueno, yo...Mira, yo quería...Vamos, preguntarte cosas sobre las chicas. Y tú eres una chica.

_¿Qué soy qué...?_

—Vaya, te has dado cuenta.—Le dijo sarcástica. Algo dentro de ella, sin embargo, explotó en mil pedazos. Se removió inquieta en la silla, guardando la varita en el bolsillo, intentando ignorar el desbarajuste de su interior.

—¡Lo siento Ginny, no quería decir eso! Yo...es que estoy muy nervioso.

En ese momento, el camarero apareció con dos jarras bastante grandes y espumosas, con un vapor denso y oloroso. Aquello le dio un respiro a Harry que enseguida se la llevó a la boca, pero terminó resoplando.

Ginny soltó una risita malévola.

—Vaya, esto quema.

—¿Vas a ir al grano de una vez, Harry?

Éste lo miró, sorprendido. Pero enseguida se recompuso.

—Está bien, no me andaré con rodeos. Ya sabes que Cho y yo llevamos un tiempo saliendo. Cinco exactamente. Y han sido los mejores de mi vida. Pero, de aquí a un tiempo, las cosas no nos van bien. Sobre todo, desde el baile.

Ginny asintió, soplando en su vaso.

—No me ha dicho lo que le pasa. Pero yo se lo noto. Yo creo que ella espera _algo más._

—¿_Algo más?_

—Si ya sabes.—Pero Ginny no sabía—Creo que quiere ir más _allá_.

Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella. Por favor, aquello no.

—¿Estás bien, Gi...?

—¿Quieres decir que quiere que os acostéis juntos?

Harry miró por todos lados con aprensión. Luego se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Crees que quiere hacer eso?

—¡Y yo que sé Harry, es tu novia!

—Porqué yo no tengo ni idea de hacerlo.

—¿Y crees que yo sí?—Ginny estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.—¿Crees que voy acostándome con todo el mundo?

—Yo no he dicho eso, yo no quería...

Ginny ya sabía que él no quería, lo sabía desde el principio. Pero eso no le importó en absoluto.

—¡Mira Harry!—Dijo levantándose, quitándose el pelo mojado de la cara—creo que esto ha sido un error. No debería de haber venido aquí contigo. Si tienes algún problema de _esos,_¿porqué no se lo dices, simplemente? ¿en vez de ir por ahí juzgando a los demás?

—Ginny, por favor...

—Nos vemos en el castillo, Harry.—Le siseó, mientras bajaba las escaleras y salía a la calle. Aún no había dejado de llover.

**Cuando nunca es nunca y siempre, también lo es**

Estaba más asustada que enfadada. Y más enfadada que triste. Aunque la realidad ya era inalterable al hecho de que había corrido de Harry como quien huye de un sueño que nunca se cumplió, deseó en el acto dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido.

Pero lo único que le respondían con total atino eran las piernas, que la llevaban hacia adelante.

La cosa estaba clara. Ella había huido porque en el fondo le dolía que Harry solo la viera como quien se mira en un espejo. Como de igual a igual. De chico a chico, incluso.

¿Le había molestado, sin embargo, cuando Harry empezó a salir con Cho? No lo recordaba. Y solo podía apretar el paso y seguir.

Pero al cruzar una esquina suprimiendo un escalofrío,como parte de un teatro callejero que le era totalmente ajeno, la imagen de dos personas abrazadas la detuvo.

No sabía muy bien donde empezaba el cuerpo de Pansy ni donde acababa el de Malfoy, ni que hacían allí bajo el aguacero que descargaba sobre ellos más temores que agua. Porque se abrazaban como con miedo, como si no tuvieran el derecho inalienable de quererse así, en la calle y sin premura. Porque se estrechaban como si no hubiese espacio y la vida se les acabara en ese abrazo. Como si no existiese nada más. Pansy había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro y no la veía, pero Malfoy miraba hacia adelante, con los ojos cerrados y el pelo de la chica enredado entre las pestañas.

El fuego de un tortura sin nombre la quemó por dentro y tosió. Supo,como supo lo de Harry, que el sentimiento era el equivocado aunque no le importara equivocarse. Que no tenía derecho de sentir nada y sin embargo, no dejaba de sentir. Aunque no lo entendiera.

Y sentía una especie de rabia incierta que le subía hasta la ojos, un dolor inexpresable que le nacía en el corazón, apretándola. Si se suponía que lo habían dejado, si se suponía que casi lo agradecía, ¿que significaba aquello?

Cuando se cansó de estar allí, como una observadora nata de la felicidad ajena, pasó por su lado con la cabeza tan alta como le dejaba la lluvia que caía como un torrente. Intentó alejarse, pero la calle era estrecha. Y allí no cabían ni ellos dos, ni ella misma, ni todos sus pensamientos fluyendo a la vez como demonios.

Cuando llegó a su altura, Draco fue el primero que levantó la cabeza y la miró. Y ella no pudo controlar el impulso de mirarlo a la cara, como un desafío. Y brotó de sus labios una frase ambigua pero que sin embargo resumía toda una vida de amores frustrados. La suya.

—Quererse así no es bueno.

Lo que le contestó Draco no lo oyó, porque al cruzar de nuevo la otra esquina y al sentirse liberada de cualquier respuesta por su parte, corrió como quien vuelve a escapar de otro de sus destinos malogrados.

**Todos los hombres de mi vida**

El camino que subía hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, lejos de Hogsmeade y perdido entre la maleza que no dejaba de crecer, estaba solitario y vacío y casi lo agradeció. Seguía lloviendo pertinaz y sonoramente sobre todas las cosas. Y Ginny solo deseaba llegar a alguna parte donde poder desenterrar sin testigos eso que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Resoplaba a causa del esfuerzo de luchar contra la empinada cuesta y la lluvia, pero sobre todo, por sus pensamientos subversivos y encontrados, que ni ella misma podía controlar.

No es amor, se repetía. No es amor, se decía como una súplica muda, incapaz de dilucidar nada más. No es amor, porque el amor es más inabarcable, más ancho que todo éste mundo. No es amor, porque el amor no se puede explicar y ella era capaz de ordenar sus sentimientos con una precisión absoluta.

Cuando empezó a divisar las puertas lejanas de un Hogwarts gris y en penumbra,cansada de pensar y con sueño, alguien la agarró del hombro y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?—Malfoy se protegía de la lluvia con las manos bajo las axilas. Encogía los hombros y los ojos, alzando la voz.—¿Me lo puedes explicar?

Así era él. Reclamaba lo que era suyo con una avidez de un niño que no entiende de la generosidad ni del altruismo. Y si él deseaba saber, sabría.

—No fue nada, una tontería.—Ella también alzaba la voz, intentando rehuirle, pero sus palabras la traicionaron. Aquel _nada_ lo era _todo_ y tenía miedo de contarle la verdad.

Parados bajo la lluvia en un camino donde podría verles cualquiera, se apresuraron a separarse para dejar claro que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder terreno.

—¿Entonces para qué dices nada?—_Touché._ Malfoy era capaz de hablarle al oído y contarle como era el mundo y a la vez, era capaz de decir dos palabras que la aplastaban irremediablemente contra el suelo de la realidad.

¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué estaba envidiosa porque a ella nadie la había abrazado así? ¿Qué el único amor que tuvo la había llevado por primera vez a una cafetería solo para hablar?

Ginny estornudó por toda contestación y se abrazó a a sí misma. Aquello empezaba a parecer irreal, pero se concentraba en rodar las piedras bajo sus zapatos, en el repiqueteo de la lluvia que iba cediendo.

Malfoy seguía delante de ella, aguantado el chaparrón con estoicismo.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día—Le dijo. Y ella pensó que seguramente eso era verdad—Me gusta la lluvia,¿sabes?—_Nunca me lo dijiste_—Y a lo mejor si no fueras tan orgullosa podríamos zanjar este asunto aquí y ahora.

Y volvía a dar en el clavo, como si tuviera en una mano las verdades del mundo y en la otra, las palabras exactas para decirlo.

Se quitó el pelo que le chorreaba de los ojos, con una dignidad fingida. No quería demostrar lo tonta que se sentía y sin embargo, estaba tan avergonzada de sus actos, que pensó que meterse un poco más al fondo del pozo no le iba a perjudicar.

Malfoy parecía estar esperando una respuesta y Ginny ya no sabía que decirle.

Un buen ataque es una buena defensa, se dijo, a la desesperada.

—¿Y Pansy?—Directo y en el blanco. Malfoy también se quitó el pelo rubio de la frente, en un gesto que Ginny interpretó como la pausa a una pregunta de la que no se tiene respuesta.

—Así que es por eso, ¿no?—Ginny fingió no saber—¿Estás así porque me viste con Pansy?—Malfoy volvía a sonreír de lado, entre confuso y divertido. Seguía con las manos debajo de las axilas y la túnica le goteaba en los zapatos. Lo supo porque empezó a mirar el suelo en un intento de que su expresión no la traicionara.

—No estoy de ninguna de las maneras. No sé que te has creído pero...—Se detuvo al escuchar que Malfoy avanzaba hacia ella lentamente, de lado a lado, con un pie detrás del otro como si tuviera que tener cuidado por donde pisaba.

—¿Me estas diciendo que...—un paso—estás así porque...—otro paso—estás celosa?

Directo y en el blanco. Levantó la mirada con gran suficiencia para enfrentarse a su acusación, cuando notó la presencia real y tangible del cuerpo de Draco, a solo diez centímetros de su cara.

Le hizo gracia pensar que a pesar de que llovía y que estaba totalmente empapada, aquel cuerpo despedía una especie de calor que llegaba hasta a ella en forma de bocanadas.

—No digas estupideces, yo no...—La verdad es que temblaba, pero se consoló pensando que Malfoy podía interpretarlo como frío. No sabía que decir ni a donde mirar—¿Celosa yo? Ya, claro...Si...

—Si no eres capaz de decir algo con un mínimo de coherencia, es mejor que calles esa bocaza, pelirroja.—Quiso creer que lo decía amenazante. Que lo había dicho incluso para reírse de ella. Pero la verdad, lo que sintió entre sus piernas como una bola caliente que le pesaba, es que cada palabra que dijo sonó mas erótica que la siguiente.

Alzó la cabeza para decir algo, pero la visión de la boca entreabierta de Malfoy la dejaron en un estado de profunda ansiedad y turbación.

Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo y sin embargo sabía, que si levantaba las manos solo un poco más y salvaba aquella distancia que le parecía casi nula, podría tocarle el pecho y casi gimió.

¿Porque todos los hombres de su vida jugaban con ella de esa manera? ¿Porque paseaban con otras y se abrazaban a otro cuerpo, y luego volvían a ella como si no tuvieran otro lugar en ese mundo?

Todos los hombres de su vida, que eran dos pero hacían por veinte. Y que la habían dejado siempre para encontrar solaz en una cama que no era la suya.

¿Era amor eso acaso? ¿Qué era?

—¿Estás llorando?

La voz de Malfoy resonó en sus oídos como si no hubiera otro sonido más que ese.

—¿Estás llorando o no?—Le exigió.

Y Ginny no pudo más y lo hizo. Llevaba queriéndolo hacer mucho tiempo.

**N.A: ¡Hola a todos!Para empezar deciros que muchísimas gracias por haberme leído hasta aquí, los que me han dejado review como los que me siguen o han puesto mi historia en favoritos. De corazón. Y un guiño especial a mi querida rojita, Rougeness, por supuesto. Sin ella quizás no os hubierais enterado ni de la mitad de las cosas xD**

**AVISO: He cambiado sustancialmente todos los capítulos hasta el 3. He agregado o eliminado cosas, no muchas, solo algunas que me parecían convenientes y otras bastante inútiles. Una de ellas es una frase en el capítulo dos, dicha por Rosie. Hace referencia a los TIMOS, pensando yo que los TIMOS eran en sexto año. Así que aclaro: GINNY ESTÁ EN SU QUINTO AÑO Y DRACO EN SU SEXTO AÑO. No hace falta que los volváis a leer, pero eso os lo dejo a vuestra opinión.**

**Otra vez muchísimas gracias con todo mi cariño, ¡y bendito seáis si soñáis con Hogwarts!**


	8. Altas temperaturas

**Capitulo 8: Charcos**

Y Ginny no pudo más y lo hizo. Llevaba queriéndolo hacer mucho tiempo.

Se separó de él, levantó las manos y lo empujó. Con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Sin apartar la mirada de su mirada, a pesar de que la lluvia le caía como un río sobre la cara y que no era capaz de escuchar nada más. Malfoy, que no se lo esperaba, estuvo apunto de perder el equilibrio. Y cuando parecía que iba a caer se plegó sobre si mismo y se quedó así, con el cuerpo doblado por la cintura,mirando al suelo.

Ginny lanzó una risita nerviosa. Le temblaban las manos.

—¿Se te ha ido la cabeza?—Le escuchó gritar—¡Vuelve a empujarme así y verás que...!

—¿Y veré qué?—Ginny no quería evitar el conflicto. Lo _buscaba_. Ni siquiera tenía pensado que hacer o que decir pero solo quería joder y a consciencia.

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, maldita inútil?—Se había vuelto a acercar hasta ella, agarrándola de la túnica. Tenía la boca tensa y una advertencia siniestra en los ojos—¿Quieres buscarte la ruina conmigo?

—¿La ruina?—Se zafó de su garra certera y volvió a empujarle. La lluvia, que momentos antes parecía amainar, ahora no paraba de caer incluso con más fuerza—¡Ya tengo una ruina contigo desde la primera vez que te vi!

Malfoy sin embargo, que la miraba totalmente confuso y cabreado la señaló con el dedo.

—¡No vuelvas a empujarme! ¡Y no es un aviso Ginny!

Pero ella no podía parar el torrente que le bajaba hasta el estómago como un río sucio y que le dolía. No podía parar porque era lo que debía de haber hecho desde un primer momento. Porque siempre hacia que se olvidara de todo. Incluso lo de Parvati.

Y volvió a empujarle.

—¡Ginny...!

Desde el momento que Parvati la había mirado con esos ojos llenos de temor, sintió algo dentro de ella que no pudo identificar, pero que la había estado molestando todo ese tiempo. Era como un zumbido de abeja en su oído, como una respiración profunda que acaba en un dolor de costado. Era algo que le había rondado por la cabeza y era el miedo. Lo supo de inmediato cuando lo notó. Era miedo y era rabia. Y era tristeza. Se sentía como si Malfoy le debiera algo más que no podía explicar con palabras. Pero que lo sentía allí, ahora, entre los dos.

Draco tenía la habilidad de dejarla sin respiración y sin excusas, pero estaba harta.

Siguió empujándole a medida que pensaba en todo eso. Seguía empujándolo una y otra vez con una letanía en la cabeza que solo decía, _ya no quiero jugar más._

Pero Malfoy se había cansado. Y con un movimiento de cadera alzó los brazos justo en el momento del choque, le atenazó las muñecas y se las apretó.

—¿Vas a estarte quieta o voy a tener que usar medidas más drásticas?—Le apretó más aún—Tu verás.

Ginny seguía peleando, furiosa, intentando soltarse. La rabia la punzaba por dentro sin saber muy bien porque y solo quería escupirle en la cara todo lo que pensaba. ¿Qué todas le daban el capricho de saberse de él sin tener que luchar? Con ella la cosa no iba a funcionar. Ya no.

—Eres un maldito hijo de...—Estar enfadada era lo que quería. Y lo iba a conseguir.

—Voy a soltarte.—Le dijo de pronto, más como una advertencia que como una afirmación.

Pero no debió hacerlo y por fin, había dejado de llover.

**Un arco iris por tus pensamientos**

Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos, lo notó de inmediato. Sin embargo, lo primero que vio fue el botón de una camisa blanca empapada por la lluvia. Y luego aquello. No lo pudo identificar de inmediato, sobre todo, porque estaba más pendiente de no moverse. Pero allí estaba.

Y era algo extraño, pensó. Algo que no entendía y que sin embargo, la estaba abrumando por momentos. Algo que le era realmente familiar pero que escapaba de su comprensión.

Malfoy se quejaba mientras, debajo de ella, removiéndose inquieto. Lo escuchaba murmurar una serie de insultos bastante ofensivos, pero Ginny seguía intentando rescatar en alguna parte de su mente lo que su nariz estaba registrando en ese preciso instante.

—¡Serás imbécil!—Le dijo.

Y de pronto lo supo. Malfoy olía a chico. A chico soltero y solo, a agua helada y a invierno nevado. Olía como ella siempre creyó que olería una montaña cubierta de nieve, a algo fuerte y frío. Pero sobre todo, Draco Malfoy despedía vaharadas de un cierto olor que le paralizó la sangre. Malfoy, indudablemente, olía a chico.

—¡Ginny, ya es la segunda vez que te tiras encima de mí!—Escuchó su voz por encima de su cabeza—Voy a acabar pensando que soy totalmente irresistible y que no te puedes aguantar las ganas de tirarme al suelo cada vez que me ves.

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró, totalmente abochornada, pero aún con cierto resquemor que no se dignaba a desaparecer.

—Claro que si, Malfoy. Que tu tengas el aguante de un gnomo de jardín no es culpa mía.

—¡Te dije que te iba a soltar!

—¡Pues no haberme soltado!

Ginny se incorporó como pudo, intentando no tocarle más de lo necesario, pero no llegó a ponerse de pie. Sentía las articulaciones pesadas y doloridas y se quedó a medio camino, arrodillada entre sus piernas, presa de un cansancio absoluto.

Cuando Draco la soltó, Ginny volvió a empujarle solo por el puro placer de desafiarle. Lo que no llegó a entender del todo, cuando cayó con un golpe seco encima de su cuerpo, es porque Malfoy no había puesto obstáculo ninguno y se había dejado caer hacia atrás.

Me duele todo, se dijo, en una queja muda. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había doblado la muñeca y estaba a punto de irse a golpes con él porque no podía hacer otra cosa en esa postura, la expresión de Malfoy la paralizó.

—¿Qué haces?—Es lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Aprovechar.

—¿Para ir directo a la enfermería?

Draco no se había movido del sitio. Seguía tumbado entre la hierba mojada y había puesto los brazos debajo de su cabeza, como si estuviera en pleno verano tomando el sol. Y no allí, en mitad de algún camino que llevaba a Hogwarts, empapado y debajo de un sol, cuanto menos, ausente. Parecía que no le importaba estar mojado ni estar mojándose cada vez más. Ni que el pelo rubio le cayera en la cara, goteándole insistentemente contra la frente. Sonreía. El maldito bastardo sonreía como si aquella fuese lo mejor del mundo. Y no se equivocaba.

—Pero si es como estar bañándote en el Lago, ya verás. Mira.—Y sin previo aviso, Malfoy se incorporó lo suficiente para adelantar los brazos y agarrarla por debajo de las axilas.

Cuando Ginny se sintió presa de aquellos brazos que intentaban tirar de ella, empezó a chillar y a patalear con la esperanza de no acabar en el suelo, junto a él. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de no dejarse agarrar de aquella manera, a lo mejor habría tenido alguna esperanza. Pero Draco aprovechó la situación y con una fuerza que no había demostrado hasta ese momento, consiguió ponerla a su lado sin miramientos.

Draco Malfoy se estaba vengando. Totalmente.

Cuando sintió el agua fría en la espalda se quedó muda. Arqueó el cuerpo hasta que le dolió, pero Draco le puso el brazo por encima, apretando hacia abajo. Le empezó a clavar el codo en la barriga y se quedó sin respiración por un segundo.

—Deja de hacer eso si no quieres que no responda de mis actos.

El charco no era profundo, pero si bastante grande. Y aunque ya estaba mojada, sentir el aguijón del frío penetrando por cada poro de su cuerpo la estaba dejando lívida y sin resuello.

—¡Déjame, por favor!

—¿Pero no te gustaba tanto bañarte?

—¡Por favor!

Pero él no tenía clemencia con nadie. Seguía empujándola con el brazo a cada sacudida que daba, en un intento de no sentir el agua. Draco le estaba clavaba el codo en el estómago y no iba a ceder.

—Vamos Ginny, eres una leona, y los leones no tienen miedo de nada. Solo es un poquito de agua, ¿no?—Dijo sarcástico—¿No te gusta tanto ir empujando a la gente?

—¡No!

—Pues como no dejes de moverte, voy a meterte la cabeza en el charco.

Y Ginny no tuvo más remedio que rendirse. Empezó, temblando como una hoja al viento, a bajar las caderas lentamente, hasta que estuvo por entera metida en el charco. No había sentido jamás aquel frío taladrándole los músculos y se preguntó como es que el slytherin parecía estar tan tranquilo.

—Vavale ya, Malfoy—dijo tiritando, abrazándose a sí misma—Ya estoy quieta.

—Así me gusta, que me obedezcas. —Sintió como Malfoy movía la cabeza dentro del charco, en un intento por mirarla. Pero ella no podía ni mover la suya propia si no que seguía mirando al cielo, rezando porque saliera el sol aunque solo fuera un poco.—Escúchame.

—Te estoy escu...

—Ahora me vas a decir que coño te ha pasado para que te pongas como una puñetera loca. Y más te vale hacerlo rápido si no quieres congelarte.

¿Como iba a contarle toda la historia si ni siquiera podía pensar? ¿Estaba loco?

—No pue...

—Sí que puedes. Vamos, es fácil. Empieza diciendo: Soy una loca, pero me he enfadado por...

—Me he enfadado por...—¿Contarle lo de Harry? Prefería quedarse muerta en ese mismo charco. ¿Decirle que estaba enfada con él porque jugaba con ella, haciendo que se olvidara de todas las cosas que habían pasado y en las que él era el protagonista? Que le cayera un maldición imperdonable.

Y sin embargo se le ocurrió de pronto, que a pesar de todo, le podía contar una parte de la historia. Tergiversada y poco correcta, pero la verdad al fin y al cabo. Porque lo de Parvati quizás no había sido el detonante, pero era parte de él. Y porque era lo que más le había impresionado, después de todo.

— Por Parvati.

—¿Te crees que soy gilipollas?

—Sss..

—¡Ginny! Tiene pinta de volver a llover.

Respiró entrecortadamente, intentando concentrarse por el frío.

—Vino a verme esta tarde, a decirme que alguien la estaba amenazando.—Malfoy, a su lado, tensó el cuerpo, porque lo sintió en el brazo que la aprisionaba. Seguía tiritando sin parar— Fue por eso...

—¿Y no te dijo quién era?

—No. Pero creo que se refería alguien que tu conoces.

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

Eso Ginny, se dijo, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

—De lo que le pase a Parvati no me hago responsable.—Su voz sonó dura contra su oído encharcado

—¡Ella no dijo que fueras tú!—Lo que le faltaba, no quería involucrar a nadie y casi consigue lo contrario.—Simplemente...

De pronto, dejó de ver el cielo. Malfoy se había incorporado, liberándola, y se había acercado a su cara mientras su flequillo le goteaba en la frente muy cerca de su rostro.

—No he sido yo, ¿te queda claro?.—Tenía la mirada opaca, con un deje peligroso en la voz— Si quisiera podría hacerlo, pero no quiero adjudicarme méritos que no son míos. Ya hablaré yo con ella.

Y dicho esto se levantó, dándole la espalda.

—¡Espera!—¿Pero qué había pasado? ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí?—¡No he querido decir eso!

Pero éste seguía andando impasible, a solo unos metros de donde se encontraba, como si no hubiera estado momentos antes metido dentro de un charco a su lado y mojándose como ella.

No entiende como no lo supo antes.

—¡Draco! ¿Cómo has...?

Y éste se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro.

—Hechizo de impermeabilidad. Lo hice cuando no parabas de olerme la camisa como si fueras un perro olfateando un hueso.

**Enorme duchas en donde pasan cosas inesperadas (casi siempre)**

Volvió al castillo estornudando sin parar, hasta su Sala Común, sin saber muy bien que había ocurrido. Notaba que su mente estaba como encharcada, con pensamientos como ríos caudalosos y crecidos que invadían cada recoveco inhóspito donde nunca antes había habido nada. Aquella maldita serpiente de ojos grises como el hielo, sin embargo, siempre acababa sorprendiéndola.

Cuando llegó a su habitación para recoger la ropa limpia y sobre todo seca para ir a ducharse, seguía pensando que Malfoy, incluso siendo un engreído y un niño mimado y rico, era demás un cabrón divertido, sin ninguna duda.

¿Se habría enfadado con ella, después de todo? Se preguntaba, mientras abría la enorme puerta que daba al cuarto de baño del cuarto piso.

Sin embargo se arrepintió de inmediato. Una veintena de chicas gryffindor se salpicaban agua con las manos e iban de un lado a otro medio desnudas, bajo el vapor denso de más de una docena de duchas abiertas a la vez. Las menos pudorosas, solo llevaban una toalla roja sobre la cabeza y se untaban pociones reafirmantes en los codos delante de algunas compañeras tímidas o más jóvenes que no sabían a donde mirar.

Siempre era así, desde que llegó al colegio. Siempre, después de una salida a Hogsmeade, las duchas eran la primera parada de las chicas antes de la cena y lo único que se le ocurrió pensar fue que al menos tenían un baño común por cada casa. No se quería ni imaginar que pasaría todos los días por la mente de los chicos cuando por venganza alguna de ellas vertiera en su oído detalles escabrosos y subidos de tono, cuando se enfadaban. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Avanzó entre la niebla hasta la primera ducha que encontró vacía, abrió el grifo para dejar el agua correr y se dirigió a las taquillas para cambiarse debajo de una toalla.

El escandalo de las charlas y el sonido de las duchas subía hasta el techo en forma de humo, y Ginny no pudo seguir pensando nada más que meterse debajo del grifo y respirar tranquila. Pero nunca hay que subestimar el poder de unos baños comunitarios.

No hay que subestimarlos porque puedes aprender muchísimas cosas si estás lo suficientemente callada. Puedes aprender, por ejemplo, la última poción para el alisamiento del pelo o a mover la varita en la dirección correcta para tener un acabado perfecto. Incluso que mejor postura era la adecuada para hacerlo contra la pared con las bragas hasta la rodillas, sin que nadie te viera.

Cuando Ginny se dirigía, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo a la ducha que había elegido, su mente rescató un nombre por encima del enredo de voces y agua. Como si su mente hubiera captado una palabra tabú y la avisara de un algún peligro cercano, aislándola de todo ruido.

—Lavender...

Se dio la vuelta confusa, en busca de la voz. Pero allí había tantas personas como voces y lo único que volvió a escuchar por encima del jaleo fue la voz cavernosa de una chica que se quejaba de que no le bajaba la regla. Siguió no obstante mirando en todas direcciones, sin ver nada que la llamara la atención. Seguramente tendría fiebre, porque sentía su cabeza abombada y pesada, y los brazos calientes y pegajosos. Y de pronto notó un deseo inmenso de vomitar allí de pie y en el suelo, pero acabó conteniéndose. Solo quería llegar hasta la ducha. Solo una pasos más, un metro más de aquellas baldosas que se movían ante sus ojos. Y llegaría, por fin llegaría...

—Sí, Lavender Brown...

La voz volvió a ella, clara y concisa. No sabía de donde venía, incluso se asustó pensando que lo estaba imaginando todo. Que la voz solo estaba en su cabeza y que se camuflaba bajo el tono confiado de una alumna desconocida.

—No han querido decir nada, por supuesto, pero vamos, digo yo, la gente no es tonta.

No, seguía allí. Y no salía de su mente, estaba segura.

—¿Pero de qué te has enterado?—Una segunda voz se sumó a la primera, con un deje intrigante.

—Lo único que sé es que se volvió loca. Gritaba en la enfermería como si estuviera bajo la maldición _cruciatus_ y no paraba de decir que ella no podía quedarse allí y que la llevaran a su casa.

—¿En serio?

Dos pares de cremalleras se cerraron casi a la vez.

—Pomfrey casi lloraba cuando cerró las puertas de la enfermería. Y al rato entraron Snape y Mcgonagall, pero me vieron allí y me mandaron al Gran Comedor.

De pronto, un grito de júbilo lleno el aire y una chica de primero salió corriendo delante de ella, empujándola, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Lo siento!—Le dijo al pasar, rauda, perseguida por otra alumna con un cazo de humeante.

Cuando Ginny volvió a levantar la cabeza, no obstante, las voces se habían desvanecido. Esperó un momento, en tensión, mientras notaba como un líquido viscoso y llameante le subía hasta la garganta.

Cuando vomitó, ya no escuchó nada más.

**Altas temperaturas**

Abría y cerraba los ojos en un intento de despertarse, pero le era imposible. Sentía el pecho pesado, como si alguien se hubiera sentado encima de él durante demasiado tiempo. Y luego estaba aquel sonido estridente que le pitaba en los oídos sin compasión.

No podía respirar. No podía hablar. Tenía calor y por mucho que se destapara volvía a encontrarse tapada hasta el cuello sin saber como ni porqué.

Cuando volvió a despertarse, una oscuridad tenue envolvía su habitación. Alguien le había puesto la mano en la frente.

—Tiene fiebre.— Y lo dijo como una sentencia irredimible.

Y ella por supuesto, ya lo sabía. Llevaba varios días sintiéndose cansada y dolorida, montándose en la escoba con calambres en los músculos en un intento de practicar para los partidos que se avecinaban. Y luego la lluvia de aquella mañana, el charco donde Malfoy la había hecho tirarse como una venganza por su empujón. ¿O quizás lo estaría soñando? Sentía su cuerpo flotar y se agarró a la cama como pudo.

—Hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

Ginny se agitó intranquila, intentando incorporarse hacia aquella persona que no paraba de hablar y taladrarle la cabeza.

—No, a la enfermería no, no quiero ir.—Sentía la lengua pegada al paladar, muy seca—a la enfermería no, por favor. No quiero ir con Lavender, no quiero...

Notó que alguien le ponía con cariño la mano en el hombro y la conminaba a volver a tumbarse. Pero nadie volvió a hablar y ella volvió a creerse en un sueño. Un sueño confuso y oscuro, donde caía por un abismo hacia una enorme corriente de agua que se la tragaba, inconmensurable. Ginny luchaba por mantenerse a flote, con toda la fuerza que podía. Braceaba contra la corriente que la engullía, como los brazos de un titán que la envolvía cada vez más, hacia el abajo. Muy abajo. Sin dejarla respirar.

La segunda vez que volvió a abrir los ojos, ya había luz en su habitación.

—Has estado toda la noche hablando de Lavender.

Estaba desorientada y seguía doliéndole la cabeza, pero por lo menos el sueño no volvía atraparla y estaba más o menos despierta. Aunque no entendiese aquella afirmación.

—¿Cómo?—Se frotó los ojos y siguió el sonido de la voz—¿Qué hago aquí?

Hermione tenía los ojos cansados y el pelo revuelto, pero sonreía.

—Intentamos llevarte a la enfermería, pero era casi imposible. Cada vez que te movíamos empezabas a golpearnos y a llorar. Pomfrey quiso llevarte con un hechizo pero la convencí de que yo te cuidaría aquí y te daría la poción.

Ginny volvió a tumbarse, con el corazón latiéndole en las sienes como un tambor.

—Vomité en los baños del cuarto piso, Hermione.—Se quejó.

—Ya, lo sabe todo el mundo. Denise Moore le dijo a Mcgonagall que saliste de las duchas como si una blugder te hubiera golpeado la cabeza. Yo te encontré aquí dos horas después de tener una charla muy interesante con Harry.—Sintió que Hermione se levantaba, pues ella había cerrado los ojos.—Cuando entré en tu habitación casi me da un infarto. Te habías tirado en la cama boca abajo y solo llevabas puesta la túnica encima de la toalla.

Ginny gruñó. No tenía más que decir sobre eso.

—Básicamente sí, te paseaste media desnuda unos cuantos pisos. A ver, ábrete el pijama.

Ginny volvió a abrir los ojos, para ver como Hermione sostenía una cajita verde en una mano. La miró interrogativa.

—Pomfrey ha dicho que tienes un resfriado de muggle común y hay que ponerte esto en el pecho. No es como la pomada que utiliza mi madre para estos casos pero se le parece bastante. Vamos, está un poco fría, pero te ayudará a respirar mejor.

Ginny se abrió como pudo los botones del pijama, dejando al aire parte de su pecho, a la altura de sus senos. No llevaba sujetador.

—¡Qué frío!—Hermione masajeaba de forma circular y con los dedos su tórax, con aquella loción verde y helada que la hacia estremecerse.

Ahora entendía porque había soñado con tanta agua fría.

—Y ahora date la vuelta, pero vas a tener que quitarte la parte de arriba—Ginny obedeció como pudo, quejándose por sus huesos doloridos—Así, muy bien. Ésta noche he tenido que hacerlo dos veces y no sabes lo que me ha costado darte la vuelta.

Y mientras estaba así, con la cara contra la almohada, con las manos de Hermione como una curandera experta en quitar el dolor de su corazón y los males de amores, pensó en la confesión que la había despertado momentos antes. Apretó los ojos y sintió el profundo deseo de saber más pero sin querer saberlo del todo.

—Hermione

—No te muevas.

—¿Qué he dicho de Lavender?

Pero ésta no contestó de inmediato. Seguía concentrada en su tarea, como si fuera un trabajo más que tuviera que entregar al día siguiente y necesitara de todo su esfuerzo. Escuchaba su respiración tranquila y pausada y estuvo apunto de volver a quedarse dormida cuando Hermione paró. Y Ginny se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a sus ojos, temerosa de la respuesta que sin embargo, había pedido.

—La verdad es que no lo entendí muy bien.—dijo, mientras se limpiada las manos con un paño que dejó en la mesita de noche—Lloriqueabas como una niña y no había quien te consolara. Y sólo decías: "No quiero ir a la enfermería, por favor. Lavender está allí y no quiero ir con ella." Una y otra vez. "No quiero ir con ella, me hará daño. Me odia. No me llevéis a la enfermería". Y cosas así.

Ginny miraba el dosel de su cama, asustada por aquellas declaraciones. ¿Porque su mente había asociado la conversación que oyó de aquella manera?

—¿Lo recuerdas?

Ginny se encogió de hombros, confusa. Intentado poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—La verdad es que no.

—¿Pero tiene algún sentido? Quiero decir, ¿has estado pensando en Lavender?

Ginny fue a abrir la boca cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y entró.

—Buenos días señorita Weasley, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?

Aunque Pomfrey fuera educada, siempre había en su tono un deje de dictadura pacifista de las personas que están acostumbradas a mandar y a que se les haga caso.

—Mejor, supongo.—Pero después de aquello, Ginny no se sentía bien para nada.

Pomfrey quitó con suavidad a Hermione de su lado y se acercó a su cama, mientras le ponía la mano en la frente.

—Bueno, todavía tienes algo de fiebre. Dentro de varias horas volveré a subir y te llevaremos hasta la enfermería. Tengo que vigilarte mejor y no puedo estar arriba y abajo todo el día, como ya sabrás.

Ginny suspiró, vencida ante aquella mujer que parecía llenarlo todo con su presencia.

—Sígale suministrando la pomada y la poción.—La enfermera se dirigía a Hermione, con las manos juntas—Volveré en unas horas, sobre el medio día. Ya hablaré yo con la jefa de su casa para que pueda saltarse las clases de la mañana.

—Gracias señorita Pomfrey.—Dijeron al unísono.

Cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta, Hermione volvió a acercarse a su cama.

—Esa mujer siempre me ha puesto los pelos de punta.—Ginny se aclaraba la garganta, dolorida—Y no sé porqué.

—No digas tonterías. Es una medimaga muy prestigiosa y tenemos que estar agradecidas de que esté aquí. No hay nada que ella no pueda arreglar.

Pero Ginny seguía teniendo calor, por todas partes. El frescor que sintió segundos antes empezaba a desaparecer y volvía a sentirse volar, como en un sueño.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Estaba claro que no. Algo no volvía a dejarla respirar a gusto y cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en la almohada—¿Quieres dormir?

Ginny sin embargo negó con la cabeza. Había una última cosa que deseaba saber.

—¿Qué pasó con Harry, que te dijo cuando lo viste?

Hermione calló un instante, y por un momento pensó que volvía a dormirse, a dejarse caer en la corriente helada que la llevaba y la traía por un mundo que como ése, tampoco entendía.

—Me dijo que discutisteis.—Empezaba a escuchar su voz lejana, muy lejana—Que creíste que él te había insultado y que saliste corriendo.

Luego otra vez ese silencio por el que se iba hundiendo, sin vuelta atrás.

—Me lo contó todo Ginny, ¿porqué nunca me dijiste que seguías enamorada de él?

Pero ya no pudo contestar, volvía al mundo de los sueños. Volvía al agua.

**La vie est belle**

—¿Puedes oírme?—Hermione la zarandeaba con suavidad—Te he dicho que voy a bajo a comer algo, ¿me oyes, me estás oyendo?

Pero solo pudo cabecear sin mover los labios.

Volvía a naufragar entre las olas y su cuarto se desplomaba a su alrededor, para dejar paso a una playa desierta. Y al fondo, el ruido del mar, encabritado contra las rocas. Quería llegar allí, pero los pies no le respondían. Le dolía la cabeza incluso en el sueño, porque estaba claro, aquella no podía ser otra cosa que eso. Una visión producida por su mente bajo la fiebre, una fantasía irregular que ponía destellos oníricos en la espuma de las olas. Por que por supuesto, el mar no se encontraba allí.

¿O quizás si? ¿No sería su vida un sueño? ¿No sería una playa que soñaba con ser un castillo lleno de almenas? ¿No soñaría el castillo, sin embargo, con ser una niña de pelo pelirrojo que andaba por los pasillos que soñaba con ser un mar que soñaba con ser castillo?

—¿Estás muerta?

Aquella voz penetró en ella como el rayo penetra en el agua los días de sol. Porque ella era mar, y era arena. Todavía lo era.

—Porque si lo estás no quiero que me eches la culpa.

—¿Qué?—Emergía del sueño poco a poco. Volvió a sentir la boca seca y solo quería volver atrás, hacia donde solo tenía que ir y venir, lamiendo la orilla, en un vaivén silencioso y enigmático.

Pero esa persona insistía en hablarle.

—Que duermes como si dejaras de existir.

Abrió los ojos a regañadientes, a través de la niebla difusa que había dejado en ella aquellas imágenes casi reales. Y sintió la sed.

Malfoy se había sentado en su cama y la miraba tan de cerca, que Ginny estuvo apunto de bizquear.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Carraspeó, mientras su garganta se partía en dos.

La había asustado tanto que ni siquiera se le ocurrió que pensar. Solo quería beber agua de pronto y que la garganta dejara de molestarle. Ya pensaría después que hacía allí y porqué.

—Comprobar que no te habías ido al otro barrio.

—¿Me das agua, por favor?

—Aquí no se ve una mierda, ¿porqué tienes el cuarto tan oscuro?—Y de pronto ya no estaba allí, a su lado. Escuchó como se golpeaba la pierna contra el escritorio y lanzaba un insulto, de camino para abrir la ventana.

Cuando descorrió las pesadas cortinas con saña y dejó entrar la luz del sol, sintió dos punzadas dentro de la cuenca de sus ojos, volviéndolos a cerrar.

—Así está mejor... ¡Joder! Que mala cara. ¿Seguro que no te has muerto?

—Muy gracioso, ¿me vas a dar el agua?

Y sintió el peso de un cuerpo apoyarse a su lado, refunfuñando.

—¿Te crees que soy tu jodido elfo doméstico? ¿Donde ha dejado doña perfecta el maldito...?Vale, aquí está. ¿Puedes cogerlo? Porque no pienso...

—Cállate de una vez.—Gimió.

Malfoy, por alguna desconocida razón, cerró la boca. Y Ginny se incorporó lentamente, mareada, intentando enfocar la vista hacia alguna parte.

El sol entrabas a raudales por la ventana iluminando la habitación con una luz cenicienta, enmarcando con su rayo plateado un pedazo de suelo delante del escritorio. Lo vio todo, como si volviera a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. El escritorio, la ventana, la puerta, la cama que la rodeaba. Y a él. Sobre todo a él.

—Estás horrible.—Parecía que la idea le divertía—¿Es verdad qué has vomitado en el baño del cuarto piso?

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí?—Se recostó en la cama, apoyándose en el cabecero entre los cojines. Volvía a costarle respirar.

—Por la puerta. ¿Sorda y tonta? Esto se está poniendo interesante.

—¡Ya sabes lo que quiero decirte!—La frase quedó ahogada en sus labios y terminó tosiendo, violentamente.

—¿Quieres dejar de toserme en la cara? No quiero que me pegues tus sucios virus de muggle.

—¡Pues vete!—Tenía la tos ronca y reverberaba en su garganta como si fuera una habitación aislada del mundo.

—Hay muchas maneras de entrar sin que las escaleras se conviertan en un tobogán. Eso lo saben todos. Menos tú, claro. ¿Quieres dejar de toser? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Malfoy le volvió a dar el vaso de agua y Ginny bebió un trago.

—Estoy enferma por tu culpa, ¿lo sabes no?—Volvió a darle otro sorbo, intentando respirar profundamente—Así que ya puedes marcharte. Volando, trepando o reptando. O como quieras que hayas venido.

—Así que sientes curiosidad, ¿eh?—Volvió a sentarse a su lado, en la cama.— Joder, te estás poniendo lila. ¿Es normal que estés lila?

Su voz sonó algo preocupada cuando volvió a quitarle el vaso de las manos, pero Ginny no lo notó. Solo sentía que se ahogaba entre tanta tos, que el aire se le iba de los pulmones con cada sacudida que daba su cuerpo.

—Ginny no te vayas a morir aquí, ¡ni se te ocurra!—Malfoy se volvió a levantar, algo nervioso—¿No tienes algo por aquí? ¿Alguna medicina o alguna...? ¿Esto? ¡Ginny, mírame!

Pero la pelirroja cogía el aire profundamente, intentando llevarlo a los pulmones. Los sentía cerrados, obstruidos por la saliva que ni siquiera podía tragar. Se agarraba a la colcha de la cama para darse impulso con los nudillos blancos y apretaba las rodillas una con otra. Sin embargo, pudo mover la cabeza levemente y mirar lo que Malfoy le estaba señalando. Asintió. Si eso no la salvaba, más le valía que el idiota del slytherin fuera corriendo a llamar a Pomfrey porque no iba a aguantar mucho más.

—Abre la boca—Malfoy le vertió el líquido con una cuchara enorme —Traga, vamos.—Le empezó a dar palmadas en la espalda, sin mucha delicadeza. La mitad del líquido se derramó por fuera su garganta—Así, muy bien.

No lo notó de inmediato. Seguía costandole incluso enfocar la vista y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero ya no sentía aquella desesperación por aspirar el oxígeno. Su respiración se fue acompasando y durante un largo minuto nadie habló.

Malfoy se había quedado de pie, pero ella no tenía tiempo ni ganas de escrutarle la expresión. Que sintiera lo que quisiera, ella se había aferrado a la vida con las dos manos y no estaba para problemas menores, como tener un slytherin en su cuarto, por ejemplo. Aunque fuera uno que casi le salva la vida.

—Ya no toses ni estás lila, creo que eso es bueno.—Supuso que sonreía.

—Muy observador, vas a ser un gran medimago. No te habré asustado,¿no?—Su voz sonaba ronca e intentó darle un matiz de sarcasmo que no creía poder conseguir.

Malfoy acabó bufando, sonriendo quedamente con los ojos.

—Si estás para tonterías es que ya te encuentras mejor. ¿Llamo a Granger o...?

Ginny negó con la cabeza, aún aturdida y descolocada de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Volvía a latirle el corazón en las sienes, quizás por el esfuerzo de la expectoración, y se deslizó por las almohadas hasta volver a quedar tumbada en la cama. Si aquello era un sueño, solo deseaba seguir soñando.

Pero Malfoy se había vuelto a sentar a su lado, esta vez un poco más cerca. Sentía su presencia a través de la calima de la fiebre, una presencia pesada y absoluta, y lo rozó con el codo para comprobar que seguía ahí, que aún no se había perdido del todo.

—¿Malfoy?—_¿Sigues aquí? ¿También quieres ser mar?_

—¿Ya no soy Draco?

No quería dormirse. Peleaba contra el sueño con denostadas fuerzas.

—Malfoy...—Gimió._ No te vayas._

—Estoy aquí.—Ni siquiera lo veía, pero escuchó su voz e intentó abrir los ojos.

—¿Estás aquí conmigo?—Y aquella calor. Y aquel sueño de agua.

Malfoy alargó el brazo y le posó una mano sobre la frente.

—Estás ardiendo.

—¿Malfoy?—_El carruaje, las escaleras perdidas, los cuadros, su sonrisa a oscuras. Y volar. Sobre todo volar._—Malfoy...

—No hables.

—¿Porqué te gusta más Pansy que yo?

Y escuchó como se reía, mientras la cama se movía ligeramente bajo el peso de esa risa satisfecha.

**Lo que nunca te dices a ti misma, hasta que te lo dices**

La cama era incómoda, y las sábanas casi vírgenes le raspaban por todo el cuerpo sin clemencia. Ya no oía las respiraciones acompasadas de sus compañeras de cuarto. Ni veía a Hermione a su lado, como un fantasma, agarrándole la mano con una sonrisa enigmática entre los labios. Se quedó dormida escuchando a Malfoy reírse y volvía a despertarse escuchando a Hermione hablar.

No volvió a soñar con el agua.

—Pomfrey dice que ya estás mejor, que te ha bajado la fiebre.—Pero esta vez, era su hermano Ron el que hablaba.—Te bajamos hasta aquí como si fuéramos enfermeros.

—Déjala ya. ¿No ves que no puede ni hablar?

Sintió un olor nauseabundo subir hasta su nariz y reprimió una arcada. No podía abrir los ojos ni quería.

—Es la poción, Ginny—Ron volvía a hablar, esta vez más cerca de su oído—Empezaste a toser tanto que pensé que alguien te había echado un maleficio.

—Se llama pulmonía, Ron.

—Lo que sea.

Y aquella sábanas la estaban torturando. ¿Quién dijo que ya estaba mejor?

—¿Ginny, nos escuchas?—La voz de Harry la paralizó en la cama—Creo que se ha vuelto a dormir.

Claro, el trío de oro nunca estaba solo y menos ahora que Ron y Hermione salían juntos y que Harry, bueno...¿Harry seguía con Cho? No lo sabía.

—Estoy despierta.—Seguía ronca y hablaba en susurros. Intentó incorporarse, abrir los ojos. Pero esta vez no se mareó ni sintió nada más que un absoluto cansancio.

—Ten cuidado.—Su amiga apareció en su campo de visión—Esta poción es bastante fuerte además de un gran soporífero.

Lo primero que vio fue que la enfermería estaba bañada por la luz de un ocaso incierto, entrando por los altos ventanales de la gran habitación. Las camas del frente estaban vacías y pulcramente hechas y había un olor penetrante en el aire que hacia que encogiera la nariz.

Harry se asomó delante de ella como si sus ojos fueran una pantalla de cine, mirándola fijamente.

No supo que decir.

—Se te ve mejor cara.—Nunca fue un buen mentiroso —Al menos ya no toses.

—¿Y Malfoy?—Dijo de pronto, totalmente asustada y paralizada por la impresión, dirigiéndose con los ojos entrecerrados a las tres personas que había al lado de su cama, como si estuvieran velándola.

Se miraron unos a otros, confusos, durante un momento que le pareció eterno. Hasta que se echaron a reír.

—Retiro lo dicho, no se te ve mejor cara. Estás delirando.

—¿Malfoy, en serio?—Hermione se sentó a sus pies, entre divertida y desconcertada.

—Delirando es poco. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla fijo.—Se sumó Ron, alegre.

Ginny cerró la boca y volvió a tumbarse, mirando al techo. _Oh no_, pensó. ¿Le dudaría la pulmonía todo el curso? ¿Podría dar clases allí? Intentó tranquilizarse sin mucho éxito. Solo deseaba que aquello hubiera sido un sueño. Si, tenía que haber sido un sueño...No, lo había sido, maldita sea, pensó. ¿Porqué tuvo que decir aquello?, ¿¡porqué!?

Sintió que se volvía a marear y se agarró a la cama, pero ninguno de los demás se dio cuenta inmersos aún en el escandalo de aquella pregunta.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos Ginny.—Dejaron de reír para poder despedirse. Su hermano Ron le besó en la frente. Un beso esquivo y tímido, casi fugaz—Volveremos mañana.

—He intentado convencer a Pomfrey para quedarme, pero no me ha dejado esta vez. No es que me hiciera mucha gracia seguir perdiéndome clases pero...

—No importa Hermione—Agarró la mano que le tendía su amiga y se la apretó—me encuentro mejor.

Luego dirigió los ojos hacia Harry, que la miraba como si quisiera decir mucho pero no encontrara las palabras.

—Ginny yo...—Fue a decir, pero Ginny le cortó enseguida.

—No te preocupes, fue culpa mía. De verdad, no te preocupes.

Hermione había empujado a Ron muy poco disimuladamente hacia las puertas de la enfermería.

—No digas eso. No debí llevarte allí para...

—Si debiste.—le volvió a cortar, presurosa de acabar con aquello cuanto antes—Me comporté como una estúpida y solo espero que me perdones.

Pero Harry se había quedado sin palabras y la miraba serio, con esos ojos verdes con los que había soñado día si y día no desde que tenia consciencia.

—¿Me crees?—Le dijo. Pero solo recibió de él un suave beso en la comisura de su boca entreabierta.

—Te creo.

**En la oscuridad mas liviana se encuentran los besos robados**

Una luz difusa entraba por la ventana de la enfermería. Y Ginny dormía profundamente, indiferente al hecho de que alguien la miraba. No había luz de luna que iluminara ni un resquicio de la habitación, y aquella persona que se recortaba contra la oscuridad anduvo de puntillas hasta su cama.

—Gracias.—La voz susurró en su oído y sintió unos labios posarse sobre su cara, casi etéreos.

Ginny se removió en sus sueños y entreabrió los ojos, totalmente confusa. ¿Lo había soñado? Tardó un rato es despertarse del todo, pero cuando lo hizo, le abrumó la sensación de seguir sintiéndose observada.


	9. También el ángel muere

**Capitulo 9: Algo que pasa y nunca llega**

Cuatro días después de asquerosas pociones verdes y montones de ranas de chocolate, Pomfrey le dijo que ya se encontraba estable y que en unas cuantas horas le daría el alta. Ginny ya estaba vestida y dispuesta a irse en ese momento cuando protestó.

—¡Pero si ya estoy bien!

—Señorita Ginny, no sea impaciente.—La enfermera se había acercado a su cama ya hecha para volver a estirarla por tercera vez.—Tengo que desplazarme hasta Hogsmeade y quiero volver a tomarle la temperatura cuando vuelva, ¿queda claro?

Ginny bufó algo entre dientes y se cruzó de brazos, viendo como Pomfrey taconeaba pasillo arriba con porte distinguido y la espalda recta, hasta llegar a las puertas y desaparecer por ellas.

Estupendo, pensó, ¿y ahora qué?

Suspiró dramáticamente y se levantó de la cama, paseando arriba y abajo como encerrada en una jaula. Deseaba salir cuanto antes de allí, respirar aire fresco, montar en escoba. ¿Porque no podía tomarle la temperatura antes de irse y todos tan contentos? Se acercó a una estantería llena de pociones que humeaban y bullían, de diferentes colores, y agarró la primera que vio para destaparla y olerla con poca curiosidad. No debió de haberlo hecho.

Y volvió a darse la vuelta. Y volvió a suspirar. ¿Cómo podía Pomfrey dejarla allí encerrada?

Cuatro días, cuatro largos días encerrada y ahora casi cinco. No lo había pasado mal de todo, reconoció. Por lo menos, no en los momentos que olvidaba aquella frase lapidaria que hacia que se le pusieran roja las orejas y se le entrecortara la voz.

_¿Porque te gusta más Pansy que yo?_

Se llevaba las manos a la cara nada más que de pensarlo, muerta de vergüenza. Solo deseaba que pasara mucho tiempo antes de volver a encontrárselo, por lo menos, hasta que pudiera mentir con tranquilidad y sin que le temblaran las manos dentro del bolsillo.

Lo bueno, sin embargo, de aquellos cuatro días en la enfermería, es que Malfoy no se pasó por allí ni una vez. Y aunque no quería ser sincera con ella misma, porque rara vez lo era, en el fondo siempre que escuchaba las puertas abrirse tenía la esperanza de verlo entrar.

Era patético. Aunque suponía que si él no había ido ni siquiera a visitarla era por el hecho de que, en esos cuatros días, no estuvo casi nunca sola. Y a veces deseó no tener tan buenos amigos.

—¿Estará abierta?—Se preguntó. Y la puerta cedió bajo su empuje, suavemente y sin ruido. Sin saber como, metida en sus pensamientos como estaba, había llegado hasta el puesto de vigilancia de Pomfrey donde la veía desaparecer por la noches y sentarse a escribir por de día con una velocidad que le hacía preguntarse que escribía con tanto ahínco.

Y más por aburrimiento que por curiosidad, cruzó la estancia y se quedó allí en medio, parada, mirando a su alrededor. Pero no había nada más que una cama pegada a la pared,un armario, dos o tres estanterías llenas de libros y un escritorio con una silla de madera desgastada. Se sentó en ella y abrió el primer cajón que vio.

Una fila de carpetas, de arriba abajo, llenaba el contenido de la cajonera y cogió la que estaba en primera fila. _Ginevra Weasley. Gryffindor. _Su edad y el año que había entrado. Aquello si que era interesante. La abrió por la primera página y encontró una fotografía suya que le habían sacado cuando llegó a Hogwarts, en su primer día de clases.

Datos personales, alergias, enfermedades que había tenido. Jerga medica que no entendía. Pasó la única página que contenía la carpeta, ya que era la primera vez que la ingresaban allí.

_Pulmonía. No grave. No presenta mejoría con antibióticos muggles, procedo a las pociones con una tintura especial de bezoar. _

Un sonoro, abrumador y enorme aburrimiento.

Cogió la segunda carpeta. _Vincent Goyle. Slytherin. _La abrió solo por el puro placer de reírse en la cara de un Goyle de once años lleno de granos. Puso el dedo en la página y bajo hasta encontrar algo que valiera la pena. _Presenta alergia grave hacia los frutos secos. _Vaya, pensó. ¿Y si por casualidad metiera unos anacardos en su puddin de Navidad? Conocía al slytherin y estaba segura de que en cuanto pusiera un ojo a la tarta, ésta seria suya para siempre.

Siguió bajando con el dedo, pero no encontró nada más, así que le dio la vuelta a la hoja. Nada. Segunda vuelta. Joder, pensó, si que ha estado enfermo. Tercera hoja. Cuando estaba apunto de dejar la carpeta con las restantes, se fijó sin querer en la palabra _agresión._

Buscó el primer párrafo y se sentó a leer.

_16 de Septiembre. 15:03 P.M. Presenta quemaduras leves en abdomen. Hechizo s/n. Cortes transversales a la altura lumbar. Hechizo Diffindo. Tratamiento en proceso. Historia: Agresión entre compañeros en SC. Se niega a hablar. _

¿Las siglas SC significaría Sala Común? Que extraño. ¿Slytherins hechizándose entre ellos? Y de pronto recordó. _16 de Septiembre._ Justo un día después de que atacaran a Malfoy.

No pudo reprimir una carcajada extraña, que le salió de los labios no sin cierto temor. Al final sí que llegó a pasar algo, se dijo, intentando no demostrar que aquel sentimiento de espanto tenía más que ver con el hecho de que no quería mirar la siguiente carpeta por si aparecía su nombre y no por nada más. Seguía siendo patético, tenía que reconocerselo, pero conocía a Goyle y sabía cuando cuan persuasivo podía llegar a ser si quería. Ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que el siguiente archivador rezaría _Draco Malfoy. Slytherins, _cuando alargó el brazo y leyó como quien lee su propio epitafio. Escrito primorosamente a pluma y con las vocales separadas, el nombre que había soñado una y otra vez se desdibujada bajo sus ojos como una pesadilla. _Lavender Brown. Gryffindor. _

**Descenderé a la vida**

Unos pasos acercándose hacia las puertas de la enfermería fue lo único que consiguió que saliera de su aletargamiento. Se había quedado en la misma posición durante unos minutos, sin tener el valor de acortar aquella distancia, de leer lo que por fin había deseado saber durante tanto tiempo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, los pasos se acercaban acechantes desde algún lugar del castillo y estaba casi segura que venían directamente hacia allí. Sin escapatoria.

Se levantó de un salto, apresurándose a guardar la carpeta que había dejado en la mesa sin mirar si quiera si estaba en el orden correcto y cerró el cajón. Con el corazón en un puño y las manos sudadas, se tiró hacia la puerta agarrando el pomo con saña en su prisa por salir de allí. Pero una vez más, fue tarde.

Pomfrey entró como un vendaval, con la falda blanca impoluta aleteando en al aire como una mariposa y se quedó mirándola como si no pudiera procesar bien la escena.

—¿Se puede saber que hace usted ahí, señorita Weasley?—Le habló con la voz contenida, pero en sus oídos sonó como un grito mudo que la dejó paralizada bajo el dintel de la puerta, con la mano aún agarrada al pomo de la habitación.

—Yo...

—¡Salga inmediatamente!—Se acercó a ella con los ojos abiertos y expresión horrorizada, y tuvo el impulso primitivo de levantar la varita o de echar a correr.—¡Vamos!

La agarró del brazo y la sacó de allí arrastrándola hasta la puerta, mientras le recitaba una a una las reglas _inquebrantables _de la hospitalización de alumnos desde 1746, sin tomarle la temperatura y sin dejarla ni siquiera explicarse por su acto, que calificó de _aberración ante la intimidad intrínseca de los profesores de Hogwarts._

Cuando cerró de un sonoro portazo y la dejó en la soledad de sus propios pensamientos, Ginny subió las escaleras con la sensación de haber removido en sus tumbas a una larga cadena de medimagos. Pero sobre todo, por irse de allí con las manos vacías y con las mismas dudas que acarreaba cuando entró. Se maldecía una y otra vez, rumbo a la su torre, por lo estúpida, cobarde y pusilánime que había sido. Sabía que había tenido bajo sus ojos las respuestas para todo lo que le había estado ocurriendo y no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a ello. Pero también sabía el porqué y eso era lo peor de todo. Lo intuía por debajo de su ropa, al altura del corazón, que había escrito su nombre a fuego en su carne y ahora no quería ni siquiera saber la verdad.

Era por él. Lo era y lo había sido siempre desde un principio. Temía que si leía ese informe, en algún momento, saldría a relucir la doble moral de la serpiente que la estremecía y la atemorizaba a partes iguales.

En todo eso estaba sin saber cuanto pisos había subido cuando se tropezó sin querer con un grupo de alumnos que salía en tropel de las clases del medio día. Vaya, pensó, ya es hora de comer. Suspiró con resignación, dejándose llevar por la marea estudiantil que llenaba el pasillo, decidiendo por una vez aparcar los pensamientos que le apretaban la frente y bajar como haría un alumno normal y corriente hasta el Gran Comedor.

Aún faltaba los veinte minutos que dejaban libre para que pudieran ir a sus Salas Comunes, soltar las maletas y bajar, pero de todas maneras decidió que no tenía motivos ninguno para ir a su torre y se dirigió lentamente hasta el recibidor. Lo único que le faltaba para rematar esa mañana era un encuentro con un Malfoy con la sonrisa ladeada de conquistador universal.

La vida está llena de puertas, pensó, mientras empujaba las del Gran Comedor con la esperanza de que estuviera desierto por una vez. Aunque por otra parte no quisiera volver a enfrentarse a sus pensamientos encontrados, un poco de la paz que entraba desde los altos ventanales y en un sitio conocido donde siempre había sido feliz, es lo que hacía falta.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de echar una mirada a las restantes mesas porque en la suya propia, se sentaba una cabeza rubia que escribía con concentración sobre un pergamino amarillento.

—¡Luna!—Se dirigió hacia allí y la abrazó por detrás—¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

—¡Oh, hola Ginny!—Luna le correspondió con una sonrisa cálida y esa voz todavía atrapada en el final de una infancia feliz.—Siento no haberte ido a ver a la enfermería, pero me enteré tarde.

Ginny se sentó enfrente de ella, entusiasmada con la idea de que por fin alguien ajeno a toda esa trama le contara nimiedades que la alejarían de sus propios pensamientos. Por eso le gustaba la compañía de Luna, porque todo con ella era así. Nimio y lejano, placentero, casi como una buena comida. No importaba lo estrambótico o raro que fueran sus pensamientos, o que no pudiera explicar con palabras aquello que le quitaba el sueño. Luna siempre entendía. Luna siempre iba un paso más allá.

Inmersas en una extraña conversación sobre torposoplos y esperando la comida que aparecería humeante delante de ellas en cuestión de minutos, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien las observaba.

Fue Luna, la que finalmente, sucumbió, con ese extraña percepción de lo irreal.

—Pansy Parkinson nos está mirando.

—¿Qué?

Luna había girado la cabeza y dirigía sus grandes ojos azules hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Pero Ginny, que estaba justo de frente, se incorporó y le agarró la cabeza con disimulo.

—¡No mires!

—¡Cuanto lo siento!

—No pasa nada, de verdad.—Intentó concentrar su mirada y no desviarla hacia la otra mesa.—Es que no quiero que se de cuenta de que nos hemos fijado.

—Ah.

Se quedaron calladas durante un rato, sin saber que decirse. Empezaba a aparecer gente y la atmósfera de calma que había entre ellas se vio rota por el griterío y las charlas de los estudiantes que entraban por las grandes puertas. Pero a Luna, como siempre, no parecía afectarle que los gryffindors que se iban sentado en la mesa la miraran raro y soltando risas burlonas, porque seguía mirándola como quien intenta descifrar un enigma.

—¿Porqué nos miraba Parkinson?—Preguntó por fin, como si se hubiera estado callando simplemente por dejar la pregunta fermentar en su cabeza.

¿Qué contarle, que decirle a aquella chica que siempre parecía tan ajena a los problemas aunque los llevara arrastrando tras de sí como una bufanda desanudada?, ¿acabaría por entenderlo si se lo explicaba?

—Supongo que es porque...—¿Vería enredarse en sus ojos el mismo miedo que ella misma intuía en los suyos propios?—no le caigo bien.

—¿Porqué?

Intentó no suspirar y concentró el aire detrás de sus dientes, apretándolos. Había veces que Luna jugaba con las palabras como si fueran de arcilla, como si no fueran en realidad cantos afilados que horadaban su lengua ya herida por las mentiras. ¿Contarle que tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a Lavender?, ¿contarle que tenía miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar a ella también?

Porque soy gryffindor. Porque no hay más motivos para que nos odien. Porque no le gustan las pelirrojas, pensó decirle. Porque me he metido en una relación sin saberlo y ahora ella me castiga.

—No lo sé Luna. Vamos a comer dentro de un momento, ¿quieres quedarte?

**Cuando nadie mira**

No le gustaba mucho esa época del año, todo hay que decirlo. Pero allí en Hogwarts, la navidad parecía desdoblarse en un cúmulo de luces de colores, muérdagos colocados estratégicamente y villancicos verdes y desentonados de Peeves. La nieve caía desde el techo del Gran Comedor cuando lo abandonó por sus enormes puertas en dirección a la Biblioteca.

Hermione se había acercado a ella a la hora de comer y le había entregado una enorme mochila con todos sus deberes atrasados como si fuera una flor. Toma, le dijo con una sonrisa, tus deberes. Y Ginny intentó sonreír, de verdad que sí, pero al meter una mano en la pequeña maleta encontró el trabajo de Adivinación que había dejado aplazado. Conscientemente.

Desde el día que se saltó su clase, Trelawney la miraba por encima de sus gafas, todo hay que decirlo. Y cada vez que se acercaba a ella le profetizaba oscuros designios y muertes prematuras en su familia, con un poco de rencor. No la castigó, porque supondría que aquello ya era suficiente castigo, pero si que le enviaba más tarea que a los demás y Ginny siempre acababa hasta la coronilla de sueños premonitorios, cartas astrales y demás parafernalia oscurantista.

No sabía porque había cogido esa asignatura y se lo seguía preguntando mientras iba recorriendo con el dedo la estantería de Adivinación.

—Vaya títulos.—Se dijo, entre dientes.

"Como leer las manos y los pies", "Tarot de la Bruja Tuerta", "Mil posos en 1001 pasos".

¿Quién querría que le leyeran las plantas de los pies? Al menos la sección estaba casi vacía, a excepción de tres pequeñas de segundo que parloteaban nerviosas y no dejaban de mirarla con disimulo, sin saber ni que hacían allí ni el porque de tanto revuelo. Acabó por sonreirles con cariño y las niñas le devolvieron el saludo con las manos, pero enseguida empezaron a a discutir por no sé que cosas y dejaron de prestarle atención.

Trelawney les había mandado leer una mano y escribir los resultados para dentro de dos días, pero no especificó si eran sus propias manos o las manos de los demás. Y como le daba reparo preguntarle a la gente semejante idiotez, decidió usar la suya propia como cobaya. Total, si su futuro era tan malo como profetizada su profesora, al menos no lo sabría nadie. Agarró el libro de quiromancia de la estantería y se sentó a leer.

" _En concreto, la quiromancia se centra en el análisis de las líneas y montes de las manos y su relación con los perfiles psicológicos y fisiológicos de las personas. Solo una mente que es capaz de mirar más allá del mundo terrenal, es capaz de entrar en el mundo mágico de la lectura de manos." _

Lo escribió en el pergamino y siguió leyendo, aburrida.

"_La quiromancia consiste en la valoración de la personalidad o la predicción del futuro de una persona mediante la lectura de su mano y de las líneas y los relieves de la misma"._

Volvió a escribirlo y pasó de página, totalmente concentrada en la redacción.

"_Existen once líneas claramente diferenciadas. La línea de la vida,del amor,del sexo,del dinero, de los viajes, del destino,de la salud,de la inteligencia, de la suerte, del matrimonio y los hijos y por último, la linea de la fama"._

¿La línea de la fama?, pensó, totalmente perpleja, ¿en serio?

Pero unos cuchicheos subidos de tono la sacaron de su reciente incredulidad y miró hacia la mesa de enfrente, donde las tres niñas, totalmente atolondradas y con las cabezas juntas, señalaban más allá del pasillo que ella no podía ver desde su posición. No le dio importancia y siguió leyendo. Aquellas eran mejores que las chicas de su curso que iban allí a leerse el horóscopo, como si profetizaran su vida entre unas páginas de papel desgastadas por el uso.

—Hola chicas, ¿qué hacéis en ésta sección?

La voz inmovilizó su mano en el aire, mientras pasaba la hoja. Y levantó la vista justo en el momento en que Malfoy, con la camisa sacada de los pantalones y el pelo revuelto en la coronilla, se sentaba entre las niñas en actitud amistosa. Por supuesto, el resultado no se hizo esperar. Ojos abiertos, bocas abiertas, parálisis cerebral. Las tres pequeñas lo miraban totalmente deslumbradas, como el slytherins alargaba el brazo, cogía un libro un azar y lo miraba totalmente ceñudo.

—Este hechizo no es difícil.¿Lo habéis conseguido ya?

Se hizo el silencio. Las niñas, que dividían su atención entre el libro y el slytherins, no parecían percatarse de la expresión confusa de Draco al no obtener una respuesta.

—Bueno, no pasa nada...—Carraspeó indeciso por un momento, pero sonrió de nuevo y el rostro se le iluminó. De malas intenciones. Ginny tragó saliva inconscientemente y se preparó para lo peor.—Sois bastantes guapas, seguro que algún chico de vuestro curso se prestará a _practicar _con vosotras.

Al decir la palabra guapas, tuvo la creencia de que se iban a desmayar allí mismo y sobre las mesas. Dijo _practicar _de la misma manera que diría besar, acariciar, frotarse en algún rincón oscuro de alguna parte del castillo en penumbra. Dijo _practicar _y sabía que lo decía por ella, aunque no la mirara.

Las niñas parecían al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Hay que ser muy bruto, pensó Ginny, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

Y Malfoy seguía en sus trece, en esa postura de domador de mujeres, disparando testosterona en un radio de varios kilómetros y haciendo subir la temperatura de aquella sección. Les acercó aquella sonrisa ladeada y bajó la voz, en tono conspirativo, y tres cabezas se le unieron en medio de la mesa totalmente perplejas.

Ginny se inclinó también sin darse cuenta, no quería que se le escapara nada de ese teatro porque sabía que todo iba dirigido a ella. Para atormentarla. Estaba segura. Pero no tuvo que aguzar el oído. Aunque Malfoy susurrara, lo hizo expresamente más alto para que pudiera llegar hasta su mesa sin problemas.

—¿Veis a la pelirroja de ahí?—asentimiento mudo y general—Es mi chica,—a Ginny se le paró el corazón de súbito—y me gustaría que, por favor,—mirada de gatito huérfano y sin destino—nos dejarais solos un rato. ¿Haríais eso por mi?

Bruto era un calificativo bastante generoso para esa cabeza hueca que sonreía como si fuera un regalo caído del cielo. Por supuesto que harían eso por él, aquello solo era una mera formalidad revestida de palabras bonitas para perturbar sus mentes, pensó, sin pararse a coger aire y enfadada sin saber porqué. Ginny volvió su mirada al libro con indiferencia, concentrada en un solo sentimiento. Tenía que enfadarse. Para que su sangre volviera a circular por su cuerpo, para poder respirar con tranquilidad. Para no sentirse morir como se estaba sintiendo ahora que Malfoy se había despedido de las niñas y volvía el cuerpo para sentarse frente a ella.

—Hola.—Pero pudo decir más bien, _¡te pillé!_

**Acaso por fortuna**

—Vamos Ginny, pero si no estás leyendo, ¿no podrías al menos saludarme? Por educación más que nada claro.

Ginny seguía mirando el libro sin leer, pensando que si le lloraban los ojos no iba a ser bastante creíble y Malfoy se daría cuenta. Pero no iba a dejarse engañar. Ella no tenía doce años, lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía con quien jugaba. No iba a levantar la cabeza, porque no quería enfrentarse al hecho de que él ya sabía lo que Ginny solo podía atisbar y por momentos.

—¿No vas a hablarme? Porque que yo sepa no te he hecho nada. _Aún._

¿Cómo movería la lengua para darle un toque lascivo a todas las palabras que él quisiera? Era digno de admirar, desde luego. Notó como se movía en la silla para ponerse de lado, apoyando su cabeza en la mano, como si ella fuera un espécimen interesante de observar con detenimiento.

—¿Estás enfadada porque no te he ido a ver a le enfermería?

No va a parar, se dijo, pasando la hoja que no había leído.

—¿O estás enfadada porque me viste con Pansy?

—¡No digas tonterías!

Apretó la boca en una sola línea y se lamentó interiormente. Mierda, no debí de haber hablado, pensó. Pero la sola mención de ese nombre la quemó por dentro, la quemaba aún y sobre todo, después de ver la sonrisa de suficiencia que Malfoy ostentaba en su cara como si se fuera a relamer.

—Así que es por eso...

. —¿Qué es por eso qué, _Malfoy_?—Volvió a prestar atención al libro, con más fuerza que antes, intentando arreglar la perdida de la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—Que es por eso por lo que estás enfadada, digo.

—No estoy enfada por nada, solo me molesta tu presencia.

—No estoy con Pansy.—Ginny quiso decir algo, pero no supo que.—No estoy con Pansy.—Volvió a repetir y quiso creerle.

Cuando levantó la mirada para contestarle algo hiriente y sin sentido que iba a hacer que al menos no se sintiera tan mal consigo misma, de un tirón, Malfoy se incorporó y le quitó el libro.

—¡Eh...!

—Veamos que dice aquí.—Se había sentado de lado en la silla y apoyada el antebrazo en la mesa para tamborilear con los dedos mientras leía.—"Línea del sexo: Más conocida como el cinturón de Venus, es un semi círculo que va entre el dedo índice y el corazón". A ver...¡Aquí! "La presencia de esta línea indica un gran interés en el sexo y un marcado _sexappeal_".

Malfoy se miró la mano y Ginny tuvo el impulso de inclinarse para mirar también, pero se contuvo.

—Vaya,—se hizo el interesante con total teatralidad, mirándose la palma—¿me dejas ver la tuya?

Y alargó el brazo hasta ella pero no llegó a tocarla. Ginny la retiró como si el menor contacto la fuera a quemar y las guardó debajo de la mesa.

—¿Eres tonto?

—¿Pero no tenías que hacer un trabajo?—Por Merlín, lo que más odiaba de él era la forma tan natural con la que le hablaba, pensó, mientras se levantaba y le volvía a coger el libro de la mesa.

—¡En eso estaba antes de que tu llegases!

—Como sigas gritando así va a venir mamá Pince y te va a regañar.

—Eres un imbécil.

Malfoy rió por toda respuesta, cruzándose de brazos. Ginny no creía poder aguantar mucho tiempo aquella miraba, así que volvió a mirar al libro en un absoluto mutismo.

—Dilo de una vez.—Dijo Draco al cabo de un minuto—Ni siquiera sabes porque estás enfadada conmigo pero es más fácil que afrontar la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad, Malfoy?—Solo le faltaba aquello,que se pusiera a predicar con la verdad como si fuera un misionero de una religión politeísta —¿Qué eres un pesado que no me deja en paz? Mira, no estoy para aguantar tus tonterías. ¿Me vas a decir que haces aquí?

—He venido para ayudarte y que te vengas conmigo.

Ginny se le quedó mirando absolutamente perpleja. Le escrutó la expresión, intentando ver en él algún signo de burla que deseaba haber intuido en aquella frase lapidaria. Pero no, aunque Malfoy sonreía, supo que hablaba totalmente en serio.

—No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte.—Le dijo, lentamente.

—Siempre dices lo mismo y acabas viniendo. Al menos yo soy más sincero y voy cuando me lo pides.

Ginny soltó un ¡ja!, totalmente sorprendida de la cara dura por la que iba siempre por la vida. Aunque tuviera razón por una vez.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? Pues enséñame la mano.

Malfoy alargó el brazo con la palma de la mano hacia arriba, dejándole caer como un fardo bajo sus ojos, divertido. Ginny sabía que tenía que cogerle la mano, que tenía que mirarla más de cerca, pero ni por todos los galeones del mundo pensaba tocarle. Ni un dedo. Se inclinó sobre ella como si pudiera ver algo más que unas simples lineas cruzándole la palma y dirigió la mirada al libro.

—Veamos, línea de la salud. Línea fuerte y recta.—Malfoy soltó una risita y Ginny no quiso ni pensar de que se reía.—"Muestra una muerte inesperada a manos de una pelirroja con muy malas pulgas en una Biblioteca".Fin. Largo.

—No te has comido mucho la cabeza, desde luego.—Dijo riéndose.

—¡Qué-te-vayas!

—Lo de las malas pulgas es totalmente verídico. Apuntalo en el trabajo.

Casi fue a reírse pero se frenó. Encima de todo tenía sentido del humor, el muy imbécil, encima de todo la hacía reír y ella casi había caído pero no.

—¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que te vayas?

—Que me prometas que luego vendrás a buscarme.

—No voy a prometerte eso. —Dijo riéndose, totalmente incrédula.

—¿Porqué no?

—¿Quieres tú saber la verdad?

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza y la miró impasible, como meditando.

—Hombre, preferiría que no me mintieras. Más que nada porque sé, por desgracia, que las tías sois ya bastante complicadas para que encima vayáis mintiendo sobre lo que sentís.

Ginny abrió la boca y la cerró. Y la volvió a abrir, para acabar frunciendo el ceño. Habló la voz de la consciencia, pensó, doblando una esquina del papiro por escribir. ¿Qué sabrá él de las tías complicadas?

—Ginny,—la joven levantó la cabeza de su manos, aturdida por el tono de su voz—solo quiero que vengas conmigo, solo eso. De verdad.

¿De verdad?, pensó, sarcástica. La verdad era para la gente que no se abrazaba con ex novias en mitad de una calle.

—Tu no sabes lo que es la verdad.—Intentó parecer ofendida, pero solo consiguió que Malfoy se inclinara hacia ella en la mesa.

—Lo único que sé es que quiero que vengas conmigo y no pienso repetírtelo.

La miró con aquellos ojos penetrantes de hielo y se sonrió así misma. Empezaba a cansarle, estupendo. Con ese Malfoy si era capaz de lidiar y se sintió mas segura que cuando lo vio llegar.

—Y si no quiero, ¿qué?

Draco se rió con un bufido y la miró con sugestión. Con sugestiva maldad, para ser más exactos, se dijo, intentando recuperar su posición.

—En serio Ginny, no vas a querer que te convenza.

—Oh, que miedo.—Pero empezaba a ponerse nerviosa—Te recuerdo que no tengo doce años y que no me vas a convencer de nada porque me digas guapa.

—A ti te puedo hacer cosas que a una niña de doce años no le haría.

¡Y se reía! Con ese estúpido pelo cayéndole sobre la frente, se reía porque se había puesto colorada sin querer y a la mierda con su seguridad. Solo le faltaba tartamudear y que acabara por rogarle que la rematara sin compasión.

—Venga Ginny,—sintió como se regodeaba en su asiento, con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto le conocía—sabes que soy capaz de quedarme aquí todo el día y seguir diciéndote cosas, sin saber donde meterte.

De pronto ya solo quería que la dejara en paz, solo eso. No pedía más. Quería dejar de cruzar la piernas y apretar los muslos, como si en toda aquella locura él pudiera sentir lo que ella intentaba esconder por debajo de la mesa.

—Vale, está bien. Tu ganas por el momento. ¿Dónde...?

—No te preocupes,—se levantó de la silla y se alejó de ella, sonriendo complacido—yo te iré a buscar. No me fío de ti.

**Leyendas**

No podía decirse que se estuviera esforzando mucho para conseguir terminar el trabajo a tiempo de que cerrara la Biblioteca. Pero no era culpa suya. Si aquel maldito manipulador no hubiera aparecido por allí con aquella extraña invitación imprecisa, ahora mismo estaría de vuelta con un trabajo menos que hacer. Suspiró hondamente, acariciándose la nariz con la pluma desgastada en un intento de serenarse. No es como una cita, se dijo. Por supuesto que no. Y no es que estuviera nerviosa por eso. ¿Qué sería lo peor?, ¿qué la volviera a llevar en escoba?, ¿qué le enseñara la cocina?, ¿que la bes...?

¡Vale!Tiempo muerto, pensó. No vendas una poción antes de que el caldero hierva. Se removió inquieta sobre el asiento, intentando una vez más concentrarse en el pergamino a medio escribir. El trabajo. El trabajo no va hacerte nada que no quieras, se tranquilizó, solo puede matarte del aburrimiento. Pero nada más.

Siguió describiendo la línea de los viajes que la llevaría hacia un destino aciago y tormentoso, donde sufriría mucho solo para complacer a Trelawney, cuando sintió que alguien sacaba un libro de la estantería de su derecha. Alzó la cabeza y miró, más para darse el capricho de un descanso que por curiosidad. Pero no pudo encontrar nada que pudiera llamar su atención y tuvo que volver al trabajo a regañadientes.

No llevaba ni un minuto describiendo como la pillaba un autobús en una excursión, cuando volvió a escuchar el arrastrar de otro libro liberado de la estantería. Por Merlín, le estaba saliendo genial la descripción de su sangre en el asfalto y ahora había perdido la concentración. Volvió a levantar la cabeza en dirección a las estanterías. Seguramente sería alguna tonta que creía en todo aquello del destino, de los horóscopos y los pozos del café. O las tres pequeñas de antes, posiblemente para consultar si tenían alguna posibilidad con aquel rubio de ojos brillantes.

No, por favor, otra vez no. Su mente se llenó de imágenes clandestinas y subidas de tono donde ella, por supuesto, era la protagonista. Tragó saliva y se insultó mentalmente por ser tan cobarde y tan pusilánime. Y sobre todo, por dejarse llevar tan pronto. Volvía a suspirar hondamente, apunto de volver a la descripción de su pergamino, cuando algo le llamó la atención sin estar segura de que era. No pudo seguir escribiendo,y sin embargó, no levantó la cabeza. Se quedó sumida en esa sensación irreal de que algo no encajaba en alguna parte y no era capaz de descubrir que era exactamente. Porque había algo, sí. Algo extraño.

No seas paranoica Ginny, se dijo, en un intento de controlarse, solo son imaginaciones tuyas. No hay nada raro, no hay nada que no puedas controlar. Alzó la cabeza lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. La sección estaba vacía, con sus mesas libres y sus estanterías...¿Las estanterías? Cuando ladeó la cabeza hacia ellas, un ojo negro la miraba sin pestañear.

**La heroína de mis cuentos**

Dio un salto y se puso de pie, con el corazón latiendole encabritado en el pecho. Un golpe seco a sus espaldas restalló contra la moqueta, dándole otro susto de muerte, haciendo que volviera la cabeza hacia atrás totalmente pálida y con la varita en la mano, dispuesta a defenderse si hiciera falta. La silla donde estaba sentada se había volcado y aparecía patas arriba contra el suelo.

Volvió la cabeza lentamente hasta la estantería de su derecha, donde había divisado esa imagen espeluznante, a punto de hechizar a cualquier cosa o persona que se dignara a moverse entre la sombras. Pero cuando dirigió su mirada a la cuarta fila del enorme mueble, allí no quedaba nada. El ojo había desaparecido. Se quedó un rato de pie, apretando los músculos, atenta a cualquier ruido. Pero solo escuchaba el sonido lejano de las hojas al pasar y de los susurros moderados en las otras partes de las secciones de aquella biblioteca. Al cabo de un rato, con todos sus instintos aún alerta, se dio la vuelta con rapidez y puso la silla en su sitio sentándose. Aún no había soltado la varita.

Vamos, tranquilizate, se dijo a sí misma todavía mirando hacia allí, no ha sido nada. Has podido imaginarlo. Se quedó un rato en la misma posición, hasta que su respiración se acompasó y dejó de darle vueltas la cabeza. ¿Ves?, se decía aún, solo ha sido una alucinación. Llevas aquí tres horas profetizandote muertes y desgracias, y lo raro ha sido es que no hayas vistos arañas peludas subirte por el brazo. Casi se rió por ese pensamiento y acabó relajándose. Estaba claro que no podía volver a a escribir, por lo menos hasta que no dejara de temblarle la mano y se puso de pie para desentumecer las piernas.

Se dirigió con cautela hacia la estantería, pensando que lomo de que libro había podido conjurar un ojo abierto y horrendo en su propia mente. Que idiota eres, se reprendió a sí misma, mira que imaginarte esas cosas. Mira que ponerte a ver ojos en estanterías. Pero se quedó allí de pie, a la altura de la cuarta fila que le llegaba más o menos por la frente, aguantando la respiración. No, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Las visiones no podían hacer eso, ¿verdad? Se inclinó con cuidado, con las manos aún temblorosas. No, las alucinaciones no movían libros de las estanterías y dejaban ese hueco. Estaba segura.

Se inclinó hacia el oquedad en un arranque de valentía, con su mente petrificada en un solo pensamiento. Si el dueño de aquel ojo aún seguía allí, seguramente aprovecharía para lanzarle un hechizo. Ella lo haría.

Se asomó lentamente, dispuesta a saltar hacia atrás en cualquier momento. Le temblaban las manos que tenía apoyadas en la estantería, sudorosas por el miedo, rezando para que lo que hubiera al otro lado del pasillo ya no estuviera allí. Pero no vio nada más que libros y más libros, una parte de la estantería de aquel corredor en penumbra. Cogió aire y se echó hacia atrás. Quería dar la vuelta para estar segura del todo y se internó en el pasillo de puntillas, mirando a su alrededor. Las dos estanterías eran enormes y el espacio que dejaban entre ellas era ínfimo,para que pudiera entrar una sola persona. Y la única luz que entraba como un pequeño rayo luminoso, era por la rendija que habían dejado los dos libros sustraídos de su lugar, proveniente de la ventana que tenía a sus espaldas en el otro lado.

Se volvió a sentar a su mesa, sin saber que pensar del todo, cuando Rosie llegó por el pasillo con una mochila y una manzana mordida.

—¡Ginny! ,¡estás blanca como un muerto!

Se acercó a ella dejando la maleta en la mesa y acercándose a su rostro, totalmente preocupada.

—No te preocupes, de verdad. No es nada.

Pero Rosie no se dio por satisfecha, sentándose a su lado con gesto interrogante.

—¿Qué no es nada? Tú no te has visto la cara. ¿No estarás enferma?

Ojalá, pensó Ginny.

—No, no me encuentro enferma, si es a lo que te refieres. Me encuentro bien.

Rosie chasqueó la lengua y le dio un mordisco a la manzana, mirándola de hito en hito.

—Pues a mi me has dado un susto de muerte. Pensé que te pasaba algo, en serio.

—Ya, lo siento.—No has sido la única, pensó.—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—¡Ah, qué bien!—Rosie de inclinó sobre su pergamino y le echó un vistazo—¡tú también estás haciendo el trabajo de Adivinación!, ¡yo venía aquí por eso!

—No te voy a dejar que te copies, chismosa. Bastante tiempo me ha costado.

Y un susto de muerte, todo hay que decirlo.

—Oh, venga, llevo un día de perros.—Rosie le puso morritos y cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa, apoyando la cara.—Cuando venía ésta mañana de Criaturas Mágicas los slytherins me han hecho una emboscada. He acabado con nieve hasta por dentro de la ropa. Luego Snape me ha pillado devolviéndoles el favor y me ha quitado treinta puntos. Y para rematar la faena, me he tropezado con Millicent Bulstrode. Para que te voy a contar. Y luego entro aquí y... ¡Malditos slytherins, ni en la Biblioteca me dejan en paz!—Acabó, entre acongojada y furiosa.

Ginny se compadeció de ella casi al instante. Ella también sabía que era lidiar con una serpiente. Le sonrió con cariño y le pasó la redacción.

—Anda, copiate.¡Pero no vayas a escribir lo mismo, que mis muertes son mías!

Rosie saltó en su asiento y la abrazó.

—¡Eres la mejor!

Pero Ginny entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo a medias, viendo como Rosie sacaba de su mochila los enseres y se disponía a escribir. Había dicho algo que le había dejado un poco preocupada.

—Rosie...

—¿Sí?—Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

—¿Porqué has dicho que ni siquiera en la Biblioteca te dejan en paz?

—¿Cómo?—Rosie levantó la mirada por fin, totalmente interrogante.

—Que porqué has dicho que ni siquiera en la Biblioteca te dejan en paz. Te referías a los slytherins, ¿no?

—Ah, si—Rosie mordió su pluma y le sonrió—¡Esa vaca de Parkinson! ¡Ni que yo tuviera la culpa de que los libros se le cayeran al suelo!

**El poema mil veces recordado**

Aquello ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Aquello ya era negro como las entrañas de un pozo. Y se estaba cansando. ¿A tanto podía llegar la paranoia de aquella chica como para estar persiguiéndola por todo el castillo? ¡Si ni siquiera podía decirse que fuera amiga de Malfoy! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba cabreada. Cabreada de verdad. Pisaba fuerte los escalones imaginando que era la cabeza en forma de champiñón de la slytherin.

¡Cómo vuelva a atacarme a traición, se va a enterar! Había aguantado de todo, pero aquello no era normal. Ya tendría que cortar por lo sano. En cuanto la viera iba a saber de que estaba hecha una gryffindor de puro linaje.

—¿¡Qué!?—Ladró. Alguien la interceptó justo antes de entrar por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

—Vale, vale. No me muerdas.—Malfoy había levantado los brazos para protegerse—¿Qué te pasa?

¿Como podía todo el mundo encontrarla tan rápido?, ¿tenía un letrero luminoso en la frente?

—¿Has estado todo el día aquí en la puerta esperándome o qué?—Le dijo, desafiante, encarándose con él y haciendo que Malfoy retrocediera divertido.

—Acaba de cerrar la Biblioteca, no hay que ser muy listo.

—Por supuesto que no, solo hay que verte.—Ironizó y se dio la vuelta para entrar, dispuesta a olvidarse de todo. Pero Malfoy fue más rápido y la agarró del brazo.

—Te recuerdo que hicimos un...

—¡A la mierda con tu trato!, ¡a la mierda con todo!—Le gritó, incapaz de dominar la ira que sentía.—¡Estoy harta de que me trates como te viene en gana! ¡Estoy harta de...!

Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Malfoy acortó la distancia y aún sonriendo, se acercó a ella y la besó. Así de simple. Sin más magia, sin más intimidad que un pasillo vacío, sin más propósito que seguir besándola con los labios apretados y los ojos abiertos. Ginny al principio no entendía que estaba pasando. Sentía los labios de Malfoy contra los suyos, su respiración en su cara, sus ojos penetrándola. Se sentía apartada, en otra dimensión, como si sus pies no pisaran el suelo y levitara.

No sabe cuanto duró aquel beso, ni siquiera si podía llamarse así a un choque de bocas precipitado, pero Malfoy se apartó de ella y la miró a los ojos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Bueno, ya que te has quedado tan callada, ¿vas a venir conmigo o no?

Ginny salió del trance bajo el que se había perdido sin remisión y también lo miró a los ojos. Sentía los labios arder y la sentencia real de que había dado algo que ya no tendría de vuelta aunque quisiera. Notó un remolino de sentimientos encontrados que le subía hasta la boca como la bilis. No pudo evitar que la sangre se le agolpara de golpe detrás de los ojos y que apretara los dientes dispuesta a morder. Porque lo iba a matar. Con sus propias manos.

—Que mirada de niña mala. ¿Vas a gruñir?— Malfoy vio como se le desfiguraba el rostro de rabia y sonrió por dentro. Así que es verdad, se dijo, nunca había besado. Sólo había querido comprobarlo y para ser sincero consigo mismo, lo hizo en un impulso y sin pensar en las consecuencias.

_Consecuencia_ se encontraba a punto de estallar como un volcán bajo sus ojos y salió corriendo sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse.

Con un grito de guerra, Ginny salió corriendo detrás de él. Seguía sin poder pensar con claridad. Sólo quería matarlo. Solo quería pegarle, arañarle, hechizarle con mil y un embrujos de magia oscura que no sabía, pero con aquella rabia que la invadía todo podía ocurrir.

Intentó lanzarle un conjuro de piernas de gelatina, pero Malfoy con una risotada, se dio la vuelta y gritó _¡protego!_ justo a tiempo. Pero Ginny no se iba a dar por vencida, aunque empezara a dolerle el costado por la carrera hacia sabía Merlín donde. Volvió a gritar _¡carpe retractum!, _y unas cuerdas salieron de su varita en dirección a lo pies de Malfoy, que empezaba a bajar las escaleras. Pero el slytherin se dio la vuelta y gritó _¡impedimenta! _En el último instante.La fuerza del hechizo casi hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero se recompuso de inmediato y lo persiguió por las escaleras, tras esa risa estúpida que hacía que la pusiera aún más furiosa. Malfoy no iba a escapar. Fuera a donde fuera lo encontraría. Se estaban acercando a las puertas del recibidor y Ginny pensó que en el momento que se parara para abrirlas, le confundiría y habría ganado. Pero Malfoy no se dirigió hacia allí, enfiló un pasillo a la derecha y se perdió en él. Completamente.

Ya no tenía escapatoria, se dijo, y entró en él con una sonrisa perversa. El corredor acaba en una pared y lo único que allí había era el patio exterior del colegio, bloqueado por la nieve que por fin había caído sin parar desde hacía unos cuantos días. Imaginó a Malfoy contra la pared, indefenso, cautivo de su mala decisión. Pero allí no había nadie. Bueno, da igual, pensó, si no está aquí, tiene que estar en algún lugar de este pasillo. Lo recorrió de arriba abajo hasta encontrar la puerta que estaba abierta. ¡Ajá! pensó triunfal, ¡ya eres mío! Pero nada más poner la mano en el pomo se lamentó. Empujó la puerta y la oscuridad solo rota por unos pequeños ventanales la envolvió por completo.

—¡Mierda!—se dijo, entrando lentamente y cerrando la puerta—ha entrado en la Sala de las Columnas.

**También el ángel muere**

Se pegó a la pared, sin atreverse a conjurar la luz con su varita. Aquella Sala era una de las más extrañas de todo el colegio, sin ninguna duda. Nunca supo con claridad para que servía, pero la habitación se abría enorme hacia el fondo, hasta unas gradas de piedra que recorrían toda la pared del final. Y por supuesto, las columnas. Todas iguales, todas altas y hechas de una roca que reflejaban las luz como si fuera un espejo. Brillaban tenues en la oscuridad, sombrías y solitarias, sin un orden concreto por todo el centro de la habitación.

Malfoy tendría que estar parapetado detrás de alguna de ellas y lo llamó a voz en grito.

—¡Eres un cobarde!—Su voz resonó en toda la sala, devolviéndole su eco con teatralidad.—¡Sé que estás aquí!

Malfoy tardó un rato en responder.

—¡Has intentado atarme los pies, no pienso salir!, ¡y no soy un cobarde!

Eso es ser un cobarde, maldita serpiente, pensó,mientras se dirigía a paso cauteloso hacia la dirección donde creía haber escuchado la voz. Siguió hablando, solo para que el slytherin delatara su posición cuanto antes. Sólo quería matarlo, con sus propias manos si hiciera falta.

—¡Vamos, no seas tonto!—Intentó parecer razonable bajo la ira por la que ardía—¡No pienso hacerte nada más!

Pudo haber reído de pura maldad, pero Malfoy se le adelantó. Su risa resonó en la otra dirección y aquello empezó a confundirla.

—¿En serio crees que me lo voy a tragar?

—¡_Desmaius!_—Ginny lanzó el hechizo justo a tiempo de ver una sombra moverse a su izquierda. El conjuro, sin embargo, golpeó en una columna y la sala se iluminó, haciendo que Ginny retrocediera por el impacto lumínico. Pero solo duró unos segundos. La dura piedra de aquella columna parecía imbuirse de su hechizo y se quedó brillando tenuemente por un momento, apagándose lentamente y volviéndola a dejar en penumbra.

La risa de Malfoy envolvió aquella sala de pesadilla como si estuviera en todas partes.

—¡Casi!—Se burló.

—¡Sal de una vez, idiota!

—¡No quiero!—Puso una voz aflautada y meliflua y supuso que la estaba parodiando, en una imitación estúpida e infantil.

No obstante, su voz hacia sonado otra vez donde al principio y Ginny se parapetó detrás de la columna que acaba de golpear. Estaba demasiado oscuro para poder moverse libremente y no tenía ni idea de si Malfoy, ahora que también la tenía a tiro, se vengaría por lo de antes.

—¡Sal Malfoy!

—¡Saldré cuando me digas que te pasa esta vez!

Si, definitivamente la voz salía de allí, no cabía duda. Se acercó de puntillas, de columna en columna, en la dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba.

—¡Ya sabes porqué estoy enfadada!—Le gritó.

Si él le respondía otra vez, estaba casi segura de que sabría en que columna estaba, pero no escuchó nada más durante un rato. Se hizo un silencio espeso donde solo podía sentir el latir de su corazón y su respiración agitada.

—¡Me has besado!— le acusó. _Vamos Malfoy, habla_—¡No debiste hacerlo, pedazo de...!

—¡Yo no sabía que nunca te habían besado, joder!

Quinta columna por la izquierda. Se acercó corriendo sin pisar fuerte y saltó.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_—La risa de Malfoy volvió a envolverla, tras el ruido de su hechizo volviendo a dar contra la columna.

¿Cómo podía moverse tan rápido? Era imposible. Estaba casi segura de que lo había escuchado ahí momentos antes. Bueno, respiró hondo, tercera oportunidad. A la tercera va la vencida.

—¡Debiste de haber preguntado!—Ginny esperó, mirando a su alrededor entre la oscuridad—¡Tú y esos malditos slytherins!, ¡siempre jodiendo!

—¿Esto es algo personal contra mi casa o contra mí en general?

Ginny ladeó la cabeza, no estaba muy segura. ¿Tercera fila por la izquierda?

—¡Pues ya que lo dices, por toda tu maldita casa de serpientes paranoicas!, ¡sois todos tal para cual!—Le volvió a gritar, entrecerrando los ojos para poder escuchar mejor.

—¡Oh vamos!—Si, tiene que ser la izquierda, pensó y enfiló hasta allí sus pasos silenciosos—No estarás otra vez con lo de Pansy, ¿no?

Se parapetó en la cuarta fila de columnas y esperó. No tenía pensado contarle lo que le había pasado en la Biblioteca pero se le ocurrió matar dos pájaros de un tiro, aunque solo fuera por el placer de ver que decía ante aquello. Vamos, se dijo, Pansy está desquiciada, tiene que haberse dado cuenta.

—¡Hablando de Pansy!, ¿A qué no sabes que me ha hecho hoy tu chica de oro?—Malfoy calló por toda respuesta—¡Se ha puesto a espiarme detrás de las estanterías!, ¿me has oído? , ¡había quitado dos libros y asomaba el ojo por ahí solo para verme escribir!

Dicho así sonaba el doble de maniaco y era lo que quería. La contestación de Malfoy no se hizo esperar.

—¡Estás loca!

¿Cómo se atrevía? La voz sonaba en la tercera fila y se dirigió hacia allí, pero esta vez no saltó. Esperó a que Malfoy volviera a hablar para saber tras de que columna se ocultaba. Sabía que ya había picado el anzuelo, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

—¡Vamos Ginny, Pansy es imbécil pero no está chiflada!

—_¡Expelliar...!_

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

Sólo por un segundo de menos, la varita de Ginny saltó por los aires y con un movimiento rápido, Malfoy la atrapó en el aire.

—No te muevas, pelirroja. Ve hacia las gradas, despacito y que pueda verte las manos.—Malfoy le apuntaba con la varita, pero no podía descifrar su expresión bajo aquella oscuridad. Ginny levantó las manos a la altura de sus hombros y caminó hacia dentro de la sala, camino de las gradas, con la sensación acuciante de que volvía a perder contra algo más pesado que su destino. Mientras, escuchaba como la voz impasible de Malfoy le explicaba algo que no entendió muy bien.

—...nunca jamás.

Ardía de rabia y de frustración. Malfoy, enfrente suya y las con la varita aún levantada, sonreía con suficiencia bajo la poca luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana. Estaba apunto de hacerse de noche completamente y no sabía por cuanto tiempo podrían estar viéndose las caras, pero deseó que fuera pronto. Por Merlín, Ginny no recuerda ni una sola vez en toda su vida que no estuviera tan enfadada con alguien como lo estaba con él.

—Sientate—le ordenó a golpe de varita—y empieza a explicar esa ridícula historia, si hay algo de cierta en ella, claro.

—¿Crees qué estoy mintiendo?—Ginny se sentó con un golpe seco que hizo que le temblara el cuerpo y que le doliera el culo, pero no le importó—¿Porqué iba a mentir sobre eso?

Se había quedado de pie delante de ella y ya no sonreía.

—Cuéntamelo.—Volvió a ordenarle.

—No hay más. Estaba haciendo el trabajo después de que te fueras y escuché como alguien cogía los libros y miré. Y vi su ojo.

—¿Y como sabes qué era ella?

—¡Claro que era ella!, ¿lo niegas acaso?—Ginny bufó de rabia, cruzándose de brazos.

—No.

¡Claro que no! Pensó, disfrutando el momento, a mi no me querrá nadie pero tu tienes una novia que está chiflada, ¡já!

—¡Y no es la primera vez que hace una cosa de ésas!—Ginny sintió que vomitaba todos aquellos pensamientos que la habían estado oprimiendo desde el principio de curso—¿Sabes que la botella de la que bebías el día del baile seguramente era la misma de la que bebí la noche que fui al Lago? ¡Tenía tierra!, ¡yo enterré esa botella!

Esperó una carcajada sarcástica. Esperó una mirada incrédula e incluso unas palabras de desdén. Lo esperó todo menos eso.

—Lo sé.

Ginny abrió la boca, totalmente asombrada. Lo sé, le había dicho, y parecía saberlo todo.

—¿Desde cuando?—Fue lo único que acertó a decir.

—Desde que me preguntaste por ella aquel día en la torre. No lo supe pero me lo imaginé.

Intentó cortar el contacto visual mirando hacia abajo, totalmente consternada. Quería que la piedra la salvara de aquel sentimiento de indignación que le brotaba de la garganta como un grito. Quería, pero no pudo. No pudo porque como un rayo de luz, su mente se iluminó.

—¡Claro, seguramente ella también me atacó!, ¿no lo ves?, ¡seguramente...!

—No tienes pruebas.—Le dijo, interrumpiéndola, con un gesto amenazante. Pero sintió que dudaba.

—¿Crees que después de todo lo que ha pasado...crees que soy tonta?—Lo miró ceñuda, como retándolo a que respondiera. Pero Malfoy respiró hondo y se frotó los ojos, totalmente cansado,como si que aquella situación le superara. Y lo único que Ginny vio fue la posibilidad certera de salir de allí cuanto antes.

Aprovechando que la perdió de vista por unos segundos se abalanzó sobre él dispuesta a tirarlo. Con un golpe seco y contundente, rodaron por el suelo y Ginny se abalanzó hacia su varita subiéndose a su cuerpo a horcajadas, con una risa triunfal. Había contado con el elemento sorpresa, pero no contó con el factor indiscutible de que él siempre era más fuerte que ella. Y más rápido. La agarró del pelo y tiró de él hasta que Ginny dejó de intentar arrebatarle la varita con las dos manos. Cuando Malfoy por fin se vio liberado de aquellas garras temibles, tiró las varitas a unos metros de distancia y la agarró de la cintura. Y con un gruñido de esfuerzo, la tiró de lado con un único empujón. Ginny intentó arrastrarse hacia las varitas, pero el slytherin la puso boca arriba y se tiró encima de su cuerpo, inmovilizándola. Luego le agarró por las muñecas y se las pegó al suelo con dureza. Estaba acabada.

Ginny sudaba y rechinaba los dientes, intentando soltarse, pero la pelea ya tenía un ganador de largo y ella lo sabía.

—¿Ya?—El flequillo de Malfoy le rozaba la frente, haciéndole cosquillas. Deseó rascarse pero seguía prisionera de su agarre.—No he querido hacerlo pero no me has dejado otra opción.

—¿Y porqué no me sueltas?—Le dijo, con la voz estrangulada por el esfuerzo.

—Porque la última vez que te solté acabamos en un charco, ¿lo recuerdas?

Para olvidarlo, pensó. Aquello le había costado cuatro días en la enfermería y unos dolores de cabeza increíbles.

—Está bien.—Le dijo, como si fuera una domadora de serpientes—No voy a hacerte nada, te lo prometo.—La historia siempre podría repetirse.

—No.—Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que no le convenciera, como ahora.

Sentía el cuerpo de Malfoy rozarse contra el suyo y empezaba a incomodarse. Deseó volver a cerrar la piernas pero sentía su cuerpo encajado, incrustado al de ella. Empezaba a tener calor, _ahí abajo_, como si su corazón le hubiera rodado por el cuerpo y lo pudiera sentía latir, _ahí abajo, _entre sus piernas.

—Te lo prometo.—Le suplicó falsamente.

—No. Primero me escuchas y luego te suelto. Hablaré con Pansy, ¿vale? Es lo que quería decirte pero no me has dejado. Hablaré con Pansy, joder.

Ginny rodó los ojos, incrédula. Empezaba a perder la paciencia y el aire.

—Claro que sí, campeón. Y yo me lo tengo que creer.—Intentó arquear la espalda, desesperada, pero Malfoy pesaba demasiado. Su boca era lo único que le respondía y gritó—¿En serio crees que va a dejarme en paz?, ¡ella se chivó a Filch!,¡estoy segura!

—Vale, está bien. Pansy se chivó a Filch, es verdad, pero...

—¡Pero nada!—Le cortó, furiosa.—Me da igual. Me odia. Y no me odia porque sea gryffindor solamente, no. ¡Me odia porque cree que salgo contigo!

Ginny vio brillar la sonrisa de Malfoy sobre su cabeza, una risa incrédula y siniestra.

—Pansy no se chivó por eso.—Malfoy se incorporó sin dejar de agarrar sus muñecas y se sentó sobre ella, clavándole el suelo en la espalda sin remisión.—Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¡No seas absurdo!

—No lo soy. Y deja de moverte si quieres que me levante.

—¿Entonces porqué lo hizo, eh listo?—Ginny ignoró el comentario—Bueno, no me lo digas. Ser gryffindor es toda la razón que ella necesita.

—Se chivó por Lavender.—Y se levantó, liberándola de la presión de su cuerpo, aunque ya no lo notara.

No sé imaginó jamás que Pansy emprendiera una cruzada por un polvo. Una cruzada, por un polvo. Sonada ridículo. ¿Con cuántas no se habría acostado ya, eh?, se dijo a sí misma, como convenciéndose de la realidad. ¿Con cuantas? Malfoy se sentó a su lado y ella ni siquiera pudo moverse. ¿Con cuántas no se habría escondido por los recovecos de algún pasillo a oscuras?

A su lado, Draco no hablaba. Y ella tampoco. Seguía tumbada en el suelo sin saber que hacer a continuación, como si le costara reconocer el hecho de que se había metido en un lío sin querer, por destino, porque le gustaban las causas perdidas y por poco más. Por buena. Pero el slytherin callaba y aquello no era buena señal. Algo empezó a resonar en su mente. Aquel silencio no era grato. Algo empezó a abrirse paso en su cabeza, por ese silencio. Silencios. Silencios que llenaban las palabras que nadie quería decir. Algo.

"_Sé cosas de Lavender"_, y lo recordó por ensalmo. Y no, "_me he acostado con Lavender"_. Había dicho, "_sé cosas de Lavender"_. Y sé cosas de Lavender era en realidad una frase incompleta. Lo sabía ahora. Las palabras que allí faltaban fueron las que nunca hizo que olvidara. La continuación de esa afirmación lo era todo.

"_Sé cosas de Lavender porque estuve saliendo con ella_". Es lo que él quiso decirle, pero ella nunca lo escuchó.

La nueva realidad la abrumaba por momentos y no supo que hacer con ella. Jamás hubiera imaginado una intimidad, una confianza, un mundo propio entre ellos. Nada de algo más que los comprometiera en el tiempo, en una conversación, en contarse los secretos. _"Sé cosas de Lavender". Lo sé todo._

Tragó saliva. Sabía que pasaría a continuación si decidía quedarse allí. No hacía falta leerse las manos, ni que se lo dijera ninguna linea que le cruzara la palma. La verdad de todo estaba allí, en boca de Malfoy y quizás si se quedaba, si decidía quedarse, sabría por fin las respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas que había creído que no tendrían final jamás.

—¿Porqué te dejó Pansy?—Le dijo por fin, mirando al oscuro techo de la sala. Si empezaba por el principio tal vez podría ir desenredando la madeja de las mentiras y de las cosas por decir.

Escuchó a Malfoy coger aire, como su espalda bajaba y subía al compás de una respiración agitada. Pensó por un momento que no le iba a contestar, que se iba a dar la vuelta y con una sonrisa agresiva la mandaría a un lugar más bien poco grato, pero no lo hizo.

—Ella me dejó porque empecé con...Ella me dejó y para vengarse se chivó a Filch. Se vengó de Lavender y ya está.—Acabó por decir.

Ginny asintió en las oscuridad y sin saber como, vio las preguntas exactas flotando en su cabeza, como en un limbo mágico que iba apresando como quien pesca pensamientos.

—¿Cómo ahora se está vengando de mí?

—No la voy a dejar. Te lo prometo.

Sus sospechan se confirmaban, no había duda. Pansy estaba detrás de todo. Pansy era la mano ejecutora de hechizos por la espalda, de verter amenazas en oídos ajenos, dueña de los ojos con que la espiaba. Y seguramente, lo supo de inmediato bajo la voz alarmada con la que hablaba su mente en tensión, seguramente, la causa por la que Lavender no estaba.

Iba eliminando competencia como si de un juego se tratara y ahora la nueva contrincante era ella, quien sabría porqué. Bueno, pensó, temblorosa pero decidida, bueno, se decía, en un intento de serenarse, ahora viene la parte difícil. Había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, sin saber, que la clave de todo, estaba en esa ausencia. Si Malfoy tenía el valor de contestarla, al menos, sabría a que podría enfrentarse en días venideros.

—Malfoy tú...—Cogió aire y lo soltó. No sabía porque, pero empezaba a prepararse para lo peor—Tú sabes donde está Lavender, ¿verdad?

Tardó un rato en responder. Y aquello se le hacía más difícil porque no tenía valor de incorporarse y mirarle a la cara.

—No.

Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque no quería llorar. No quería llorar porque sabía, en alguna parte de su alma, que Malfoy le estaba mintiendo. ¿Porqué encubría a Pansy?, ¿seguiría enamorado de ella, a pesar de todo?, ¿tiraban tanto los años en los que habían sido novios que eran incapaz de culparla?, ¿le habría parecido poca venganza, al final, y se le fue de las manos y por eso él callaba?

—Ginny...—y la voz de Malfoy sonó tan seria que volvió a tragar saliva, sacándola de su pensamientos—hablaré con Pansy. ¿Ginny?

Pero ella ya no podía ni hablar, ya ni siquiera sentía ese rencor sordo que le había pitado en los oídos desde que lo supo todo.

¿Cómo pudo Lavender?, pensaba, ¿en qué estaría pensando?, ¿tan sola se sentía, tan aislada del mundo que solo vio una única mano que la salvaría del precipicio, aunque fuera una mano temblorosa?

—¿Porqué?—preguntó por fin, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos. Y la voz casi se le quebró al pensar en ella.—¿porqué Lavender se fijó en ti?

Lo que no llegó a pensar, lo que no llegó a decirse a sí misma mientras esperaba una respuesta del chico que no la miraba, es que ella tenía porque callar. Que muchas veces no hacía falta estar al borde del precipicio para agarrarse a una mano temblorosa.

Seguía viendo la espalda de Draco, su pelo rubio desordenado en la nuca, aquel cuerpo caliente y pesado que sintió encima de ella como un refugio insalvable. Cuando Malfoy callaba, callaba de una manera ensordecedora. Y estuvo casi segura, como que se hacia de noche irremediablemente, que Malfoy se preparaba para contar una historia.

—Lavender pasaba unos momentos difíciles por aquella época. Y...y yo también. No tienes ni idea de que es ser un Malfoy. Nadie tiene idea de a que presión me sometieron de pequeño. Fiestas, jerarquía, estatus de sangre, dinero. En general, lo que mi padre quiso que me inculcaran. Y ya sabes, uno nunca tiene escapatoria, maldita sea.

Malfoy dio un pequeño golpe en el suelo y se dejó caer a su lado, sobresaltandola y casi rozándola, casi cabeza con cabeza. Las columnas empezaron a brillar a su alrededor, como luciérnagas en la noche.

—Y empezaba a cansarme. Mi padre nunca creyó que llegaría a ser el primer rebelde de la familia Malfoy. —Bufó riendo y puso los brazos debajo de su cabeza, como aquella vez en el césped—Yo ya solo quería hacer lo contrario de lo que él dijera. Y una noche, en una fiesta, apareció ella. Ya sabes que toda su familia se remonta a los primeros magos, y aunque la mayoría de sus parientes hubieran estado en Gryffindor, no quitaba el hecho de que eran sangre limpia durante generaciones.

Ginny ya sabía, pero no le quiso interrumpir. Nunca se imaginó que Malfoy por fin se confesaría de aquella manera y no pensaba abrir la boca. No ahora que empezaba a conocer una faceta oculta que nunca creyó que tendría.

—Acabamos borrachos montando a caballo, lejos de la mansión. Lejos de todo lo que habíamos empezado a odiar.—Malfoy suspiró y rodó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con sus ojos—¿Escuchas? Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Y cuando dijo _mi vida_, Ginny empezó a divagar y a crear imágenes en su mente sobre aquella noche. Los vio desnudos bajo un árbol, ebrios, rebeldes, sin conciencia. Escapando de un destino cruel que les esperaba en las puertas de una mansión vacía de sentimientos.

—A partir de ese momento, y en el último trimestre, creo, no lo sé, quizás fue antes, empezamos a quedar por las noches. Yo seguía con Pansy, por supuesto. Era mi novia formal, la que llevaba a las cenas oficiales en verano y a la que enviaba invitaciones por Navidad. La que mi padre quería. Pero yo solo salía con Lavender por desobedecerlo. En parte la odiaba. Y Lavender, mientras tanto, jugaba a no quererse.

En parte la odiaba, había dicho, la odiaba. Y sin embargo, decía Lavender como quien roza una mariposa perdida en el sueño.

—No tienes ni idea de las locuras que hacía. Ni idea, Ginny, te lo juro. Y eso en parte me atraía y me repelía. Verdaderamente acabé por odiarla tanto como la necesitaba. Llegó un día que pensé que si seguíamos así, acabaríamos mal. ¿Recuerdas el día que me dijiste, "quererse así no es bueno"? No pude evitar pensar que tu sabías algo. Por eso te perseguí.

Hizo una pausa conveniente y Ginny respiró con profundidad. Se estaba acercando, lo intuía.

—No sé si Pansy llegó a enterarse de toda la verdad, pero un día, me dejó. Y yo pude vivir mi vida en paz. Seguí con Lavender hasta tal punto que no llegaba a concebir respirar sin ella. Y lo intentaba, ¿entiendes? Vivir alejado de sus locuras. Pero ella no pensaba en nadie. Ni siquiera pensaba en sí misma—Y en su voz había un tono de dolor que creyó reconocer entre la niebla de sus pensamientos.

Intuyó ese dolor e intentó que no le doliera a ella. Se sentía suspendida entre varios sentimientos que empezaban a nacer en su corazón sin que pudiera evitarlo. Intentaba sujetarlos contra su boca, apretarlos entre su pecho y el suelo que la envolvía, pero fue más fuerte que ella. Había dolor, y cuando hay dolor en los recuerdos, es que en el presente aún aletea el mismo sentimiento tenaz.

—¿Todavía la quieres?—Tenía que saberlo. Debía de saberlo antes de dejarse llevar y perderse en aquellos ojos grises que la miraron como si no la vieran.

No tardó en responder, con una voz hueca y desvalida que lo decía todo.

—Si. No. No lo sé. ¿Se puede querer a alguien que se odia a sí misma?

¿Se puede querer a alguien que se odia a sí misma? Preguntó el eco, una y otra vez. ¿Se puede? Estaba claro. Malfoy se había respondido él solo, aunque no lo supiera. Y en un arranque atormentado por las dudas se dio la vuelta y se inclinó hacia ella, cerca de su rostro.

—Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi corriendo hasta el carruaje. Me recordaste un poco a Lavender, de pronto. Aquella sana competición que siempre tenía conmigo, siempre intentando ganarme. Siempre desafiante. Estaba harto de las niñas tontas que se acercaban a mi solo porque, bueno...—Ginny se había quedado sin habla. No quería que dejara de hablar. No quería porque entonces sería su turno y ella ya no sabía que decir ante aquella avalancha de sinceridad—porque soy guapo. Y rico. Porque soy de sangre pura. Porque a las niñas tontas le van los rebeldes sin causa y porque que sé yo. A veces pienso que ven en mí.—Volvió a callar y Ginny miraba el techo oscuro como una salvación. Que no pare de hablar, se decía, que no pare de hablar nunca.—¿Qué ves tu en mi, Ginny?

Su esperanza duró poco y su estómago se contrajo por los nervios. ¿Qué ves tu en mi, Ginny? Veo a un chico solo. Sólo a un chico. Un chico al que le gusto porque me parezco a una persona que casi lo vuelve loco y a la que al final dejó. Sabía que él había sido totalmente sincero en todo y lo agradecía, por una vez. Pero al final la historia se repetía. Al final, como siempre, el chico malo no pudo desobedecer del todo. No pudo. ¿Se puede querer a alguien que se odia a sí misma? Parecía que su voz aún rondaba contra las paredes en un eco eterno. ¿Qué ves en mí, Ginny? Veo a un chico que lo pasó mal. Un chico que tiene una reputación que mantener. Un chico solo. Sólo un chico.


	10. La vida precaria

**Capítulo 10: La vida precaria**

Abandonaron la sala que olía a secretos y a confesiones tempranas sin decirse una palabra. Malfoy no esperó una respuesta y se levantó, tendiéndole una mano.

—Vámonos, empieza a hacer frío.

Y Ginny ni siquiera tuvo el valor de una disculpa.

Abandonaron la sala como quien abandona un sueño, sin mirar atrás, como hacen las personas que saben que no han de volver. Que ya no podrían recuperar las palabras que cambiaron por temores, que todo y nada se quedaba allí, a la espera de una mano benevolente que cambiara el curso de sus vidas lastimadas por las verdades.

Anochecia. Y cada quien caminaba bajo los fantasmas de sus recuerdos, bajo el agravio de sentirse expuesto ante la mirada del otro, mientras subían las escaleras al resguardo de su habitaciones solitarias y en penumbra. Ni siquiera pensaron por un momento en bajar a cenar. Se dirigían hacia allí como los reos de una condena injusta, sin hablarse, sin mirarse, cada quien caminaba bajo los fantasmas de sus recuerdos. Cada uno inmerso en la red de la memoria que menos comprendía.

A Ginny seguía palpitándole el pecho bajo aquella pregunta que no quería contestar. Draco perdido en la evocación de una noche pasada e incierta.

¿Qué ves en mí? _Lo veo todo_. ¿Qué ves en mí? _¿Podrás llegar a quererme?_ ¿Se puede querer a una persona que se odia a sí misma?

Draco la veía a través de la niebla del cigarro que ella se fumaba con lentitud. Estaba desnuda, boca abajo, sobre las capas de sus túnicas en el suelo. Siempre fumaba con parsimonia, como una actriz venida a menos, después de horas interminables perdido dentro de ella y el recuerdo, era de una sensación de cansancio absoluto y una angustia por que acabara de fumar. Porque Lavender nunca quería marcharse a dormir. Lavender nunca dormía.

—¿Sabes qué? Tengo una teoría.—Le dijo ella, entre calada y calada.

—No me digas.

—Las personas que son malas buscan a personas más buenas que ellas y viceversa. Creo que el mundo les da un toque de atención para que se equilibre la balanza.

A Lavender siempre le gustaba filosofar por la noche. Se preguntó si otra vez vendría bebida.

—¿Y qué mierda quieres decir con eso?, ¿qué te he buscado porque yo soy una mala persona?

—No, que yo te he encontrado porque eres una persona buena.

Y los fantasmas de los recuerdos. Y las redes de la memoria. Cada quien entró en su cuarto sin mirarse a los ojos, perdidos en un mar de dudas.

¿Qué ves en mi? _Quiero curarte las heridas. _¿Qué ves?_. Nunca me querrás. La quieres a ella, pero la dejaste escapar. _¿Se puede querer a alguien que se odia a sí misma?_ Si. Se puede._

—¿Lavender, estás despierta?

Y en su recuerdo llovía.

—¿Lavender?

No sabe como pudo tener el valor de dejarla entrar en su habitación. Sabía que Blaise dormía en una cama ajena, pero no muy lejos de allí. Que Goyle estaba en la enfermería, que ella había hechizado la cama de Crabbe al pasar con una carcajada y de puntillas. No recuerda si tuvo miedo. Solo quería tenerla en su cama pero no se lo diría.

—¿Lavender?

—¿No te has cansado todavía?—Veía su cuerpo debajo de las sábanas, dándole la espalda. Era la primera vez que dormían juntos, pero Lavender en realidad nunca dormía y se despertó con la sensación del agua cerca de él.

—¿Está lloviendo?—Aunque ya sabía que era otra clase de lluvia la que lo había despertado.

—Sí.

La rozó con la mano, la cintura que sublevaba las sábanas y su consciencia. Quería volver a dormirse, todos sus recuerdos eran de un absoluto y abrumador sentimiento de vacío. Estaba cansado. Cansado de luchar contra algo más fuerte que las piernas que se le abrían sugerentes antes sus ojos.

—En éste puto lugar nunca para de llover.—Y abrió la piernas instándole a entrar, para que no escuchara la lluvia. El agua contra los cristales, la lluvia de aquellos ojos que llovían bajo sus párpados.

—¿Lavender, estás despierta?—Y se hundió en ella si poder detener la lluvia.

**El beneficio de la certeza**

Al día siguiente todo seguía oscuro y gris, como si no hubiera amanecido. Ginny se despertó de igual manera, como si siguiera en las tinieblas confusas de un duermevela reacio a abandonarla. Y el amanecer la descubrió con los ojos abiertos, abrigándose y sin dejar de temblar.

Camino del aula, bajo la nieve que todo lo cubría, sentía los párpados pesados y la soñolencia de alguien que se ha pasado la noche conjurando visiones. Las horas lectivas pasaron corroyendo el tiempo, sin tomar apuntes, sin poder hacer nada más que suspirar contra las distintas mesas en la que se sentó aquel día.

No sabía que hacer. Se limitaba a acunarse en un estado inconsciente donde no sentía nada. Retazos de la conversación que mantuvieron la asolaban como agujas clavándose en su costado, sin dejarla respirar, intentando poner un orden y un concierto entre lo que pensaba y lo que sentía.

Esa mañana lo había visto de lejos, apoyado al lado de la puerta cerrada de una clase vacía, hablando con Blaise. No parecía infeliz, se reía, bajo la gesticulación nerviosa de la historia que escuchaba con una sonrisa. .

Pansy, que luchaba por una relación abocada al fracaso. Lavender, perdida sin convicción. Y ella entre las dos, intentando escapar de un camino trazado para que llegara justo hasta él. Pensó sin querer en Harry, lo fácil que habría sido querer a Harry, lo simple que habría sido abandonarse entre sus brazos y la seguridad que habría sentido al hacerlo. Lo sencillo que habría sido todo.

Pero la vida no da tregua y el tiempo solo es aliado de los que ya no están y por eso, bajó al Gran Comedor sintiendo que andaba sin andar, poniendo un pie detrás del otro por inercia, sin saber que Luna la esperaría en la puerta como si estuviera segura de que la encontraría así, con los ojos como estatuas fijos en el suelo y en la comisura de los labios un temor que nunca conoció.

—Pareces triste.—No tenía ganas de hablar y entró con ella pisándole los talones. Ni siquiera se dignó a saludarla y acabó sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor con la sensación de dejarse caer en un vacío.

—Pareces triste.—Volvió a repetirle, como si creyera que no la habría escuchado y Ginny solo deseó enterrarse en su delirio y suplicarle que se callara. Pero al fin y al cabo era Luna. Y era su amiga. Y no tenía manera ninguna de escapar de aquello ojos que profetizaban su devenir con solo mirarla.

—Creo que me he enamorado tan equivocadamente que asusta.—Y lo dijo como si el mundo se fuera a desvanecer a su alrededor. Lo había dicho y ya ni siquiera se asombraba de la verdad.

Luna la miró impasible, sin sonreír, pero con cierta afabilidad pintada en los trazos menudos de su rostro. Se quedó pensando que iba a decirle a continuación, si la habría entendido del todo o no, si podría llegar hasta Ginny y rescatarla del pozo negro en el que se encontraba. Pero Luna no hizo nada de eso, Luna ni siquiera habló. Se acercó a ella con decisión y la abrazó como si no hubiera otra cosa que hacer en ese mundo. La estrechó contra su cuerpo y ella se perdió.

Sabía que se había hecho un silencio ominoso a su alrededor, pero dejó de importarle en el mismo momento que escuchó un susurro en su oído como si vertiera en él el agua de un río.

—Nadie ama equivocándose. Podemos equivocarnos con las personas, podemos equivocarnos en el momento, pero nadie se equivoca cuando quiere. No te asustes.—Se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos y Ginny quiso llorar, quiso llorarle cuanta pena le cabía en el alma en un suspiro.—Será mejor que lo asumas cuanto antes porque no estás sintiendo nada malo.

**La hora bruja**

Se habían sentado a fuera, en un banco cuajado de nieve, bajo sus propios alientos helados, en algún rincón del castillo.

Ginny se moría de frío y se frotaba las manos enguantadas, pero no encontró mejor lugar que aquel blanco lecho para morirse si hiciera falta. Luna, sin embargo, parecía no sentir el aguijonazo helado que caía sobre ellas como un designio.

—Mi padre dice que la vida está hecha para sorprendernos.—Hacia dibujos con el pie en la nieve mientras le hablaba.—¿Estás asustada porque es Malfoy o porqué no te habías enamorado nunca?

Ginny no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, si no que siguió viendo como hacia círculos concéntricos como si allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta. Suspiró hondo, era una buena pregunta.

—Bueno,—meditaba las palabras— un poco por las dos cosas. Un poco por Pansy, también. Pero sobre todo, creo que es por Lavender.

Luna detuvo la pierna en un círculo inacabado y Ginny la miró a la cara.

—Me gustaría saber donde está Lavender.—Se dijo para sí misma.

—Luna, llevo meses haciéndome la misma pregunta desde hace un tiempo y mira en el lío que me he metido.—Y por lío obviamente se refería a Malfoy. Acabó suspirando y se llevó las manos a la cara, incapaz de retener por más tiempo ese quejido que le brotaba de la garganta cada vez que pensaba en él.—¡Ay Luna!, ¿qué hago?

Si el corazón se le aceleraba, si el tiempo parecía desprenderse de su definición cuando él pasaba a su lado como si le rindiera pleitesía. Si ya no se aguantaba más las ganas ni quería. Si ni siquiera era aún consciente de que enamorarse solo es cosa de dos.

—¿Hacer con qué?

—Pues ya sabes...¡Con esto!—Apretó un dedo tembloroso a la altura de donde creía que todavía tendría su corazón.

Luna siguió su dedo, más confusa que sorprendida ante la pregunta, incapaz de dilucidar porque habría que hacer algo si todo estaba hecho ya.

—Sé que las cosas no pasan como a una se le antoja,—a Ginny no le pasó inadvertida su mirada de desconcierto e intentó explicarse sin perderse en el palabrerío desordenado de su corazón.—eso lo sé. Pero siempre sueñas con enamorarte de un caballero de cuento de hadas que te quiera por encima de todo y no de uno tenga fama de esconder una retahíla de hechizos oscuros debajo de la manga.

Luna se rió bajito de aquellas cuitas por donde la veía perderse, por haber llamado lío al milagro que atisbaba, por que ella nunca se había enamorado y sin embargo podía reconocer los síntomas de un amor sin fisuras.

—Si pudiéramos elegir de quien enamorarnos, no nos enamoraríamos nunca.—Su voz de ángel atravesó el aire dispuesta a desarmarla y reía.

—Eso no tiene lógica.—Se intentó defender, ceñuda.

—¡Oh, sí que la tiene!Llevan años llamándome loca, pero no lo estoy, ¿sabes? Mi padre me enseñó a mirar mas allá, me enseñó a abrir los ojos ante las cosas que parecen no tener lógica ni concierto, a enfrentar la vida tal y como me viene, pero sobre todo...A ser más sincera conmigo misma a pesar de lo que digan los demás.

Cuando Luna acertaba de aquella manera, no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse vencer sin pelear; porque acababa sintiendo que aquella niña de ojos enormes parecía que le llevara más de una vida.

—Yo no creo que estés loca...—Se metió las manos enguantadas dentro de los bolsillos y miró al suelo, reconociendo aquello y sin querer reconocer lo demás.

—Gracias. ¿Estás más tranquila?

Tranquila no era la palabra que Ginny buscaba, pero se le parecía. Suspiró hondo y empezó a escarbar con el pie en la nieve profunda, como si quisiera desenterrar las palabras. ¿Tranquila? Podría decirse que ahora que había reconocido que sentía algo por él, de una vez por todas, lo que se sentía era más equilibrada, como si hubiera estado en una balanza durante demasiado tiempo. Notaba que se igualaban las cosas, que ya no le pesaba tanto en el alma, que su mente y su corazón se habían puesto de acuerdo en cargar con aquella realidad que la abrumaba. ¿Pero tranquila? Aún quedaban dudas que resolver, quedaban incógnitas que se alimentaban de sus sueños bajo el nombre de Lavender.

—Me siento mejor.—Concluyó, sin decir la verdad. ¿Cómo podría? Hablarle de Lavender, y no exactamente de la Lavender que ellas dos conocían y por las que se preguntaban, si no de la persona que había visto en los recuerdos de Draco tan impredecible como cierta.

—¿Sabes qué, Ginny?—Luna se inclinó de pronto bajo sus ojos y sonrió queda—Creo que deberías de volver a la enfermería.

El cambio de conversación la descolocó por un momento, ¿a la enfermería? No se encontraba tan mal como para eso y dudaba que Pomfrey escondiera entre sus pócimas una que arreglara el corazón.

—¿Para qué?—Le preguntó por fin.

Luna se encogió de hombros indiferente, exactamente como hacía cuando iba a dejar sobre ella una huella de desconcierto difícil de extirpar.

—Para que puedas seguir adelante.

Acertó de lleno y calló. Para que puedas seguir adelante, se repetía como una letanía incesante, como una canción de cuna desolada y absoluta. Para seguir adelante dejando atrás el pasado, quizás, para que los fantasmas del amor de un recuerdo no la persiguiera y pudiera vivir tranquila.

¿Se puede querer a alguien que se odia a sí misma?Recordó implacable, ¿se puede? Se podía. Y quizás aún se pueda, pensó consternada, tal vez aún rondara en la retina de aquellos ojos grises el sueño de haber querido a alguien que ya no estaba. Porque ella luchaba contra una persona que, estando lejos, vivía aún prendida del recuerdo e idealizada en la mente de Draco. Porque todos los recuerdos son así y ella lo sabía, benevolentes y arbitrarios, generosos en la evocación de los afectos, selectivos con las pasiones, compasivos con los recuerdos que dolían para proceder a suavizarlos.

¿Que quedaría de aquella relación en su memoria?, se preguntaba, ¿que momentos ensalzaría y cuales vivirían con más fuerza, cuántas veces más las compararía?, ¿y qué debía de hacer ella, si se debatía contra una persona que ya ni siquiera estaba allí?

—¿Cómo lo hago?—Decidió por fin. Se debía luchar, al menos quería tener posibilidades.

—Fácil. Pídeselo.—Resolutiva y sincera, Luna la miraba y Ginny sonrió a su pesar.

—¿Pedírselo a quién?

—A Malfoy.—Como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

—No lo dirás en serio.—Luna se encogió de hombros y asintió—¿Pero como...en que cabeza cabe...? ¡Luna!

Se había levantado cuando la vio marchar aún sonriendo.

—Van a empezar las clases.—Se había parado a mitad de camino.—Tu sabes que el único que te puede ayudar es Malfoy.

—¿Así?—Le dijo complaciente, solo por poder escuchar aquella locura hasta el final.

—Sí. Primero, porque si él no sabe donde está, lo querrá saber. Y segundo...bueno, tu ya sabes lo segundo. ¡Adiós!

Le sonrió con dulzura y arrastró los pies hasta que la perdió de vista. Tú ya sabes lo segundo, pensó, sin atreverse a perseguirla. Tu ya sabes lo segundo, se dijo, temerosa. Claro que lo sabía.

**Paraíso perdido**

Y ahora se encontraba allí, en mitad de un corredor lleno de alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso, sin saber muy bien porqué ni que hacer. No podía acercársele así por las buenas, delante de todos. No, no podía. Por supuesto que no. Que locura.

¿Qué hago aquí?, se repetía una y otra vez apretando las manos dentro de los bolsillos. ¿Porqué no había esperado a un momento más propicio? Se dio la vuelta por quinta vez pero no se decidía a bajar las escaleras. A esas alturas llegaría tarde a su clase de Encantamientos, pero sus pies no le respondían y seguía agazapada detrás de la esquina. Suspiró y se alisó la túnica, como si pudiera quitar una arruga invisible. Vamos Ginny, se alentaba, ya estás aquí, no hay vuelta atrás. Cogió aire y se asomó con cautela, mirando a través de los estudiantes que habían formado grupos alegres y entre las cabezas de los que se habían sentado contra la pared.

No lo veía. ¡No lo veía, maldita sea y tenía que estar allí! Iba a llegar tarde y el corazón le palpitaba en el pecho como el trote desbocado de un caballo sin dueño. Vio a Harry y a Hermione, charlando animadamente con su hermano y casi se golpea la cabeza por la prisa de esconderse.

Las ideas de Luna. ¿Cómo podía haber acabado haciéndole caso?, ¿cómo? Volvió a asomarse lentamente, inventando varias excusas por si alguien la pillaba, como sintió una voz por encima de su cabeza.

—¿A quién buscas?

—¡Ah!—Gritó, presa del pánico. Se echó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio y acabó estampada contra el cuerpo de la persona que hablaba.

Como no, pensó, cuando miró hacia arriba y vio sus ojos.

—¿Me estabas buscando?

—Yo no...—Tartamudeó, dándose la vuelta y separándose de él hacia las escaleras. Malfoy se había apoyado en la pared con una mano y la miraba impasible, incluso extrañamente asombrado.

—¿Entonces, qué haces aquí espiando?

Ginny fue a bajar pero se quedó con un pie en el escalón, abriendo y cerrando la boca, soltando y agarrando la baranda incapaz de estarse quieta. Temblaba por los nervios y no podía pensar. No se lo había imaginado así. ¡Así no tendría que haber pasado!, ¿Pero porqué nunca pensaba los planes con detenimiento?

Draco por fin se había cansado y se echó la mochila al hombro, dispuesto a irse.

—Vas a llegar tarde.—Y se dio la vuelta. Ginny lo vio cruzar la esquina y se le detuvo el corazón.

—¡Espera!

Justo a tiempo. Malfoy volvió sobre sus pasos con cierta lentitud que le exasperó, mirándola con arrogancia y cansancio.

—¿Qué?—Le espetó,no sin cierta crudeza.

¿Dónde estaba el chico de ojos grises que se le había confesado?, ¿dónde el chico de la biblioteca que le prometía con la mirada hacerle cosas indecentes? Ha desaparecido, se dijo, apretando los labios y mirando al suelo.

Luna. Todo ha sido por su culpa. No debería de estar aquí, se decía una y otra vez, sintiendo la mirada del slytherin clavada en ella.

—Nada...no es nada.—Le dijo. Se dio la vuelta insultándose duramente, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían. ¿Qué esperaba? Al no responderle ante su declaración, había sido como firmar una sentencia de guerra. Casi como darle calabazas. Empezó a bajar la escaleras totalmente arrepentida de todo, como si hubiera perdido una oportunidad.

—¿Y me llamas para nada?

Ginny se detuvo, aún sin darse la vuelta. No supo que decir así que calló, esperando.

—¿Estás segura de qué no es nada?—¿Su tono había cambiado o se lo parecía a ella?, ¿no sonaba más...tranquilo?

Decidió darse la vuelta lentamente, para mirarle a los ojos. ¿Más...conciliador?

Pero Malfoy seguía indiferente, casi con la barbilla levantada y la manos en los bolsillos. Seguía con ese punto arrogante con la camisa por fuera de los pantalones, como si no esperara nada. Aunque esperara. Ginny no pudo evitar pensar que incluso así, seguía siendo el chico más atractivo que había conocido jamás.

Carraspeó por el pensamiento incómodo, y subió las escaleras sin saber donde mirar, hasta llegar hasta él sin acercarse mucho. Malfoy chasqueó la lengua con fastidio cuando la vio perderse en una retahíla de "yo..." y " bueno..."

—Al grano.

Ginny cogió aire y levantó la cabeza hacia él, desafiante y seria, aunque no lo consiguiera del todo.

—Tengo algo que proponerte.—Le dijo en un suspiro.

Y ahora sí. Malfoy, por fin, sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Ahora?

Ginny entrecerró los ojos, confusa. ¿Ahora qué? Ginny no entendía muy bien la pregunta. ¿Cómo iba a ser ahora, estaba loco? Si no se daba prisa, ni siquiera llegaría a las clases. Pero Malfoy se le adelantó y mirando hacia atrás, se acercó a ella y le agarró de la mano.

—Vamos.

—¿Cómo que...?

Pero Malfoy ya la arrastraba escaleras abajo en una huida precipitada de allí.

—No te preocupes. Hasta la tercera clase que pierdes no te llaman la atención.

¿Lo sabría por motivos propios? Porque a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia, pensaba, mientras corría detrás de él agarrando su propia mochila al hombro. Pero sin embargo, se dejó llevar. Siempre se dejaba.

**Espejos rotos**

—No.

Y parecía que con esa negativa ya lo había dicho todo. Se habían acercado hasta un invernadero, rodeándolo y entrando por la primera puerta que encontraron abierta. No estaba segura de cual de todos aquellos invernaderos era, pero ése estaba vacío y Malfoy cerró la puerta tras de sí como si ya no tuvieran escapatoria.

Draco se había sentado en la mesa delante de ella, entre dos macetas enormes que despedían un olor dulzón y penetrante, y la miraba como si estuviera a punto de perder la razón.

Creía haberse explicado bien. Creía que era un buen plan y el slytherin la escuchó hasta el final sin decir una sola palabra. Hasta ahora.

—No.

—¿Porque no?

—Porque me importa una mierda donde esté Lavender.

—Necesito saberlo.—Le dijo, un poco a la defensiva.

—Pues hazlo tu sola.

Malfoy se había dedicado a meter el dedo en la tierra, una y otra vez, y ya no la miraba a la cara. Ginny, de brazos cruzados y mordiéndose el labio, intentaba pensar una excusa sin decir toda la verdad sin encontrarla.

Después de un rato, Draco dejó de jugar con la tierra y se limpió las manos, soltando un suspiro.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?—Le escuchó decir.

Sólo tenía dos alternativas, se dijo. O hacerlo sola, cosa que era casi imposible visto lo visto, o convencerlo. Quiso decirle que también lo hacía por él, porque él también necesitaba saber, saber para seguir adelante, pero supuso que aquello no le haría gracia. Así que optó por la manera más fácil que sabía. La verdades a medias.

—Me preguntaste que veía en ti—empezó, lentamente, adivinando su reacción. Pero Malfoy ni siquiera se movió un ápice—¿todavía te interesa?

Seguía sin moverse, con las manos unidas entre sus piernas, mirándola con un gesto de indiferencia y hielo que intentó pasar por alto. Esperó unos segundos eternos hasta que lo vio cabecear casi imperceptiblemente.

—Bien.—Carraspeó. Tu ya sabes lo segundo, recordó. Lo segundo era aquello que iba a decir si le salían las palabras.—Sé que no serás capaz de entenderme, al menos, no todo lo que a mi me gustaría. Pero quiero que sepas que es una cosa en la que he pensado muchísimo.—Cogió aire y se apretó las manos, nerviosa—Necesito, no sabes cuanto, saber donde está Lavender por muchos motivos...

Pero Malfoy no la dejó terminar.

—¿Y qué motivos son esos?—Notó en la comisura de su boca una linea irregular de desconfianza y recelo.

Que la olvides, que dejes atrás una relación nefasta de la que sin embargo no te quieres soltar. Que podamos empezar desde cero sin que me compares con la que seguramente fue el amor de tu vida. ¿Motivos?, miles de ellos pensaba, mirándolo fijamente sin atreverse a hablar, miles, y todos ellos acababan en el mismo lugar.

—Bueno yo...—Tragó saliva y le dio la espalda, incapaz de aguantar aquel rostro impasible que doblegaba su voluntad en cada pestañeo.—Necesito ese favor.

Soltó el aire y apretó los ojos ahora que no podía verla. Los apretó porque no tuvo el valor de contarle como se sentía, porque le estaba pidiendo una cosa que tal vez llegara a lastimarlo, y sobre todo, los cerró porque por mucho que no quisiera, siempre sentía la presencia de Lavender como un espejo roto que partía por la mitad la imagen de aquel amor que ya sentía.

—Ginny...—La llamó con la voz quebrada como si se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de allí—Ginny, no me puedes pedir ese favor.

¿Lloraría?, ¿lloraría por la decisión que tomó un día?, ¿lloraría aún porque la dejó marchar sin poder encontrar la forma de ayudarla? Se dio la vuelta lentamente, incapaz aún de enfrentarse a la verdad pero dispuesta a perseguirla si hiciera falta, porque el dolor que sintió, que aún sentía flotar en el aire, era el único aliciente que tenía para seguir. Para seguir adelante. Por él.

—Lo haré yo de todas formas.—Decidió, porque Malfoy no lloraba ni nunca lo haría. Seguía sentado en la mesa con las manos apretadas, mirándola tan fijamente que dolía, bajo el luto de un amor que nunca veló y que sin embargo presentía cercándolos para siempre.

Cuando Malfoy tomó la decisión aún pensaba en Lavender.

—Está bien.—Bajo el rostro hierático todavía se removía el olor de un cuerpo que jamás le había pertenecido y quería saber porque, pero, ¿decírselo?, ¿renunciar a ese pelo rojo que le daba sosiego con solo mirarlo? Aunque le regalaran el mundo entero con todo y sus mares.

Ginny a su lado, sin embargo, no daba crédito a sus palabras, ajena totalmente al verdadero motivo y preguntándose por él, pero acabó aceptándolo como algo más de su personalidad ingobernable que nunca entendería.

—Gracias.—Se escuchó a decir a sí misma solo por llenar el aire que los separaba. Pero Draco bajó de un salto de la mesa y se le acercó unos pasos.

—Nos vamos a meter en un lío.

—Ya lo sé.

—No sabes nada.—Y la atrapó la arrogancia de su cuerpo que todo lo dominaba. No sabes nada, mientras alargaba el brazo para rozarle el cuello con los dedos. No sabes nada, le sonrió y la tomó de la mano para salir de allí. No sabes nada.

**Poquito a poco entendiendo**

—¡Miradla!—Al día siguiente, una chica de su cuarto abrió la veda para que todas la miraran como a un embrujo.—¡Está enamorada!

Quiso mostrarse indiferente, quiso mirarse en el espejo para encontrarse con la imagen que ellas adivinaban en su rostro y así verificar la verdad. ¡Está enamorada! Pero ella solo veía a una pelirroja pecosa con la mirada encendida y el corazón caliente. Está enamorada y ella solo pudo reír como si no tuviera remedio.

¿Enamorada? Creía que ya lo había estado una vez, en tiempo no tan lejano, en una vida no tan remota en el tiempo como para que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora. ¿Qué había cambiado?, ¿quizás la luz con la que miraba?, ¿quizás la sonrisa?

—No digáis tonterías.—Les pidió, escondiendo. Les pidió por favor y con el miedo de ser descubierta en su reciente revelación.

—Pero si eso es muy bonito, tonta.—_No, no lo es. Da miedo._—Además, se te ve en la cara.

—¡Se te ve!—Afirmó otra.

—Se me ven las pecas. Se me ve que no he dormido bien, si verdaderamente tuviera un novio me iba a dejar muy pronto.—Jugó con ellas a las medias verdades, riéndose de sí misma, de la imagen del espejo que le devolvía la realidad de sus palabras como un jarro de agua fría.

¡Estoy horrorosa! pensó, y miró como las demás se vestían, como se ponían la falda y las medias, como coqueteaban con la vida como si pudieran apresarlas entre sus piernas y poseerla hasta la extenuación. Eran tan guapas y parecían tan libres de sus propios defectos, como si no les importara nada, que las envidió por un momento y sin reproches. Y aunque también sabía que todo era fachada, que la chica de la trenza estaba acomplejada por su nariz y que la chica rubia se lavaba los dientes como si pudiera desenterrar palabras escondidas, ella seguía con sus mismas dudas, con sus pantalones que todo lo tapaban, con su pelo recogido y su rostro sin pintar.

Acabaron dejándola en el cuarto y tomándola por imposible, cantando con un acierto que la dejó helada "Mi bruja de Yorkshire" como si comprendieran, cerrando la puerta, sin saber que en realidad no la dejaban sola. Linda apareció detrás de ella con un peine y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—¿Qué vas a hacerte en el pelo?—Linda la vio mirarse de la misma manera que se miran las personas que dudan de su belleza y por eso quería a Ginny. Por los años, porque siempre parecía ir un paso por detrás o quizás un paso demasiado por delante. Quería a Ginny porque no le importaba todo lo que en ella parecía irsele la vida y porque en cuestión de amores, ella ya había recorrido un largo camino que solo la dejó llena de brechas e incertidumbres. Y quería ayudar.

—No lo sé.—Le dijo sin mirarla.

—¿Te vas a poner la falda?

—Es de verano, Linda.

—Te dejo unas medias.

Linda no solo le echó una mano para dejarse el pelo suelto, la ayudó a desencajar años de timidez desmedida. La ayudó con el rímel, la aconsejó que a pesar de todo lo que ocurriera no se lamiera sola las heridas, que se le contara, que ella podía. Podía ayudarla con la camisa, que encantó para que le quedara más estrecha, podía desenredar los hilos de un amor que se tuerce, contribuir con su perfume, pero le advirtió una cosa, no podía protegerla de la vida si Ginny decidía jugar con ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Buscó su mirada en el espejo de cuerpo entero y la vio detrás de ella intentando ponerle bien el cuello de la camisa.

—Lo que quiero decirte es que tengas cuidado, nada más.

—Pareces mi madre.

—Tu madre no podría hacer que tuvieras éste aspecto. ¿Lo ves?

Ginny lo veía. Pero de ver a creer hay un enorme abismo y no estaba segura de que aquella muchacha que la miraba desde el espejo como asustada, fuera ella y nada más.

—Linda...—Le dijo, presa del pánico por salir a los pasillos de un Hogwarts lleno de adolescentes deseosos de juzgar.

—No es para tanto. Solo te he soltado el pelo y te he pintado un poco. Te ves rara por la falda.

No es la falda, se decía, mientras Linda se despedía de ella para acercarse a su propio grupo, dejándola sola. No es la falda. A pesar de todo, casi todas las alumnas las llevaban y ella era una más. No es eso, mientras entraba en el aula cohibida bajo las miradas de sus compañeros. Es la actitud que da la falda.

Es la línea que se cruza, el río que se vadea, la sensación de ir a mil por hora solo porque sentir que por fin lo demás se fijaban en ella y porque al salir de las clases del mediodía escuchó la voz de Draco por encima de las escaleras.

—Van diciendo por ahí que una pelirroja de quinto es el nuevo fichaje.

Miró hacia arriba y lo vio apoyado en la baranda del tercer piso, con la mochila al hombro. No supo descifrar su rostro y sonrió porque era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento si no quería parecer una estatua de piedra.

—¿Y qué más dicen?—Se atrevió a decir.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y compuso una sonrisa angelical.

—No lo sé, un hechizo anónimo le enrolló la lengua y dejaron de hablar.

¿Qué un hechizo anónimo...qué? Pero entendió al punto y abrió los ojos sin saber donde mirar. Notó sin embargo sus pasos acercarse, la presencia absoluta de su cuerpo a tres centímetros del suyo, el precipicio que se abría ante ella y su voz.

—Vamos. He pasado mi última hora libre delante de la enfermería y creo que lo mejor será es que vayamos ahora que Pomfrey está en el Gran Comedor.

Malfoy abrió la puerta de la primera clase que vio y dejó allí las maletas, volviéndola a arrastrar por las escaleras mientras su falda y su pelo ondeaban tras de sí cortando el aire.

**Flores en primavera**

No podía creer que ya estuvieran a dentro. Así de simple. Llegaron a la enfermería, Malfoy miró hacia todos lados y la abrió. Ginny le siguió muda de asombro mientras se acercaba a la puerta del puesto de vigilancia y sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

—¿Ya está, así de fácil?

Malfoy había hincado una rodilla en el suelo y jugueteaba con una especie de alambre que brilló bajo la luz incipiente de los ventanales.

—¿Fácil?—Le escuchó decir, mientras introducía el alambre por la cerradura—No tienes ni idea de lo que he tenido que hacer para abrir esa puerta. Tenemos media hora hasta que vuelva del Comedor, así que vigila o cállate.

Será imbécil, pensó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para escuchar. Le temblaban las rodillas y empezaba a desesperarse.

—¿Qué haces?, ¿porqué no lo abres con magia?

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y la miró con fastidio.

—Porque desde que una pelirroja se le ocurrió la genial idea de entrar aquí sin permiso, ya no se abre con un simple _alohomora._

Ginny intentó no sonrojarse, pero se sintió ofendida y siguió preguntándole.

—¿Y porqué no saltamos por aquí?—Le dijo, señalando las cortinas cerradas.

—Porque eso si que no puede abrir con lo que tengo. Intentalo si quieres.—Ginny se acercó hasta ellos e intentó moverlas, pero pesaban como piedras y desistió.

Suspiró y empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados, chasqueando la lengua. Si que tardaba, por Merlín.

—¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo con eso?—Empezaba a tardar más de la cuenta y en momentos como ese sabía que debía mantener la calma, pero su boca no pensaba igual.—¿Qué haces con ese alambre?

—¿Alambre, que...?—Escuchó la voz interrogante de Malfoy—Se llama ganzúa, idiota. Es un chisme muggle que sirve para abrir puertas.

A Ginny casi se le cae el alma a los pies. ¿Muggle? Ni siquiera sabía que le hubieran enseñado esa palabra. Malfoy tuvo que entender por ese silencio, porque acabó respondiéndole con paciencia.

—Está hechizada para que no se pueda abrir con magia. Pomfrey ni siquiera se ha llegado a imaginar que alguien pueda tener tanto interés por entrar aquí para intentar abrirla con esto. ¡Ya está!

Habían perdido casi un cuarto de hora pero por fin la puerta se había abierto con un chirrido y Malfoy entró con Ginny pisándole los talones. Todo estaba igual como lo recordaba, pensó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Vamos, ¿dónde dices que...?

Pero Ginny ya se había sentado en la silla y había abierto el cajón, sacando la carpeta. _Lavender Brown. Gryffindor._ Y su foto sonreía en un pasado remoto sin saber que ellos los dos la verían así a través de los años.

Se apresuró a pasar las hojas, con la mirada de Malfoy clavada en ella. Una página, dos páginas. La tercera era la última y la recorrió hasta el final con un dedo tembloroso.

—¡Aquí está!Y leyó en voz alta, presa de la agitación.

"_2 de Septiembre. 21:30 P.M. Presenta quemaduras lineales por todo el cuerpo. Clasificación de las quemaduras: 1. Epidermis. No presenta estado flictenas o ampollas. Hechizo S/N .Vrs. No tratamiento. Ataque de ansiedad. No tratamiento. Posible..._

Se quedó callada y Malfoy la agarró del hombro y la zarandeó. Ginny pasó la página con rapidez y se quedó quieta unos segundos. Luego volvió a pasar la página hacia atrás, sin levantar la vista ni una sola vez. Malfoy se agachó a su altura y vio en sus ojos una confusión que rondaba el miedo.

—¿Qué?—Le preguntó.

Ginny parecía haber perdido el poco aire que le quedaba.

—Falta una página.

—¿Qué?—Malfoy le arrebató el informe y lo miró con sus propios ojos. La página acababa con la palabra historia y le dio vuelta, pero ya no había nada más. Se acercó al cajón y rebuscó en él. Ginny seguía sentada sin decir nada, perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras lo veía levantarse y mirar a su alrededor, como si la hoja se hubiera caído al suelo, como si pudiera estar por allí contra todo pronóstico de la realidad.

Suspiró y sonrió de lado.

—Dejalo Draco. Está claro que alguien se la ha llevado.

Malfoy la miró sin saber que decir. Hasta que unos pasos interrumpieron sus pensamientos y se miraron temerosos. Sin ninguna duda, alguien se acercaba a la enfermería. Malfoy tenía que pensar algo y rápido. Ginny guardó el informe y cerró el cajón, mirándolo con un temor rayano en el pánico. Sólo vio una solución a tiempo para que Pomfrey entrara pensando cuando había dejado la puerta abierta.

**Dame la mano, juega conmigo**

—¡Doyle, estese quieto un momento!—Escucharon su voz amortiguada pero sin embargo muy cerca de ellos. Ginny no podía respirar.

—¡Me duele!—Un lamento a lo lejos, seguramente proveniente de alguna cama.

—¡Pues no se mueva!

Pomfrey taconeó por la habitación un poco más hasta que escucharon sus pasos alejarse y su voz distante.

—Vas a tomarte esto y ya verás que pronto te duermes.

—¡No quiero!

Malfoy resoplaba por encima de su cabeza y el aire le hizo cosquillas. Deseó no estornudar.

—¡No sea irrespetuoso!, ¡bébaselo!

—¡Qué no quiero!

Dentro del armario hacia calor y sentir el cuerpo de Draco tan pegado al suyo no la ayudaba en absoluto. Le temblaban las rodillas y sudaba.

—¡Muy bien, así me gusta! Ahora recuestese y ni se dará cuenta de que me he ido. Le dejará de doler.

Un gimoteo ininteligible llegó hasta ellos por el resquicio de las puertas mal cerradas. ¿Podría morirse de miedo allí mismo? Pensó, cuando volvió a escuchar los pasos atravesando la estancia.

—¡No se vaya, enfermera Pomfrey!

¿Malfoy había refunfuñado _maldito niño quejica_ o había sido ella?Empezaba a marearse por el pánico y ni siquiera podía mirar hacia arriba si chocarse contra su barbilla. Por Merlín, la verdad es que era bastante mas alto que ella y nunca se había dado cuenta. Y aquella calor.

—No se preocupe, volveré enseguida.—La voz de la enfermera había adoptado un tono más conciliador y cariñoso, pero Ginny solo había captado las palabras de volveré enseguida y se aferró a ellas con desesperación. ¡Vete, vete de una jodida vez! Y estaba casi segura de que Malfoy, a su lado, _tan_ cerca, pensaba lo mismo.

Cuando no oyeron nada más que algún gimoteo aislado, destensaron los cuerpos y suspiraron quedamente al unísono, y Malfoy acabó empujando la puerta con suavidad saltando del armario e hincándose otra vez delante de la puerta. Más atrás, Ginny se encontraba en un estado de agitación tal que apretaba las manos y no podía dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación.

—¡Date prisa!

—¡Joder, lo intento!—Draco parecía desesperado y le temblaban las manos, pero acabó por escuchar el _click _de su salvación y se llevó las manos a la cara de la alegría. ¡Por fin! Pero éste no se había movido del sitio aún y seguía bloqueando la puerta sin razón aparente.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Por una vez, su semblante impertérrito estaba más serio de lo normal.

—No se ha dormido.

—¿Y qué?, ¿quieres cantarle una nana?

Malfoy chasqueó la lengua y estaba casi segura de que le hubiera encantado levantar la mano y darle un golpe en el hombro.

—¿Estás segura de que si salimos y nos ve no se va a chivar?

Vale, tiene razón pensó, cruzándose de brazos. Pero, ¿verdaderamente pensaba quedarse allí sin hacer nada? Cuando Malfoy se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta sus sospechas se confirmaron. La acabarían cogiendo, pensaba, mientras deambulaba por la pequeña habitación, los acabarían atrapando y ella ya estaba en la cuerda floja y...

—...seguramente me acaben expulsando del colegio y mi madre me mataría y me resucitaría solo para volver a tener el placer de matarme. O peor, tendría que ir a Beaxbeatons con toda esa comida francesa tan rara. ¡No me gusta la comida francesa Malfoy!

—Estás loca.—Y rió quedo con los brazos cruzados por delante del pecho como si estuvieran esperando a algún estudiante en el jardín. Toda su calma llegaba a ella en forma de insulto y apretó los labios.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo!—susurraba encolerizada cerca de él—¿pretendes que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada?

—No grites.

—¡Si grito!—Envalentonada por el miedo a ser descubierta se acercó a él y le enfrentó. ¿Quién se creía ese cretino que era para darle órdenes? Pensó, y lo peor de todo es que no perdía la compostura y ella ya hacía rato que la había perdido del todo.

—¿Quieres hacer algo, de verdad?—Le dijo, y le dedicó una mirada turbia que ignoró como pudo.

—¡Pues si!

Malfoy adelantó el cuerpo de pronto y la cogió por los brazos, dándole la vuelta para chocarla contra la pared que momentos antes había ocupado su cuerpo. Se golpeó violentamente la espalda y gimió.

—Podemos hacer lo que tu quieras, aquí y ahora, ¿te gustaría irte con un lindo moratón en el cuello?

Se revolvía contra la pared pero Draco se había dejado caer en ella y empujaba con todas su fuerzas.

—¡Ni te atrevas!

Pero por su sonrisa de ruina y mientras aguantaba sus empellones por escapar, atisbó la realidad que se acercaba.

—Respuesta equivocada, pelirroja estúpida.

Le aguantó los brazos por los codos y hundió la boca en su cuello con precisión divina, mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire y que no podría seguir allí de pie mucho tiempo más. Porque aquella lengua de pronto dejó lamer y trepó por su cuello hasta su oreja, apresando el lóbulo y tirando de él.

Dejó de luchar solo por la curiosidad de la sensaciones que le bajaban como un tropel por el estómago, lanzando descargas eléctricas por su columna, inmersa y dejándose hacer solo por descubrir _que más_ haría. O que más sabría hacer.

—Está roncando.—Le dijo al oído de pronto.

—¿Qué?—le preguntó confusa. ¿Porqué paraba?, ¿quién ronca?

—Tenemos que irnos.

En el silencio que quedó cuando Malfoy se acercó a la puerta para abrirla con lentitud, Ginny oyó el ruido lejano de unos ronquidos profundos y acompasados, y bajando de la irrealidad que la envolvía, no se detuvo a pensar en nada más y echó a correr detrás de él sin mirar atrás.

Una vez que estuvieron alejados de la enfermería y de sus posibles peligros, fue cuando acabó cayendo en la cuenta de lo que habría pasado si los hubieran pillado allí adentro sin ninguna explicación. De la clase de castigo que les infringiría, de que ella ya era una reincidente que encima de todo jamás había dado problemas. Que la idea había sido suya y que podría haber arrastrado consigo a un inocente. Abrió la boca no solo para coger aire y se aferró a su brazo para frenar aquella loca carrera sin destino.

—¡Para!—Le ordenó, jadeante. Draco frenó con los talones y se inclinó hacia atrás por la fuerza de su agarre, rebotando contra la pared y apoyándose en ella doblado sobre sí mismo.

—¿Qué pasa?—Le espetó, pero Ginny no podía hablar a su lado. Se agarraba el costado y Malfoy la miró entre confuso y dolido.—Te dije que nos meteríamos en un lío, te lo dije pero no me hiciste caso. Y encima de todo, tendré yo la culpa. Anda vamos,—levantó los brazos, aún respirando aparatosamente—empieza a gritar y a enfadarte, eso se te da de miedo.

Pero Ginny simplemente lo miró hastiada y se puso a su lado, aún sin aire.

—No te iba a decir nada, ¿vale?—En una última aspiración parecida a un suspiro se levantó de la pared y se pudo delante de él.—La verdad...es que solo te iba a dar las gracias. Si tu no hubieras estado allí yo...Gracias.—Concluyó totalmente arrepentida pero intentando no parecerlo tanto. Al fin y al cabo, aún sentía los dientes clavados en su lóbulo y y pensaba que eso no le daba derecho de haberse comportado así.

Pero se hizo un silencio de pronto porque Malfoy ni siquiera contestó. Aún estaba apoyado contra la pared mirándola a la cara , desviando de vez en cuando la vista a cada lado del corredor, abochornado por la carrera y sin saber que decir.

Quizás no se lo esperaba, pensó, contrariada y un poco cohibida. Bueno, en realidad no se lo esperaba para nada, porque delante de ella se abrió su sonrisa ladeada y vio como alzaba las manos para desabrocharse los primeros botones de su camisa.

—¿No tienes calor?—le preguntó en un susurro clandestino. Su acción la había hipnotizado de pronto y no desvió la mirada de sus manos, ni de la parte de su pecho que ahora exhibía, así que no pudo verle la expresión sugestiva que le cruzó la cara.

—No sé.—Se encogió de hombros y se apartó el pelo de la cara. No sabes nada, recordó, y tuvo el impulso de darle la razón aunque supiera que él no la iba a entender. No sabía nada de nada, era verdad, y menos ahora que intuía que iba a pasar algo sin poderlo detener.

—Ven.—Pero ella no se movió del sitio, incapaz de mandarle la orden a su cabeza para que moviera los pies.—¿Tienes miedo?—Pero ya la había cogido de los brazos y la atraía hacia él con cuidado y como siempre, Ginny no pudo descifrar ese rostro inalterable y perturbador.

Y se dejó hacer porque no sabía nada y tenía miedo. Y porque estaban tan lejos de las partes más transitables del castillo, que nadie los iría a interrumpir por más que lo rogara a algún dios menor de esos que rellenaban las páginas de los cuentos que su padre le leía. Porque esa era la vida real, la vida tangible, la vida con la que jugaba sin saber que normas la regían. Porque estaba enamorada de un chico que ahora se inclinaba sobre ella para besarla y se preguntaba si en realidad la estaba besando a ella o a un recuerdo.

Sintió su lengua tímida, buscando la suya. Acabó imitándole lo mejor que pudo, enroscando la suya a la de él, lentamente, parando para respirar y recordarse que tenía que mover la lengua _así_, como la movía él. Estaba tan concentrada en ese movimiento para no equivocarse que no se preguntó ni siquiera si lo estaba haciendo bien, si a él le gustaba. Hasta que lo escuchó gemir bajito y el ritmo cambió. Y la empezó a besar desesperado, con un ansia que la asustó. Sentía su lengua recorrerle la boca como si buscara un camino escrito con los dientes. La devoraba y la tomaba y ella quiso hundirse en ese gemido hasta que volvió a sentir aquel fuego entre las piernas. Quería perderse en su boca húmeda y en aquellos labios que la succionaban hasta mundos que no se había detenido a conocer.

También notaba sus manos acariciarle el culo a través de las medias, arriba y abajo, subiéndole la falda hasta la cintura. Se lo apretaba una y otra vez, casi haciéndole daño, pero no podía quejarse porque le mordía los labios y Ginny solo quería abrir las piernas sin saber porqué.

¿Qué estaban en mitad de un pasillo?, ¿qué mas daba? Quería perderse en él. No quería respirar si eso significaba que tenía que dejar de besarlo. Pero Malfoy se separó de su cuerpo y empezó a bajar por su cuello, lamiéndole la clavícula cuando llegó hasta ella.

Cuando se vio la boca libre y abrió los ojos, fue como si despertara de un sueño antiguo y la realidad la golpeó. Se besaban. Allí. En un corredor del colegio. Malfoy. Lengua. Saliva. Calor. Alzó los brazos justo en el momento que Draco derivaba su boca como un barco perdido entre su pelo y lo apartó suavemente sin mirarlo a la cara.

Compuso una sonrisa incorregible y él suspiró un poco cansado.

—Vamos, van a empezar la clases.—Hizo el amago de darle la espalda pero Draco la agarró.

—¿Nos veremos mañana?

Ginny le contestó por encima del hombro con la misma sonrisa fatua que tienen las mujeres que se saben deseadas.

—Si amanece.

**Blanca, blanca austeridad**

Pero no cayeron en la cuenta de que al día siguiente viajarían con el expreso hasta su casa, que aunque hubiera amanecido no se verían. Que iban a casa a pasar la Navidad y ni siquiera habían preparado la maleta.

Han pasado tantas cosas, se decía Ginny en el anden de la estación que la llevaría a Londres, tantas cosas, que las vacaciones habían quedado postergadas en su lista de prioridades que empezaba a agrandarse hasta límites gigantescos. Solo se vieron dos veces. Una en el tren, cuando Malfoy pasó junto con Zabini delante de su compartimento y la segunda, cuando bajaron a la estación. Ginny seguía enfadada con él e intentó transmitírselo con la mirada, pero Malfoy parecía inmune y una vez le guiñó el ojo y a la segunda le sacó la lengua. Bufó las dos veces y las dos veces acabó por esconder una sonrisa. Verdaderamente, no tenía remedio.

Y ahora se encontraba estirada en su cama dos días después, mirando al techo, escuchando como abajo abrían los regalos con ilusión y risas. No tuvo más remedio que levantarse e ir hacia el salón, donde ya estaría toda su familia reunida bajo el árbol de luces inciertas y viejas, las misma luces que recordaba año tras año en alguna parte de sus recuerdos de infancia. Prefería quedarse en la cama un rato más, pero no podía posponer más el momento y lo único que haría allí tumbada sería darle vueltas una y otra vez a los acontecimientos ocurridos.

No podía dejar de pensar en el informe, ni porque Pansy habría querido robar la hoja que faltaba. Ya sabía que alguien, seguramente la slytherins dos días después de la escapada, la había atacado a traición. _Presenta quemaduras lineales por todo el cuerpo._ Por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, le era imposible imaginarse a Lavender sin defenderse, no al menos la Lavender que Malfoy le había enseñado a través de sus recuerdos. No, algo no cuadraba, pero ya lo pensaría más tarde.

Cuando bajó las escaleras bostezando, intentando dejar en Hogwarts los problemas y sonreír, la cabeza de su hermano Ron apareció tras una esquina con la boca llena de chocolate.

—¡Mira lo que me ha regalado Hermione!—Su hermano levantaba un libro como si fuera una araña de ocho patas—¿porque siempre regala libros por Navidad?

Ginny terminó de bajar y agarró el libro, riéndose. _Mil maneras de encantar a una bruja_, leyó.

—Creo que está intentado decirte algo.

—¿Tú crees?—Le devolvió el libro y Ron lo miró como si allí se encontrara los misterios del universo.

—¡Ginny, feliz navidad!—Su madre había aparecido detrás de él y le había dado un beso en la mejilla, acunandola en sus brazos.

—Feliz navidad para ti también, mamá.—Le dijo, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Dónde están tus regalos?—Molly la soltó mientras miraba a su alrededor, nerviosa—¡Aquí están!

Le entregó tres paquetes bien envueltos, de un rojo escandaloso y Ginny rasgó el papel del primero, bajo la mirada cariñosa de su madre.

—¡Que jersey tan bonito mamá!Muchas gracias.

—¿Te gusta?—Molly la miraba expectante.

—Ya sabes que sí.

No quiso mentirle, después de todo era Navidad. Pero su madre se empeñaba años tras año en coserle el mismo jersey una y otra vez. Del mismo color naranja solo que con diferentes dibujos. Y aquel año, curiosamente, su madre había decido que sería de pequeñas escobas voladoras, quien sabría porque.

—¡Vamos, abre el otro!—La animó.

El segundo regalo de aquellas navidades, sin embargo, no la defraudó.

—Vaya mamá...

—¿También te gusta?

—No tenías porqué...¡Sí, si que me gusta!

Aquello había tenido que costarle caro, sin ninguna duda. Incluso se sintió mal por un momento.

—¡Es una cámara de fotografías!—Ron se había acercado para admirar su regalo—¡Vamos, pruebala, sácame una a mi!

—¡Pero si estás en pijama!—Le espetó su madre. Pero luego se volvió hacia ella—Luego cuando comamos podrás echarnos una a todos, si quieres.

Su madre le alargó otro paquete cuadrado. Era un diario encantado, de color rosa por una vez.

—Para que escribas en él tus secretos. Es de tinta invisible, sólo tu lo podrás ver, así que tus cosas estarán bien guardadas.

—¡Me encanta, mamá!—Iba a darle un abrazo cuando Ron volvió a aparecer con otro paquete.

—Ginny, creo que esto es para ti. Lo ha traído una lechuza esta mañana. Una lechuza muy cab..

—¡Ron!—Le regañó su madre.

—¡Casi me muerde!

—No seas exagerado, si era muy bonita, con un porte muy distinguido. Me parece que tienes un enamorado bastante pudiente, ¿no, Ginny?

Pero Ginny ya no la escuchaba. Se había quedado mirando el paquete sin saber que decir.

**Esa persona que mantiene con otra una relación sentimental de cualquier tipo**

Subió con él rápidamente hasta su habitación en cuanto lo tuvo entre las manos. Era tan pequeño que le cabía en la palma, pero pesaba. Pesaba bastante. No tenía ni idea que podría ser y entró en su habitación pensando en que momento habían decidido hacerse regalos y porque Malfoy no la habría avisado con algo de tiempo.

Fue hasta la cama con cuidado, mirándolo fijamente, como si de pronto fuera a saltar y a caer sobre ella como una quimera de ojos rojos. Se sentó, aún dudando pero cayendo en la cuenta. ¿Cuando podían haber decidido nada, si todo giraba alrededor de ella siempre? Su ataque, su incapacidad para hacer la caída en picado, su desesperación por leer el informe. ¿Cuándo había dejado Ginny de hablar de ella misma? Aquella afirmación la descolocó. Por primera vez se sentía egoísta y todo por culpa de un dichoso paquetito envuelto con delicadeza.

Vamos, se animó, sólo es un regalo. Sea lo que sea, no seguirá siendo nada más que eso. Aunque supiera de pronto, que quizás eso lo podría significar todo.

Acabó abriéndolo con las manos temblorosas, intentando no rasgar mucho el papel, buscando alguna carta, algo que explicara. Pero cuando lo vio, no tuvo más remedio que alzarlo delante de sus ojos sin creer lo que veía.

El cofre era de un terciopelo verde esmeralda, una caja pequeña y carísima comprada en algún lugar de la prestigiosa zona del Callejón Diagon. Y adentro y enclavado en una tela esponjosa y blanca, se encontraba un anillo. De oro, por supuesto. Pero no un oro cualquiera. Aunque Ginny no entendiera de esas cosas, estaba acostumbrada a las cosas viejas y aquello no lucía como una. Eso era clarísimo. Estaba segura que si bajaba y se lo enseñaba a su hermano Bill éste le diría que seguramente estaría hecha por elfos.

Se imaginó a Malfoy de pie enfrente de una vitrina, rodeado de maravillosos anillos y colgantes, de una joyería exquisita que solo Ginny podría soñar con tener. Mirando con esa altivez innata por encima del hombro del dependiente, éste lo estaría halagando y peloteando solo con escuchar el apellido Malfoy.

O quizás no. Quizás sería un anillo más entre todos los que seguramente tendría. Que se había desecho de él como quien regala una flor y que ni siquiera le había dolido desprenderse de él.

Pero lo que más nerviosa le ponía de todo aquellos pensamientos, era uno que quiso dejar para el final. Y era el motivo de porque el slytherin le hubiera hecho aquel presente. ¿Quería decir que por fin eran novios?, ¿eso significaba? Porque nadie regala anillos caros así porque sí.

Alguien llamó a su puerta de pronto, haciendo que se le saltara el corazón y escondiera debajo de la almohada la caja y el anillo, nerviosa.

—¡Pasa!

Su hermano Ron entró, alzando la mano, con un papel entre los dedos.

—Toma, se me olvidó que esto venía con el regalo.

—Ya claro, por casualidad. Mamá te habrá pillado intentarlo abrirlo y te ha obligado a que me lo des.—Dijo, arrancándole el papel y guardándoselo entre las piernas

Éste, sin embargo, no lo negó ni lo afirmó. La miraba atento, esperando.

—Ron,¡vete!

—¿No lo piensas abrir?

—¡Que te vayas te he dicho!—Ginny le lanzó lo primero que vio en la cama, que era el papel de regalo que envolvía el cofre con el anillo.

—¡Vale, está bien!—Pero su hermano solo retrocedió hasta la puerta, sin irse—Tarde o temprano me enteraré.—Y la cerró, justo en el momento en que Ginny se abalanzaba hacia él con la intención de arrancarle la cabeza.

Negó con la cabeza.Pues espero que te enteres más tarde que temprano_, _pensó. Y luego se agachó para recoger la carta lacrada que había caído en el suelo. O quizás jamás, volvió a pensar. La tuvo entre sus manos un momento, dividida entre la curiosidad y el desconcierto, hasta que decidió abrirla sin más.

"_Hola, pelirroja estúpida. Espero que te guste el regalo porque me ha costado caro y sí, lo he pagado yo. Y no, no te estoy sobornando, aunque podría. Me encantaría verte antes de volver al colegio, pero sé que es casi imposible así que tendrás que aguantarte. A no ser que decidas darte una vuelta por la mansión Malfoy mañana. Mis padres se van a las Bahamas Mágicas por su aniversario y tengo la casa para mí solo. Podrías coger el autobús noctámbulo. Podría ir a recogerte y pasar un día estupendo..._

Ginny soltó una carcajada, que se convirtió en una duda incierta al instante. No, no podía hablar en serio. ¿O sí?

_Y totalmente casto. Te devolvería a tu casa por la noche. A no ser que decidieras repetir lo del pasillo pero en mi cama. Y empezar de verdad, yo no pongo objeciones. _

¿Qué no pone objeciones?, pensó, dividida entre la risa y el desconcierto.

_A las diez de la mañana en la estación. Tú decides. _

_P.D: Siento decirte que mis padres han desconectado mi chimenea de la Red Flu. _

Ni siquiera firmaba.

Sé quedó pensativa un rato, mirando el _tú decides_ una y otra vez. Releyó la carta hasta que se la supo de memoria, mirando el trazo alargado con el que escribía como si escondiera algo, quizás la razón de aquella invitación insólita. No tuvo más remedio que convencerse de que hablaba en serio, que incluso esperaría una respuesta. Y por primera vez en su vida, se plantaba delante de una decisión que se le antojó definitiva en todos los aspectos. Si no iba, no cambiaría mucho las cosas pero, ¿y si se arriesgaba a ir?, ¿qué pasaría? Al cabo de un rato y tras mucho pensar las posibilidades, tomó una decisión con un suspiro. Sólo esperaba que fuera la correcta.

—¡Mamá! ¿Se ha ido ya la lechuza que traía la carta?— Se asomó a la puerta justo en el momento en que su madre aparecía por las escaleras con un montón de ropa para planchar.

—Ahora que lo dices, creo que se ha quedado en la ventana de abajo.—Molly cambió de postura para verla mejor a través de la ropa—¿Me vas a decir quién...?

Pero Ginny ya había cerrado la puerta. Y sin darse cuenta de que su madre protestaba al otro lado, corrió a su escritorio para sentarse y empezar a escribir.

"_Me ha gustado mucho el anillo. Siento no haberte comprado nada pero no me habías dicho que pensabas regalarme algo. Aunque bueno, mi sola presencia en tu casa ya es suficiente regalo para ti. Mañana a las ocho cogeré el autobús y más te vale esperarme. Quiero mi día estupendo y ABSOLUTAMENTE casto. Estoy deseando ver si es verdad eso que dicen que tienes pavos reales en el jardín."_

Cuando caía la noche, la misma lechuza parda que se llevó su respuesta planeando en el aire volvía a ella picoteando en la ventana.

"_Nos vemos mañana. Si amanece."_

**oOoOoOo**

**N.A: Bueno, ya hemos llegado al ecuador de la historia. Sólo deciros que muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, por vuestras palabras de apoyo, por decir siempre lo que pensáis. Sé que jamás pido comentarios, pero me hace muchísima ilusión y es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo, así que gracias por tomaros vuestro tiempo, que sé que a veces cuesta. No sé cuantos capítulos quedaran pero tengo en mente unos seis o siete más para acabarla. Ya ha empezado la calor y estar en mi cuarto por horas escribiendo es un agobio :( Así que si tardo un poco más en actualizar ya sabéis porque, pido disculpas por adelantado. Tyna, Teddy, Pau, Rojita, Alissa, Bellathor, Eau, Criss M, Nate, Lady Du, Lily Potter, Darkness, Sarita, los que me han puesto en follow y en favoritos...¡GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN! Y por siempre, ¡bendito seáis, si soñáis con Hogwarts! **

**P.D: Si queréis reíros un poco buscad en wikipedia el estado de Wiltshire. ;)**


	11. Veinticinco fotogramas por segundo

**Capítulo 11: Contrasentido**

No tenía ni idea de como había convencido a Molly, aquella mujer que había criado a seis hijos y parecía tener un libro sobre mentiras adolescentes escondido en la alacena, pero lo había conseguido. Y ahora caminaba hacia el traslador que la llevaría hasta el Caldero Chorreante, pisando la nieve blanca que se acumulaba sobre el pasto, pensando en su suerte.

Repasaba el plan una y otra vez, sin nada mejor que hacer que retorcerse las manos y ponerse nerviosa. Cuando por fin llegara a Londres, iría hasta Wiltshire en el autobús noctámbulo y volvería justo para la cena. Ir y venir. Era fácil. Ir y venir. Molly ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que se había movido de Londres, porque le pareció buena idea decirle que iba al Callejón Diagón para pasar el día con sus amigas. Ir y venir. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Cuando llegó a la colina hizo cola detrás de una pareja de ancianos que vivían en la granja contigua a la suya, hasta llegar a la percha oxidada del suelo y encajarse entre ellos como mejor pudo.

Sintió el tirón detrás del ombligo y flexionó las rodillas por inercia, cerrando los ojos, hasta que sintió el cemento bajo sus pies y el olor de un Londres mágico que ya bullía a esas horas de agitación y claxon. Respiró hondo y se encaminó hasta la puerta del bar, ya concurrido, intentando no molestar, y esperó que alguien alzara la varita y susurrara _Lumos. _Normalmente el autobús no se hacia esperar, pero el tráfico era el tráfico y solo quería montarse de una vez como si sintiera que su madre podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Una vez que se llegara a Wiltshire, ya se preocuparía por otras cosas menos importantes. Por ejemplo, que iba a hacer una vez que lo viera cara a cara. ¿La besaría, le diría hola, le daría la mano?

Diez minutos después de suspiros impacientes y de aguantar pensamientos sobre Malfoy que solo hacían que se pusiera más nerviosa, el autobús apareció sorteando semáforos y cabinas telefónicas y plantándose bajo sus ojos atónitos con un frenazo que hizo que se tuviera que subir a la acera de un salto en el último momento. ¿Quién inventaría este trasto?, pensaba una y otra vez, mientras aguantaba las sacudidas y los cambios de marcha con estoicismo. ¿Nerviosa por Malfoy? Malfoy podría llegar vestido con un tutú rosa y zapatillas de ballet que a ella le daba igual. Sólo quería apearse de aquel chisme del infierno que esquivaba camiones por los pelos adentrándose en la autopista.

Una hora y media larga, muy larga, de sacudidas y frenazos, y bajaba mareada sin saber donde poner los pies. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el autobús se marchaba con un chirrido ensordecedor hasta que pudo levantar la mirada y enfocar la estación desierta. Se sacudió el pelo de la nieve que empezaba a caer y con un suspiro, arrastró los pies por la nevada hasta llegar a una carretera sin asfaltar en medio de la nada, rodeada de altas colinas y árboles desnudos bajo un cielo gris plomizo.

Después de estar atisbando en la lejanía sin ver una sola alma, pensó que Malfoy no iba desaparecer y que ella había hecho el viaje en vano. No entendía como una sola carta había conseguido que viajara cientos de kilómetros solo porque él quería verla. ¿Sería siempre así? Se dijo, aguantando el sentimiento de abandono. ¿Él exigiría, impondría, ordenaría y ella le obedecería sin pensar?

—Eh, pelirroja. Si digo en la estación, ¿porque cojones no estás allí?—La voz de Draco sonó a sus espaldas con un deje peligroso que sin embargo la alivió. Había aparecido. Por fin.

—Fui, rubito idiota, pero no estabas...—Le recriminó, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a su mirada.

Malfoy arrastraba los pies con fastidio, con un pantalón de nieve y una sudadera azul enorme de los Appleby Arrows, un equipo bastante famoso de quidditch. No se había imaginado por un momento que llevaría puesto y ahora que lo veía, sentía que ya lo había visto así en algún sueño.

—Tuve que venir andando hasta aquí, ¿no podías esperarte ni cinco minutos? La nieve me llegaba hasta las putas rodillas.—Seguía mirándola con cara de pocos amigos y supo que estaba enfadado de verdad, sin saber el motivo real de que le temblaran las manos cuando llegó hasta a ella para tirarle del pelo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, ¿sabes?—Y era verdad, aunque intentara decirlo con ironía.— Pensé que me ibas a dejar aquí tirada en medio de ninguna parte.

Malfoy se puso a su lado, rozándole el hombro, y le señaló las colinas con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Ves esa de ahí?—Le dijo, pero Ginny solo pudo sentir su presencia a su lado como si desprendiera calor—La más pequeña. Pues desde ahí vengo, así que preparate.

Y echó a andar sin ni siquiera esperar a que Ginny lo siguiera. ¿Y toda la preocupación para esto?pensó, pues bien empezamos.

**The hills are alive**

Al menos el paisaje es bastante bonito, se dijo, mirándolo de reojo, riéndose interiormente de su propia broma. Llevaban un cuarto de hora casi en absoluto silencio, solo roto por los insultos de Malfoy contra el pavimento resbaladizo y por que la _maldita mansión estuviera a tomar por culo por culpa de los ataques de asma de toda su familia._

A Ginny no le importaba, en realidad. Le gustaba mirarlo en silencio. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de admirar los rasgos de su cara con detenimiento, ni la forma tan característica con la que pronunciaba la ge de su nombre, ni siquiera la sensación de que parecía que el mundo se abría a sus pies cuando la miraba, aunque solo fuera para mirarla mal por no haberlo esperado.

Cuando lo veía así, de aquella manera, le recordaba a un niño pequeño irascible y caprichoso, incapaz de tener paciencia con nadie, que utilizaba sus encantos fríamente hasta conseguir lo que quería. Y visto así parecía que no tenía nada bueno, que no valía la pena recorrer media Inglaterra solo por ver como refunfuñaba y apretaba los dientes. Pero luego volvía a ella las imágenes del cielo estrellado, su mano en su frente afiebrada, el invernadero. Y se detenía a mirarlo como quien descubre una nueva estrella en el firmamento.

—¿Qué miras?—Le espetó. La había pillado.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y puso su mejor cara indiferente, haciendo equilibrios sobre la nieve caída.

—Nada. ¿Falta mucho?

Malfoy se puso la capucha de la sudadera, dejándose un mechón rubio entre los ojos que la miraron con desgana.

—No.—Dijo con un suspiro, saltando una montaña de nieve para caer a su lado.—¿Qué es eso que llevas en el dedo?

Ginny lo miró bastante confundida hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

—No sé.—Le dijo indiferente—Uno de tantos admiradores que tengo que me regalan cosas.

Malfoy la miró de lado intentando no reírse, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—¿Así? Pues ten cuidado. Hay un rumor en Hogwarts que dice que quien lleva puesto un anillo en el dedo índice es que tiene novio. ¿Ya te han pillado tan pronto?—Chasqueó la lengua haciéndose el desilusionado—No pensaba que fueras tan fácil.

Ginny alzó la cabeza y pero acabó mirándose el anillo con renovaba ilusión. Iba a contestarle algo cuando Malfoy alargó un brazo y le señaló algo más allá.

—Ya hemos llegado.

El camino de piedra por el que andaban terminaba en una verja negra y alta, recién pintada, encuadrada en dos sendas murallas de piedra gris que delimitaba el acceso cercando los vastos terrenos que no llegaba a atisbar del todo. Y la Mansión Malfoy se recortaba contra el cielo, erigida detrás de una colina blanca, basta y majestuosa, antigua, enclavada en algún siglo posterior sin perder el encanto que hubiera tenido en sus inicios primeros

—¿Qué te parece el castillo del terror?—Le escuchó decir a su lado con ironía, pues seguía mirando los altos ventanales del primer piso en forma de diamante y con el mismo resplandor.

Malfoy agarró las verja con las dos manos y esperó, hasta que se abrió con estridencia fantasmagórica ante sus ojos.

—Vamos, parece mejor de lo que es.—Y la empujó para que entrara con suavidad. ¿Mejor? Pensó, maravillada. No había nada mejor que aquello. Era imposible que Malfoy pudiera nombrarla de aquella manera cuando parecía esa casa de princesas que solo había oído describir a su madre cuando dormía. Los terrenos, los setos recortados alrededor del camino, la fuente apagada en forma de sirena olvidada. ¿Mejor? Lo miró dubitativa. Solo una persona que no ha sido feliz en su niñez allí, podría obviar la magia arcaica que desprendía aquellas paredes de piedra solo con mirarla.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la mansión, se le agolpaba en la frente miles de preguntas. ¿Viven tus abuelos contigo?, ¿tenéis criados?, ¿cuántas habitaciones hay? Pero no se decantaba por ninguna, y la mirada del slytherins no la ayudaba a decidirse del todo. ¿Y cuarto de baños?, ¿dónde están los pavos reales?

El recibidor, enorme y oscuro, se abría ante una escalera de madera con una moqueta lila deslustrada, y el reloj de péndulo era lo único que se oía en la habitación. Se acercó a la escalera cohibida, pasando la mano por la barandilla que brillaba, mientras Draco a sus espaldas se quitaba la sudadera y la dejaba tirada en la primera silla que encontró. No se dio cuenta de que se había acercado a sus espaldas hasta que lo escuchó susurrar en su oído.

—¿Ves a ese calvo que te mira como si quisiera comerte?—Ginny alzó la cabeza hasta un cuadro gris, que la miraba con el porte distinguible con el que andaba Draco por la vida—Es mi abuelo Abraxas.—Luego soltó una risita divertida—Creo que le molesta el color de tu pelo.

Ginny quiso sentirse ofendida, pero Malfoy ya la había cogido de la mano y la llevaba escaleras arriba sin detenerse siquiera a darle una explicación de todo lo que iba viendo. Cruzaron pasillos enormes, con puertas cerradas como advertencias, bajo una luz sombría que apenas entraba por los altos ventanales que había divisado desde afuera.

Cuando ya estaba totalmente perdida y confusa entre los laberintos de aquella casa de muñecas, Malfoy se paró enfrente de una puerta blanca y anodina, que resaltaba infantil contra la pared morada y el enmoquetado del piso.

—Mi cuarto.—Y Ginny ya lo había imaginado por el letrero con letras doradas que estaba fijado en la puerta a la altura de sus ojos.

Malfoy abrió la puerta como quien abre un tesoro perdido y la invitó a pasar antes que él. Aquello ya resultaba menos intimidatorio pero sobre todo, menos sombrío. Todo allí era blanco, a excepción del verde y plateado del dosel de su cama. Las cortinas blancas, el escritorio blanco, la cómoda blanca, las sábanas níveas de una cama desecha en la que habría estado durmiendo horas antes. Se adentró en la habitación sin atreverse a tocar nada y se acercó a la ventana para mirar por ella, sin hablar.

Malfoy ya se había acercado a un pequeño armario empotrado y se perdió en él bajo el ruido de cosas cayéndose y el arrastrar de cajas.

La ventana por la que miraba estaba en el ala oeste y daba a la parte trasera de la casa donde se podía divisar un pequeño bosque. Volvió a darse la vuelta mirando a los altos techos, acercándose a la cama, rozándola con la mano. Le gustaba ese cuarto, definitivamente, pensó. Le gustaba porque no se respiraba ese aire añejo que reinaba en la mansión que la hacía sentirse trasladada a otra época. Le gustaba porque, aunque tampoco entrara mucha luz, había una iluminación cálida que hiciera que sintiera ganas de tumbarse en la cama y dormir.

Sin embargo, detuvo el impulso de sentarse y se acercó a la pared donde se apoyaba el escritorio, con una curiosidad que iba creciendo en ella a medida que se acercaba. Enmarcadas con una bufanda de slytherin, unas fotos en blanco y negro llenaban la pared casi unas montadas con otra, fotos en movimiento de un pasado que Ginny nunca alcanzaría a ver. Un pequeño Blaise agarraba a un Draco sonriente en el patio exterior del colegio, como si quisiera ahorcarlo en su felicidad, como si lo quisiera aprisionar con un abrazo eterno. Se movían sin embargo de un lado a otro, intentando encajar en la foto, mirándose como si luego de esa foto fueran a hacer miles de travesuras ya olvidadas.

En la segunda foto había varias personas e intuyó que se había hecho en su Sala Común. Había chicos que conocía de vista, Nott leyendo un libro ajeno al objetivo, Crabbe y Goyle empujando a los de delante, Malfoy con su sonrisa ladeada. Daphne Greengrass y Pansy, en una esquina, abrazadas y sonrientes.

Ya sabía que pasaría si se acercaba a curiosear, pero eso no quitó que se le secara la boca y carraspeara, intentando contener un suspiro de resignación. Había intentado llegar allí sin pensar en nada, sin pensar en cuantas veces habría estado ella allí ya, quizás en esa cama, quizás en un tiempo no tan remoto.

—¡Ahora salgo!—La voz de Draco sonó alejada, pero ella ni siquiera dobló la cabeza en su dirección.—Esto está hecho un desastre.

Más fotos de los slytherins. Más Pansy, por supuesto. Estaba intentando encontrar una que salieran los dos solos, recortados bajo una puesta de sol, tal vez abrazados o besándose bajo la luz anaranjada de un atardecer tardío, pero no la encontró. Y un absurdo sentimiento de superioridad la invadió. Volvía a darse la vuelta, riéndose de sí misma, para ver que hacía y porque tardaba tanto, cuando una de las fotos le llamó la atención.

Era la más antigua, la única que salía un pequeño rubio sin los dos dientes de delante. Sonreía a la cámara muy quieto, en un columpio, al lado de una niña que le sonaba familiar. Una niña que ya había visto anteriormente sin saber donde.

—Son solo fotos. No son más que recuerdos.—La voz de Draco la sobresaltó y miró en su dirección. Con el pelo lleno de pelusa y una sonrisa enigmática, había dejado en el suelo dos pequeños trineos que parecían nuevos y que invitaban a bajar por laderas blancas llenas de nieve.

Pero quiso volver a mirar aquella foto, observarla más de cerca, recordar aquella cara. Quiso preguntarle quien era pero Malfoy se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

—Te hecho una carrera.—Y salió del cuarto con un trineo entre las manos.

Ginny cogió el suyo y fue tras él a paso rápido, con miedo de que la dejara sola y perderse. Pero un pensamiento pesaba más que otro. Cruzó la puerta aún pensando que aquella niña no era Pansy. Salió corriendo detrás de Malfoy pensando que aquella niña de sonrisa cruzada tampoco era Lavender.

**Veinticinco fotogramas por segundo**

La verdad es que se había divertido bastante, pensó, volviendo a entrar en el recibidor llena de nieve y con los pantalones mojados. Habían acabado bajando con los trineos por una colina durante horas, sin parar, riendo como niños, lanzándose bolas, revolcándose en la nieve.

Ginny había llevado su cámara de fotografías y se dedicó a inmortalizar la cara de ese rubio que se ponía tan serio cuando sentía el objetivo fijo en él, y para su sorpresa, incapaz de mirar fijamente cuando se lo pedía. Se hicieron un par de fotos juntos, hasta que Malfoy se la quitó de las manos e hizo que posara para él contra la nieve, con el pelo suelto, sin saber que la había cogido desprevenida un par de veces mirando al horizonte.

Cuando empezó a caer el día decidieron ir a comer algo a la mansión y llegaron a la cocina riéndose de los cuadros que murmuraban a su paso.

—¿No se chivaran?

—No te preocupes.

Se acercó a los grandes fogones y no pudo evitar pensar donde demonios estaban los elfos domésticos. Aquella cocina era casi tan grande como toda su casa entera. Había enormes alacenas donde guardaban toda clase de alimentos y una encimera naranja que recorría toda la pared lateral hasta llegar a una puerta que por supuesto, también estaba cerrada.

Ginny se sentó a la enorme mesa de la cocina, en un taburete que se tambaleó bajo su peso.

—¿Quieres un sándwich?

—Vale.

Lo veía trajinar por toda la cocina, pensando como se sentiría al vivir allí, rodeado de tantos lujos. Se notaba que le gustaba estar en esa parte de la casa, que se movía por allí a gusto, quizás cercano a la vida ajetreada de la cocina, tal vez más a gusto en un sitio alejado de las miradas de los adultos que querían mover los hilos de su vida a su antojo. Pero solo podía suponer, mientras veía su espalda y su pelo mojado en la coronilla, con restos de nieve en la sudadera. Aquel cuerpo que ya había tocado tantas veces y que sin embargo lo notaba ajeno y remoto al de ella.

Malfoy ni siquiera la había besado ni una sola vez desde que llegaron allí y ese pensamiento la azoró. Ni una sola vez, se decía, pensando que había hecho mal. La verdad es que ella tampoco le había dado pie, no se había acercado a él más de la cuenta, ni siquiera en la nieve cuando habían tejido una confianza que nunca habían alcanzado entre las paredes de Hogwarts. Y sin embargo, allí si que se habían besado. Dos veces. Sin saber saber que los besos no se cuentan, que son interminables. Que los besos crecen y crecen y no había manera de detenerlos. Que dos podían significar un millón.

—¿Te ha molestado ver a Pansy en las fotos?—Le dijo de pronto, aún de espaldas, mientras untaba la mostaza con un cuchillo.

Se quedó un momento sin saber que decir, asombrada ante esa pregunta. La verdad es que no lo había pensado más de la cuenta, que no se había detenido a descifrar aquellas fotos como si hubieran algo más escondido. Porque creía que no lo había. Son solo fotos. Solo son recuerdos...¿verdad?

—No, no me ha molestado. Ni siquiera había pensando en ello.

Draco se dio la vuelta divertido, mientras se chupaba un dedo lleno de mostaza y dejaba el cuchillo en la encimera.

—Nunca acierto contigo.

Ginny sonrió cohibida, mirándose las manos. Pansy, siempre ella. Si que era verdad que había intentado alejarla de su mente, pero su presencia la había pesado más en aquella casa que en el colegio, a pesar de todo. Y aunque el motivo no fueran unas simples fotos, no pudo evitar suspirar porque había una parte real en la pregunta de Malfoy. Pansy. Siempre Pansy.

Malfoy volvió a mirarla por encima del hombro mientras ponía los pepinillos en los emparedados.

—Mientes fatal. Sí que has estado pensando en ella.—Le dijo, adivinando en su suspiro.

—Bueno...—Sintió que había perdido alguna batalla en algún momento y se enderezó en la silla, intentando arreglarlo.—El informe me ha tenido preocupada todo este tiempo, eso es verdad. Las cosas que han pasado luego...

—¿Lo dices por nosotros?

—Si.—Susurró. Parecía que Draco profetizaba y acertaba a partes iguales.—¿Es que a ti no te preocupa todo lo que ha pasado? Quiero decir, ya sé que no te importa mucho donde esté Lavender. Pero Pansy...

—Mira, sé que vas a creer que la estoy defendiendo en cuanto te diga esto, pero...Pansy también lo ha pasado mal.—Draco se había acercado a ella limpiándose las manos con una servilleta, conciliador.—Nunca fui un buen novio para ella. Cualquiera que le hubieran obligado a elegir a una persona para que pasara el resto de su vida con ella se habría rebelado. Pansy no. Pansy lo aceptó porque la criaron así. Hijos de sangre pura, ya sabes, tampoco hay tanto donde elegir.

Ginny fue a abrir la boca para protestar. ¡La había atacado, la había perseguido, la había espiado! ¿Cómo podía justificarlo con eso? Pero Draco levantó un dedo con autoridad sin rozarle la boca.

—Vale, ya sé que quizás mis argumentos no te convencen. Pero créeme cuando te digo que las pobres tentativas de Pansy por separarnos son dignas de lástima.—Se volvió a dar la vuelta para terminar de preparar el sándwich—Hablaré con ella cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts y te dejará tranquila, lo hará si se lo digo yo.

—¿Y no te preocupa que se lo diga a tus padres? Porque sería su último recurso.

—¿Qué crees que le diría?—Acabó de preparar el emparedado y se lo dio, sentándose a su lado.—Mi padre ya sabe que yo no estoy con ella. Hazme caso, me lo hizo saber.

Y levantó el codo arremángandose la sudadera. _Presenta quemaduras lineales,_ recordó. Si cuando leyó aquello no pudo ni siquiera atreverse a pensar que podría significar realmente, ver allí las marcas de una magia oscura hundida en la carne de su brazo la asustó.

Malfoy volvió a bajarse la manga, quitándole importancia.

—No te preocupes, mi padre me quiere.—Y se rió por ese comentario, dándole otro bocado al sándwich.—Soy su único hijo, no va a matarme. Mi madre tampoco le dejaría.

_Presenta quemaduras lineales._ Ni siquiera podía tragar, pero lo hacía porque intuía la mirada de Draco en ella con más fuerza de lo normal. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de que la autoría de aquellos dos conjuros podrían haber salido de la misma mano. ¿Su padre podría haber llegado a tales extremos? Lo dudaba. Tenía entendido que la familia Brown tenía tratos con el Ministerio y buenos negocios y por mucho que la decisión de Draco le hubiera disgustado, no habría sido un mal cambio después de todo.

—¿Estás preocupada?—Aquellas marcas que le había mostrado como si le enseñara un tatuaje de la piel se habían quedado a fuego en su retina. Hablaba de aquel horror como si no tuviera que ver con él o peor, como si no le diera importancia.

Negó con la cabeza y sintió de pronto el contacto fugaz de su mano en su mejilla.

—¿Qué piensas?

¿Qué que pensaba?, se decía, incapaz de parar el torbellino de su cabeza. Lo pensaba todo, ¿por dónde quería que empezara?Alzó la cabeza y dejó el sandwich en la mesa con cuidado, preparada quizás para las respuestas que no deseaba escuchar.

No había querido empañar ese día, se decía una y otra vez, había querido que no hablaran. Que la besara, que la besara para siempre bajo aquella casa sombría donde Malfoy había conocido un amor fraternal siniestro, un amor maternal permisivo. Siempre ese amor obsesivo de una niña que no había conocido el amor sin demandas. Otro amor destructivo. Siempre, siempre amores nocivos que no habían acabado en nada.

—¿Porqué cortaste con Lavender?—Dijo, con la voz ahogada por los sentimientos. Aquella era la primera pregunta de las muchas otras que le apretaban la frente y el alma.

Malfoy volvió a coger el aire y también dejó el sándwich sin acabar en la mesa, sin atreverse a mirarla. Sabía que pensaba. Notaba el miedo enredado en sus pestañas y no entendió porqué.

—Yo no dejé a Lavender, fue ella la que me dejó a mi.

Y las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, suspendidas delante de ellos como un sueño hueco que Ginny no podía apresar del todo, porque no se llegó a imaginar nunca que las cosas acabaran así para él. Siempre había pensado que Draco había sido el que había puesto a esa relación el punto y final, que él era el verdugo y no el superviviente del naufragio de ese amor a la deriva, que había sido el primero en abandonar el barco.

¿Cambiaba esos las cosas? pensaba, ¿era tan diferente la situación para el que deja como para el que es dejado? Y supo que si en cuanto levantó la mirada.

—Lavender es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco.—Por fin la miró a la cara y lo dijo con total convicción.—Esté donde esté estará bien, estoy seguro.

Cambiaba las cosas, se dijo, ya han cambiado. Todo el cuadro que había dibujado delante de sus ojos el día que se le confesó a ciegas en una sala a oscuras, se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes aguantando el vendaval.

Un chico, una chica, unidos por causas tan dispares como igualitarias. Una relación que quizás transformó a la persona que tenía delante y que ahora sufría por eso aunque no lo dijera. El aborto de un amor que no completó.

Y sintió que todo lo que ella creía que era una verdad de siempre, solo podrían ser suposiciones a las que se había agarrado por no querer ver más allá.

—¿Y como estás tan seguro?—le desafió de pronto. ¿Hablaría su despecho?, ¿habría defendido a Pansy porque él tal vez se encontraba en la misma situación?—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que quizás esté herida o esté...?

Draco arrugó la cara y se levantó, encarándola.

—¡No lo está! No digas tonterías, ¿quieres? Deja de suponer cosas que...

—¿Qué más no me has contado?—Le dijo tiritando en su interior, como si la verdad fuera un pedazo de hielo pesado y oscuro.—¿Qué más te has callado?

Y llegó a ella toda la suerte de batallas perdidas que no supo descifrar en su día. El acertijo del cuadro que tomó por estupidez, el paradero de Lavender por el cual el mentía, ¿sería verdad también de lo de la botella? Y de pronto lo recordó.

—¿Con quién hablabas la noche del baile, eh?—Ginny también se levantó y le apretó un dedo acusador en el pecho.—Le estabas pidiendo a Pansy que me devolviera el peluche, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí!—Tartamudeó sorprendido. Intentó retroceder pero se chocó contra la mesa.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—¡Qué estaba loco, qué no lo tenía, qué no sabía de que le estaba hablando!—Le gritó.

Ginny resopló con ironía y se acercó a él totalmente incrédula.

—¿Y te lo creíste?

—No, claro que no.

Se quedaron mirándose con las respiraciones agitadas, cara a cara, dispuestos a morderse si alguno de los dos osaba a acercarse demasiado. Se hizo un silencio entre los dos y pesaba, pesaba mucho. Pero la cara de Draco de pronto cambió, y aunque siguiera con esa mirada de hielo y enigma que a Ginny se le antojaba la última frontera hacia él, notó que algo en su expresión se relajaba, como si quisiera tenderle un puente.

—Cuéntame la verdad.—Le cortó, antes de que abriera la boca. Cuéntame la verdad, le pidió en una muda súplica. Si era lo último de lo que iban a hablar, al menos que fuera algo que pudiera entender de una vez. Estaba harta de sentirse siempre ajena de una historia que no sabría como había empezado. Estaba harta de leer entre líneas y no comprender.

Y Malfoy, mirándola un segundo que le pareció eterno, acabó apretando los labios y subiéndose al taburete como si no tuviera salida.

—Pansy me quería demasiado.—Dijo después de un rato.—Si la aguanté tantos años fue porque era la única amiga verdadera que tenía. La única que a la que al final acababa contándole las cosas. Me acostumbré a ella, supongo. No lo sé. Llegó ser una responsabilidad muy grande.

—No la querías, ¿no?—Aventuró Ginny, sentándose también, intentando no parecer desesperada por saber y que se rompiera la magia que hacia que Malfoy se sincerara.

—Si, a mi manera, claro.—Se encogió de hombros y volvió a coger el sandwich.—Pero con Lavender fue diferente. Lavender fue una locura, la mayor locura que he hecho en toda mi vida. Esa chica se castigaba de una manera y creo que uno de esos castigos era yo. Tiene gracia—le dijo, riéndose—que llegué a pensar que la estaba utilizando cuando era ella la que me utilizaba a mí.

—Me dijiste que la odiabas.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, masticando lentamente y mirando el emparedado como si allí estuviera la respuesta.

—No te creas. Creo que acabé enamorándome de ella porque era una hija de puta bastante divertida. En aquellos meses estaba totalmente rebelado con mi padre, a consecuencia de lo de Pansy. Y Lavender siempre estaba allí, deseando hacer alguna tontería que me aliviara de pensar lo que ocurría en mi casa. Pero me dejó, al final me dejó.

—Y aparecí yo.

—Apareciste tú.

¿Y qué era ella, de pronto?, ¿en que la convertía?Y se dio cuenta de que su historia solo era la pequeña parte de una historia mucho más mayor, sin la que nada tendría sentido. Draco había llegado a ella con unos estigmas, lo sabía ahora, con unas vivencias concretas. ¿Se habría enamorado de él a pesar de todo? pensaba, mientras lo veía comer en silencio, ¿sería diferente si no hubiera pasado por todo aquello?

Primero tuvo una novia por conveniencia, ¿pero cuántos años?, ¿cuánto amor?, ¿qué cosas experimentarían juntos?Y luego Lavender, ¿se enamoraría por primera vez de verdad?, ¿y cuánto pesaba su abandono, con que intensidad lo viviría?

—¿Pero y yo?—Dijo con miedo, terminando su elucubración en voz alta. Draco la miró sin comprender.—¿Y yo donde encajo en todo eso?

Draco soltó una carcajada sacudiéndose las manos, y se acercó a ella apoyando un codo en la mesa, haciéndose el interesante.

—Tú eras la niña tonta y presumida que iba por ahí enamorada de un cuatro ojos que no la merecía. —Ginny fue a protestar, pero Malfoy se bajó de un salto del taburete y la acorraló contra la mesa.—_Tú,_ eras una pequeña comadreja indignada que siempre acababa encima de mi y encima se enfadaba como si yo tuviera la culpa.

Draco sonrió y alzó un dedo hacia su pecho, acariciándole los botones de la camisa a través del abrigo abierto.

—Tú eres la personas más irascible, orgullosa y digna que he conocido en mi vida.—La agarró de la ropa y la atrajo hacia a él, juntando su frente contra la suya como si la fuera a amenazar.—Tú nunca te hubieras acercado a mi por mi dinero, ni por la mierda de sangre que pura que corriera por mis venas para engendrar hijos perfectos.

Depositó un suave beso en sus labios, un beso húmedo y cargado de palabras que no era capaz de retener.

—Tú no te has escondido en mi para rendirte.—Y sintió su mano bajar por su barriga, sin dejar de mirarla.—Tu has venido a mi sin querer, poco a poco, sin importarte quien era yo. Eres la primera que se ha quedado conmigo sin que yo le prometiera nada. Eres la persona más buena que he conocido jamás.

_Las personas que son malas buscan a personas más buenas que ellas y viceversa. Creo que el mundo les da un toque de atención para que se equilibre la balanza._

—Eres lista. Eres valiente.—Escuchaba a Ginny respirar entrecortadamente mientras le acariciaba los labios con los suyos.—Eres todo lo que yo he buscado y no lo sabía.

_A lo mejor ese cruciatus te habría aclarado las ideas, debería de haberlos dejado.—¿Y porqué no lo hiciste?—Ya sabes porqué._

—No voy a dejar que Pansy ni nadie te hagan daño. Te lo prometo.

—¿Draco?—La voz de Ginny sonó ahogada, sin fuerzas contra su rostro.

—Dime.

—Vamos a tu cuarto.

**Acariciando quimeras**

Quiso preguntarle, ¿estás segura?, cuando la llevó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. ¿Estás segura? Pero Ginny parecía que ya había tomado la decisión por los dos, mientras se quitaba el abrigo despacio en medio de la estancia, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Mentiría si dijera que no se había puesto nervioso ante aquella invitación, que se había imaginado mil y una escenas, unas detrás de otra y sin fin. Pero él ya tenía varias cosas claras y mucha más experiencia. Y Ginny, a sus ojos, sólo era una niña incapaz de ver el lobo bajo la piel del cordero.

¿Estás segura? Y de pronto se sentía extrañamente culpable, como si la hubiera engañado para subirla hasta allí y solo quería decirle, ¿estás segura?No tienes porque hacerlo, pero las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su boca en cuanto ella se dio la vuelta y le enfrentó. Porque Ginny tenía ese ángel devastador en la mirada, la sonrisa tímida en el rostro; y parecía suplicarle ayúdame, no puedo sola, o quizás un no sé que hacer a continuación. ¿Estás segura? Mientras se acercaba a ella subyugado por todas esas pecas de su cuello. ¿Estás segura? Porque yo sí y me siento culpable de lo que voy pensando en hacerte.

Y se acercó. Se acercó urgido de su pelo, de acariciarle la boca con las manos, de perderse en ella como su último refugio y ambicionar para sí la luz con la que iba alumbrando su vida en penumbra. ¿Cuantas Ginny existirían? La que lo empujaba contra el suelo, la que se reía del mundo que no comprendía. ¿Cuántas? La que le pedía que le hiciera el amor sin decir una palabra y la que sin embargo temblaba contra su cuerpo; y la que no era capaz de abrir los ojos con los que hacía que se derrumbara las lindes y los muros con las que tanto se protegía.

—¿Draco?—Lo llamó, como si saliera de un ensueño.—Draco—Como si se hubiera alejado de ella misma.

—Estoy aquí.—Con las manos prontas en quitarle los botones de la camisa—Estoy aquí, Ginny.— Y todo aquel fuego prendido bajo sus ojos porque no quería ver nada más.

Llevaba un sujetador rosa que aprisionaba los senos que anhelaba poseer despacio, cubrirlos de saliva y de apretar la aureola virgen con los dientes. Le abrió la camisa con el ansía de hacer realidad un sueño que no sabía ni que tenía y navegó por su barriga hasta que sintió las manos de Ginny agarrarle del pelo y arquear la espalda.

—Draco...—Bajo un gemido que le aceleró el corazón.

—Estoy aquí.

Subió siguiendo el camino de saliva hasta volver a encontrarse con su pecho agitado, y sin esperar ni siquiera a meter las manos detrás de su espalda y liberarlos de su prisión, le levantó el sujetador todo lo que pudo y se enterró en su carne blanda con un suspiro. Ginny se movía debajo de él como si quisiera escapar, doblando las rodillas, apretándole los hombros con las manos como si le hiciera daño.

—Draco por favor.

Pero ya no podía parar. Se sentía el mismo encerrado en su propio pantalón, rígido y oscuro, animal, caliente y absurdo. Absurdo porque jamás en su vida se había sentido tan caliente con nadie, ni siquiera aquellas primeras veces que ya casi olvidó.

Le lamió con un hambre voraz, primero uno, luego el otro. Ella gemía bajito, como pidiendo permiso, arqueando la espalda, acercando su pecho a su cara y volviendo a caer en un abismo infinito.

Así que es esto lo que se siente, pensaba Ginny, mientras sentía los dientes clavarse en su carne débil, sintiendo que era más abrumador pero más fácil de lo que se había imaginado en toda su vida. Así que es esto. Y sin embargo, quería pararle con la misma ansía con la que se dejaba hacer, notando la humedad y el corazón entre la piernas como un castigo que la bendecía. ¿Cómo le digo que pare, si no quiero? Si ya incluso sentía que iba demasiado lento y que se ahogaba en esa lentitud agonizante.

Pero Draco se incorporó de pronto y se quitó la sudadera como si no tuviera tiempo, como si se le escapara el tren de la vida. Se quitó la sudadera, la camiseta interior, los temores y el miedo. Se lo quitó todo, y cuando volvió a tumbarse en su pecho para besarla, lo sintió tan caliente que quiso gritar.

—Draco, yo creo...—Yo creo, yo deseo, yo naufrago—Draco...—Gimió su nombre para que la salvara de ella misma y de lo que sentía.—Draco. No puedo. No sigas.

Sintió como todo se paraba de golpe y abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía su respiración en su cuello y sus manos ardiendo contra su cuerpo, quietas por fin, suspendidas en el tiempo, dudando.

Draco alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y pegar su frente a la de ella como hiciera en la cocina, antes de que su mundo se desdoblara en esa humedad y en esa calor y en ese espacio inexorable que construyen los amantes a solas.

—Claro, si. Lo entiendo.—Lo entendía pero no quería entender y sentía que necesitaba toda la fuerza y toda la sangre que se agolpaba allí debajo para comprender; que las cosas buenas nunca van tan rápido como uno esperaba.—No pasa nada.—Solo pasaba que si las próximas veces iban a ser iguales de frustrantes y calientes más le valía irse preparando.

Dos horas después la tenía durmiendo sobre su hombro, mientras caía la noche, aún con la camisa abierta para su perdición y su desatino. Caía la noche sobre todas las cosas, sobre él también, para recordarle que al final todo tiene un fin aunque no se quiera.

Y se reía. Se reía por no volver a besarla y acabar lo que había dejado a medias. Si Lavender le hubiera hecho aquello...No, Lavender nunca lo haría, pensó, mirando el dosel. ¿Cómo pudo haberlas comparado? Lavender no besaba, Lavender te conquistaba la boca como una amazona desnuda a lomos de un caballo negro. Lavender no hacía el amor, Lavender te follaba contra la pared ansiosa por correrse contra tu cuerpo, sin importarle nada más. ¿Cómo podía?Acercarlas en su recuerdo, asemejarlas en su mente, cuando una era el delirio del erotismo más encarnizado y la otra, con solo tocarlo le daba la paz de la guerra interminable que era el ir viviendo. ¿Cuántas Lavender, sin embargo, existirían?La que se acercó a él porque era una buena persona. Por la que descubrió que también podía agachar la cabeza y dejarse vencer contra su cuerpo. La que sin embargo lo dejó un día para no volver.

—¿Ginny?

—¿Mmm?—Le dijo a través de la neblina del sueño.

—Se hace de noche.

Sonrió desperezándose contra su cuerpo, acercando a su cara los ojos dormidos.

—Que va, está amaneciendo. Ahora se hará de día y podemos volver a ir a la nieve, a comer en la cocina...

—¿Así?, ¿y volver a empezar de nuevo?—Con aquella voz cargada de sugerencia.

Pero se levantaron y se vistieron, hablando del colegio, de los profesores, de la vida en general hasta que Ginny le preguntó por el cuarto de baño y Malfoy se quedó solo en la habitación.

Se acercó al escritorio para coger la varita cuando se distrajo mirando las fotos. Tendría que cambiarlas por algunas más actuales. Sobre todo tenía que quitar esa, la del columpio, rezando para Ginny no la hubiera reconocido y molesto. Molesto con él mismo. Quería haber empezado desde cero, edificar una relación por una vez sobre una buena base. Pero lo que está maldito lo está en cualquier parte del mundo. Y las mentiras que había dicho habían acabado siendo el abono para que creciera los sentimientos de aquella pecosa que no sabía nada de su vida.

**Si no eres tú mi hallazgo**

El traqueteo del tren y la charla insustancial de su hermano y Harry la habían adormecido tanto, que daba cabezadas contra la ventana sin darse cuenta.

Después de que llegara a casa, sintió que volvía a la realidad, que los días pasaban lentos sin una sola noticia de él. No quedaron en nada, en realidad, y las lechuzas podrían ser peligrosas en un momento dado, en el fondo lo sabía, pero le hubiera gustado leer unas pocas líneas que hicieran más corta la espera para volverlo a ver. Estaba molesta, casi enfadada. Y ahora estaba atrapada en una conversación poco interesante sobre algún partido de quidditch rememorado una y otra vez.

—¿Y ese anillo?_—_Ginny abrió los ojos, sin saber muy bien si le estaba hablando a ella. Harry se había inclinado y lo empezó a tocar, casi con reverencia._—_Parece caro.

—Lo es._—_Afirmó su hermano Ron_—_lo trajo una lechuza el día de navidad y desde ese momento no se lo ha quitado.

—¿De veras?_—_Dijo Harry, distraído.

En ese momento entró Hermione, con el pelo revuelto y la túnica puesta sin que le diera tiempo a Ginny de contestar. Se sentó al lado de Ron con timidez y éste le pasó la mano por los hombros.

—No es que me queje,_—_empezó a decir_—_me gusta ser prefecta. Pero los niños de primero cada día están mas revoltosos. Los nuevos Weasley se han dedicado a enseñar el conjuro del fuego, así que ya os imagináis._.._¡Vaya Ginny! ¿Y ese anillo?—Hermione también se había inclinado hasta su mano—Parece caro,¿no?

Su hermano fui a abrir la boca cuando Ginny saltó.

—No es caro, Ron. Simplemente no es una baratija cualquiera. Y no, no me lo ha regalado mi novio, ha sido mi amiga de la escuela de Beauxbatons.

—¿Y qué amiga es esa que no me has presentado?—Preguntó Ron, muy interesado—¡AU!—Hermione, al apresurarse por querer levantarse totalmente ofendida, le había clavado el codo _sin querer_.

—¡Hermy, espera!—Pero ésta ya corría fuera del compartimento, con su hermano detrás en un intento de pararla.

Ginny rodó los ojos y Harry empezó a reírse, levantándose para sentarse a su lado. Pensó que iba a preguntarle algo por como la miraba, pero acabó cogiéndole el dedo del anillo para ponérselo delante de los ojos.

—Yo le regalé uno igual a Cho el mes pasado.—Dijo, pensativo—Bueno, uno igual no. Este parece mucho más...

—No es caro Harry, de verdad.

Pero seguía mirándolo con insistencia, temiendo encontrarse alguna pregunta para la que él no tenía respuesta.

—¿Sabes que si te lo pones en el dedo índice significa...

—...que tengo novio?—Dijo Ginny, terminado la frase—Ya lo sé. Por eso me lo he puesto aquí. ¿No te parece un buen dedo?—Dijo, levantándolo.

Harry se rió cuando vio lo que _realmente_ estaba haciendo.

—Sí, supongo que si.

Ginny también se rió, mirando como el anillo refulgía bajo los últimos rayos del sol que entraban por la gran ventana, bajo unas laderas nevadas.

—Bueno—dijo Ginny, abstraída, sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos—¿Y Cho?

Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en el asiento.

—Ahora iré a verla a su compartimento.—Pero no parecía muy feliz con aquello.

No le dio tiempo ni siquiera a pensar que era exactamente lo que pasaba entre ese infeliz y la temible mujer fantástica de Cho, cuando vio a Draco recortado contra la puerta, apoyándose con una mano, mirando a Harry como si fuera una meada de perro en un cojín.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?—Harry se había apartado un poco de ella y lo miraba, ceñudo.

—No soy un maldito correo, así que hazle saber a tu querida_ chinita_—Harry tensó el cuerpo—que si quiere que te diga algo que te mande una puñetera lechuza.

—¿Qué Cho que te ha dicho a ti...?—Harry escupió las palabras totalmente asombrado, pero Malfoy no le dejó acabar. Se miraba la uña del dedo meñique, como si aquello le interesara más que lo iba a decir.

—Digamos que entre prefectos nos hacemos algún favor que otro.—Aunque lo dijera con total indiferencia, la palabra _favor _sonó totalmente lasciva.

Y la reacción de Harry no se hizo esperar. Se levantó de un salto enarbolando la varita con total intención de maldecirlo y los ojos inyectados en odio pero ni aún así Malfoy retrocedió. Ginny también se había levantado y estaba apunto de interponerse entre los dos, cuando vio que Malfoy no se había movido del sitio porque en realidad la miraba a ella.

—Yo de ti me marcharía ya.—Seguía mirándola insistentemente—No creo que esté mucho tiempo sola, Potter.

Harry se dio cuenta, y alternaba la mirada de su cara a la cara de Malfoy, sin saber muy bien que hacer y totalmente extrañado. Por un lado, sabía que el rubio tenía razón pero por el otro, se notaba que no quería dejarla allí con él, a solas.

—Vamos Harry, estaré bien. Me he enfrentado a peores serpientes que ésta. —Le dijo con cariño, bajándole la varita suavemente. Harry la miró, indeciso—De verdad.

Suspiró con rabia, volviendo a mirar a Malfoy. Luego le dedicó una sonrisa de lástima y salió por la puerta, no sin antes golpearle con el hombro. Éste alzó las manos, inocentemente.

—¿Siempre estás igual?—Ginny se había vuelto a sentar y lo miraba como si no tuviera remedio.

—Te juro que no hay nada que me cause tanto placer que ver como cuatro ojos se enfada. No tanto como un buen polvo, pero se acerca.—Malfoy entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sentándose enfrente—Aunque bueno, tu no tienes con que comparar.

—¿Es verdad lo de Cho?—Ginny se cruzó de piernas en actitud defensiva. Malfoy seguía mirándola, _así._ Y ella no estaba para aguantar concursos de miradas.

—¿Tú que crees?

—Qué tienes mucha cara, eso es lo que creo.

¿Nada?, ¿ni una disculpa?, ¿ni un lo siento pero no he podido contactar contigo porque me han atacado mis elfos domésticos y me han encerrado una semana en la bodega? Malfoy ni siquiera la miraba, si no que fijaba la vista en su piernas y Ginny la siguió hasta que se topó con la mano que llevaba el anillo. Claro, eso era. Alzó la mano y se lo enseñó, como había hecho con Harry momentos antes.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada siniestra y se inclinó hacia ella, rozándole los dedos con la mano alzada.

—Ya te dije una vez que tuvieras cuidado con lo que deseabas, que se podía hacer realidad.—Se lo dijo observando el anillo atentamente, moviéndolo alrededor de su dedo.

—¿Ahora vas a ir cumpliendo todos mis deseos?

—¿Quieres qué probemos?—La retó.

—Vale. Desaparece.—Dijo, tragando saliva. Seguía apretando las piernas con fuerza, temiendo, como una tonta, que Draco se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellas.

—No me diste las gracias.

—Nunca te pedí nada.

Draco empezó a pasarse las manos por detrás de la nuca, pensando.

—Sí que lo hiciste, en realidad.

Ginny se rió, entre divertida y ofuscada. A veces la sacaba de su casillas. A veces deseaba que no fuera tan arrogante y tan pagado de sí mismo y tan rematadamente atractivo.

—Yo creo que estás tan acostumbrado a mandar que por una vez has decidido que te manden.—Le dijo, a la desesperada.

Y cuando volvió a ver aquella mirada incendiaria de sus ojos, se arrepintió de inmediato.

—Será que a veces también me gusta que me _manden_, eso debe ser.

Claro, como no, pensó, por supuesto, había vuelto a extrapolar la conversación al mismo tema de siempre.

—Eres un salido.

—Y tú una estrecha.

El pitido de la llegada del tren llenó el aire y ellos miraron hacia arriba, como si el sonido saliera de allí.

—Un salido y un imbécil. Debí haber dejado que Harry te hechizara—Dijo Ginny, aún mirando al techo y algo dolida. Pero cuando volvió a bajarla, Malfoy se había vuelto a inclinar hacia ella en actitud amenazante.

—Ponte el anillo en el dedo índice y deja de joder. Y como vuelva a ver que te quedas a solas con...—Apretó los labios y susurró de rabia—_él,_ te juro que vas a saber quien coño es Draco Malfoy.

Se levantó sin mirarla y sin despedirse, mientras cerraba la puerta del compartimento como si quisiera sellarla para siempre.

**N.A: Ey, ¿alguien sabe como funciona lo del stats? Porque he visto la opción y pone que mi anterior capítulo llegó a 100 visitors...xD No lo pillo. Bueno, si es eso verdad, seria genial! Y como siempre, gracias por sus reviews, sois de 6 de las 100 personas que se han tomado su tiempo xDD No, en serio, no tengo ni idea de como va eso. Pero muchiiiiiiiisimas gracias de todas maneras, de todo corazón. Siempre me siento muy feliz de que os guste y que me lo digáis, de verdad, no tengo palabras. ¡GRACIAS! Y ya sabéis, ¡Bendito seáis, si soñáis con Hogwarts!**


	12. Dos semanas y un día

**Capítulo 12: Dos semanas y un día**

Dos semanas enteras sin hablarse. Dos. Dos absolutas semanas, con sus siete días, con sus catorce noches. Trescientas treinta y seis horas de deberes, de clases larguísimas, de mirarse en el espejo y no reconocerse. Veinte mil ciento sesenta minutos de angustia, de orgullo incontrolable, de querer ir a buscarlo a su Sala Común pero perderse en el camino de sus dudas.

Un millón doscientas nueve mil seiscientos segundos de odiarlo de la misma manera en que lo echaba de menos.

Ginny caminaba el día que empezaba otra semana más hacia la Biblioteca. Los exámenes estaban aún lejos, pero la única solución para no pensar era pensar en lo que otros ya habían pensando antes que ella. Daba igual la asignatura, a esas alturas todo lo que estudiase la beneficiaria enormemente y sabía que jamás había estado tan puesta al día como esa vez.

Dos semanas y un día, maldita sea. Y justo en el momento en que Draco abandonaba su casa para irse a Slytherins de donde no debió salir jamás. ¡Lo odio! pensaba en su camino. ¡Es una serpiente arrogante y manipuladora y solo me ha querido para olvidarse de Lavender! Pero al momento se quedaba en blanco, el corazón se le encharcaba, sentía sus labios huérfanos y destrozado el aire que respiraba.

Dos semanas y un día. Ni un solo beso.

Cuando aquel día cerró la puerta del compartimento, la invadió un sentimiento furioso que hizo que se levantara para ir detrás de él como un huracán incontrolable. Lo pilló justo cuando iba a entrar al compartimento de Zabini, de Zabini y de tres chicas slytherins guapísimas que la miraron como si fuera el error de un hechicero loco.

Pasó de largo y se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana delante de un compartimento vacío, no sin antes hacerle una seña con la cabeza para que se acercara.

Y por supuesto, Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios con fastidio y levantó la cabeza con arrogancia para ir apoyarse en la pared que había justo detrás de ella. Ni siquiera se le acercó.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para obligarme?—Le susurró con saña, viendo pasar delante de ella los árboles nevados que cercaban los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—No te obligo.—Le escuchó decir, y ladeó la cabeza para ver que incluso se había metido las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. Aquella indiferencia reafirmó su postura y la cólera que sentía.

—¿Ah no?

—No. Tu sabrás que es lo que más te conviene. Yo solo te he dicho que es lo que hay y lo que hay es eso. No quiero verte más con el subnormal de Potter y punto.

Vale, pensó, ¿en que idioma hablaba este estúpido que no se daba cuenta de que eso era obligar? No podía dejar de ver a Harry, ¡lo tenía en su casa en cada vacación! Era el mejor amigo de su hermano, se habían criado juntos por el amor de Merlín.

—¡Harry es mi amigo, Draco! No puedo...

—Pansy también es mi amiga. ¿Te gustaría verme con ella a cada momento?

—¡No es lo mismo!—¿No era lo mismo? se dijo dudando, ¿no es lo mismo? Claro que no, Pansy me atacó. Pansy es un bicho con el que hay que tener cuidado.—Potter no va por ahí maldiciendote ni...

—Potter me ha hechizado más veces de las que tu te crees y la gente sabe.

—¡Y tu también!

—¿Hubieras preferido que me dejara atacar?

—¡Qué tontería! Por supuesto que no.

La guerra que había entre Potter y Malfoy era de sobra conocida, se odiaban a muerte. Pero esa guerra era tan antigua que ninguno de los dos sabía ya quien había tirado la piedra piedra ni quien había empezado o terminado que. No se podía haber imaginado en toda su vida que la consecuencia de aquello acabaría por lastimarla.

—Escúchame Ginny, porque solo voy a decírtelo una vez.—Le susurró amenazante, aún a su espalda—. Tu verás que es lo que haces, pero como te vuelva a ver con él ya te puedes ir olvidando de mí, porque ibas a estar muy ocupada en juntar los trocitos que deje de él.

—¡Maldita sea Draco!, ¿qué cojones estás haciendo?—La voz de Blaise salió de algún compartimento cerca de ellos, sazonado con las risas cantarinas de las slytherins—¡Tienes esperando a estas tres preciosidades!

Y más risas. Y más furia en su interior.

—¡Cállate hijo de puta!, ¡ahora entro!

Un grupo de pequeños alumnos corrieron por el pasillo riendo y gritando, y Ginny tuvo que pegarse a la ventana para dejarlos pasar. Solo deseaba que no le hablara, que la dejara tranquila. Quería irse de allí pero los pies no le respondían y porque era una masoquista, pensó, aguantando las ganas de gritar y de maldecirlo allí mismo. Pero estaba claro que la conversación no se había terminado.

—Ginny, no le hagas caso, esas tías solo son unas cualquiera. No...

—¡Olvídame!

¡Y se iba a sentar con ellas! Aquello fue lo que le bastó para salir de allí. Cuando entró en su compartimento justo cuando el tren paraba, ya sabía que Malfoy no la iba a perseguir.

**Mundos sutiles**

—¡Hola Ginny!...¡Joder! Cada vez que te veo tienes peor cara.

—Yo también me alegro de verte Rosie.

Lo único que le faltaba es que encima de todo tuviera mala cara.

—¿Tienes el trabajo de Encantamientos?—Le dijo feliz, rodeando la mesa.

—¿Siempre vienes a la Biblioteca con la esperanza de que encontrarme y que te haga los trabajos?

—Pues si.

Ginny rió entre dientes por su sinceridad, dejándose caer en la mesa con los brazos abiertos y la cara apoyada. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan cansada?

—¡Eh!—Rosie apareció en su campo de visión. Se había sentado al lado de ella y tenía la mochila entre las piernas, y la miraba preocupada.—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ginny escondió la cara en la mesa y gimió. No, no se encontraba bien. No se encontraba bien para nada y lo echaba de menos, y lo quería matar, pero sobre todo lo echaba de menos. ¿Cómo podía contarle?La mirada de Rosie sin embargo era desinteresada, abierta al diálogo, esperanzadora como una larga conversación y el alivio de las confesiones.

¿Cómo contarle? No podía decirle que era Draco, Draco Malfoy, la serpiente de la que todos huían y la que era la perdición de medio plantel femenino. Ella lo sabía. Rosie lo sabía. Pero, ¿quería que supiera más?

Tomó la decisión cuando sintió su mano acariciarle el pelo, y levantando la cabeza como quien levanta un pesado libro de miles de páginas, hundió su pena en su oído y se dejó llevar.

—Esa...persona, me invitó a su casa por navidad, ¿sabes? Y parecía que todo iba bien hasta que al llegar aquí me vio hablando con Harry y...

—¿Potter, el capitán del equipo de quiddicht?

—Si. Y aquello no le sentó muy bien. No le soporta. Discutimos y ahora él no me habla.

—Vaya...

Resumido así suena hasta idiota, pensó Ginny, pero así están las cosas. Porque eran dos semanas. Dos malditas semanas y seguía sin hablarle y sin mirarla cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos o por el Gran Comedor.

—Mira, que le den por el culo.—Rosie fue sacando los pergaminos, los libros y la pluma; decidida y contundente.—No te merece. Si se pone celoso porque hables con un amigo tuyo, ¿que te pedirá luego?

Ginny asentía dándole la razón, porque había puesto palabras a sus pensamientos. Pero no podía evitar sentir cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Pero le echo de menos.

—¡Pues te aguantas un poco! Ginny, tienes que tener cuidado con esa persona.—Se acercó a su cara como para darle rotundidad a sus palabras.—Los tíos pueden llegar a manipularte y jugar con tus sentimientos como si no tuvieras. Tú para ellos siempre serás una muñequita que se gana en un concurso para ver quien es más macho, no lo olvides.

Y aquella sinceridad sin preámbulos la confundió. Rosie hablaba demasiado furiosa, demasiado apocalíptica, como si escondiera una verdad mas grande en su boca. Parecía dolida. Si, esa es la palabra, pensó, viendo como escribía con saña en su pergamino. A Rosie parece que le habían hecho demasiado daño.

—Lo dices por experiencia, ¿no?—Aventuró.

Rosie sin embargo no la miró, seguía escribiendo con el ceño fruncido, la mirada opaca de las que recuerdan un pasado tormentoso y no tan lejano. Apretaba los labios, quizás las palabras, pero acabó por levantar la mirada y la enfrentó.

—Él era un idiota, un idiota guapísimo y arrogante.

—Como el mío.—Río, pero Rosie ignoró el comentario.

—Pero le gustaban demasiado las causas perdidas y las tías facilonas que no tienen nada que perder porque ya lo habían perdido todo. Si...—No terminó la frase. Volvió la mirada al libro y Ginny esperó.—¡Todo fue por su culpa!

Rosie dio un puñetazo a la mesa con los ojos acuosos y suspiró. Se le había clavado la punta de la pluma de la mano y sangraba, pero parecía no darse cuenta.

—¡Rosie, tu mano!—Ginny, asustada por el arranque de cólera y aún aturdida, se levantó y le miró la palma.—Vamos, tenemos que ir a curarte.

—No, déjalo, estoy bien, de verdad.—La empujó suavemente con la otra mano y la obligó a sentarse.

—Pero Rosie...—Protestó levemente.

—No es nada, de verdad, se cura enseguida.—E intentó reír con poco resultado—Aunque bueno... hay cosas que jamás se curan.

Ginny sonrió entristecida, con ganas de sumarse a su llanto, con ganas de abrazarla y la abrazó. Hay cosas que no se curan, pensaba entre sus brazos, heridas que sangran y sangran, que no llegan a cicatrizar jamás. Dolores que no menguan, amores crónicos, que no sanan con el tiempo ni en la huida. Corazones que se desbordan y no vuelven a encontrar su cauce. ¿Sería así su pena?, veía a Draco a través de la neblina de sus pensamientos amargos, ¿viviría siempre así?, ¿intentando ir hacia adelante con las heridas abiertas?...¿Habría sido demasiado dura con él, entonces? Suspiró contra su pelo y aspiró el perfume de su cuello, sintiendo que sí, que había interpretado muy bien su papel de verdugo, de mujer incomprendida, de avara mercenaria contra unos sentimientos que por no ser suyos, los había intentado enterrar sin pensar en nada. Y se sintió tan miserable como aquella chica que a la que abrazaba.

Y perdidas en ese abrazo las encontró Malfoy, a lo lejos, escondido detrás de una estantería.

**Nuestro ayer**

—¡Eh, pelirroja estúpida!—La voz detuvo sus pasos cuando salía de la Biblioteca. Quiso darse la vuelta pero las piernas no les respondían.—¿No vas a mirarme?

Tampoco hizo falta. Draco la rodeó y se plantó como una visión delante de sus ojos. Su pelo rubio, la corbata desanudada, la mirada de príncipe destronado y siempre, siempre, tan seguro de sí mismo que asustaba.

—Hola.—Le dijo, como si tuvieran necesidad de un saludo. Hola, simplemente, y su mundo giró y giró a sus pies y ya no veía nada más.—¿Lloras?

No, no lloraba. Se le escapaban los sentimientos de agua por los ojos como una corriente subterránea. Corrían por su cara toda la angustia de dos semanas y un día, trescientas treinta y seis horas y un día de pelearse la existencia por no sentirse sola, por no tenerlo y tenerlo tan cerca. Veinte mil ciento sesenta minutos y un día que habían sido tan largos como siglos de abandono y la nostalgia de besarle en la boca.

—Hola.—Le respondió apresando una lágrima de sus ojos, y Draco rió y le cogió la cara con las dos manos.—Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé.—Afirmó, y sonreía como un niño.—¿Porqué lloras?

Pero no le dio tiempo de pensar en aquella absurda pregunta porque Malfoy ya la besaba, y estaba segura que solo se la había hecho para no dejarla contestar. La besaba temprano y olvido, la besaba como se besan los que tienen tanto que decirse que al final no se dicen nada. La besaba, una y otra vez, a las puertas de la Biblioteca cerrada, al amparo del corredor vacío. La besaba porque sí, porque nunca hay suficiente motivo para no hacerlo.

—Eso no quita que sigas siendo un idiota.—Le dijo, aún llorando, aún sonriendo, abrazada a su cuerpo como si no tuviera más apoyo en el mundo que dejarse de caer en él.

—Y tú eres una orgullosa.—Le dijo contra su pelo.

Con la parte del orgullo si pensaba cargar, pero lo que había pasado en el tren no se quedaba en el tren por mucho que la besara. Aunque la besara así para el resto de sus días.

—Draco...—Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, aun perdida en sus brazos.—Tenemos que hablar.

—Está bien.—Claudicó con un suspiro.—Puedes hablar con Potter, pero que yo no lo vea. Y por el amor de Merlín, no le sonrías.—Refunfuñó.

Ginny lo miró como si no creyera todo lo que había dicho. ¿Ya está, así de fácil?, ¿ni una discusión, ni una pelea, ni un reproche?Se separó de él para verle mejor, todavía confusa y absolutamente extrañada.

¿Qué has hecho, Draco?

—¿Porqué me miras así?—Como si adivinara, se defendió orgulloso en su postura— Lo he estado pensando, ¿vale? Y bueno...que mierda, estáis en Gryffindor y es amigo de la coma...de tu hermano.—Ginny ya había levantado una ceja amenazante cuando Draco se corrigió.—Mira, no quiero hablar más de éste tema.

Y Ginny volvió a acercarse a él con coquetería, con las caderas en un lo siento, soy una mal pensada, con los labios brillantes en una muda disculpa.

Malfoy, sin embargo, pensaba cuantas veces más tendría que mentirle aunque no quisiera.

**La niña que yo quiero**

Entraba febrero pero aún era enero y ya llovía. Una semana después de aquello y seguía esperándola en los corredores desiertos, besándose a escondidas, mientras la tocaba por encima de la ropa que siempre le sobraba.

—¡Nos van a ver!—Pero a Draco le daba igual. Cualquier sitio vacío le era propicio para meter las manos debajo de su falda y la lengua en su boca. Cualquier sitio.—¡Van a empezar las clases!

Y la besaba contra cualquier pared, hundía su mirada de hielo en su cuello como si quisiera enterrarse para siempre.

—¡Draco, nos van a ver!—Siempre escondiéndose. Ginny envidiaba silenciosamente a las parejas que iban cogidos de la manos por los pasillos. Los envidiaba de una manera sana, si existen envidias así, porque ella no podía ni siquiera mirarle mas de tres segundos sin levantar sospechas. Y cualquier sitio del castillo era un peligro enorme para las dos. Para Ginny, que jugaba con un amor prohibido que la dejaba sin respiración y sin condiciones. Para Draco, que vivía en un mundo aparte reinado por serpientes malévolas de corazón pétreo.

—Ginny...—Gemía contra su oído y le ponía los pelos de punta.—Joder, Ginny...—Y ella sentía humedecerse, licuarse en su retina, bajo sus ojos calientes en penumbra.

Recuerda una vez, cerca de febrero siendo enero todavía, que quedaron después de clases en un aula del cuarto piso.

Draco la cerró con varios hechizos que ni siquiera escuchó, mientras ella iba quitándose la bufanda y la timidez, cada vez más perdida. Y él la encontró así, al final del aula, sentada en la mesa del profesor, balanceando las piernas de lado a lado como la niña que todavía era.

Sin embargo, decidió hacerla esperar, rabiarla un poco, reírse de ella porque ya la conocía y aquella sensación de conocer a alguien le era tan ajeno que le sorprendía.

—Oye, ¿viste el partido de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw? —Le dijo acercándose, indiferente, altivo y señorial.

Ginny le enganchó de la camisa y le arrastró, perdida en el mar de botones de su camisa.

—Sabes que sí, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo ahora?

—No digo ninguna tontería, estúpida.—Apartó sus manos de su cuerpo y se apoyó en la mesa para mirarla a los ojos. Ginny refunfuñó, poniendo morritos.—Te recuerdo que para la próxima semana juegas tú. Te interesaría saber lo bien que están jugando Ravenclaw últimamente.

—¿Y a mí que mierda me importa?—Le dijo totalmente extrañada y con fastidio. A mi me importa tu cuello, pensaba, volviendo a concentrarse en quitarle los botones, y tu pecho.

Pero Draco reía por dentro como un chiquillo y volvió a quitarle las manos, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Pues debería de importante. Samuels se ha puesto como un jodido armario y es un gran golpeador.

—¿Ah sí?, pues me gustan grandes.—Le dijo con sugerencia, aunque no estaba segura del todo de que le saliera muy bien esa actitud.

Malfoy pensaba igual.

—¿Te gustan grandes?—Se mordió el labio y le acarició el muslo con la mano que tenía libre, mirándola con seducción.—Pues Inglebee es más grande todavía, vas a tener que tener cuidado con las bludger que te lance.

—¿Qué?...¿Pero eres tonto?—Si intentaba que su libido rozara el centro de la tierra lo estaba consiguiendo totalmente.

—No, soy previsor y te aconsejo. Para que luego digas que no me preocupo por ti.—Pero acabó la frase riéndose de su cara confundida, para ir a besarla despacio, tan despacio que a Ginny le daba vueltas la cabeza cuando lo hacía y se frustró.

—¡Draco!—Le regañó. Seguía riéndose de ella y sin acercarse ni un solo centímetro.—¡Deja de jugar!

—Me gusta jugar.

—¿Así?

Alzó el pie y lo empujó hacia atrás, contra un pupitre vacío. Draco se rió, sentándose delante de ella en actitud interesada y con los brazos cruzados.

Y Ginny se quitó la túnica despacio, mirándolo a los ojos, retándolo, provocándolo con los labios y adelantando el pecho hacia él. Dejó la túnica en el suelo con parsimonia, y procedió a llevar sus manos a sus propios botones de la camisa, liberándolos de su prisión. Uno, dos, tres, ya se le veía el sujetador negro, cuatro, cinco, seis, su barriga y el ombligo, siete, y lo dejó ahí, sin ni siquiera abrírsela del todo.

Malfoy no se había movido ni una sola vez, seguía sonriendo confiado, aunque su mirada aparecía turbia y demasiado gris. Draco no hablaba, pero sus ojos despedían un tinte maligno y oscuro que ya le conocía cuando se excitaba.

Ella ya sabía que él estaba acostumbrado a que se quitara la camisa y nada más. Jugaba a besarle los pechos, a lamerlos, a llenarlos de saliva, hasta que Ginny le pedía que parara porque no aguantaba y necesitaba de todo su autocontrol para volver a cerrársela y respirar de nuevo.

Y la verdad es que no quería hacer nada más, pero ante aquella actitud de su cabeza ladeada que indicaba que aquello ya era un juego demasiado visto, tuvo que improvisar y sin saber como, lo decidió.

Intentó contener un suspiro como si aquello ya hubiera estado planeado con antelación. Bajó sus manos hasta sus piernas, y vio como Malfoy seguía su recorrido con los ojos a la par que las perdía en el interior de su falda. Metió los pulgares por dentro de sus bragas y levantó el culo para bajarlas hasta la mesa. Luego, en un impulso hacia atrás, subió las piernas y las liberó, sin sacarlas todavía hacia abajo.

Malfoy ya no sonreía. Seguía con su vista clavaba entre sus piernas, ya ni siquiera estaba de brazos cruzado, se había apoyado en el pupitre con las dos manos y respiraba con la boca abierta.

Vamos Ginny, se alentó, mordiéndose los labios. Las bajó poco a poco, hasta que sus brazos le alcanzaron y resbalaron por sus rodillas hasta llegar a sus tobillos. Luego se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en la mesa como Malfoy, en actitud totalmente indiferente pero sugestiva, abriendo un poco las piernas.

—¿No querías jugar?—Le dijo, con poca convicción y mucho miedo. Malfoy ya estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos sorprendidos cuando se adelantó y se arrodilló ante ella como si fuera una reina perdida en el tiempo. Le quitó las bragas y la agarró por detrás de las rodillas, tirando hacia él con fuerza, sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a pensar que estaba haciendo. Sintió que se iba a caer por un momento y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, esta vez apoyándose con los codos y se rió nerviosa.

—Draco...—Le reprendió, pero fue para nada. Porque él ya le besaba el interior de sus muslos, le pasaba la lengua implacable, y le abría las rodillas con las manos como si quisiera extraviarse entre ellas.

No podía pensar y sentía su lengua trepar entre sus muslos hasta la humedad que la invadía y se escondía entre sus piernas. Hundió su lengua allí y Ginny se quedó sin aire por un momento. La notaba moverse diestra, más diestra de lo que en realidad deseaba, incontrolable, huidiza, mojada y certera. No sabía que hacer, solo gemir bajito y dejarse ir. Intentó incorporarse, pero Malfoy volvió a agarrarla por detrás de la rodillas volviéndola a tirar y acabó por tumbarse del todo, con la camisa abierta, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo que se perdía.

Notaba subir un fuego por su barriga, como se hinchaba alrededor de su lengua, con su lengua, por su lengua. Solo había eso en su mente, eso y la sensación de que subía y subía, de que era agua, de que no podía evitar el impulso de poner una mano en su cabeza y empujar para que hubiera más contacto y acabó haciéndolo sin querer.

Porque de pronto ya quería que siguiera haciéndolo, que no parara, que siguiera moviendo la lengua de aquella manera aprendiendo donde quisiera que hubiera aprendido, porque notaba que ya no aguanta más y que iba a gritar y que aquello era nuevo para ella. Alcanzaba un punto álgido donde no había vuelta atrás y apretó los labios, arqueando las espalda, cuando se le contrajeron los músculos gimiendo tan alto su nombre que el eco reverberó en la habitación como si lo llamara.

Se derrumbó contra la mesa totalmente sorprendida y sin respiración, mientras sentía que Malfoy le lamía los restos de su orgasmo como si quisiera que perdiera el rastro de aquella humedad que la envolvía.

Cerró los ojos totalmente cansada, confusa, caliente y descolocada. Solo los abrió cuando sintió el cuerpo de Malfoy tenderse sobre el suyo y apoyarse en su pecho.

—¿Bien?

Le escuchó decir y Ginny se rió ante aquella pregunta. ¿Bien?, ¿bien?Ahora entendía porque se destruían ciudades y se arrasaban imperios. Si todas las guerras del mundo se decidieran en una cama, la paz reinaría por doquier.

—Muy bien.

—¿Muy bien?

¿Qué intentaba?, se dijo riéndose.

—Bastante bien.

—Pues espera a que tengamos tiempo.

Porque claro, las ganas ya la ponían ellos.

**Abajo, cuesta abajo y sin frenos**

Se despidieron delante del aula, mirándose a los ojos sin decirse nada, de prisa y vigilantes por si alguien se acercaba por el pasillo y los descubrían. Quedaron al día siguiente en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora, y Ginny avanzaba hasta su Sala Común como si tuviera un trozo de un paraíso perdido entre sus piernas. Se sentía un poco incómoda, un poco hinchada, confusa pero feliz de lo que iba sintiendo a la par que se movía.

No podía creer que se hubiera...No podía decírselo ni siquiera en su mente, la palabra prohibida, la mejor de todas ellas hasta ahora. Pero lo había hecho, y era tan insultamente embriagador y salvaje que notaba como su cuerpo ascendía y bailaba al compás de sus latidos como un tambor. Y era feliz.

Pero cuando llegó hasta el pasillo del retrato, toda su alegría se esfumó de un plumazo. Se encontraba abierto y en todos los años que ella llevaba en Hogwarts jamás de los jamases, la Señora Gorda había abandonado su cuadro en horas lectivas. Aquello se pasaba de insólito y en otro año, o quizás en otra vida paralela a la suya, habría sentido una especie de cosquilleo curioso subirle por las piernas. Pero lo único que sentía ahora era la sensación de ir cayendo en un vacío que no tenía final.

Mientras se iba acercando con el corazón encogido e intentando vislumbrar que pasaba adentro, Hermione salió apresurada hacia las escaleras con el pelo revuelto y la mirada perdida.

—¡Hermione!—La llamó. Y su amiga se dio la vuelta asustada y totalmente compungida.

—¡Te iba a ir a buscar!—Le dijo acercándose a ella.—¿Dónde demonios estabas?

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Sentía sus manos temblar y en la mirada un negro presagio que la asustó.

—Ha pasado algo...¡Ven!

Y la arrastró hacia adentro sin explicarle nada más. Todas las velas estaban encendidas y se deslumbró por un momento con tanta luz, pero cuando alzó la mirada perdida y desorientada, se le congeló por un instante. Había grupos de alumnos divididos en grupos silenciosos, de todos los cursos, que la miraban y cuchicheaban por lo bajo cuando ella pasó ante ellos sin saber que pensar.

Hermione la llevó hasta las escaleras que daban a su habitación y se encontró con Linda que miraba hacia arriba, hacia su cuarto, donde estaba la puerta abierta y varios profesores mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Ginny!—Se abalanzó hacia ella y la detuvo.—Oh Ginny, no sé que ha pasado...

Pero Hermione volvía a arrastrarla escaleras arriba y sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, maldita sea?Su mente luchaba por encontrar una explicación plausible que la tranquilizara, pero no encontró ninguna. Y sobre todo, cuando vio a Mcgonagall salir de su cuarto y pararse bajo el dintel de la puerta.

—¿Dónde estaba, señorita Weasley?—Pero no parecía enfadada. Su rictus se había encajado en una expresión seria y quizás, se dijo, casi a punto de marearse por los nervios, bastante preocupada.

—Dando un paseo.—Susurró con la voz ahogada. Hermione seguía apretándole las manos bajo las suyas y era lo único certero que sentía.

—Ha pasado algo...Bueno, véalo por usted misma.—Se echó a un lado y Ginny miró, sin atreverse a entrar.

Al principio no vio nada extraño ni fuera de lo normal. Los escritorios de sus compañeras, sus camas, los doseles, los baúles, las cortinas...Hasta que cayó en la cuenta. La puerta no estaba abierta del todo y entró lentamente empujándola con suavidad.

—¡Oh...!—Solo pudo llevarse las manos a la cara, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

Destrozado era la palabra exacta que su mente intentaba rescatar de su parálisis. El dosel de su cama estaba rasgado, la almohada que guardaba sus sueños destripada, las sábanas revueltas, quizás intactas, pero nos las veía bien desde su posición y aún así, las sentía fuera de lugar peor que si las hubieran roto.

Tampoco su escritorio estaba en mejor estado. Habían sacado todos los cajones y los habían vuelto del revés, con todo su contenido esparcido, desordenado, diseminado por doquier. La tinta manchaba hasta las paredes, los pergaminos, los libros de texto rasgados, incluso habían arrancado varias páginas que ahora lucían solitarias en el suelo.

Pero su baúl era lo peor todo y el que se había llevado la peor parte. Su ropa estaba rota, como si la hubieran cortado con un hechizo _diffindo_ o unas tijeras, con saña, con una rabia que consumía. Todos su efectos personales hecho añicos, su espejo de mano brillaba bajo las luces de las velas que habían aparecido por toda la habitación para alumbrar bajo una luz fantasmagórica el estropicio.

Todo. Todo lo suyo. Y sin embargo, el resto de la habitación estaba inmaculada.

—Parece que la persona que lo hizo iba exactamente a por usted, señorita Weasley. Como verá, el resto del cuarto está intacto y no ha desaparecido nada de sus compañeras.—La voz de Mcgonagall parecía adivinar lo que pensaba y solo pudo apoyarse en la pared para no llorar de frustración y rabia.—Vamos, iremos al despacho de Dumbledore y hablaremos con más tranquilidad.—Y la sacó de allí con un empujón leve. Ginny ni siquiera podía caminar.

**Muere el sol, huele a nieve**

—Bueno, empecemos por el principio.—Dumbledore se sentaba delante de su escritorio con una sonrisa que la tranquilizó.—¿Que ha hecho en todo el día? Y no se salte ningún detalle.

Ginny suspiró, intentando recordar a pesar de las miles de sensaciones que la asolaban.

—Me levante temprano, fui al servicio...—Dumbledore carraspeó y le pidió que se saltara los detalles no importantes. Ginny se azoró y prosiguió tartamudeando.—Bueno pues...baje al Gran Comedor, luego creo que...subí, claro. Subí a coger la maleta. ¡Bueno, después de clase fui a la Sala Común a dejarla!

—Tranquilícese y piense, señorita Weasley. —Le pidió Mcgonagall a su lado.

Ginny volvió a suspirar y se concentró.

—Baje a desayunar, subí a las clases. Luego cuando acabaron entré en la Sala Común, dejé la maleta y bajé a comer. Luego subí e hice mis deberes con algunos compañeros y fui a las clases de la tarde. Volví y luego salí otra vez. Pero volví a entrar, porque se me olvidó una cosa...—En realidad, no se le olvidó nada. Volvió a entrar para ponerse la falda porque sabía que a Malfoy le gustaba y habían quedado y llegaba tarde.—Luego volví a salir, fui a dar un paseo y cuando llegué ya había pasado todo.

Se hizo el silencio en el despacho pero Albus seguía mirándola con decisión.

—Hemos hablado con la Señora Gorda,—le dijo por fin después de un tiempo—y más o menos coincide con su declaración. Pero claro, no podemos pedir que sepa cada alumno que entra y que sale, como usted ya sabrá.

Lo sabía, pensó, claro que lo sabia pero en realidad, le daba más o menos igual lo que le dijeran. Porque ella ya sabía de más. Ella sabía demasiado y no quería pensarlo porque acabaría por levantarse sin mirar atrás e iniciaría la hecatombe que ya presentía en su interior.

—Bueno, visto lo visto.—Se sumó Mcgonagall con un suspiro—Está claro que ha sido un ataque desde dentro.

Ginny y Dumbledore miraron a la profesora con idéntica sorpresa, y solo uno de ellos se fijó.

—No tiene porque, Minerva, no tiene porque...—Dumbledore dejó la frase en el aire y se levantó, paseándose por el despacho con las manos detrás de la espalda.—Si podemos formar una hipótesis, creo que el ataque bien pudo hacerlo una persona de afuera.

—¿Quiere decir alguien ajeno al colegio?—Dijo Mcgonagall, frunciendo el ceño.

—No por Merlín,—Dumbledore se rió, incomodándola visiblemente—no. Quiero decir que si aventuramos y vamos más allá de lo predecible, podríamos decir también que bien pudo ser una persona de otra casa.

—Pero Albus, ¡alguien tendría que ver algo! No creo que se paseará por ahí...¡Tuvo que prepararlo con antelación, tener mucha suerte! No sé,—Mcgonagall expresaba sus reservas con el ceño fruncido—pienso que nos estamos dejando llevar por una hipótesis demasiado enredada cuando la explicación más sencilla es siempre la más acertada.

—Y no te falta razón Minerva, no te falta. Pero creo que aquí hay algo que se nos escapa. ¿Podrías mirar si te falta algo cuando bajes? —Se dirigió a Ginny con una sonrisa y prosiguió.—La persona que lo hizo es una persona muy lista Minerva, pero también muy pasional. Lo hizo movida por algún tipo de sentimiento y estoy seguro que ahora se está arrepintiendo.—Al ver a Ginny abrir la boca para protestar, levantó las manos—¡Oh no! No se arrepiente del acto, si no de haberse dejado llevar y haber cometido un fallo muy grande.

Mcgonagall y Ginny se miraron, totalmente confusas.

—¿Cuál?—Se atrevió a preguntar por fin su profesora.

—No haber dejado en un absoluto caos la habitación entera. Al no haberlo hecho, a reducido el círculo de búsqueda apuntando casi sin reservas al entorno de la señorita Weasley.—La miró impasible y sin embargo, supo de inmediato lo que le iba a preguntar.—¿Sabe si alguien tiene algo en contra de usted, algo...personal?

Sentía la mirada de sus dos profesores clavadas en ella y tuvo el impulso de agarrarse el anillo, pero se contuvo. Cogió aire y lo soltó por la nariz. No se había detenido a pensar que diría cuando le preguntaran aquello, pero un pensamiento le surgió con más vida que nunca y contestó.

—No. Que yo sepa, no.

Mentía, obviamente, sin saber que Dumbledore sabía que mentía también.

—Muy bien.—_Estos chicos y sus desafíos personales. Solo espero que no llegue a pasar lo de señorita Brown._—Puede retirarse y no se preocupe. El colegio le restablecerá todo lo que ha perdido y tenga por seguro de que tarde o temprano encontraremos al culpable.

—Gracias, profesor Dumbledore.

Ginny se fue a levantar junto con Mcgonagall, cansada y dispuesta a irse a dormir cuanto antes, cuando la voz del director la detuvo junto a la puerta.

—Recuerde, señorita Weasley, que vengándose, uno se iguala a su enemigo; perdonándolo, se muestra superior a él.

**Revelaciones**

Cuando llegó a su cuarto sus compañeras la esperaban aún despiertas y preocupadas. Le habían echo la cama, con sábanas y almohadas nuevas y habían recogido todo el cuarto escondiendo sus pertenencias fuera de su vista. Y ella les quiso agradecer de corazón, pero no tuvo palabras para aquel gesto y se acercó a fundirse en un abrazo que pretendió que hablara más que ella misma.

Sin embargo, se acostó pensando una y otra vez en la frase de Dumbledore como una canción de cuna. Vengándose, uno se iguala a su enemigo; perdonándolo, se muestra superior a él. Se lo aprendió de memoria, quiso que calara en ella como la lluvia que corría tras los cristales. Quiso invadirse de la paz que mostraba Dumbledore en la peores situaciones pero no pudo. Recordaba reiteradamente sus pertenencias destrozadas, pisoteadas, violadas. Su espejo al que le tenía un cariño sentimental por ser de su madre cuando era joven, su ropa, la poca que tenía, hecha pedazos. Su diario...¿Su diario?

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y escuchó a Linda incorporarse y susurrarle que demonios pasaba ahora. Con la varita levantada, abrió el baúl y susurro _accio diario_, y al punto éste saltó a sus manos suavemente. Suspiró de rodillas, con el cuaderno pegado al pecho.

—Ginny, ¿ocurre algo?

—No te preocupes Linda, no es nada. Vuelvete a dormir.

Sabía que había escrito muchísimas páginas en aquellas dos semanas y un día que estuvo separada de él. Pergeñó sus páginas de insultos y de un amor que acababa de conocer y que ya lo sentía alejado y confuso. Una veintena de páginas con su nombre como un conjuro. Draco. Draco. Draco.

¿Lo vería Pansy?, ¿entraría en su cuarto solo para ver el diario y cuando leyó lo que quizás ya se imaginaba desde un principio, montó en cólera y lo destrozó todo? Se la imaginó con la mirada perdida y los dientes en una furia incontrolada, con los puños cerrados, llorando y riendo, partiendo con deleite sus camisas, pisando sus libros. ¿Encontraría quizás en ese caos el solaz que buscaba?

Fue a cerrar la tapa intentando alejarse de esos pensamientos cuando algo llamó su atención en la oscuridad. Se quedó un rato intentando vislumbrarlo en la penumbra, sin atreverse a tocarlo, pensando si quizás su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero por más que pestañeara una y otra vez seguía sin moverse, estático como una pesadilla sin vida, siniestro en su inmovilidad. Alargó una mano temblorosa, mientras se detenía su respiración, pensando sin descanso solo es un mal sueño, un sueño viejo.

Pero el muñeco de Hermione, con sus ojos violeta y su pelaje marrón, ya estaba en su mano y le sonreía con sus dos enormes dientes. Y en las cuentas negras de sus ojos se asomaba una burla siniestra que la paralizó. Porque Pansy se reía así de ella, se reía a lo lejos, dejándole una pista irrevocable de su autoría. Porque estaba segura de que ella quería que supiera y que no se equivocara. Y con ese gesto absoluto, Ginny entendió que no le tenía miedo ni a ella ni a nadie. A nadie.

**¡Fuego!**

Cuando Malfoy se enteró de lo ocurrido, estaba comiendo en el Gran Comedor y fue por boca de Blaise.

—¿Te has enterado de lo que le ha pasado a la comadreja?—Draco se incorporó y cogió la jarra de zumo de calabaza.

—No lo sé ni me importa.—Se suponía que debía mostrarse interesado ya que a pesar de todo era algo cercano a un familiar, pero el estúpido _Weasel_ estaba casi a la misma altura que cuatro ojos en su lista de odiados y solo esperaba que al menos no tuviera que ver con Ginny.

—¿No te importa en serio? Porque pensé que cuando estuviste en Gryffindor os hicisteis muy amigos. —Acabó con sorna, mordiendo una salchicha.

Malfoy estaba a punto de soltarle un insulto que incluía a toda su familia y unos cuantos más de los que estaban muertos, cuando se le paró el corazón de golpe y lo miró.

—¿Te refieres a Gi...a la chica Weasley?

—¡Claro! Por lo visto, han destrozado su habitación de arriba abajo. ¡No se ha salvado ni una polilla!

Malfoy intentó no parecer demasiado confuso ni demasiado nervioso y acabó por darle un enorme trago al jugo. ¿Pansy se había vuelto loca?, ¿quería que la expulsaran o qué? No podía creerselo aún y cortó la mitad de la empanada con las manos temblorosas. Por Merlín, ¿como estaría Ginny? Sabía que él en su lugar estaría rabioso y deseando poder encontrársela para hechizarla, o habría ido a buscarla en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Es más, él mismo iba a matar a Pansy cuando llegara a su Sala Común porque aún no la había visto aparecer por allí. Intentó recordar si la había visto en clases nerviosa o agitada, o quizás algo preocupada, pero no pudo identificar ninguno de esos signos en ella. ¿Desde cuando habría cambiado tanto, desde cuando se había convertido para él en una desconocida? La Pansy que conocía no hacía eso, estaba seguro, pero estaba claro quien había sido y suspiró. Debía de encontrar a Ginny en cuanto tuviera oportunidad y dio gracias porque ella era mas cauta y más responsable, y en definitiva, mejor persona que todos los que allí se sentaban, incluido él.

Pero no pudo pensar más en nada más cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y apareció Nott con una sonrisa siniestra en la cara, acercándose a paso ligero hacia ellos sin dejar de mirarlos. ¿Desde cuando Nott, el tranquilo y sosegado Nott que parecía que ya lo había vivido todo, andaba de esa manera tan agitada?

—¡Chicos! Pansy y la pequeña comadreja se están batiendo en el patio, ¡vamos a verlo!

Se quedó un rato mirándolo fijamente, controlando las sensaciones que le subían hasta la garganta, cuando Blaise lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y lo agarró del brazo tirando de él.

—¡Mueve el culo joder!—Reía, pero Malfoy ya corría hacia la puertas concentrado en un solo pensamiento. Por mucho que Ginny estuviera enfadada, no se acercaba ni siquiera de cerca a una serpiente despechada.

**Eye of the tiger**

Cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño aquella noche, Ginny se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. Aún sentía la suavidad del muñeco debajo de la palma como un recordatorio palpable, aún podía notar en su espalda el suelo frío de aquella noche de septiembre como si volviera atrás en el tiempo. Todo estaba allí, a su lado, tumbado con ella en la cama. Todo. Incluido el sentimiento de venganza que se despertaba en ella a medida que el cielo clareaba gris delante de sus ojos. Cuando volvió a dormirse otra vez, cuando sintió los párpados pesados y el corazón latiendo lentamente contra su pecho, sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para perdonar. Las palabras de Dumbledore cayeron en el olvido en el mismo momento que cerró el baúl, como si lo hubiera escondido en él para siempre y sin remedio.

No sabía que iba a hacer a continuación, no había planeado nada porque nunca conoció más que la venganza infantil de su días de niña, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que viera donde la viera, iban a saltar los engranajes de su paciencia como en un explosión mal controlada.

Y como si el destino hubiera jugado taimado con sus vidas, no tardó en divisarla por el pasillo para su sorpresa. La vio a lo lejos ajena a su mirada de hielo, saliendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor inocente e inmaculada de toda culpa, como si no le pesara en la consciencia aquel acto ni todos los que cometió en su día. ¿Como viviría así? Pensaba, yendo detrás de ella vigilante de sus pasos. ¿Como lo haría? Pero recordó que había personas así, que la maldad del mundo es incongruente y despiadada, que lo que sería malo para ella quizás para Pansy solo fue la respuesta final a la que hubiera acabado llegando tarde o temprano.

Dobló el pasillo que desembocaba en el patio exterior, despidiéndose con toda la tranquilidad del mundo de su grupo de amigas y Ginny la persiguió con la rabia ciega que dan los enemigos cuando parecen simples personas. El corazón le latía en el pecho desesperado y apretaba la varita contra la mano con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Como se imaginaba, el corredor estaba lleno de alumnos y el patio exterior aparecía poco nevado y transitable después de mucho tiempo. Y hasta allí se dirigía cuando corrió los metros que las separaban y la empujó con el hombro.

Notó su desconcierto por un momento, pero enseguida se recompuso y la miró como con la barbilla alta y la expresión arrogante.

—¿Qué haces, so mema?

Pero también notó que algo en su semblante de ensombrecía, porque estaba casi segura de que Pansy se había dado cuenta de que su propia expresión empezaba a caldear el ambiente. Siguieron andando a la par, hasta llegar al mismo centro del patio rodeados de curiosos que olían los problemas a distancia.

—Como me vuelvas a...

Pero no acabó la frase, Ginny no iba a dejar que la acabara porque sentía en su garganta las lágrimas y la ira que había intentado dominar desde que la vio.

—¡Pelea, pelea!

No sabe porque no la hechizó, si tenía agarrada la varita para tal fin. No entiende porque sacó la mano vacía y la agarró del pelo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Mientras tiraba de la melena lacia que intuyó suave bajo sus dedos, iba rememorando una y otra vez sus cosas rotas. Lo necesitaba para darse el valor que no tenía, cuando Pansy con un golpe seco se deshizo de su agarre y la miró con una furia mal contenida.

—¿Pero de qué vas?—le gritó.

No entendía muy bien de donde le salían las ganas de golpearla con sus propios puños, de querer notar su piel arañada por sus propias uñas, porque estaba tan necesitada de un contacto físico, como si con ello conllevara la suerte de hacer de un ideal una cosa palpable y por tanto más manifiesta. Pero no pudo seguir pensando porque sabía que había abierto la veda para la que sería la pelea del año. El instinto primitivo había ganado la partida.

Adelantó los dos pasos que las separaban y la agarró de las manos justo a tiempo de que sacara la varita. Forcejeó con ella con saña, mientras cientos de alumnos empezaban a jalear a su alrededor como una masa compacta de brazos levantados y vítores enfurecidos.

Consiguió por los pelos, y no exento de esfuerzo, agarrar la varita que Pansy enarbolaba por encima de su cabeza para que no la alcanzara y la tiró lo más lejos que se atrevió. Eso les dio un tiempo de mirarse a la cara con los dientes apretados y la rabia que las consumía.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?—Volvió a gritarle con la respiración entrecortada. Si hubiera podido salivar de la indignación como un perro cabreado lo habría hecho.

Y de pronto, fue Pansy la que acortó la poca distancia que las separaban y se tiró encima de ella como un gato felino en busca de su trozo de carne para la comida. Ginny dio un paso atrás cuando la vio venir y aguantó el tirón como pudo, con los dos brazos hacia adelante, y agarró lo primero que notó entre sus manos. La túnica de Pansy crujió en la segunda sacudida por querer soltarse y chilló de rabia.

Mal asunto. Mientras ella seguía agarrada de su ropa, Pansy tenía las manos libres y de un certero puñetazo que encajó en su mandíbula descubierta consiguió liberarse por un momento.

No fue un golpe fuerte, pero Ginny notó el dolor de inmediato y apretó los dientes como si los quisiera volver a encajar. Final del primer asalto. Punto para la serpiente.

Se apartó en busca del aire que le faltaba y se concentró en la rabia que le subía por la garganta y en su dolorida mandíbula. Sabía pelear, ¿y qué? Ella tenía seis hermanos con los que se había disputado toda su vida cualquier cosa por la que no estuvieran de acuerdo.

Alzó los puños en actitud defensiva y avanzó hasta ella, sin dejarse amilanar por la expresión furibunda de Pansy, que contrariamente a lo que pensaba, dudaba con enojo sobre si irse o seguir en la lucha.

Cuando estaba a punto de irsele a golpes que era lo que había deseado desde un principio, vio por el rabillo del ojo como en un punto del numeroso grupo de estudiantes que chillaban complacidos por la escena, se abría de golpe y aparecía él como por ensalmo.

**Oscuro el sol y el corazón oscuro**

Malfoy apartó de un codazo a dos alumnos que no paraban de chillar enloquecidos, y sintió como Blaise le empujaba por detrás mientras se ponía de puntillas y se apoyaba en sus hombros.

—¡Están peleando sin varitas!—Le dijo sorprendido. Y de pronto sintió un orgullo mezclado con el el alivio y la angustia.

La veía allí de pie, con el pelo rojo hasta la cintura, sin la túnica y con un moratón que tendía al purpura en la comisura de sus labios. Parecía una guerrera salvaje con los puños en alto y la frente perlada, suspirando trabajosamente, con el cuerpo tan tenso como él lo recordaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella en un aula vacía.

Pero esa era la parte del orgullo que logró descifrar. El alivio, sin embargo, llegó con un sentimiento de culpa innato en él, que hizo que por primera vez diera las gracias a la providencia por aquel atino. Te has salvado el culo, pensaba, con una mano apretada contra la boca y en los oídos el zumbido de los estudiantes morbosos y ávidos de pelea, no se quien lo ha hecho pero te lo has salvado. Si Pansy hubiera cogido la varita, no habrías tenido ni una oportunidad. Lo sabía bien. Y lo sabía porque él había sido el precursor de que Pansy se interesara por la magia oscura.

—¡Vamos Pansy, dale fuerte!—Jaleó Blaise divertido a su espalda, para luego dirigirse a él.—¿Crees qué tiene alguna posibilidad? Porque la comadreja parece querer comérsela viva.

La angustia, a pesar de que sabía que más o menos estaban igualadas, y que Pansy quizás era un poco más alta pero que Ginny era quizás un poco más rápida, era porque sabía la fuerza que daba el sentirse despechado y tener enfrente la causa de dicho despecho.

Pansy le destrozaría sus bienes materiales, era verdad, pero tal vez en la mente de Pansy, Ginny habría destrozado unos planes más altos a los que había puesto freno en cuanto dejó a Lavender.

No pudo evitar aguantar la respiración cuando vio que las dos se chocaban en el centro del patio como dos sueños contrapuestos que se disputaban el derecho de aparecerse. No quiso mirar pero

no podía apartar la mirada. No apostaba por Ginny en absoluto.

**La luna sobre el agua**

—¡Viene Mcgonagall!—Un solo grito enmudeció el ambiente y de pronto, en una loca carrera, todos abandonaron el lugar a la vez.

Pero nadie tuvo mucho tiempo de nada, solo los que estaban más cerca del corredor pudieron escapar fingiendo que estaban allí por casualidad. Porque no solo venía Mcgonagall, la capa negra de Snape ondeaba en el aire como el mal presagio de un cuervo negro.

—¡Quietos todos!—Bramó, plantándose en el patio en dos grandes zancadas. La jefa de su casa apresuró su llegada con pasos cortos y el rostro cortado por un rictus severo.—¡Weasley, Parkinson!

Y bajaron los puños lentamente, mirándolos con cara de circunstancias. A pesar del miedo, aún sentía latir el dolor en la boca como si su propio corazón bombeara sangre desde allí. ¿Para qué negar lo evidente?, pensó. A esas alturas, nada de lo que dijera iba a salvarle el pellejo, pues iba directa al caldero hirviente que eran los ojos de Mcgonagall cuando se cruzaron sus miradas.

Cuando los profesores llegaron hasta ellos, ya nadie quedaba en el patio. Aprovechando la distracción, recularon poco a poco murmurando por lo bajo, sabiendo que aunque no lo vieran de primera mano, en menos de una hora, el rumor de lo que pasaría allí circularía por todo el castillo como una corriente de aire.

Mcgonagall la cogió de la túnica y la arrastró detrás de Pansy y Snape, mientras iba restando puntos a su casa y recordándole todas las reglas que había transgredido desde que empezó el curso.

Cuando llegaron a su despacho y la sentó en la silla, Ginny ya se esperaba lo peor. Se lo había buscado.

—Señorita Weasley.—Mcgonnagal rodeó su escritorio y se sentó también, y solo ahí pudo verificar no sin cierto asombro que la expresión de su profesora había cambiado drásticamente. —¿Qué le está pasando?

Hubiera preferido mil veces que le gritara. Hubiera preferido incluso que le quitaran todos los puntos a su casa, que la castigara hasta que terminara el colegio, pero no aquello. De pronto se sentía como la hija díscola de una madre benevolente que la miraba preocupada.

—No lo sé.—Dijo por fin con un hilo de voz, y solo contestó por que aquella pausa se estaba haciendo demasiado pesada.

—Usted no es así. Usted es una persona inteligente, una persona que no se mete en problemas, que no falta a clase.—Le recriminó, sin mirarla, pues había abierto una carpeta y repasaba una hoja con la punta de la varita.—Ya ha faltado dos veces a clase. Adivinación y Encantamientos. ¿Porqué?

Una porque me fui a volar con Draco montados los dos en la misma escoba. La segunda, porque tenía que hacer un plan maquiavélico para entrar a hurtadillas en la enfermería y ver el informe de Lavender, pensó, totalmente contrariada. ¿Qué iba decirle?

—Está bien.—Dijo por fin Mcgonnagal, con una mueca de disgusto que la azoró.—Supongo que todos los alumnos tarde o temprano siempre acaban faltando a una clase o dos. Pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a pasar por alto su intransigencia. Y ahora procederá a contarme, con todo detalle, que diablos estaba haciendo peleándose con Parkinson al estilo muggle, como dos boxeadoras callejeras.

Pues estaba vengándome de Pansy porque ella destrozó mi habitación por celos, porque, por supuesto, estoy saliendo con Malfoy y nos metemos manos en las aulas vacías cuando nadie nos ve, volvió a pensar.

—¿Señorita Weasley?

—Somos enemigas.—Improvisó. Las medias verdades siempre son más fáciles, se dijo a la desesperada, pero Mcgonagall no se contentó con eso.

—¿Y va usted por ahí golpeándose con todos los que no le caigan bien?

—Lo de Parkinson es más personal.—Murmuró sin querer, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando vio que su profesora arrugaba el ceño.

—¿Cómo de personal?

¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! Se había puesto ella sola contra las cuerdas y se lamentaba interiormente con las manos apretadas. Mcgonagall tenía ese gesto autoritario que usaba cuando esperaba que un alumno confesara un delito, y pensó que aquella mujer no era precisamente de las que se contentaban sin una respuesta. Pero era justa, eso lo sabían todos. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?, ¿que pasaría si le dijese que creía que era Pansy la culpable de lo que pasó en su habitación? Tuvo que decidir en una fracción de segundo, porque la profesora suspiró con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos apunto de interpelarla.

—Ella es la culpable de lo que pasó en mi habitación.

Se esperó la reacción confundida y asombrada de Mcgonagall, que se removió en el asiento inquieta. Ya lo había dicho, ahora solo esperaba jugar bien sus cartas.

—Usted sabe que esa acusación es bastante seria, ¿verdad?—Asintió y se miró las manos en el regazo.—¿Y se puede saber como ha llegado a esa conclusión?

No, no se puede, pensaba, y ahora no tenía argumentos y no sabía que decir.

—Lo sé.—¿Le valdría con eso?Pero por la expresión de su profesora supo que no, porque volvió a suspirar y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

—Mire, señorita Weasley. Usted no puede ir por ahí juzgando a las personas sin más argumentos de los que le dicten su conciencia. Sé que su director quizás ha influido un poco en esa decisión tan categórica, pero bien pudo haber sido alguien de fuera como alguien de a dentro. ¿No cree usted que podría pensar un poco más? Tal vez si...

—Profesora,—la interrumpió, indecisa pero convincente—sé que ha sido ella. Se lo juro. Ha sido ella. No debería de haberme tomado la justicia por mi mano y lo siento, sé que he obrado mal y no volverá a pasar.

Se hizo el silencio en el despacho, un silencio ominoso cargado de incertidumbres y mentiras que iban de un lado a otro de sus cuerpos sin saberlo. Mcgonagall la miró un momento por encima de sus gafas, como si pudiera leer más allá de su mente, y ese pensamiento la aterró. Intentó concentrarse en el recuerdo lejano de aquella sala en la que entró una vez por por culpa de un examen suspendido en Transformación, rogando para que su profesora no supiera Legemerancia.

Al cabo de un rato de mirarse una a otra, Mcgonagall suspiró y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Está bien. Digamos que tiene pruebas que no quiere airear y que Parkinson sea la culpable de todo eso. Como bien has dicho, no puede tomarse la justicia por su mano. Sin pruebas, no podemos culpar a nadie como bien sabrá. Estamos en un país justo y éste colegio se rige por ciertas normas que no nos podemos saltar a la torera. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. Aunque al cabo de un tiempo sepa verdaderamente que ha sido ella, no toleraré mas comportamientos incivilizados en mi casa, señorita Weasley. Queda advertida.

—Sí profesora.

—Cumplirá su castigo junto a Parkinson mañana después de clases. Otra vez. Y siento decirle que si vuelve a ocurrir un hecho similar o simplemente se salte otra clase, o haga algo que no deba, me temo que tendremos que volver al despacho del director para hablar sobre su expulsión.

La palabra quedó en el aire un momento y Ginny se encogió en su asiento. Expulsión. Permanente. Su educación mágica cortada drásticamente por culpa de una persona a la que debía de haber parado los pies desde un principio.

—Puede retirarse.

—Gracias, profesora.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para marcharse de allí cuanto antes y esconderse en su habitación, cuando sintió que Mcgonagall la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como si pensara en algo. Conocía esa mirada, la había visto demasiadas veces, por eso no se sorprendió cuando la vio coger aire y levantar la mano para que volviera a sentarse.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señorita Weasley?—Le dijo, interrogativa.

—Por supuesto.—Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de negarse ante nada y volvió a sentarse lentamente otra vez, mientras Mcgonagall parecía dividirse entre varios sentimientos que no pudo descifrar. ¿Qué ocurría? Pensó, cuando la vio levantarse hacia una de las estanterías que amueblaban el despacho. Y desde allí le habló con voz queda, mientras sacaba una carpeta de entre los libros.

—¿Sabe usted qué es esto?—La levantó ante sus atónitos ojos, intentando que su cara no transmitiera la verdad implacable de la respuesta a su pregunta. ¿Sabe qué esto? Y por una vez, lo sabía. Lo sabía demasiado bien.

Vio como se acercaba otra vez a su escritorio y se sentaba, y Ginny apretó las manos en el regazo. Sabía que era. No hacía mucho lo había tenido entre las manos.

—No.—Y habló el miedo a la expulsión que pendía sobre su cabeza como una espada.

—¿Está segura?

—Sí.—Y vio como lo abría delante de ella, con una parsimonia que le erizó el vello.

—Es un informe médico cedido por la enfermera Pomfrey. Vino a verme hace unos días diciendo que alguien había entrado en su despacho y había robado una hoja de este informe. ¿Quiere saber de quién es?—Pero Ginny ya lo sabía.—Es de la señorita Lavender Brown.

Mcgonagall hizo una pausa mientras pasaba las hojas lentamente, hasta llegar a la última. Mientras tanto, Ginny sentía que su corazón latía tan rápido que apenas podía respirar.

—También me contó que el día que usted estuvo ingresada la encontró dentro de su despacho.—Por fin, Mcgonagall levantó la mirada y la enfrentó.—¿Me podría decir que hacía allí?

Sabía que si no contestaba rápido se delataría. Bastante hablaba ya su cuerpo y su expresión por ella.

—Entré por curiosidad.—Medias verdades, las más fáciles. Mcgonagall se quedó un rato mirándola de hito en hito, con las manos cruzadas encima de la carpeta, con una expresión impasible

—¿Y quizás, por curiosidad también, no podría ser qué se topara con el informe y decidiera sustraer la hoja?

—No.

¿Hablaría en serio?, no podía ser, ¿para qué supondrían ellos que iba a querer esa hoja?Aquello era de locos. Y sin embargo, sabía que todos los indicios apuntaban a ella. Pansy no podía haber jugado mejor sus cartas.

—Está bien.—Claudicó de pronto su profesora, volviendo a concentrar su mirada en ella. Aquello la desconcertó.—En realidad, sabemos quien ha sido el culpable.

Y Ginny calló, no podía hacer otra cosa. No quería mostrarse interesada, eso sería otra cosa que la delataría, pero la curiosidad empujaba las palabras por su boca. ¿Cómo lo sabían, habían visto a Pansy tal vez?Volvió a apretar las manos en su regazo. No, no podía preguntar eso y sin embargo, por como notaba los ojos clavados en los suyos propios, sabía que su profesora estaba esperando una respuesta.

—¿Y qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto, entonces?—Decidió preguntar por fin después de un rato, y la respuesta no tardó en llegarle, no obstante, en forma de pregunta.

—¿Qué sabe de Lavender Brown, señorita Weasley?, ¿erais amigas?

Ginny se quedó un rato sin saber que decir. ¿Amigas?, ¿amigas? No, no eran amigas. Y quizás ya nunca lo serían. Pero, ¿qué contestarle?, ¿se salvaría si decía que sí?, ¿sería contraproducente decir la verdad? Quizás ya jamás volverían a poder ni siquiera mirarse a la cara, con todo lo que había pasado. Pero Mcgonagall no sabía nada, nada de lo que había ocurrido en todos esos meses.

—Algo así.—Dijo con un hilo de voz, jugando a la ambigüedad, esperando que se contentara con eso, aunque en el fondo supiera que no iba a resignarse con esa escueta explicación.

Mcgonagall se volvió a levantar sin ni siquiera mirarla. Había andando por la habitación hasta la ventana, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Ginny no podía moverse ni siquiera para destensar las piernas cruzadas que empezaban a sudarle a pesar del frío, ni coger el aire que le faltaba sin llamar su atención. Sentía un remolino contradictorio en su cabeza que no sabía como acallar. Por un lado, su tremenda curiosidad, la que la había llevado hasta allí, la que le había metido en todos aquellos líos. Y por otro lado estaba la precaución, el miedo a ser descubierta, de que la señalaran como la culpable. Dudaba aún cuando Mcgonagall se dio la vuelta y la miró para hablar.

—Le voy a hablar extraoficialmente, no ya como su profesora, si no como una persona que le tiene aprecio.—Destrenzo las manos y las juntó delante, con el rostro aún severo y circunspecto.— No pudimos hacer nada anteriormente, pero ahora quizá esté en mis manos hacer algo ahora...

Ginny tensó el cuerpo ante la perspectiva de una historia contada en calidad de igual a igual, y por eso, ya sabía que lo que iba a escuchar a continuación iba a ser totalmente relevante. El para que, era la cuestión real del porque estaba tan asustada de pronto.

—Señorita Weasley, hay pocas cosas que se nos pasen en este colegio. Abarcamos lo que podemos, es cierto, pero todos nuestros alumnos están bajo nuestra protección, a nuestro cuidado. Cada estudiante es la extensión de los hijos que no tuvimos. Os vemos crecer como personas, cada año hasta que abandonáis estos muros y no se extrañe que le diga que a veces tenemos miedo por vosotros. Porque hay veces que tomáis decisiones que no entendemos, hay partes de vuestras personalidades que viven ajena a nosotros, y no se crea, lo comprendemos mejor de lo que ustedes mismos llegaréis a entender algún día.

Mcgonagall hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a la ventana, como si desde allí pudiera contemplar algo que le daba fuerzas para seguir hablando. Llegados a ese punto, Ginny no sabía ya que pensar. Nunca habría imaginado a un Snape preocupado por el futuro de ningún alumno, eso era algo que se le escapa de la comprensión. Pero después de haberla escuchado a hablar como quien rememora viejos sentimientos encontrados, Ginny llegó a estar segura de que decía la verdad. Pocas personas, después de años en la docencia, podría hablar así. Y sintió un enorme cariño hacia aquella persona encanecida que siempre le había parecido tan lejana y adusta.

—Por eso, cuando vemos que os tropezáis tres veces con la misma piedra o que os asomáis al borde del precipicio de una mala decisión, nos gustaría alargar la mano y ayudaros...Pero a veces no es imposible. No somos padres. No somos vosotros. Y tenemos que sentarnos impotentes a ver como caéis una y otra vez, o caéis para siempre.

La palabra caéis reverberó en su mente durante unos segundos. La amplitud de aquella palabra la abrumó, caéis para siempre, una y otra vez, y creyó verse a ella misma en el borde de aquel precipio imaginario del que le hablaba, con los ojos cerrados, a punto de dar el paso. Aguantó el suspiro y su mirada penetrante, y supo de pronto que no hablaba en general, que todo aquello que le contaba no eran historias entrelazadas unas de otras, recuerdos de alumnos que habían pasado por allí, si no de algo más concreto. De una sola persona, que ahora vivía en una foto en una carpeta sobre la mesa en la que había apoyado una mano.

—Pero hay veces que podemos levantarnos, que podemos llegar hasta vosotros, hasta ese precipicio, alejaros, tomaros de la mano, arrancaros de la caída. Siento los símiles,—y por primera vez en toda su vida, vio como Mcgonagall esbozaba una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios arrugados—,serán los años.

Y Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, y se dio cuenta de que solo lo hacía para darle ánimos. Se notaba que le costaba trabajo seguir, y que por primera vez también, Mcgonagall había perdido el hilo de la narración, que se había enredado entre lo que quería contar, lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, cuando en todos los años que le había dado clase jamás se había perdido entre las palabras. La dejó pensar, apretar las manos, ya casi dispuesta a oír lo que tuviera que decirle por penoso que fuera. Porque sabía, muy en el fondo, que todo aquello era importante. Pero, ¿importante para quién?

—Me alegro de que hoy sea uno de esos días—le dijo de pronto.—Sé que tal vez hoy no lo entienda, ni mañana tampoco, pero algún día me lo agradecerá. ¿Está dispuesta a oír?

Estaba dispuesta, con el corazón acelerado y poca saliva, pero dispuesta al fin y al cabo. Asintió ligeramente porque era lo único que podía hacer y esperó. Y Mcgonagall cruzó la sala y se acercó a ella.

—El informe que está en mi mesa, al que le falta una hoja, no solo le han sustraído parte del contenido. Está manipulado. Lavender jamás llegó a la enfermería con ninguna quemadura.

Ginny abrió los ojos con sorpresa, olvidándose de que ella misma había negado tener relación alguna con dicho informe, porque ya nada importaba. Mcgonagall sabía. Y ella también.

—Existe una persona en su entorno que no quiso que usted supiera la verdad.

—¿Pero porqué?—Y lo dijo sin querer, como una queja, naufragando de pronto en un mar de dudas. ¿Porqué Pansy no querría que ella supiera porque Lavender que había ido a la enfermería?, ¿que estaba ocurriendo? Mcgonagall cogió aire y se apoyó en el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y la miró con lástima.

—Porque esa persona no estaba dispuesta a que usted la mirara con otros ojos, estoy segura.

Aquella contestación la descolocó y su profesora por fin soltó el suspiro que llevaba guardando desde hacía mucho. Volvía a no saber en que pensar, como si toda aquella historia fuera un puzzle al que le faltaban piezas, como si ella misma hubiera colocado las otras en mal sitio y ahora solo se viera una imagen bizarra sin ningún sentido.

—Entiendo que esté confusa.—Prosiguió, sacándola de sus pensamientos.—Es demasiada información, y por su reacción, información que no se esperaba. Lo entiendo.—Volvía a apretar los labios, como cuando un alumno no entendía la explicación y se rebelaba.—Pero es hora de que tome una decisión. Creo estar en lo cierto cuando le digo que le han mentido durante demasiado tiempo, y que hay una asunto un poco más grave que un cuarto destrozado. Sin querer, se ha metido en una historia que le era ajena e incluso pensábamos que todo se enderezaría un poco con su llegada, pero no contábamos con que las cosas saldrían al revés. Siento decirle, señorita Weasley, que la persona de la que hablo es Draco Malfoy.


	13. Cuando respiras

_Para Teddy, por su inquebrantable optimismo, por estar siempre ahí. Gracias._

**Capítulo 13: Quiero perderte**

Al día siguiente se sentía tan mal que bien pudiera haber vomitado. No le importaba otro castigo, no le importaba hacer veinte castigos y una reclusión perpetua en su Sala Común con tal de no hacerlo con ella. Sobre todo, ahora que la veía llegar mientras se hacia de noche sobre los campos de Hogwarts seguida de Snape.

Cuando llegaron hasta ella, con esos pasos prepotentes que los caracterizaban como serpientes perpetuas, Snape le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera y se internaron en el Bosque Prohibido tras sus pasos.

Ni se miraban y por supuesto, ni siquiera se hablaban. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Hagrid saludarla con la mirada al lado de unos canastos de mimbres viejos y descoloridos, algo de su cálida expresión la conmovió. Pero después de estar todo el día rumiando desgracias, aquello no era nada comparado con sus negros pensamientos.

—Ya sabéis porque estáis aquí.—Snape las miró de una en una, y parecía querer sonreír con la mirada.—Vuestro principal castigo consiste en ayudar al profesor Hagrid durante un mes. Todos los días.—Y recalcó la frase final con algo de deleite.—Él os informará mejor de como.

Y se dio la vuelta con un golpe de capa, hundiéndose en el horizonte sin mirar atrás. Ginny ni siquiera pestañeó ante aquello. No había dormido en toda la noche.

—¡Muy bien!—Hagrid dio dos palmadas y sonrió, mientras veía a Pansy a su lado arrugar los labios.—Ya veréis que bien nos los vamos a pasar, ¿verdad?—Dijo mirándola con una felicidad que la asqueó. Lo sentía por él, si creía que iba a encontrar en ella a la alumna perfecta. Si se hubiera levantado y hubiera escapado del despacho de Mcgonagall a tiempo, incluso habría disfrutado de tener un castigo al aire libre. Pero las cosas habían pasado, para su desgracia, desembocando en un final que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

—...Draco Malfoy.—Y parecía incluso que su profesora se estaba a la vez disculpando con ella.

Ginny quiso reírse, después de los primeros segundos de estupefacción. Estaba claro lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se habían enterado de su relación y no la aprobaban. La extensión de los hijos que no tuvieron. Querían separarlos porque sabían que eran diferentes, que la cosa no funcionaría y tenían miedo por ella. Todos conocían a Draco, conocían sus antecedentes, su familia, su estirpe. ¿Con una Weasley? Eso solo complicaría las cosas.

—No tenéis pruebas.—Dijo a la defensiva, casi escupiendo las palabras y a punto de levantarse.—No sabéis nada. Creéis que lo conocéis, ¡pero no es así!—Terminó gritando y no le importó.

Esperó la reprimenda, la mirada que laceraba, los castigos, incluso la expulsión. No le importaba. Jugaban sucio, jugaban peor que Pansy con todas sus armas. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado de aquella persona que momentos antes hablaba con tanto cariño de sus estudiantes. Todo había sido el preámbulo para aquello, para suavizar el golpe.

Pero la mirada que le lanzó Mcgonagall la dejó paralizada. Cuando ella esperaba el combate, solo encontró la sumisión. Porque la miraba así, con una pena infinita, aunque su rostro siguiera imperturbablemente serio. Era una de esas miradas que se le arrojan a los niños pequeños cuando hacen algo equivocado sin saberlo.

—Señorita Weasley, tranquilicese.—Le rogó, no sin cierta dureza. Pero Ginny no podía tranquilizarse.—Escucheme antes de que...

—¡No!—¿Qué más da si le tenía pena? No tenía porque tenérsela. No los separarían. Se querían, él la quería, así le constaba. Su amor había ido creciendo poco a poco, como tienen que ser los amores. No habían hecho nada malo. ¿Porqué querían castigarlos de esa manera?

Iba a levantarse por fin cuando sintió que Mcgonagall le cogía del brazo y la sentaba de nuevo.

—¡Escucheme bien!—Le gritó, ya no había pena en su mirada y Ginny sin saber porque se alegró.—¡Tiene que dejar que me explique!, ¡y no es un ruego!

Claro que no lo era, pensó, bufando de indignación. Ahora le relataría los motivos de que pensaran aquello, quizás perpetrados por Pansy o incluso peor, se dijo, totalmente ofuscada, inventados por ellos. Luego la conminarían muy amablemente a dejar la relación, a buscar en mejores sitios. ¿Y si se negaba?, ¿llamarían a sus padres?

Mcgonagall suspiró con dureza cuando notó que Ginny, aunque siguiera seria y encerrada en sí misma, seguía en el sitio y sin gritar.

—¿Ya está tranquila?—empezó lentamente, con las manos en jarras—, muy bien. No tolero esos arranques en mi despacho jovencita, aunque no voy a negar que me lo esperaba.

Ginny volvió a bufar incrédula.

—¡Pues aunque no se lo crea, llevo años luchando con los estudiantes y esto no es lo peor que me ha pasado! Así que más le vale que cierre bien la boca y me escuche, ¿queda claro?—No esperó a que Ginny contestara, ya sabía que no lo iba a hacer.—Si tenemos pruebas, pruebas concluyentes. Draco Malfoy entró y cambió el informe, creo que va siendo hora de que vaya admitiéndolo.

¿Admitirlo? Pensó, ni aunque viniera el plantel entero de profesores a embaucarla.

—Sé lo que piensa.—Mcgonagall le dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó de pronto.—Pero no es así. No tenemos nada en contra de vuestra relación, es más, como creo que le dije, pensábamos que era bueno para él después de lo de la señorita Brown. ¿Qué, creía que no lo sabíamos? Ya le dije que tenemos nuestros métodos para enterarnos. Tenemos que hacerlo, es nuestro deber.

—¿Y también es vuestro deber meteros en las relaciones?, ¡pensé que este colegio era serio!—Le recriminó Ginny desde su asiento, incapaz de retener las palabras.

—¡No tolero que ponga en entredicho la reputación de Hogwarts!—protestó con ahínco—Vuestros padres ponen en nuestras manos no solo vuestra educación, si no también vuestro...

—¡No voy a dejarlo!—gritó, cortando el discurso de Mcgonagall con fastidio.—¡No vamos a...!

—¡No he dicho en ningún momento que mi motivo sea ese, señorita Weasley!—Dijo acalorada, dando un golpe en la mesa.—¿Va a dejarme que le siga contando o va a seguir inventando cosas? Ya le dije que esto es extraoficial, ni siquiera debería de haber mantenido con usted esta conversación.

—¿Y porque lo ha hecho?

—Porque quiero que esto no se les vaya de las manos cuando sepa toda la verdad.

¿La verdad? Se preguntó, confusa. ¿Qué verdad? La verdad era la que había entre ellos dos. Su relación, sus besos, sus caricias, sus citas clandestinas. Esa era la única verdad en la que pensaba, pero Mcgonagall no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

—No debería de contarle esto, es más, no pensaba contárselo desde el principio, pero visto lo visto no me queda más remedio. Solo espero que lo que le diga a continuación quede en este despacho, señorita Weasley, porque sería contraproducentes para muchas personas, ¿lo ha entendido?

Ginny asintió sin ganas, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida. Se preguntaba con que mentira adornaría la historia.

—Cuando la señorita Brown llegó a la enfermería ese día, no tenía ninguna herida como usted creyó cuando leyó el informe. —Mcgonnagal suspiró, como si le costase trabajo hablar.—Su padre había caído en la banca rota hacia ya un año, lo sabíamos incluso antes de que Lavender lo contara. La vimos sumirse en una depresión, andar en malas compañías. Lo que más nos sorprendió es que iba por ahí con Malfoy, e incluso llegamos a pensar que se había acercado a él por su dinero. Incluso a día de hoy no entendemos que pasó. La cuestión es que un año después llegó a le enfermería con un ataque de ansiedad que ya esperábamos, diciendo que...

Ginny pensó que sentiría curiosidad después de esa pausa, pero la verdad es que ya sabía que iba a decir. Pansy la había estado atacando, como la había estado atacando a ella.

—Estaba embarazada.

Al principio creyó que no había entendido bien. Al principio creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, o que Mcgonagall había equivocado las palabras, que se había confundido. Pero después de unos segundos de mirarla con los ojos abiertos, supo que no. Lo único que le quedaba después de dejar de sentir es que estaba mintiendo. No había otra explicación.

—No puede ser...—Susurró. Era incapaz de dejar entrar el pensamiento que empujaba a su mente escenas de dos cuerpos desnudos sobre una cama. El corazón se le partió en pedazos, a pesar de que quería con todas sus fuerzas pensar que estaba mintiendo. Quería, lo necesitaba, pero Mcgonagall no iba a tener clemencia.

—Pomfrey la auscultó allí mismo como pudo, no era el primer embarazo con el que nos encontrábamos. Normalmente el procedimiento es el mismo, aviso a los padres e ingreso en San Mungo. Le preguntamos que había pasado, quien era el padre, pero no hablaba y al día siguiente su padre vino a recogerla.

Su mente se negaba a aceptar aquello. Embarazada, se repetía una y otra vez como un maleficio. Lavender no estaba loca, ni estaba amarrada debajo de la cama de Pomfrey, ni estaba muerta, ni la habían herido. Tal vez Pansy no tenía nada que ver con aquello. Lavender estaba embarazada y seguramente de Draco. Él chico al que quería.

—...La familia Malfoy. Pero la familia Brown, aunque no lo crea, también es muy conocida en el mundo mágico. Tuvimos el placer dudoso de conocer al padre de Lavender, Tobías Brown. Lamentablemente, su madre murió al nacer y pudimos entender un poco la educación férrea que le inculcó. Una pena, tuve a Marlene Brown en mi clase durante muchos años y era una maga excelente...—Esta última frase murió en sus labios y Ginny incluso agradeció un poco de historia sobre aquella persona que de pronto le era tan cercana. Pero sabía que era un salvavidas temporal, porque Mcgonagall siguió hablando ajena al desbarajuste de su interior.—Cuando se enteró, armó tal revuelo que pensamos que se enteraría todo el colegio, pero gracias a Merlín, pudimos aplacarle y se fue escoltado por Pomfrey. No nos atrevimos a dejarla a solas con ese hombre. Por supuesto, aún estando ingresada, no la perdimos de vista. Estaba de un mes y a pesar de que su padre insistía con violencia, como tuvimos constancia mas tarde, nunca reveló la identidad del padre. Ya sabíamos que nunca lo haría. Tampoco nos importó, como comprenderá...

Y Ginny comprendía, comprendía demasiado bien. Sintió que a medida que avanzaba la historia iba quedándose sin aire.

—Un mes después apareció por aquí sin Lavender, exigiendo con insistencia en entrevistarse conmigo y con el director, y no tuvimos más remedio que acceder. Quería saber quien era el padre, obligarlo a cargar con la culpa, que se enterara el mundo mágico al completo que un desgraciado había violado a su hija. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?, no teníamos pruebas y aunque las hubiéramos tenido no teníamos derecho ninguno a revelarle esa información. Alegó que era menor de edad y más cosas sin relevancia, y juró que lo encontraría con o sin nuestra ayuda. Y temimos de pronto un enfrentamiento entre familias, cuanto aguantaría Lavender y que métodos usaría para sonsacarle la verdad. Incluso el profesor Dumbledore se personó varias veces en su casa, pero siempre la encontró vacía. Y ahora nos encontrábamos entre la espada y la pared, sin saber nada de ella, estando seguros de que Malfoy no sabía nada. ¿Teníamos el derecho se entrometernos en sus vidas, entonces?, ¿debimos habérselo contado? No dormimos durante semanas. Y lo peor de todo no era aquello, de pronto apareciste tú.

Y aparecí yo, pensó, rememorando de pronto su conversación en la casa. ¿Cómo se puede aparecer así, sin más? Pensaba, sintiéndose tan desgraciada como nunca en su vida. ¿Cómo? Tragaba saliva sin mirar hacia adelante, confusa y hundida. ¿Cómo? Quizá Mcgonagall se lo dijera.

—No vimos vuestra relación con buenos ojos las primera semanas, todo hay que decirlo.—Hizo un gesto con la mano que no supo descifrar en su congoja.—Adelantando acontecimientos, supimos demasiado tarde que Lavender fue la que dejó a Malfoy durante el verano, y que éste lo había pasado muy mal. Tan mal que sus notas empezaron a bajar, y de pronto, vimos como casi la mitad de su casa lo dejaba de lado. Solo Blaise parecía llevarse bien con él, quizás Nott. No sé si los conoce...En fin, un panorama desolador. Draco condenado al ostracismo, deprimido y solo, y Lavender embarazada y desaparecida. ¿A quién salvar?, ¿sabe usted que es tomar esa decisión? Y con ellos dos, un hombre irascible, empeñado en hacérselo pagar como fuera. Y luego, cuando pensábamos que la poción no podía ponerse peor, usted. ¿Quiere una galleta?

Ginny levantó la mirada confundida y negó con la cabeza ante el plato que había sacado de una cajonera.

—Vamos, no seas tonta, coja una galleta. Son de limón.—Ginny claudicó y cogió una, dándole una mordida y aguantándola en la boca. ¿Cómo pensaba que podía tragar si quiera a esas alturas?—No sabíamos si eso era bueno o malo, ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore, pero quiso daros una oportunidad. Una buena persona como ella es lo que le hace falta a la vida de Draco, fueron sus palabras textuales. En mi defensa, decir que yo siempre tuve mis reservas. Te conocía, conocía a tu familia, no entendía como podía salir bien. Y quizás nos equivocamos los dos, tiene gracia. Vamos, comasela, le sentará bien.

No tuvo más remedio que tragársela a regañadientes, ante la mirada atenta de Mcgonagall, que prosiguió el relato justo después.

—Draco empezó a sonreír, a sacar buenas notas. Se le veía feliz. Y pensamos que habíamos superado algo, a pesar de que seguíamos sin saber nada de Lavender ni de su padre. Tuvimos que elegir, no podíamos ejercer nuestra autoridad más allá del colegio, aunque Albus nunca se rindió. Tenía que salvar a las dos partes, y sin saberlo, no se dio cuenta de que lo que pasaba aquí. Tus castigos, tus faltas a clase, y lo peor de todo, tu ataque...Si, no me mire así. ¿Pensaba que no nos enteraríamos? No se puede interrogar a un cuadro así como así, señorita Weasley.—Ginny bajó la mirada cabizbaja.—Pensábamos que había sido un accidente aislado hasta ayer. Y la verdad, es que aún tengo la duda de porque pensó que podría haber sido la señorita Pansy, ¿querría aclarármelo? Yo he sido sincera con usted.

—Pues...No solo me atacaron. Han ido pasándome cosas extrañas, y todas apuntaban a ella. No sabría explicarle.

—¿Y cómo está usted tan segura?—La interrogó.

—No lo sé.—Suspiró, ya no creía en nada y todo se le revolvía en la mente.—Supongo que pensé que al haber sido novios y cortar, Pansy se estaba vengando.

—¿Una venganza?—Se extrañó Mcgonagall cogiendo una galleta en actitud pensativa.

—¿Qué si no?

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que ha sido la única relación duradera de Malfoy, aparte de la que tuvo con la señorita Lavender?—Iba a contestar totalmente confusa cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.—¡Entre!

Una pequeña cabeza se asomó con disimulo, con el pelo lleno de lo que parecía tinta verde. Mcgonagall se levanto con un ¡por Circe! Y se acercó a la puerta totalmente sorprendida. Justo cuando iba a salir pareció darse de cuenta de que Ginny seguía en el despacho.

—Señorita Weasley...—Y la llamó con voz queda, porque se había quedado mirando al vacío. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Mcgonagall la miraba con la expresión inescrutable de siempre.—Sé que no le tengo que pedir esto, pero por favor, espero que sea discreta.

Ginny asintió y Mcgonagall agarró el pomo para cerrar la puerta, cuando Ginny la paró justo a tiempo. Había algo que aún no entendía y no podía irse de allí sin saberlo.

—Profesora Mcgonagall—y esta se frenó en seco y se quedó mirándola interrogante bajo el dintel de la puerta.—¿Porqué me ha contado todo esto?

—Pues...—Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, mientras pensaba sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos.—porque no quiero que la historia se repita, que tenga cuidado, no lo sé. ¿He hecho mal?—Pero Ginny ya sabía que era una pregunta por la que no esperaba respuesta.—Por favor, cierre la puerta al salir.

**Luparia y Tármica**

—Bueno, hoy vamos a ir a recoger algunas plantas al Bosque Prohibido.—Hagrid las conducía hasta el espesor del bosque, iluminado por los pocos rayos de sol de la tarde— Nos os preocupéis, aún falta unas horas para que se haga totalmente de noche y pueda haber algún peligro real.

Escuchó la risa de Hagrid y un bufido de indignación de Pansy, a su izquierda, mientras iban andando intentando no tropezar con las raíces de los altos árboles. Hagrid seguía hablando indiferente al mutismo de sus dos acompañantes.

—Hoy vamos a buscar la planta Luparia, que como ya sabéis, a pesar de su bonitas flores azules, es característica por su mal olor. La profesora Sprout me la ha pedido. Con más de una docena creo que se contentará. ¡Vamos chicas!

Y trotaba alegremente delante de ellas, asustando a los animalitos de su alrededor. En otra época quizás mas benevolente se habría reído, habría andando a su lado hablando y riendo, pero solo quería acabar cuantos antes y volver a su habitación. Encerrarse en su cuarto, meterse bajo las sábanas y dormir. Dormir por años. ¿Podría ignorar la llamada de Draco cuanto esta se produjera?

Pansy avanzaba unos pasos por delante de ella, mascullando insultos que no lograba descifrar ni quería. ¿Podría evitarlo cuando lo tuviera delante?, ¿podría?

—Muy bien, aquí os dejo. Yo tengo que entrar en el bosque para buscar las tármicas. Esta parte del bosque no es peligrosa así que es mejor que no os internéis demasiado, no me gustaría tener que rescataros de una panda de centauros furiosos. Tienen muy mal genio. Tomad,—y les dio a cada una una cesta de mimbre—podréis recogerlas con esto. Recordad que suelen crecer bajo la sombra de los árboles más altos. Nos os separéis demasiado. ¡Nos vemos dentro de una hora!

Y simplemente se fue, dejándolas solas a merced de sus propios pensamientos. Se quedaron un rato sin saber que decirse, mirando a su alrededor y golpeándose las piernas con las cestas. Después de un tiempo incómodo que le pareció eterno, Pansy chasqueó la lengua tal como lo solía hacer Malfoy cuando lo fastidiaba y la encaró.

—Tu ve por la izquierda y yo por la derecha, daremos la vuelta y nos encontraremos en este punto. Si te pasa algo, no me llames. Si te ataca un animal peligroso, no me llames. En definitiva, no me llames pase lo que pase.

Y se dio la vuelta sin volver a mirar a atrás. Le parecía un buen plan.

**Cuando respiras**

Era placentero estar allí, bajo aquellos árboles enormes, con el olor de la hierba, sola y sin más tarea que coger unas plantas que crecían desaforadas por aquellos parajes. No le fue difícil encontrar la primera, y supo de inmediato que donde había una, habrían más, y llenó la cesta de mimbre en los primeros quince minutos. Era placentero y agradable, pero Ginny a penas podría quitarse de la cabeza la conversación a la que había estado dando vueltas desde ayer.

Tantas cosas que no sabía. Tantas mentiras.

Se agachó para coger otra Luparia y dejarla en montón haciendo equilibrio sobre las demás. Era hora de volver al punto.

¿Qué le hace pensar que es la única relación duradera de Malfoy? Nada, se contestaba ella misma mientras andaba a paso lento. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar? Sabía quien era Draco cuando se enamoró sin decidirlo. Lo sabía ella y todos los demás. ¿Porque nunca habría supuesto que Malfoy nunca tuvo más relación que aquellas dos?, ¿porque supondría que él no era chico de relaciones cuando jamás le dijo lo contrario?Dio tantas cosas por sabidos desde el principio, que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, se insultaba duramente por tonta. Y lo peor de todo, ¿que habría querido decir Mcgonagall con aquello?, ¿qué habría otra chica?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, bajo todos aquellos pensamiento tormentosos, que se había pasado del punto y siguió andando por donde vio a Pansy perderse.

¿Cuántas habría? Se decía, ¿cuántas?, ¿con cuántas mas tendrían que compartir recuerdos, horas perdidas entre sus brazos, su mirada tan gris que dolía?, ¿cuántas? Mientras apretaba el canasto bajo el brazo. Ni siquiera se había dando cuenta de que había desparramado parte de su contenido por el suelo, haciendo el trazo de un camino que no sabía a donde la llevaría.

¿La conocería?, ¿se habría cruzado con ella por los pasillos, la habría visto reír, estudiar en la Biblioteca?, ¿compartirían no solo un amor, si no amigas, clase, casa?

¿Y Lavender?, ¿tendría a estas alturas creciéndole en el interior el amor que compartieron?, ¿estaría sentada en el porche de una casa vacía, con una mano sobre la tripa, bebiendo té amargo y pensando mi hijo tendrá padre?

Y si así era, ¿se encargaría Malfoy de él?, ¿la dejaría para formar una familia a pesar de todo? Y si no era así, ¿podría vivir ella con aquello, sabiendo que había en el mundo una pequeña persona con los mismos ojos que la poseían cada tarde?

Tantas cosas que no sabía. Tantas mentiras. Tantas preguntas.

Incluso cuando escuchó su nombre en el vasto paisaje que adornaban sus cuitas, se imaginó que era él quien la llamaba desde lejos. Ginny, Ginny. Y sin embargo, solo cuando el grito de horror cortó el aire por encima de su cabeza, fue capaz de salir de sus pensamientos y mirar el cielo.

¿Lo habría imaginado, tal vez?, pensaba, totalmente alerta, ¿habría mezclado presente y pasado junto a sus miedos, y solo era una alucinación producida por el sueño y el agotamiento? Se quedó un rato de pie, aún mirando el aire con el corazón encogido, cuando un segundo gritó la asustó.

Indudablemente era Pansy.

En un acto reflejo soltó la canasta y salió corriendo entre los árboles. No sabía a donde ir y se estaba internando el bosque, pero el chillido aún resonaba en su cabeza como una advertencia siniestra. Veía los árboles pasar veloz en su carrera, tropezándose con raíces y plantas, y llegó a un claro minutos después jadeante y confusa.

No volvió a escuchar nadar, salvo los ruidos por defecto de aquel bosque encantado hasta la médula. ¿Sería alguna especie de animal que aún no había estudiado y que la atraía hasta él quizás para atacarla? Aquel pensamiento hizo que empezara a sudar y a marearse, y estaba dispuesta a llamar a Pansy a gritos cuando el sonido de unas hojas arrastrar le llamó la atención.

No quería, pero pensar que algo malo podría estar pasando a unos metros de ella le dio el valor que no tenía y recorrió el camino pendiente del extraño sonido. Sonaba cerca, indudablemente y peligrosamente a unos pasos de donde se encontraba, y empezó a andar de puntillas, quitándose con las manos las plantas que le tapaban la visión.

El corazón le dolía extenuado por la carrera y el miedo, pero no podía dejar sola a Pansy, por mucho que la hubiera atacado o destrozado su habitación. Aquello era una cosas de niños comparado con lo que había en ese maldito bosque. A veces pensaba como Dumbledore dormía tranquilo sabiendo que tenía allí viviendo múltiples criaturas reguladas minuciosamente por el Ministerio.

Cuando llegó a un árbol lleno de enredaderas verdes que estaba plantado justo alrededor de una hilera de arbustos sospechosos, casi se le cayó de la mano la varita que había sacado momentos antes.

Pansy parecía dormida contra el tronco del árbol, rodeada de unos lazos verdes que la estrangulaban a la par que se movían. Tenía la barbilla contra el pecho, los ojos cerrados y amoratados, y desde allí, Ginny pensó con absoluto terror que no respiraba.

Se acercó presa del pánico e intento arrancarlas con las manos, pero vio otras gruesas lianas que se acercaban a ella sigilosas como manos apunto de agarrarla.

—_¡Diffindo!_—Gritó apuntando hacia ellas, y por un momento, cuando vio caer los pedazos junto a sus pies, pensó que había acertado. Pero al instante volvieron a crecer bajo sus ojos en cuestión de segundos y tuvo que recular hasta que se chocó contra un árbol.

Pansy estaba poniéndose azul y ella no sabía que hacer, mientras esquivaba dos gruesas lianas que se acercaban a ella disimuladamente. Pero respiró hondo y se concentró. ¿Qué podía ser aquello? Miró a su alrededor, buscando un trozo de madera que pudiera servirle de palanca. Pero allí apenas llegaba la luz del sol y los árboles que habían aparecían casi muertos y sin vida.

—¡_Glacius!_—Intentó congelar otra vez las mismas lianas que había cortado anteriormente, y se quedaron petrificadas a su izquierda. Pero como antes, la plantas se descongelaron bajo sus atónitos ojos y ahora parecían inclusos más grande y más rápidas que antes.

Temblaba, mientras le daba la vuelta al árbol en un intento de escapar. Y encima todo estaba tan oscuro que se había chocado varias veces con uno de los arbustos. ¿Cómo había podido crecer ese árbol con tan poca luz del sol?...¿Sol?

—_¡Lumos solem!_—Y con un chillido, las enredaderas retrocedieron hasta el punto de dejar caer a Pansy contra el suelo con un golpe seco.

Llegó hasta ella invadida de una gratitud y un alivio que hizo que estrechara a Pansy contra su cuerpo antes incluso de que pudiera verificar si respiraba. Pero la respuesta le llegó de inmediato.

—Suéltame...—Pansy intentaba hablar entre jadeos, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero...

—¡Qué me sueltes!—Le gritó, dándole un empujón tan fuerte que la arrastró hacia atrás y se golpeó contra el suelo.

Pansy intentaba levantarse sin mucho éxito, tosiendo y mareada por la falta de aire, y Ginny no sabía que hacer. Había estado a punto de ahorcarla el lazo del diablo y allí estaba, luchando por ponerse de pie sin ayuda, sin ni siquiera un gemido de dolor, mientras le veía las marcas lilas producidas por las lianas en el cuello.

No pudo evitar pensar que había cierto valor en su postura, cuando por fin consiguió llegar hasta el claro arrastrando los pies. Ginny la siguió muda, con la mirada fija en su nuca, casi preparada para alzar los brazos por si las fuerzas le fallaban en el último momento y aún así, ya sabía que eso no ocurriría.

Pansy se acercó jadeante hasta una piedra rectangular que parecía enclavada en la tierra, y se dejó caer con los ojos bajos y las manos en las rodillas. Seguía tosiendo.

—¿Estás bien?—Se atrevió a preguntar después de un rato.—¿Quieres que llame a…?

—No.—Dijo bruscamente sin levantar la mirada. El pelo le caía alrededor de la cara y no pudo verle la expresión.—No hace falta, me pondré bien en un momento.

Y se quedaron en la misma posición durante un rato, Ginny de pie delante de ella, apretando las manos, incapaz de volver a hablar y Pansy aunque no quisiera, asustada y temblorosa, pero fingiendo absoluta indiferencia ante los acontecimientos pasados.

Una valentía que Ginny quiso apresar para sí cuando se tuviera que enfrentar a la realidad que la esperaba a las puertas de Hogwarts.

—¿Y mi varita?—Le preguntó de pronto y Ginny miró a su alrededor .—Déjalo, se habrá caído allí. ¡No!—Había estado a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a internarse en el bosque en su busca, pero Pansy había alargado una mano como si quisiera agarrarla.—No, no vayas, no vale la pena. Iremos las dos ahora.

Y seguía hablando con esa vanidad y arrogancia que le inflamaban la ira, pero que en ese momento solo consiguió que se le ablandara el corazón y suspirara.

—Solo un momento...—Repetía en voz baja mirando el suelo.—Solo un momento...

Pero el momento nunca llegaba y el sol empezaba a retirarse de las copas de los árboles, oscureciéndolo todo a su alrededor y levantando un frío que le subía por los pies. Al cabo de diez minutos más, ya sabía que Hagrid las buscaría, por eso no se preocupó demasiado. Pero empezó a cansarse de estar allí de pie y reunió el coraje de sentarse a su lado en la piedra, sin rozarla. Y con ese gesto y sin quererlo, sacó a Pansy de su mutismo y alzó la cabeza para mirarla sin decirle nada.

—¿Qué?—Le dijo atribulada por los ojos que se le clavaban sin piedad.

—¿Porqué me atacaste y ahora me salvas? No lo entiendo. ¿Eres tonta?

Ginny aguantó aquella mirada porque pensaba en la pregunta una y otra vez, pero acabó bajando la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Cómo explicarle todo lo que había pasado después, si no podía?, ¿qué le iba a decir, que podría no ser ella, que no lo sabía, que Malfoy tal vez le había engañado a ella también?

—Eres tonta.—Le escuchó decir con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad. Claro que era tonta, pensaba, mientras se dirigía detrás de ella por el bosque en penumbra. Lo había sido desde un principio y ahora también.

No era difícil perderse en ese bosque y sobre todo, nada aconsejable, y la seguía a ciegas por un camino lleno de maleza que se adivinaba tras las plantas, hacia el punto donde habían quedado hacia ya más de una hora. No era difícil, pero encontraba en perderse un extraño placer, vagabundear, internarse aún más. Y sabía porque. Sabía que cuando llegara todo habría acabado para ella. Si llegaba a Hogwarts, sabría que tendría que enfrentarse a la verdad y no estaba preparada.

Pansy seguía andando ajena a sus pensamientos, lentamente, parándose a coger aire y fingiendo que se rascaba una pierna, o que había visto algo en el suelo. Pasaron por el sitio del lazo y recogió su varita, dejando allí la cesta, y Ginny tuvo el impulso de recogerla sin que la viera como si fuera una ladrona, como si Pansy pudiera espetarle que verdaderamente era una tonta y ella quería dejar de serlo por una vez.

Casi habían llegado al sitio y Ginny se sentía cada vez peor, cuando Pansy se dio la vuelta bruscamente y la miró a los ojos, como si hubiera estado esperando el momento.

—Sé que estás saliendo con Malfoy.—Le dijo lentamente, y no pudo descifrar el tono de su voz. Sé que estás saliendo con Malfoy podía significar muchas cosas viniendo de ella, una advertencia, una afirmación, un exabrupto, no lo sabía.

Ginny optó por asentir y esperó, sin saber que esperar.

—También sé que me atacaste por eso, pero solo quiero decirte que no tienes porque. Paso de él, desde hace mucho. ¿Sabías que estaba con...?

—¿Lavender?—Se atrevió a terminar. La cara de Pansy no reflejó nada. Sé quedó un rato mirándola, seria y circunspecta.—Sí.

—Lo imaginaba. Lo dejé yo, ¿eso también lo sabías?

—Sí.

—Vaya...Al final Malfoy ha optado por dejar las mentiras contigo. Que halagador.—Dijo sarcástica dándose la vuelta, dando la conversación por finalizada.

Pero Ginny no la siguió, se quedó parada con la mano apoyada en un árbol, con el corazón latiendole apresurado en el pecho, pensando en lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Quizás la respuesta estaba allí, alejándose de ella, de la persona que más conocía a Malfoy de todo el mundo...aparte de Lavender.

—Espera...—Le dijo, alargando la mano y tocándole el hombro. Cuando Pansy se dio la vuelta y la enfrentó sin embargo, no supo que más decir. No la miraba de manera especial, y eso no le daba ninguna pista para saber en que pensaba y así se hacía todo más difícil. ¿Por donde empezar, que decirle? Pensaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más porque Pansy le habló condescendiente.

—¿Sabes qué? No me importa.—Le dijo de pronto.—Ustedes lo podréis tener todo de él. Podréis tener sus besos, sus ojos, su amor, sus tardes. Todo, no lo niego. Pero hay algo que nunca tendréis.

—¿El qué?

—Sus secretos. Así que no me importa en absoluto.—Y sin embargo, sus palabras decían todo lo contrario, sus palabras hablaban otro idioma y Ginny se dio cuenta. Quizás no fue una locura pensar que ella habría hecho aquello en su habitación, porque de pronto tenía la mirada encendida y le temblaba la mano que tenía apoyada en la cadera.—No me importa nada...

—Yo no te ataqué por que te tuviera celos.—Aclaró. No entiende porque, pero aquella voz arrogante y ronca avivó algo dentro de ella y por eso habló.

Pansy la miró un momento dudando, entrecerrando los ojos, como si no entendiera por un momento que quería decir y Ginny esperó a que su boca dijera lo que su cara expresaba.

—¿Entonces?

—Pensé que fuiste tu la que entraste en mi habitación.

—¿Pero que puta manía tenéis los dos de que yo he entrado en vuestra habitaciones?—Gritó y alzó las manos furibunda, pero el efecto duró poco. Empezó a toser y a doblarse sobre sí misma, y Ginny dio dos pasos preocupada agachándose a su altura. Pansy la empujó suavemente y la apartó. Seguia claro quien llevaba la voz cantante en el grupo. Claro como el agua.

—Ya vino Draco a principio de curso diciéndome que había entrado en su habitación y le había robado no se qué. ¿La locura se pega por la saliva o qué? ¡Estáis locos, todo sois una maldita pandilla de...!

—Shh...—Ginny se llevó un dedo a la boca para que guardara silencio. Quería que dejara de gritar, porque tampoco quería que atrajera a Hagrid hasta allí y que todo se acabara como había empezado. No cuando tenía entre las manos la posibilidad de pronto de comprender.

—¡No me mandes a callar, no tienes derecho...!

—¡Baja la voz!

—¡No!, ¿quieres terminar lo que empezaste, comadreja?, ¿serías capaz? Ahora estoy en desventaja.—Le dijo sugestiva, como una invitación mal dada.

Ginny negó la cabeza y tuvo el impulso de agarrarla por los hombros, pero se contuvo. No quería ponerla más nerviosa.

—Quiero hablar, quiero comprender. Han estado pasando...cosas...sin explicación desde que empecé con Draco.

—¡Já!, ¿Y tienes la cara de pedirme a mí que...?

—No te pido nada, ¿vale?—Se defendió. Solo tenía una oportunidad y sentía que todo se le iba de las manos. Una vez más.—Déjame contarte.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero escuchar, eh?—La desafió orgullosa cruzándose de brazos.

Una oportunidad.

—Porque quizás tu también comprendas algo.

Y Pansy calló. No sabía con seguridad si algo de lo que dijera despejaría las dudas que le rondaban, o que pensaría luego de aquello, pero sus palabras dieron resultado. Y aunque siguiera de brazos cruzados y en actitud beligerante, notó el cambio en el aire y aguardó un momento. Pansy, por fin después de un tiempo, escuchaba.

—Alguien me atacó a principio de curso y me robó un peluche. No supo quien pudo ser, y ni siquiera sé como llegué a la conclusión, pero pensé que habías sido tú.—Escuchó a Pansy bufar, pero no abrió la boca y continuó con precaución. No sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba.—Quizás fuera porque Draco y yo empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos, después de que viniera a inculparme sobre lo de su habitación, como a ti...Y te extrañará pensar porque llegó a esa conclusión. Pues bien, lo que le robaron fueron mis bragas. A partir de ahí, contra más tiempo pasábamos juntos, más cosas ocurrían.

El viento ululó por encima de sus cabezas y tanto Pansy como ella se encogieron en sus brazos. Faltaba poco para que se hiciera completamente de noche y aún no había rastro de Hagrid. Debía darse prisa.

—La noche del baile, estuve hablando con Draco, nada especial. Él ya sabía lo de mi ataque y lo de mi peluche, y aquella misma noche le escuché hablando con alguien, que le exigía que se lo devolviera. ¿Fuiste...?

—No.—Le cortó, aún a la defensiva. Y Ginny tembló porque sintió que si no llegaban a algo, Pansy se daría la vuelta y se iría. Lo intuía—Quiero decir...Si fui yo la que habló con él ese día, pero yo no te ataqué ni tengo ese peluche.

—¿Y la botella?

—¿Qué botella?—Se extrañó, aun de brazos cruzados. Una confusión auténtica, lo supo por como arrugó el ceño. Aunque a esas alturas ya no estaba segura de nada.

—La que le diste la noche del baile, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

—¿Pero esto de que va?—Bufó, incrédula.—¿Qué más da quién...?—Pero calló y suspiró, como si cambiara de opinión porque no tuviera más remedio. Ginny quiso creer que era porque había algo sospechoso por fin y le había picado la curiosidad, pero solo pudo suponer.—La botella me la dio Blaise.—Terminó diciendo, desafiante desde el principio.

Y Ginny estuvo a punto de decirle que mentía. No podía ser. ¿Blaise?, ¿qué tenía que ver el slytherin allí?, ¿qué locura era aquella? Mentía, no había otra explicación más sencilla que esa. Ella se chivó y supo donde estaba la botella y se la dio. Se chivó por Lavender, rememoró. La voz de Draco resonaba en su mente como un campanario, pero perdió consistencia en el mismo momento que recordó otra voz más fuerte que esa. ¿Qué le hace pensar qué ha sido la única relación duradera de Malfoy, aparte de la que tuvo con la señorita Lavender?

—¿Me juras que no has tenido nada que ver con todo esto?

—Especifica.—Le pidió orgullosa en su postura.

—¿No has hecho nada contra mí, nada que...?

—No.—Y suspiró fastidiada, descruzándose de brazos y visiblemente cansada de todo aquello.—¡No supe hasta hace poco que tú y él...!, ¡Por Merlín! Si ya lo de Brown fue una locura, ¿cómo querías que pensara qué...?, ¡ni siquiera eres su tipo!—La acusó.

Ginny estaba tan confusa que no sabía que más preguntarle. ¿La espió en la Biblioteca?, de pronto lo dudaba. ¿Fue ella la que amenazó a Parvati?, ¿qué más?

—¿Porqué os abrazasteis en Hogsmeade aquella vez?—Le dijo, incapaz de quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Y Pansy de pronto rió y se dio la vuelta, caminando lentamente.

—¿Lo viste o te lo contó?—Le dijo, hablando a su espalda. Ginny la siguió de cerca, pendiente de sus palabras.

—Lo vi.

—No se te va una, ¿eh?—Y volvió a reír, mientras esquivaba las hojas de unas plantas que se movían al compás del viento. Se acercaban al punto y Ginny tembló. Todavía no, pensaba detrás de ella, todavía no es la hora, por favor.—Me pidió perdón.

Pero Pansy no dijo nada más y su mente empezó a bullir con la pregunta.

—¿Perdón porqué?

—¿No te dijo que creía que yo había amenazado a Parvati Patil, también, por no sé que cosas?, ¿la mema de Patil? Mira, si yo la hubiese amenazado te puedo asegurar que nadie lo hubiera sabido.—Dijo con orgullo sin mirar atrás. La cabaña de Hagrid estaba a lo lejos iluminada por un punto extraño de luz que oscilaba.—A partir de ahí me dejó en paz, si es lo que quieres saber. No he vuelto a hablar con él de otro tema que no fueran las clases o cosas sin importancia. Lo que había entre los dos murió, ¿vale? Te debo una, esa es la verdad, por eso te lo cuento, no me mires así. Lo noto, ¿vale? No te estoy haciendo un favor. Te debo una. Si el lazo del diablo no...ahora mismo estaría disfrutando de tus miedos.—Y sin embargo sintió que quiso decir algo más, como un maleficio, como si hubiera querido terminar con un para que veas lo que se siente al tener miedo. Lo supo en cuanto se paró y la miró a la cara. Habían acabado llegando irremediablemente al punto de encuentro. Hagrid no estaba allí, ¿pero cuánto tiempo le quedaría?

—No sé quien ha podido hacer todo eso, pero quien haya sido es una persona muy lista.—Y rebotó en su conciencia la voz de Dumbledore, como si hablara por ella. Pero su corazón no aguantaba más sensaciones, lo sentía desfallecer en su cuerpo, le dolía. Y Pansy lo notó—Draco seguramente te ha estado mintiendo, ¿verdad? Típico de él. No es capaz de enfrentar la verdad, siempre fue un cobarde. Pero claro, eso no lo sabe nadie, juega muy bien su papel. Te debo una, pero por otra parte me complace hacerle daño. A él. No me caes bien, tampoco te vayas a creer. Pero, ¿atacarte, destrozarte el cuarto, jugarme la expulsión por un tío que nunca me quiso? No estoy tan loca. Quizás la otra persona sea muy lista, pero también tiene que ser una persona muy inestable. Pero esas cosas no se ven a la primera. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, eh, comadreja?.—Le dijo después de toda aquella confesión.

Y lo dijo bajito, porque Hagrid se acercaba a ellas dando grandes zancadas visiblemente preocupado. Ginny no supo que contestar.

**Todas las verdades**

Ni siquiera recuerda como regresó al castillo y ya le daba igual esconderse de Draco o no. Solo quería llegar a su habitación. Solo llegar a su cuarto y dormir, descansar y dejar de pensar. Pero ya sabía que aquello sería le imposible otra vez. Ni siquiera tenía hambre y no bajó a cenar, se encerró en su cuarto como quien cierra una puerta a la vida y se acurrucó en la cama, dispuesta a dejarse vencer por el cansancio y por el sueño que no llegó.

Nada, nada tenía que ver con Pansy. Y sin embargo, Malfoy le había hecho creer que sí. ¿Desde cuándo le habría mentido, lo sabría desde el principio o se lo calló al final? Y de ser así, ¿porqué? Entendía lo de Lavender, que era lo más preocupante, ¿pero lo demás?, ¿habría otra persona por los pasillos que habría decidido sin importarle nada que debía separarlos?, ¿o mentiría Pansy después de todo?

No sabía nada. Nada.

Al día siguiente se despertó tarde y mal, con la voz de Linda por encima de su cabeza anunciándole que llegaría tarde.

Su primer pensamiento después de despertarse fue para él, como casi siempre desde hacía un tiempo, pero esa vez fue diferente. Ya no quería encontrárselo ni temblaba ante la espera. Y sabía que Draco dos días después sin verla le pediría explicaciones con esa voz de niño mimado que ahora se le antojaba absurda e infantil. ¿Qué estaría pensando a esas alturas, estaría nervioso, preocupado, enfadado? Se inclinó por lo último. A fin de cuentas ella también había empezado a conocerlo, o eso creía.

Y cuando salió de las clases al mediodía su panorama no había cambiado. Tenía un acuerdo tácito de encontrarse siempre en el mismo aula antes de la comida, para darse el beso de buenos días, para quererse a escondidas, para buscarse con las manos. Incluso sus pasos la traicionaron y estuvo a punto de andar a ciegas hasta allí, cuando se paró en mitad del pasillo vacío y suspiró. No era la hora aún, no era el momento. Simplemente no podía y solo quería bajar a comer y volverse a esconder en las clases de la tarde, y luego, en su castigo.

¿Se atrevería a acercarse a ella en el Gran Comedor? Pensaba dubitativa, mientras empujaba las puertas para entrar. ¿Estaría ya allí y tendría que ignorar su mirada, o entraría después y tendría que agachar la cabeza y morir?

No le dio tiempo de dar dos pasos e internarse en el comedor cuando una voz la llamó como si la necesitara.

—¡Ginny!, ¡eh Ginny!—Se dio la vuelta sorprendida y Rosie la saludó con la mano con dos bolsas de tela que rebotaban en su cuerpo a medida que bajaba las escaleras.

—Hola Rosie. Lo siento, pero no tengo...

—¡Pero si no te he dicho nada aún!—Le dijo alegremente acercándose a ella.—Natalie me ha dejado tirada y se ha ido con el asqueroso de su novio. Me mete mano cuando nadie mira, ¿sabes? Y ella lo sabe. Una asquerosidad, ya te lo he dicho. ¡Y le he cogido el almuerzo para nada!, ¿porqué no vienes conmigo afuera? No hace mal tiempo y podríamos comer las dos juntas. Anda, no me pongas esa cara, ¡te vendrá bien después del castigo de ayer y así me cuentas!—No le dio tiempo a negarse cuando Rosie ya la tenía cogida del brazo y la arrastraba afuera, envuelta en una conversación sobre novios que no lo son tanto y novias permisivas que lo son demasiado.

Al menos me he librado, pensaba, mientras se sentaba sobre el césped húmedo tapado con un mantel. Al menos tengo un día más para pensar.

—¡Odio a Parkinson!, ¿tú no?—Le dijo, dándole un bocado a la empanada. Tragó con rapidez y ni siquiera esperó a que contestara—Al menos estás al aire libre, es un consuelo.

—Sí, es un consuelo.—Le dijo condescendiente. No tenía ganas de discutir. De pronto ya no la odiaba tanto.

—¿Sigues peleada con tu noviete secreto?Lo digo por la cara que tienes.—Y reía y comía y Ginny la envidió por un momento. Parecía feliz después del incidente de la biblioteca un mes atrás y una oleada de cariño hizo que se sincerara, aunque no estuviera muy segura de que comer allí con el frío fuera una buena idea, pero se lo agradecía.

—Algo así.

—Odio a los hombres. Son todos iguales. ¿Me contarás de una vez quién es...?

—Draco. Draco Malfoy.—Ya lo he dicho, pensó cansada, solo esperaba que Rosie no se atragantara con la empanada.

Y su reacción no se hizo esperar. Abrió la boca, los ojos, se le detuvo la mano a punto de darle un mordisco a la comida. Volvió a cerrar la boca y la volvió a abrir, pestañeando rápidamente. Sin embargo, cuando habló, su voz no sonó alarmada, aunque si confusa.

—Joder...¡Quiero decir!, ¡vaya, así que Draco Malfoy!—Y carraspeó indecisa.—Ha sido toda una sorpresa.

—Lo sé.—Hacía tiempo que apenas veía a Hermione solo ocasionalmente, y se imaginó como sería contárselo a ella por un momento. Desechó la idea.

—Y bueno, ¿cómo...? Es decir, ¿cómo es que...?

—¿Quieres oír?—Le preguntó, no obstante no esperó la respuesta. Empezó a relatarlo todo, por orden cronológico, tal y como ella lo había vivido. Le contó todas las sensaciones, todos los sueños, todas las dudas. Lo único que se saltó fue lo de Lavender. Ella no tenía derecho a hablar de eso y nunca lo tendría, por mucho que ella y Lavender fueran amigas en un pasado.

Rosie la escuchó sin decir palabra y sin comer bocado. La miraba impasible, solo cabeceando de vez en cuando y sin preguntar nada, como si no quisiera perderse detalle. Un cuarto de hora después de hablar sin parar como si hablara con la imagen de su espejo, terminó diciendo que seguramente lo suyo con Draco a esas alturas ya estaba más que acabado. Y Rosie sonrió quedamente.

—Vaya historia...—Dijo, retomando la comida y mirando al mantel que empezaba a mojarse por las esquinas. Ginny solo se encogió de hombros y bebió un trago de zumo de calabaza.—¿Sabes que aún recuerdo la conversación de las bragas del día que fuimos al Lago?

—Sí, ahí empezó todo.

—Ahí empezó...—Repitió pensativa y Ginny la miró entrecerrando los ojos, sin saber que pensar.—Como se puede complicar todo en un momento, ¿verdad? Que injusta es la vida.

—No. Como lo pueden complicar las personas. O una persona. Está claro que todo ha esto a ocurrido por una razón.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí.—Dijo rotunda.—No hubiera pasado la mitad de las cosas si esa persona no se hubiera entremetido. ¿Crees que puede ser Blaise el que...?

—Podría.—Le dijo dubitativa, encogiéndose de hombros.—¿Quién sabe?

Ginny volvió a beber otro trago y pinchó un trozo de carne de una tartera mágica que calentaba las cosas al punto. Recordaba que ella tenía una igual en su habitación, antes de que se la destrozaran.

—¿Estás preocupada?—Le dijo después de un rato de comer en silencio.

—Claro. Siempre pensé que fue Pansy, todo apuntaba a ella y ahora resulta que no tiene nada que ver. Por Merlín, me duele la cabeza...

—Dale otro sorbo.—La apremió Rosie, y le subió el vaso hasta la boca solícita.—Solo tienes que seguir las pistas, Ginny. Piensa. ¿Quién tendría motivos?

—¿Motivos?—Y rió incrédula, con las manos apretándose el puente de la nariz. El dolor aumentaba ostensiblemente hacia el cerebro, como una punzada intermitente en la cuenca de sus ojos.—¿Con cuántas no se habrá podido acostar Dra...?

—No, a ver.—Rosie la cortó con una mano levantada, mientras que con la otra empezaba a guardar la comida.—Recuerda lo que dijo Mcgonagall, por cierto, muy lista esta mujer todo hay que decirlo. Una relación, Draco mantuvo una relación con alguien más, alguien que fuera importante en la vida de él.

—Si, ¿pero quién?—Y el dolor de cabeza aumentaba. De pronto, tuvo ganas de vomitar e intentó levantarse del mantel. No quería seguir hablando pero Rosie no paraba de bombardearla a preguntas, como si ella no se las hubiera formulado ya. Entendía que quisiera ayudar, pero no se sentía con fuerzas. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera enfermado otra vez.

—¿No te habló de nadie, ni de pasada?Piensa Ginny, es importante, es la clave de todo. Tuvo que quererla mucho también, y estoy segura de que ella también le quiso muchísimo. Quizás fue Lavender la que los separó, piensalo.

Su mirada empezaba a desenfocarse, mientras veía a Rosie guardar el mantel en una de las bolsitas, hablando sin parar.

—Draco jamás me dijo nada de que quisiera a otra persona...—Intentaba terminar la frase, pero empezaba a tambalearse y a perder el equilibrio. ¿Rosie no se daba cuenta de nada? Tenía que tener una cara malísima, pero ésta estaba enfrascada en la búsqueda de aquella persona como si le fuera la vida.

—¡Pero la tuvo que querer!—Dijo con demasiado ímpetu. A Ginny le estalló la cabeza.—¡Y ella tuvo que quererle muchísimo! Tendrías que haber visto algo, notar algo, eso no se puede esconder. Seguramente no quiso decirte nada, Lavender seguramente destrozó lo poco que quedaba. ¡Lavender era así, sabes! Siempre fue así. Lo dominaba todo, dominó a Draco de tal manera que los llegó a separar.

—Rosie, me encuentro mal...—¿Porque chillaba, porque no dejaba de hablar, porque no la llevaba a una enfermería?

—¡Era así de mala persona!, ¡no entendía los sentimientos de nadie!, ¡le daba igual todo! Esa noche cuando me contaste que te había robado las bragas de micropuff lo noté. Noté como se enfadaba. A pesar de que lo habían dejado ella no podía resistir la tentación de seguir jodiendo.

Iba a caerse al suelo de un momento a otro, y le volvía a invadir el sabor de la bilis en la boca. No veía bien y tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol cercano. Pero en medio de toda esa neblina, a pesar de que Rosie seguía tan exaltada que la asustaba, a pesar de que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, algo en su mente se aclaró de pronto y fue tan fuerte, que terminó vomitando en una sacudida. Ya sabía quien había sido, y sintió sin embargo que ya era demasiado tarde.

Rosie se acercó a ella lentamente, y solo pudo verle los zapatos deslustrados. Había dejado de chillar.

—Rosie...—Gimió, entre jadeos y esfuerzos por mantenerse despierta.—Yo jamás te dije que mis bragas eran de micropuff.

Y cuando levantó la cabeza para ver la verdad de todo aquello, la sonrisa queda de Rosie lo confirmó.

**N.A: Tachán tacháaaaaaaaaaan...¿en serio jamás os lo imaginasteis? Porque yo pensé que era tan obvio que daba risa xD Siento no haber sacado a Malfoy en este capítulo, (lo siento Nate xD), pero es que no quería alargar las cosas porque pienso hacer dos capítulos más y a vivir el verano :) Es más, mientras escribo esto, tengo a mi Draco personal lavando el coche en el patio mientras hace un sol de escándalo y me llama a gritos. Oh, la realidad me reclama aunque quisiera seguir escribiendo. Pero si me muero de una insolación os quedaríais sin saber el final xD Nos os preocupéis, habrá más Draco en el próximo capítulo. Siento no haber escrito una historia de amor en condiciones, pero es lo que me ha salido del alma. Supongo que ya en Septiembre empezaré con otra. Le digo adiós al misterio hasta más ver. Y ahora, GRACIAS A TODOS. Con todo mi corazón. Sin vuestros comentarios esta historia seria diferente o estaría sin terminar. Nunca pido reviews, pero espero que esta vez me dejéis algunos los invisibles como yo los llamo, solo para saber si ya sabíais que era Rosie y si mejor me dedico a hacer ganchillo y el misterio se lo dejo a Agatha xD No en serio, gracias, gracias, gracias. Aunque no os conteste a los reviews, no significa que no los lea ni los aprecie, es que desde el primer momento no escribí a casi nadie y me daba reparo empezar con unos pocos si y otros no, no lo veía justo. (En mi defensa decir que antes se respondían por aquí y no me acostumbré, aparte de que no siempre tengo tiempo). Bueno, ya sabéis que no me gusta los N.A y decir también que esta historia llega a su fin. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mi que iba a terminar una por fin? XD Pero me lo propuse y aquí estoy. No he sido más feliz escribiendo que escribiendo esta historia. Os animo a que os hagáis una cuenta y con un poco de ilusión y un poco del corrector de word escribáis una. Todos tenemos historias en nuestras cabezas, las historias cuentan de nosotros más de lo que hablamos. Es una bendición. ¡Por eso, bendito seáis, si soñáis con Hogwarts! **


	14. Bella maldad

**Bella Maldad**

La despertó una voz por encima de su cabeza, una voz asustada y temblorosa.

—Yo no he sido...

Al principio estaba tan desorientada que no entendía que era lo que sentía debajo de su espalda.

—¿Ginny?

Luego lo supo. Se había desmayado, sin motivo aparente, allí, en mitad de los terrenos de Hogwarts, mientras Rosie gritaba incoherencias...Mientras gritaba que era la culpable de todo lo que le había pasado.

Sintió una saliva espesa en la comisura de sus labios, y un sabor amargo en la garganta mientras se levantaba asustada. _Yo nunca te dije que mis bragas era de micropuffs. _Y el silencio. Y la sonrisa. Por Merlín, que tonta había sido. Pero que tonta.

—No te acerques.—Le dijo con la voz ronca. Porque Rosie seguía allí de pie, mirándola de hito en hito, como si no pudiera procesar bien la escena. Era jodidamente buena en cuanto a interpretación, si podía escapar de allí le daría un diez.

—Yo no he sido...¡te lo juro!

Cuando por fin consiguió ponerse de pie tras marearse unas cuantas veces, ya sabía que volvía a tener fiebre.

—Cállate por favor...—Ya era demasiado tarde para mentiras, le daba igual lo que le dijera, se había delatado ella sola por fin. Ya tenía a la culpable, ¿qué esperaba, que por que dijera que ella no había sido todo lo que había dicho o hecho se borraría de un plumazo?Estaba loca, no había otra explicación pausible.

—¡Tienes que creerme!—Rosie chilló desesperada, sin moverse del sitio. Aquel grito se le clavó en la cabeza como agujas candentes. Que gritara lo que quisiera, no le hacía falta para llegar a la enfermería ella sola. ¿Habría vomitado?—Ginny...

Cuanta desesperación en su voz. Pero no solo en su voz, Rosie parecía fuera de sus casillas, con las manos temblorosas y la miraba suplicante. Pero Ginny estaba demasiado cansada para contestar, solo queria salir de allí como si de pronto todo solo fuera una mala pesadilla. Avanzó unos pasos pero no consiguió ni siquiera llegar hasta el primer árbol, las fuerzas le fallaron y se hincó de rodillas en el suelo como si rezara. Le faltaba el aire.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Y sintió su mano en su hombro, con una delicadeza absoluta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan falsa, como podía sonar tan sincera a pesar de todo? Se encontraba tan mal, tan caliente, tan mareada, que lo único que podía hacer era gritar. ¿¡Cómo pudo...?!

—¡No me toques!—Rosie la soltó de inmediato como si quemara, pero no se movió. Al menos que no la tocara, no quería estar allí con ella más de dos segundos y sin embargo no podía moverse. Necesitaba ayuda. Ahora la desesperada era ella, y Rosie no paraba de hablar y notaba como las palabras retumbaban en su mente calenturienta como una agonía.

¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?

—Ginny, ¡tienes que creerme!

Suspiró hondo, mientras le sobrevenía otra arqueada que la dobló en dos. No quería llorar pero lloraría, estaba tan agobiada que solo quería gritar que se callara, que se callara de una buena vez. ¿Porqué no dejaba de repetir lo mismo, estaría intentando apelar a sus buenos sentimientos? Estos ya habían desaparecido hacía mucho y si la hubiera podido golpear lo habría hecho. Pero para empezar tendría que llegar a la enfermería cuanto antes si no quería morirse allí mismo. Lo demás podía esperar.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para tranquilizarse, sabiendo que ya no tenía mas remedio que aceptar su ayuda si quería salir de allí.

—Está bien, está bien.—Le dijo conciliadora, sin embargo, no podía mirarla a los ojos.—Llévame a la enfermería y hablaremos.

Pero Rosie no se movió del sitio.

—Vamos Rosie, no me puedes dejar aquí tirada, hace frío, estoy enferma...

—No estás enferma.

Ginny alzó los ojos desde el suelo, buscando su mirada totalmente sorprendida. Su malestar era tan obvio que cualquiera podría ver que ardía de fiebre, ¿qué demonios...?Pero de pronto comprendió. Aquella maldita lunática esperaba que se desmayara allí mismo, que se congelara en el frío suelo y acabara por tener una hipotermia. ¿Creía que así se salvaría?

—Estás loca...—Susurró con odio. Era una maldita pesadilla, eso es lo que era.

Sin embargo, Rosie se arrodilló fente a ella totalmente asustada, como si le preocupara su estado y no lo que podría pasar después. Cogió la manta que minutos antes habían usado para sentarse y comer y se la puso por los hombros.

Pero, ¿qué intentaba, confundirla?, ¿manta si pero enfermería no? Y Rosie pareció comprender por su mirada estupefacta, porque se sentó a su lado y la miró. Parecía totalmente arrepentida. _Parecía..._

—No soy tonta, si te llevo a la enfermería no me dejaran explicarme y tu dirás las cosas como no son. Cuando se den cuenta de lo que pasan, vendrán a por mi. ¡Y yo no he sido!

Una locura, una maldita locura. Ginny seguía mirándola sin comprender, sin atreverse a preguntar que demonios ocurría. Pero no tenía otro remedio no si no quería morirse allí de una hipotermia.

—Mira, no diré nada, te lo prometo.

—Lo siento. Tienes que dejarme que te explique y luego te llevaré.

¿Explicar qué, más mentiras?, ¡todo lo que había pasado solo eran cosas de niños comparado con lo que estaba pasando!. Le daba igual los motivos de todas las cosas que le había hecho, la pulmonía había vuelto a hacer mella en su organismo y no estaba para bromas. ¿Qué la odiaba sabría Merlín porqué? Daba igual, daba igual, ¿nadie se estaría preguntando dónde estaba?, ¿Ron, tal vez?, ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que se desmayó?

—¿Ginny?

—Rosie...—Gimió, y empezó a toser convulsionadamente. Solo le quedaba negociar con ella. Necesitaba ir a la enfermería, y haría lo que fuera.—No me importa porque lo hayas hecho, de verdad. Lo que pasó, pasó. No sé si es que no te caigo bien o que...

Y aunque siguiera tosiendo, la verdad se le paró ante los ojos como un ángel devastador. Aunque tosiera y tosiera, su mente se quedó congelada como si el puzzle que hacía años que llevaba intentando armar hubiera encontrado la pieza que le faltaba. Como un _¡click!_

Rosie se había inclinado hacia ella con preocupación, rodeándola con los brazos. Pero a Ginny ya no le importaba que la tocara, cuando paró de toser y se quitó la saliva de la boca—ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había escupido algo de sangre—la miró como si la viera por primera vez.

—Tú...—Susurró con la voz ronca y los ojos entrecerrados. No podía decir lo que su mente estaba pugnando por enseñarle una y otra vez.—Tú y él...

Rosie bajó los ojos apesadumbrada y asintió.

Que tonta habia sido, y a saber desde cuando. Y lloró. Lloró porque se encontraba enferma, atrapada lejos del castillo sin fuerzas para moverse, porque había sido una tonta y ahora le dolía más eso que sus propios pulmones. No estaba siendo racional, lo sabía, pero ya que Rosie no parecía dispuesta ayudarla si no la dejaba hablar, la dejaría. No negociaría. No es que le diera igual empeorarse, pero la curiosidad y el dolor—por supuesto, no un dolor físico—por la verdad que intuían parecian querer saciarse cuanto antes. La dejaría hablar...

Y Rosie pareció comprender de pronto por su silencio, y se separó de ella lentamente, como si le algo le pesara en el alma. Y cuando habló ya no la miraba.

—Conozco a Draco desde haces muchos años. Mis padres me llevaban regularmente a su casa a jugar, creo que esperaban que nos hicieramos novios tarde o temprano y yo...bueno, creo que ya no es hora para las mentiras, yo también lo esperaba. Sé que sabes que es estar enamorada, no soy tonta, os he vigilado de cerca, sé que es sentirse tan vulnerable ante otra persona que eres capaz incluso de pasar por alto ciertas cosas. ¿Sabes? Draco siempre fue un hueso duro de roer, siempre tan misterioso y callado, tan educado delante de los adultos. Sus personalidades me atraían como una mosca a la luz. Y por un tiempo pensé que quizás un dia él se diera cuenta de que yo estaba allí. ¿Te imaginas lo que sentí cuando me enteré de lo de Pansy?Apareció de pronto, con todo su dinero, su posición, su altanería...Todo lo que Draco siempre odió ahora lo aceptaba como la cosa más normal del mundo para la que sería su posible novia. Yo también tenía de eso, ¿porque yo no? Pero todos parecían encantados con la pareja, incluso ellos mismos. Pero yo conocía a Draco, ¿sabes? A mi no me engañaba.

Y sonrió con pesadumbre hacia sus zapatos mojados por el frío. Ginny, a su lado, seguía tosiendo , pero más atenta a sus palabras que a sus propios dolores. No tenía ni idea a donde podría llegar esa conversación y ni siquiera se lo imaginaba... O quizás no quería. Ya no.

—Pero no tuve más remedio que claudicar después de un tiempo. Parecían estar tan felices...¡Como los odiaba! Los odiaba a los dos con toda mi alma. ¿Pero que podía hacer si no mirarlos de lejos y seguir viviendo mi propia vida? Empecé a alejarme de él y estoy casi segura que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Salí con otros chicos, hice mi vida ajena a la de ellos. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú, eh?...Como los odiaba.

Y parecía odiarlos de verdad, maldita sea, pensó Ginny. Y sin embargo, ¿cuánto la odiaria a ella?, ¿la odiaría tanto como para dejarla morirse de frío allí?

—Y por esa razón no me enteré de nada cuando ya todo había ocurrido. No conocía a Lavender por ese tiempo, y pensé que me moría. ¿Quién era esa que había podido entrometerse en una relación que pensaba que era indestructible? Era verdad que la había visto dos o tres veces en las fiestas de la mansión Malfoy, pero allí había tantas chicas que no había razón para que Draco se fijara solo en una de ellas. No teniendo a Pansy. No...teniendome a mi.

Ginny cortó su soliloquio con otra tos convulsionada que parecía no acabar nunca, y Rosie se acercó a ella solo unos segundos para quitarse su propia túnica y hecharsela por encima de los hombros. Pero ya no se la veía preocupada. Sus ojos parecían estar en otra parte, lejos, muy lejos de allí, inmerso en los recuerdos que, estaba casi segura, jamás habían visto la luz. Siguió relatando como quien cuenta una historia y Ginny apretó las manos en el suelo para poder dejarla continuar. Rápido, pensaba, aunque quisiera seguir escuchando, rápido...

—Me hice su amiga. Soy una persona lista y me hice su amiga y me lo contó todo. Como era su padre, la bancarrota, el fallecimiento de su madre, sus ganas de volar de allí. Nunca hablaba de Draco aunque fuera eso lo que me interesara, pero pensé que quizás escuchándola podría ver algún resquicio para poder separarlos. Porque a esas alturas, tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer. No se merecían el uno al otro y sin embargo, parecía que no había amor más verdadero que el de ellos...Nunca llegué a imaginar a Draco lamiendole las heridas a nadie, y me di cuenta que lo de Pansy solo era el camino al que tendría que haber ido a parar si no se hubiera rebelado. A ella si la quiso, ¿sabes? Aunque bueno, tu también eres bastante lista. Sé que lo sabes.

Ginny asintió y tosió, pero más bajito, aunque no creyese que era tan lista como Rosie decía.

—Y un día sin más lo dejaron. Sí, así sin más. No es que no me lo explique, yo había intentado separarlos contando algunas mentiras y destapando algunas verdades... Ahora me río al pensar que si hubieran querido a pesar de todo lo que hice, hubieran seguido juntos.

—¿Porqué crees que lo dejaron?—La pregunta saltó de sus labios ahogados sin querer, incluso sobresaltándola a ella misma. Vale, quizás se encontraba mejor, pero no mucho mejor como para querer alargar eso. Pero aún así temía que si la llevaba a la enfermería, cosas que solo sabría Rosie se quedarían con ella para siempre. Y tenía miedo.

Rosie se encogió de hombros a su lado.

—Ya te dije que Draco si la quería, pero no estaba tan seguro de que ese amor tan grande fuera recíproco. Sí, Lavender también lo quería, no te digo que no, pero era...diferente. No era lo mismo. Pero solo puedo suponer, quizás si algún día tienes la oportunidad de hablar con ella lo sepas. Yo solo sé lo que viví y lo poco que comprendí de aquella extraña relación.

Ginny se sintió satisfecha con la explicacion y asintió. Si algún día...¿llegaría?

—Bueno, como iba diciendo, intentaré no explayarme mucho. Siento desde aquí como ardes de fiebre.—Ginny bufó y tosió a su lado, pero no dijo nada.—Sentí que era mi oportunidad. Me acerqué a él con la excusa de la vieja amiga, del paño de lágrimas, aunque bueno, eso de las lágrimas es solo un decir, porque jamás vi a Draco llorando. Y Lavender se enteró de mis intenciones. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, el día que fuimos al Lago?, ¿el supuesto cumpleaños? Como ya te dije fue un reconciliación. A pesar de que me acercara a ella por mis propios intereses, habíamos acabado cogiéndonos cariño. No es que Lavender se enfadara, no exactamente, pero si que me hechó en cara que me hubiera aprovechado. Y todo iba bien hasta que dijiste lo de las bragas.

Y Ginny recordó.

—¿Te imaginas la cara que se nos quedó? Aunque imagino que ibas demasiado borracha como para acordarte, casi nos morimos las dos allí mismo. ¿Que Draco te había robado las bragas?, ¿cómo, cuando, porqué? Lavender solo se rió de aquello cuando bajabamos por las escaleras, pero yo no estaba tan segura de que fueras tan inocente como yo pensaba. Ya ves, me equivoqué solo en parte. Pero no podía dejar que las cosas pasaran a su antojo, tenía que intervenir...¿Sabes eso de los recuerdos qué cuando pasa el tiempo lo ves todo con mayor objetividad? Cuando...me acosté por primera vez con Draco pensé que lo hacía por amor, sin saber que me engañaba a mi misma, que no era conmigo con la que estaba en la cama, era con ella, era con Lavender, la Lavender que desapareció un día después justo cuando se enteró que estaba...embarazada.

Y cuando dijo aquella palabra la miró, esperando su reacción, pero Ginny estaba tan concentrada en no perderse nada de sus palabras y bajo el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, que ni siquiera se inmutó. Y eso extrañó a Rosie.

—¿Sabías...? No me puedo creer que Draco te lo contara.

Y el segundo mazazo del día cayó en ella con menos benevolencia aún. Draco lo sabía. Draco lo había sabido siempre y nunca se lo dijo. Apretó los labios y asintió. ¿Qué más da quien se lo dijera? Ahora si que quería acabar con eso cuanto antes. Y volvió a toser.

—Vaya yo...—Rosie parecía confundida—no me lo esperaba. Tu te lo has tomado mejor que yo, por lo que veo. Yo me heché a llorar en cuanto lo supe. Fue como si de pronto todo lo que había hecho para estar con él se fuera a la mierda. Iban a tener un hijo juntos, ¿qué los separaría? Pero Lavender se fue, se fue y me dejó a solas contigo. La chica de las bragas de micropuffs. Todo pasó en un lapso de veinticuatro horas, me volví paranoica. Sentía que me estaban atacando por todos los flancos, tú, Lavender, y a saber quien más...

Aquella frase le puso los pelos de punta, pero no estaba muy segura de porqué. Quizás solo fuera porque estaba enferma...

—Le robé las bragas. No es dificil entrar en una Sala Común ajena si sabes como y tienes ayuda del interior. Quería ver si era verdad, necesitaba saberlo. No podía preguntarle a Draco directamente porque...bueno, no sabía si me daba más miedo que me dijera la verdad o que me mintiese. Pero allí estaban, aquellas braguitas de micropuff que indicaban a ciencia cierta que algo había pasado entre ustedes dos. Y quise hacer algo. Soy buena mintiendo, como ya sabrás. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que pasase lo que pasó con Lavender, ya no. Tenía por fin una relación con Draco, basada en el sexo sí, pero para mi era suficiente en ese momento. Quizás pensaba...yo que sé, que al cabo de un tiempo se enamoraría de mi. Pero solo era una tonta enamorada. Así que fui pensando que podía hacer para que Draco se enfadara contigo. Y vi la oportunidad con Pansy.

¿Pansy? Pensó Ginny. ¿Cómo que Pansy...?Pero Rosie no tardó en responder.

—Draco es un chico, que si te fijas bien, bajo toda esa fachada de maldad y prejuicios, una buena persona. Creo que Lavender lo llegó a saber mucho antes que yo. Draco sabía que había hecho mucho daño a Pansy, que habían compartido muchísimas cosas y que la había dejado en la estacada. No solo como pareja, si no socialmente. Al romper su relación, fue como si pusiera en ella un letrero luminoso que dijera: "No apta". Todo el mundo se preguntaba porque Draco habría dejado a la perfecta de Pansy Parkinson. Como si la dejara estigmatizada. Si era tan buen partido, ¿porqué? Draco se había criado en esos ambientes y ya sabía antes de dejarla las habladurías que ello conllevaría. Por eso lo quiso de más, todo lo que no la quiso cuando estaban juntos. Nadie podía meterse con ella. Nadie. ¿Y qué mejor que dejarte caer que alguien se había chivado de lo del Filch? Ten en cuenta que yo pensaba que tú y él teníais una relación. Una relación verdadera. Nada me hizo creer lo contrario y si había pasado con Lavender, ¿porqué contigo no?Yo pensaba que sabías todo lo referente a él, de su relación con Lavender y Pansy. Que lo sabías todo, y pensé que si dejaba caer que alguien se había chivado atarías cabo e irías con el cuento a Draco. ¿Y sabes qué Ginny? Yo ni siquiera sabía si alguien se habia chivado de verdad.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y se acurrucó entre la ropa que tenía encima, tosiendo ligeramente. Había algo que no entendía a pesar de su dolor creciente de cabeza.

—¿Pero se chivó o no se chivó?

—Se chivó, pero yo eso no lo supe hasta más tarde. Hasta que Draco me contó que tú le habías preguntado por la botella llena de tierra. Casi me reí de no ser porque me puse celosa al límite pensando cuando habríais hablado de eso.

¿Le contaría lo de las sirenas?, pensó Ginny, pero no quiso seguir hablando. De pronto, las cosas se veían desde una nueva luz que le explicaba muchas oscuridades. Demasiadas.

—Pero no surtió efecto y me extrañé. Nada pasaba y yo sabía, por un sexto sentido que supongo que tenemos casi todas las mujeres, que Draco se estaba separado de mi a causa de otra. Y esa otra eras tú. Así que decidí arriesgarme. Hablé con Parvati y la amenazé. Le dije que contara que alguien la había amenazado por acercarse a Draco, hacer como si fuera buena amiga tuya y te previniera. Joder, de lejos parecías tan ingenua y tan tonta. Tan buena persona...

—Pero...—otra pequeña tos involuntaria—¿como se dejó convencer para que no dijera la verdad?

Y Rosie la miró sonriendo, con una cariñosa benevolencia.

—Ginny, todo el mundo tenemos cadáveres en los armarios. Parvati no iba a ser menos. Solo tuve que indagar un poco para saber que las buenas notas de ella y su hermana eran debido a que eran bastante diestras en pasarse información en los exámenes. Aunque no estuvieran en el mismo aula. Ya sabes, no hay una solución para cada problema pero si un conjuro para cada situación.

Por Merlín, ¿todos eran tan suceptibles para la extorsión?, ¿sería verdaderamente demasiado buena?No sabía si alegrarse o no.

—Y esperé. Pero nada ocurrió. O bueno, si que ocurrió. Draco dejó de llamarme, dejó de acostarse conmigo, signo inequívoco de que mis planes no habían funcionado en absoluto. Me volví loca de dolor, no sabía que hacer. Había tenido mi felicidad en la punta de los dedos y no había podido agarrarla. Y mientras tanto, tu te acercabas más a mi y yo a tí y eso me daba ideas, muchas ideas. Quería hacer igual que con Lavender, saber tus puntos fuertes, tus puntos débiles. Yo era la que te espiaba detrás de las estanterías, no era la primera vez. Pero me viste, me viste y tuve que inventarme algo. ¿Y qué mejor que volver a hechar las culpas a Pansy? Pero te sobreestimé, a ti y a él. Draco, aunque no me lo dijera, ya había dado carpetazo a lo nuestro sin ninguna explicación y no podía saber si se lo habías dicho o no. Solo me tocaba esperar...Esperar y cruzar los dedos. Y si te preguntas porque nunca te conté lo nuestro, fue porque pensé que a esas alturas ya nada cambiaría.

Y Rosie suspiró, como si ahí acabara toda su historia. Ginny sabía que se había saltado partes, por ejemplo, cuando la atacó en el pasillo. O lo de su habitación, que vendría a continuación. Sin embargo, había algo raro en toda la historia. Algo demasiado raro y Rosie lo notó por como la miraba. Pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada más porque otro ataque de tos violento la acometió como si le dieran puñaladas en los pulmones. Tosía y tosía sin parar y Rosie, a su lado, con la cara asustada y temblando, se puso de rodillas intentando contenerla.

Se iba a morir allí, de pronto lo supo. Empezaba otra vez a marearse, a sentir el hormigueo en las manos y en los pies, y como el pecho le subía y le bajaba dolorosamente. Basta de conversaciones, basta de verdades. Tenía que ir a la enfermería ya.

—Rosie...—gimió desesperada, entre tos y tos—La enfermería...

Pero Rosie volvía a negar con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—No puedo, tienes que escucharme.

¿Pero que más quería de ella? La verdad había salido a la luz, ¿qué mas quería, que le prometiera que si la llevaba al colegio no iba a salir más con Draco?, ¿qué más daba ya?

—No...no volveré a salir con Draco, te lo prometo.—La tos le partía los pulmones. Y ya lo había dicho, ahora ya solo quedaba que en alguna parte de esa mente endiablada hubiera un poco de compasión.

Pero Rosie la abrazó de pronto como pudo, y escuchó su voz por encima de su cabeza tras el ruido de su propia tos.

—¡No es eso, no es eso!, ¡te lo juro que no es por eso! Déjame contarte, solo un poco más. Dejé de intentarlo, ¿sabes? Dejé de intentar separaros, y de pronto alguien entró en tu habitación y te la destrozó.

—¡Fuiste tú!—Ginny se mareó y se hechó hacia atrás en el cesped helado. No podía respirar...

—¡No, yo no fui!, ¡yo jamás te habría envenenado!, ¡jamás te hubiera hecho daño físicamente!, ¡sólo quería que Draco y tu lo dejárais!

Ginny, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de la tos, sintió como su cuerpo volaba hacia arriba, como si se separase de ella. ¿Envenenado? Fue con lo único que se quedó, cuando cerró los ojos en una último tos y ya no sintió nada más.

**Las cosas que duelen**

—Mira mamá, está abriendo los ojos.

En efecto, Ginny abría los ojos a un claridad que la deslumbró. Se quejó quedamente, y la mano suave de su propia madre se puso sobre su frente, acariciadora.

—Parece que ya no tiene fiebre. Ginevra, ¿me oyes?

La oía. Pero le dolía tanto volver a la luz que no dijo nada; pero abrió los ojos como pudo. Su madre estaba sentada en sillón a su lado, y sus hermanos mayores estaban a los pies de su cama.

Al principio pensó que estaba en la enfermería. Que Rosie por fin había entrado en razón y la había arrastrado hasta el castillo, o que había llamado a alguien para que la recogiera. Pero la luz de los ventanales no era la misma que la de Hogwarts, no. Y no se encontraba en una habitación enorme, si no en un cuarto pequeño de paredes blancas.

—¿Dónde estoy?—Se atrevió a preguntar. Le dolía tanto el pecho y la garganta que prefirió no haberlo hecho.

—En San Mungo, desde hace tres días.

Gimió. San Mungo, eso solo podía significar una cosa. Que el envenenamiento del que hablaba Rosie era verdad.

—No te preocupes cariño,—su madre le habló bajito junto a su oído—ya estás mejor, te han curado. Tenías una bronquitis derivativa hacia una pulmonía grave. Muy grave, pero te han curado. Ya verás que pronto estarás bien.

¿Pulmonía?, ¿derivativa? ¡La habían envenenado!, ¿es qué nadie se había dado cuenta? Pero solo podía cerrar los ojos, volvía a dolerle tanto el pecho que solo quería seguir durmiendo para que le dejara de doler. Y saber que su madre estaba allí la relajaba, aunque estuviera asustada. Pero no quería dormirse. No quería...

—Vamos, cierra los ojos. La próxima vez que los abras todo habrá pasado...

Todo...

**Las cosas que son ciertas**

Estaba sola. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos su madre ya no estaba, ni sus hermanos. ¿Lo habría soñado quizás? Pero el cuarto era el mismo. ¿Cuánto habría de verdad en todo aquello? El dolor. El dolor seguía allí por ejemplo, en menor medida, pero allí. Pero por fin sentía que podía respirar y aquello la calmó.

Así que estaba en San Mungo. Supuso que en la tercera planta, en Envenamientos Provocados por Pociones y Plantas. Por Merlín, ¿cómo se había complicado todo de pronto? Pero ya sabía que las cosas hacía tiempo que estaban complicadas.

Suspiró y miró hacia arriba, hacia la ventana donde estaba apoyada el cabecero de su cama. Sería mediodía, quizás, y todos los alumnos estarían comiendo en el Gran Comedor. Quizás su madre y sus hermanos, y su padre si le habían dado el día libre, estarían comiendo en la quinta planta.

¿Cómo, como se había complicado todo de esa manera? Se preguntó que clase de veneno le habían suministrado y cuando. Y porque Rosie lo negaba con tanto ahínco. Si había confesado lo demás, ¿porqué no eso?, ¿no sería demasiado obvio cuando le preguntaran?, ¿creía que se iba a salvar todo por contarle cuan enamorada estaba de Draco? ¡Envenenada! Aquello se salía de la comprensión, pero supuso que las personas inestables no pensaban con igual raciocinio. Porque, indudablemente, Rosie estaba loca.

—¡Buenos días!Ops...En realidad, ¡buenas tardes!—La voz cantarina de la que supuso una enfermera la saludó entrando por la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes.

—No te preocupes, tus padres y tus hermanos estan comiendo en la cafetería, volverán pronto. Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?—La enfermera, que se había inclinado sobre ella para tocarle el pecho con suaves masajes, seguía sonriendo con benevolencia.

—Mejor supongo.

—Bueno, dentro de unos días si todo sigue bien, te daremos el alta y podrás volver al colegio. Aunque eso no es una buena noticia que digamos, ¿eh?

Y se rió tan fuerte que le contagió la risa. Volvía a reír, después de no sabía cuanto tiempo.

La enfermera, Joselyn por el letrero que colgaba de su bata, se acercó al armario y empezó a escribir algo en la carpeta que había debajo caer en su cama. Parecía absorta y sin embargo no dejaba de hablar.

—Vaya catarro más grande que ha pillado nuestra princesa Ginevra, ¿verdad?

¿Catarro?, Ginny entrecerró los ojos y la miró ceñuda, obviando lo de "princesa Ginevra".

—¿Qué ha querido decir con catarro?

Pero la enfermera no se movió del sitio mientras le habló.

—¿No te lo han dicho tus papás? Has tenido una bronquitis derivati...

—¡Espere!, ¿no estamos en la tercera planta? Quiero decir...

Esta vez, la enfermera se dio la vuelta y la miró entre risueña y sorprendida.

—¿En Envenamientos Provocados? ¡Por la feliz Morgana, no!

Y la risa que antes le había parecido tan contagiosa le puso los pelos de punta. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Por el desconcierto de su cara, la enfermera se acercó a su cama y se sentó, contrariada.

—¿Porqué crees qué alguien te ha envenenado?

Buena pregunta, una pregunta que no sabía muy bien como contestar. Porque me sentía como tal, porque me han estado atacando y ésto era la guinda final. Porque una loca lo gritó como si fuera la verdad del universo.

De pronto se sentía extrañamente tonta. Pero feliz.

—Mira, si alguien te hubiera envenenado como crees, lo sabríamos te lo aseguro. Sé que has recaído dos veces según el informe de Hogwarts, y que quizás te parece extraño, ¡yo misma me creía que Pomfrey era infalible en mis años!Pero trabajando aquí te das cuenta que las enfermedades tienen mucho derroteros, que no todas aparecen con los mismos sintomas y a la misma vez. Es muy complicado ésto de la medimagia...¡Por eso me metí a enfermera!—Soltó otra risotada feliz, que sonó como un ¡ja!, ¡ja!.—No te preocupes. Ah, por cierto, se me olvidaba. ¡Tienes visita!

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió.

¿Una visita, de quién?, ¿algún familiar que se había enterado? Porque esa persona en la que pensaba no podía ser, no la hubieran dejado salir del colegio. Pero no tuvo que pensar mucho más porque recortada en la puerta, como si fuera un sueño desdibujado al que había reclamado hacia mucho tiempo, se encontraba Lavender. No se movió por un momento de debajo del dintel, le sonreía de lejos, con las manos agarradas al asa de un bolso marrón. No la recordaba tan guapa, ni tan mayor. Ni con tanta sabiduría en el rostro en forma de ojeras púrpuras.

—Hola.—Le dijo.

—Hola.

Sonreía aún.

—Tienes mejor aspecto.

¿Mejor? pensó, ¿cuántas veces habría ido a verla?

—Gracias. ¿Quieres...?

Y ella quiso. Anduvo hasta el sillón donde vio a su madre por primera vez cuando abrió los ojos y se sentó justo en el filo, con la espalda recta. No se dijeron nada, pero no dejaron de mirarse.

Más guapa, sí, pero más vieja. Sabía que solo tenía dieciséis años, dentro de nada quizás diecisiete, pero parecía...¿habría hecho mal los calculos? Debía de estar de cinco meses. ¿A los cinco meses no se le vería ya la barriga?

Lavender pareció intuir su mirada, porque se relajó y volvió a sonreir.

—No tuve al niño.

Ginny se quedó sin saber que decir, y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. ¿Lo sabría ya Draco?, ¿sabría que no era padre? Y volvió a escuchar como se acercaba un poco más a su cama.

—¿Cómo iba a tenerlo? Aunque hubiera querido, que no quería...No,—alzó la mirada cuando percibió el tono de su voz. Su tono de dolor.—no podía. Nadie hubiera sido feliz.

Feliz, nadie hubiera sido feliz, esa era la razón. Ni ella, ni Draco, ni lo peor de todo el bebé. Lavender no parecía mas vieja, ni más mayor, ni mas sabia. Lavender había tenido que crecer en cinco meses lo que tendría que haber crecido en cinco años y de golpe. Y no pudo detener el sentimiento de que su corazón se comprimiera ante tal razón. Pero, ¿qué decirle?, ¿lo siento?, ¿sonaría falso, aunque no lo fuese? La verdad de todo aquello es que a pesar de que se había pasado meses y meses pensando en ella, intentando vislumbrar como era, viéndola en los recuerdos de otros, ya sabía a esas alturas que no la conocía. Así que optó por preguntar lo más obvio para llenar el vacio que habían dejado esas palabras en la habitación.

—No quiero parecer maleducada, pero...¿qué haces...?

—Draco me pidió que viniera verte.

Y aunque quiso sonar indiferente no lo consiguió. Ni Ginny pudo intentar disimular su desconcierto.

—Está muy preocupado por ti.

Y su menté voló al día en el que estuvieron en el invernadero. _Malfoy, tú...¿tú sabes donde está Lavender?...No._ Y aquella vez en la cocina de su casa, cuando le dejó entrever que quizás Pansy le había hecho algo malo. Y él le dijo que no. Porque ya lo sabía. ¿Cuántas mentiras más?, ¿cuántas?

—Te ha sorprendido que él y yo aún...aún mantengamos el contacto, ¿no?

Tampoco había que ser una adivina para saber que sí, así que Ginny no contestó. Y se hizo el silencio. ¿Cuántas? Pero Lavender parecía feliz de estar allí, o al menos tranquila, y cuando habló, no dejaba de sonreír. No había dejado de sonreír desde que entró.

—Me ha dicho que tendrías muchas preguntas. No sé si podré responder a todas, pero lo intentaré, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Porqué le hablaba con aquella familiaridad, como si fuera una prima pequeña enferma que no entendía nada?, ¿y porque de pronto estaba tan enfadada, si ella no era el motivo de su enfado?

—Tu no sabes nada, no has estado en el colegio desde Septiembre.—Le dijo con demasiada acritud. Se había dedicado a pellizcar la sábana áspera que tenía entre sus manos, para no ponerse a temblar.

Lavender meditó la respuesta unos segundos, con la vista fija en sus manos.

—Draco me lo ha explicado todo.

—¿Ah, sí?—Dijo, intentando sonar desinteresada, pero el fuego que poco antes había ardido empezaba a calentarla por dentro como una hoguera. Una hoguera incontrolable.—Pues tienes suerte. No sé si eres tan tonta como para creerte que "todo" significa "todo" y no "lo que a mi me conviene contarte," como hacía conmigo. Tal vez un hijo que no ha nacido sea la diferencia.

Lavender encajó el golpe con los labios apretados. Ginny también los apretó, pero por verguenza. ¿Porqué había dicho eso, porque lo pagaba con ella? Se arrepintió nada más decirlo.

—Yo...lo siento mucho.

—No lo sientas. Tienes el derecho de estar enfadada, aunque sepamos que no es conmigo. Al menos, no del todo. He venido en representación de Draco y es normal.

—No, no lo es.

Y volvieron a callar. ¿Dónde quedó la Lavender que decía palabrotas en cada frase, donde la que no le importaba ni temía un castigo?, ¿nunca había estado allí, era la parte falsa o seria ésta? Muchas preguntas...Sí, si tenía muchas preguntas pero, ¿qué sabría ella?, ¿de verdad sabría "todo"?

—¿Ginny?—Lavender la llamó desde sus pensamientos encontrados y alzó la cabeza para enfrentarla. No sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba con ella, si sus padres vendrían y ella se iría y no volvería. Y si no volviera, ¿la volvería a ver otra vez, o se esfumaría como esos recuerdos que había intentado atrapar cuando Draco hablaba de ella?

—¿Seguís manteniendo el contacto por lo que pasó o porque él y tú...?

—Él te quiere a ti.

Ginny resopló incrédula sin querer, y Lavender por fin volvió a sonreír.

—Eso lo dices tú...

—Lo sé. Te quiere a ti, siempre te ha querido. O por lo menos es lo que él cuenta. Pero yo lo sé.

¿Siempre?, ¿qué significaba siempre? Era la primera vez que sentía que las palabras no significaban todo lo que deberían de significar. ¿La quería cuando estaba con ella, sin Ginny saberlo?, ¿antes o después de estar con Rosie? Las palabras solo eran palabras, solo eso.

—¿Porqué lo dejaste?—Preguntó a bocajarro, y con un poco de maldad. Seguía enfadada, maldita sea, y sin saber porque, y sin embargo ese sentimiento la complacía un poco.

Lavender suspiró quedamente y agarró el bolso aún con más ahínco, bolso que aún no había soltado y que apretaba contra su regazo.

—No sé por donde empezar...Tiene gracia, pensé que el día que lo dejé no tendría que darle explicaciones jamás y aquí estoy, pensándolas para ti porque no quise pensarlas en su día.

Otra pausa. Ginny seguía pellizcando la sábana con el corazón al galope.

—No sé si lo quise, esa es la verdad. No al menos como se supone que se deben de querer dos personas que quieren mantener alguna relación. Para empezar, ni siquiera pensé que aquello nos llevaría a ninguna parte. Los dos llevabamos la misma vida pero en distintas posiciones. Teníamos el mismo padre agobiante, meticuloso y autoritario. Creo que incluso el mío se lleva la palma. Vivíamos según sus designios, según lo que dijeran de nosotros o lo que dejaran de decir. ¿Era raro que dos personas como nosotros acabaramos juntos? Supongo que no.

Ginny pensó en Rosie, _no había razón para que Draco se fijara. _Pero Lavender sin embargo las exponía de una en una.

—Mi padre jugó mal unas cuantas partidas con los negocios, ¿sabías que mi madre falleció?—Lo sabía, pero creía haber hecho una promesa con Mcgonngall y por eso dejó que continuara.—Mi padre no es mala persona, solo es un padre que de pronto se vio a cargo de una hija que nunca quiso y unos negocios cada vez menos rentables. Nos conocimos por esa época, cuando Draco cada vez estaba más cansado y yo también. Y solo queríamos divertirnos, solo eso, al menos yo. ¿Que si pensé en la pobre Pansy? Ni siquiera pensaba en mi misma. Sólo quería sentir algo...No me imaginé que iba a lastimar a tantas personas, y si lo supe, no hice nada por cambiarlo. Fui una egoista.

Pero Ginny no pensaba que lo fuera, ahora ya no.

—Cuando dejé a Draco fue por puro egoísmo. Me cansé de él como me cansaba de los otros chicos. Pensé que estaría mejor sola, que no tendría que aguantar a nadie por encima de mí, que no iba a dejarme manipular como se dejó mi madre. Sé que Draco me quiso muchísimo más de lo que yo le quise a él, y lo supe el día que le conté que estaba embarazada. Creo que fue uno de los motivos primordiales de que me volviera medio loca en la enfermería aquel día. Pensé a ciencia cierta de que Draco me iba a dejar en la estacada, o que diría que no era suyo, pues yo ya sabía que él sabía que me veía con otros. Pero yo sabía que era de él, aunque él no lo supiera. Y aceptó. Quiso hacerse cargo y yo me morí de miedo. De pronto supe que no podía hacerle eso, no a él.

—Pero...—Vamos Ginny, se dijo, vamos. Aunque lo digas en voz alta no dejará de ser menos verdad.—él siguió queriéndote a pesar de todo.

Pero Lavender negó con la cabeza.

—Él quería a la Lavender equivocada. Una persona que nunca fui. Yo era una niña buena y feliz hasta que mi padre llegaba borracho a casa después de un mal día. Él me quiso si, no lo niego, no lo he negado nunca y las pruebas están en que quiso quedarse con el bebé y conmigo. Pero me buscó por los motivos equivocados, que fueron los mismos que los míos.

—¿Y por eso un amor deja de ser menos amor?, ¿porqué los motivos no eran honrados?

—No, porque eso te convierte en una persona que no eres. No puedes edificar una relación entre la mierda, no una que se base en el amor y en el cariño. Arrastrabamos demasiados traumas, demasiadas cargas que no podíamos soltar porque si la soltábamos caerían en la otra persona, ¿comprendes?

Solo un poco, pensó Ginny, y sin embargo, se alegró de no comprender más.

—Además, había una persona...¿cómo decirlo? Que jamás hubiera dejado que eso llegara a buen puerto.

—Rosie, ¿no?

Pero Lavender, que había estado hablando con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, alzó la cabeza sorprendida y casi divertida.

—¿Rosie? No por Merlín. La tonta de Rosie solo era una mosquita muerta que los dos sabíamos manipular. Sé que te dijo que ella se había hecho amiga mía para separarnos, pero la verdad es que fue al revés y ella nunca lo supo.

—¿Y cómo sabes que Rosie me dijo qué...?

—Ya te lo he dicho, Draco me lo ha contado todo. Sabe que antes de que te llevaran a San Mungo estuviste con Rosie hablando. La muy imbécil se creía que ella te había envenenado...La verdad es que la entiendo, yo habría pensado lo mismo.

Ginny abrió la boca confundida, pero luego la volvió a cerrar. ¿Ella?Pensaba...¿ella quién? Ella Rosie, ¿no? Y Lavender la miró de la misma manera.

—Sabes de quién hablo, ¿verdad?—Y Ginny no tuvo más remedio que negar con la cabeza—Hablo de Pansy, por supuesto. ¿Quién creías que estaba detrás de todo?

—No puede ser.

—Oh sí, sí que puede.—Lavender rió divertida.—¿Quién creías que era?

—Rosie...Rosie se confesó. Me dijo que ella había sido la que amenazó a Parvati y la que me espiaba detrás de la estantería y...

—¿Y crees qué ese tipo de personas, que sólo es capaz de mentir y manipular un poco la verdad, podría atacarte y destrozar tu habitación?

—¿Y porqué no?

—Bueno...Nadie sabe muy bien los motivos por los que las personas hacen una u otra cosa. Pero pienso que cada una dejamos un sello con nuestros actos. Y el sello de la habitación y del ataque era sin ninguna duda de Pansy.

Ginny tosió ligeramente y Lavender se incorporó hasta ella, poniéndole una mano en la espalda, preocupada.

—Tú no tenías porque saberlo...—Le susurró con cariño, pero Ginny negó con la cabeza entre tos y tos.

—No, fui una tonta, Pansy me engañó. Me juró que ella no había hecho nada, nada de nada.

Lavender alargó una mano y cogió el vaso de agua que descansaba en la mesita de noche, y se lo puso en la boca para que Ginny bebiera.

—Pero yo la creí. Sabiendo quien era yo la creí.—Dio un sorbo de agua y lee entregó el vaso—Me siento...

—Estúpida lo sé, pero ahora ya lo sabes todo. Sabes quien hizo qué y en que momento.

—Pero y, ¿Draco?—Ginny no lo sabía todo, por eso preguntó con furia y dolor.—¡Draco me mintió!

—Para protegerte.

—¿De quién?

—De mí.

¿Sonaba absurdo? pensó Ginny en su angustia. No, no sonaba, y creía ya saber porqué.

—Él intentaba por todos los medios parar a Pansy, pero la quería demasiado como para no ver lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

—Por lo visto Draco quiere a muchas chicas...—Ironizó dolida.

—Hay diferentes amores. Draco me quiso a mi como mujer, a Rosie como amiga y a Pansy...a Pansy como la chica a la que hizo más daño en toda su vida. Escúchame bien, que no consiguiera pararla no significa que no lo intentara. No solo te engañaron a ti, él pensó que Rosie podría hacer más daño con sus verdades que con sus mentiras. Si él te hubiera contado que estuvo con ella a principio de curso, ¿hubieras salido con él?

No, esa era la verdad. O sí, no lo sabía.

—Pero...¡robó tu informe, la hoja que faltaba! Y no solo eso, ¡lo cambió! Me hizo creer que alguien te había atacado.

No se esperó la risa queda de Lavender, ni la sensación de arrepentimiento que brotaba de sus ojos.

—Creo... creo que eso más bien fue culpa mía.—Declaró.

—Pero si tu no estabas ni siquiera en el colegio.

—Pero manteniamos el contacto. Él me lo contaba todo, me contó que tu estabas un poco...obsesionada conmigo y no por falta de razones. Creo que Draco estaba dividido entre lo que aún sentía por mí y lo que iba sintiendo por tí, y no quería joderlo todo. Yo fui la que le dije que cambiara el informe, que pusiera que estaba enferma y que estaba en San Mungo, pero algo salió mal. Yo pensaba volver pronto, en cuanto mi padre dejara de presionarme para que le contara quien era el padre y poder abortar, pero ya ves...Eso también se torció. Creo que no le dio tiempo de pensar en nada más cuando Pomfrey casi estaba a la puertas,o al menos eso es lo que me dijo. Y él siempre pensaba en tí, siempre. Por eso creo que se le ocurrió lo del ataque y como no le dio tiempo de poner nada más robó la otra hoja.

Maldito imbécil, pensó. Maldito...

—No se lo tengas en cuenta. Él quería contartelo, pero yo no lo dejé. Y otra vez fui egoista. No quería que te lo contara porque no quería que nadie se enterase, porque no quería volver y encontrarme con tu cara de pena por la pobre chica que tuvo que abortar. O peor aún, no quería que me odiaras.

—No lo entiendo.—Y era verdad.—Nunca fuimos amigas, solo nos vimos una vez aquel día, ¿porqué te importó tanto lo que yo pensara?

Y Lavender volvió a sonreir apenada, bajando la mirada.

—Por muchos motivos, supongo. No sé...Draco me hablaba tanto de ti y con tanto cariño. Fue como si me mirara en un espejo empañado. La chica que fui una vez eras tú, la chica amable y valiente. La gryffindor por excelencia. Yo solo soy una sombra de lo que fui, ¿sabes? Solo una sombra. Y Draco me hablaba y me hablaba...¿Te ofenderías si te dijera que al principio tuve envidia? Y no porque lo tuvieras él, ya te dije desde un principio que quise a Draco lo que lo tuve que querer en su tiempo y nada más. Pero tu de pronto lo tenías todo, y cuando digo todo no me refiero a las cosas que se suponen importantes hoy en día. Tu podías ir al colegio, montar en escoba, estudiar, hablar con tus amigas. Tenías una familia buena y aunque tu no lo supieras, un chico que te protegía y te vigilaba como un ángel de la guardia. Yo no tenía nada. Y quise, cuando volviera, que no me vieras como a una enemiga, o como una paria. Quería ser tu amiga por todos los medios. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás yo también quería protegerte.

Aunque Ginny no se sintiera tan vulnerable como para que tantas personas quisieran protegerla a la vez, agradeció con la mirada las cosas que le había dicho. Y por eso decidió sincerarse y, por una vez, no ser la que hacía las preguntas. Porque ella tenía también cosas que contar.

—Yo ya sabía que tu no eras una más, no me preguntes porqué.

—Sexto sentido femenino.

—Supongo.—Dijo riéndo y mirando al techo, intentando que no se le derramara las lágrimas que había intentado detener desde que la vio en la puerta como ángel.—Podía notarte entre los dos a cada segundo. A veces pensaba si me besaba a mi o te estaba besando a ti a lo lejos.

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientas.—Y esa vez, las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas.—Es bonito dejar una mella así en alguien. Pero no es bonito para las que vienen después. Me he llevado meses pensando donde estarías, que te habría ocurrido, porque desapareciste de repente. No supe hasta más tarde que Draco había estado saliendo contigo en serio, así que, ¿porqué ese sentimiento?

—Porque eres una buena persona.—Lavender la agarró de las manos y se acercó a ella, hincando los codos en la cama. Su mirada volvía a brillar.—¿Sabes qué? Tengo una teoría...

**Las cosas que nunca acaban**

Y por fin lo tenía cara a cara después de tanto tiempo. Había pasado tres días más en el hospital, y ahora ya estaba allí. ¿Qué hora sería?

—Señorito Malfoy, ¿qué hace aquí?—Ginny aún no se podía explicar porque Mcgonagall y no Hagrid había ido a recogerla, pero suponía que el motivo se encontraba en la confesión que mantuvieron en su despacho.

Pero su profesora no parecía extrañada ante la presencia de Draco, más bien sorprendida de que Filch no lo hubiera pillado. Porque estaba allí en las grandes puertas de Hogwarts, apoyado en una pared lateral, con la corbata desanudada y el pelo revuelto. Y su sonrisa ladeada.

—Me gusta mirar la estrellas.—Declaró inocente y sin embargo, solo la miraba a ella.

—Las estrellas...—Murmuró Mcgonngall entre labios, mientras intentaba bajar del carruaje y no pisarse la falda. Otra concesión, el carruaje las había llevado justamente hasta allí, como si fueran dos princesas a la espera de un baile de gala.

Malfoy se adelantó hasta el carro y agarró de la mano a su profesora, que gruñó algo inintelegible y bajó. Luego le ofreció la mano a ella. Solo a ella.

—Señorita...

Y no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

Ginny bajó de un salto y se quedaron justo cara a cara, mientras se deleitaban con la imagen del otro, como si hiciera años que no se vieran.

—¡Ejem!—Carraspeó Mcgonagall en un intento por llamar su atención.—Creo que no es hora para tales menesteres...

Pero ellos sonreían con esa risa que los hacía diferentes, con esa luz en la mirada que parecía hablar por ellos. Y Mcgonagall los envidió por un momento preciso, hasta que incluso llegó a acordarse de un muchacho de gran bigote que le susurró naderías en una noche como aquella.

¿Se apiadó de ellos por eso? Nunca lo sabrían.

—Está bien, diez minutos y ni uno más.

Pero cuando entró por las puertas ella también sonreía.

—Hola.—Le dijo él, como si tuvieran necesidad de un saludo.

—Hola.

—¿Lloras?

Y sí, ésta vez si que lloraba. Pero no lloraba de dolor, porque el dolor se había ido.

Se besaron bajo la luz de la luna los diez minutos que les había concedido su pequeña e improvisada hada madrina. No hablaron, ¿qué cosas importantes iban a decirse que no se hubieran dicho ya? A veces las palabras sobraban. A veces, las palabras solo eran el estorbo de los besos.

**...**

**Ohhhhh! Que potitooo! xD No, no os asustéis, aún queda un capítulo más. Aún quedan algunas dudas que no se han resuelto y otras que no se resolverán jamás, porque a pesar de ser solo unos personajes ficticios de la mente de J.K y mía, siguen siendo seres humanos, y los humanos, a veces, hacemos cosas que no tienen mucha explicación. Al menos coherentes. Ellos siguen pensando a pesar de que pongo sus pensamientos y algunos no los entiendo ni yo. Ellos han crecido solos durante todos estos meses, gracias a vuestros reviews y bueno, algún mérito mío, no nos pongamos demasiado modestos a estas alturas xD. En fin, que la historia ya termina, aunque ellos sigan viviendo en mi corazón. Ha sido la primera vez que he acabado una historia, (me encanta escribir, pero siempre escribía relatos cortos, más para decir lo que pienso que para contar algo) y estoy bastante orgullosa del resultado. Sé que no ha sido una simple historia de amor, y que no todo se ha centrado en la pareja de turno, pero bueno, hay miles de historias en FF que pueden satisfaceros. Ésta ha salido así, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Que jamás os podré agradecer que lo hayáis leído, tanto si me habéis dejado review como si no. Me siento como si hubiera dejado una parte de mi en ustedes. "Yo una vez leí una historia que..." Y esa seré yo. Que guay xD Gracias, gracias y miles de gracias. No tengo palabras. No perderse el último cap, no será largo, pero espero que os deje buen sabor de boca.**


	15. Ocaso

**Ocaso**

Un mes después, se encontraba sentada en el alféizar de una de las ventanas del último piso. Nevaba, como siempre. Allí y en su memoria. Nevaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts y nevaba en una imágen difusa de blanco y añil. Quizás en un recuerdo de su niñez que desaparecía. Y se encontraba sola en la nieve, pero era feliz.

Dumbledore había ido a verla unas cuantas veces durante varias semanas, y todas esas veces había intentado sacarle información. Se asombraba una y otra vez de la inteligencia de aquellos ojos serenos y claros, que hablaban por si solos, como si pudiera formar las palabras en su propio iris. Pero nunca dijo nada.

No, no iba a hacer de eso un enorme castillo de arena que al final podría llevarselo el viento. Rosie estaba escarmentada después del susto inicial, y Draco había querido que las cosas se quedaran como estaban. Aunque en realidad, no habían podido hablar mucho.

Y por eso se encontraba allí, esperándolo. Y por eso el recuerdo.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

Ginny alzó la mirada solo unos segundos, había algo en la nieve que la atraía.

—No mucho.

Y se sentó entre sus piernas, lentamente, sin dejar de escrutarle el rostro.

—¿Te pasa algo? Pareces enfadada. Oye, no me jodas, solo he llegado unos minutos tarde...

—No seas idiota, no es por eso.

—¿Entonces?

Tenía una mano a la altura de la boca, y estaba apoyado justo enfrente de ella, interrogativo, invasivo pero no lo bastante hostil como para responderle directamente. No sabía de donde le venía esa nueva vena sádica, pero de pronto pensó en jugar un poco con él.

—¿Me respondes o no?

Y sintió como le daba un pequeño golpe en una de las dos rodillas que tenía subidas al alféizar.

—No me pasa nada, solo pensaba.

Ni ese sentimiento de desconfianza. ¿Podrían cambiar tantos las cosas? Creyó que eso ya se lo preguntó una vez.

—Venga ya Ginny, no seas cría.—Bufó con fastidio.—Te pasa algo y paso de preguntartelo otra vez. Así que si me lo quieres contar...

Y abrió los brazos en señal de "es el momento". A Ginny le hizo gracia el gesto y sonrió, divertida. Si me lo quieres contar...Pero no supo explicarle el recuerdo y ni siquiera lo intentó. Porque había otros temas que no le preocupaban, pero sí que sentía verdadera curiosidad por ellos. Y no había podido alejarlos su mente ni un solo segundo desde que salió del hospital.

—Draco...

—¿Mm?

Se había dedicado a jugar con los cordones de sus zapatos y no la miraba.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el cuadro?—Y ahora si que levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a sus ojos. Y por como la miró, supo que recordaba.—¿Sabes ya qué quiso decir?

Y Draco suspiró ruidosamente, como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño pesado y oscuro. Acabó rascándose la nuca, alborotándose aún más el pelo.

—Supongo. —Soltó el aire con la palabra y dejó caer las manos en su regazo.— "La persona que tu más temes no es tu enemigo..."

—"Y tu enemigo es más que tú amigo..."

Pensaba que después del tiempo lo había olvidado, pero no. Las palabras seguían ahí.

—Supongo...

—No supongas. Dí lo que piensas.

Y Draco rió.

—Creo que hablaba de Rosie.

—¿De Rosie?

—Sí...—Y alzó una mano para acariciarle la rodilla, como si con aquel gesto fuera a suavizar lo que iba a decir. — Tu me gustabas, pero en ese tiempo...Ya sabes.

Y parecía avergonzado por una vez.

—¿Qué sé?—Le picó. Porque ya sabía.

—No quería que lo supieras. —Y se encogió de hombros.—No quería a Rosie, ya lo sabes.

—¿Y porqué...?

Y ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse.

—¿Me acostaba con ella?...¿Y porqué no?

Claro, pensó, y volvió a mirar la nieve, ¿porqué no?

Draco calló pero supo que la estaba mirando, quizás indagando que pensaba.

—Eh, ¿te has puesto celosa?—Y sonreía. Le encantaba hacer eso.

—No. ¿Entonces la segunda frase era por Rosie?

No pensaba cambiar de tema. Y Draco volvió a suspirar, a bufar y a poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que quizás no merecía saber, después de todo lo que había pasado? Pero supo que no era por eso por lo que él intentaba no hablar. Se dio cuenta de que él era así, que prefería enterrar el pasado para que no molestara, que el pasado solo era eso, algo lejano y remoto que ya había ocurrido. Y que no le importaba saber el porqué.

—Era por Rosie. —Claudicó con los ojos bajos y media sonrisa.—Lo segundo por Rosie, la primera por ti y la tercera...también por ti.

Aunque eso ella ya lo sabía. Era lo único más claro que había podido desenredar de aquel lío.

—¿Y la cuarta entonces?, ¿recuerdas...?

—"Tu verdadero amigo será el que se cree tu enemigo. Y el enemigo de tu amigo es tu mismo enemigo."

Y se preguntó cuantas veces habría pensado él en aquel enigma.

—¿Rosie otra vez?—Aventuró.

Pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Que pensara en Rosie no significa que fuera ella...

Al principio no lo entendió, por como volvió a mirar por la ventana y por como acabó el gesto de acariciarle las rodillas. Lo vio en sus ojos.

—Pansy, ¿no?

—Joder, fui un estúpido...—Se dijo así mismo. —Y lo peor es que en el fondo lo tuve que saber, en algún momento. Pero no quise verlo. Iba de una a otra volviéndome loco, intentando indagar y descubrir quien era la que estaba jodiendo y lo tenía delante de mis ojos...

Apretó el puño por su recuerdo y Ginny lo dejó ir, conmovida.

—Yo también fui una estúpida...

—Pero tu no las conocías. Tu no la conocías como yo. Estuve años con ella y debí verlo venir, pero me daba más miedo que te enterases de lo de Rosie, y de lo que Rosie sabía de Lavender, que solo me centré en eso al final. Pero Lavender...

Se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos, cansados. Como si hubieran recorrido cientos de kilómetros hasta poder encontrarse y una vez llegados, descubrir que lo que pasó por el camino los había cambiado para siempre.

Ginny volvió la cabeza hacia el ventanal, intentando vislumbrar algo entre la nieve.

—Sí, supongo que todo eso es una tontería comparado con lo de Lavender...

Y su nombre quedó en el aire prendido un momento, el tiempo justo para que los dos se acostumbraran a hablar de ella en pasado.

Lavender no volvió al colegio, como ella suponía. Lavender ni siquiera escribió una carta, a ninguno de los dos. Draco no hablaba de eso y siempre que podía lo evitaba, pero en aquel instante parecía que no había otro lugar ni otro momento que ese para conjurar fantasmas del pasado. Ginny pensaba que era por eso, por la palabra que había bautizado como tabú en su lenguaje, o al menos eso quería creer. Pasado. Pero muy en el fondo, por ese sexto sentido femenino de las que Lavender y Rosie le hablaron una vez, creía entender en esos silencios que había algo más. Quizás una herida no cerrada del todo.

—¿La hechas de menos?—Preguntó en un susurro.

Y Draco, que había vuelto a mirar por la ventana como la nieve empezaba por fin a caer, sonrió con tristeza.

No le hizo falta más.

—Es...normal. Tuvistéis un vínculo muy fuerte...—Intentaba ordenar las palabras. Para que no dolieran.—Fue tu primer gran amor y bueno...

¿Cómo decirlo? Se le atragantó la palabra "hijo" antes de decirla.

Silencio.

—Adelante. Dilo, no me importa.—Pero en los ojos de Draco había un pequeño fuego que no quería propagar.

—Yo...

—Yo quería que abortara. En el fondo, no quería que naciera. Pero no tuve el valor de decírselo, ¿sabes? Me lo habría quedado y habría intentado que ella hubiera sido feliz por una vez.

Silencio.

¿Cómo llenar el silencio de palabras que no dolieran?

—Lo sé, Draco. Lo sé...

Porque de pronto lo sabía, no solo por sus ojos. Lo sabía porque creía empezar a conocerlo, a indagar dentro de su ser, de sus sentidos. El Draco que ella amaba.

— Y ahora, ¿dónde está, eh?, ¿porqué se ha ido?—Y le hablaba a la ventana. Y hablaba su corazón, y ella decidió que dijese lo que dijese aquel sería el momento. No lo iba a juzgar. Su historia, la de ella y la de él, empezaría después. Dijese lo que dijese.

—No lo sé.—Admitió bajito.

—Yo tampoco. Sé como era, siempre tan independiente, tan pasota, tan...—Tan ella—. Empezó a escribirme dos días después de que desapareciera del colegio sin decir una palabra, y juré no contestarle. Estaba enfadado, pero lo hice.

—Hiciste bien.

—¿Tú crees?—Y la miró un momento condescenciente, para volver a posar su mirada más allá del ventanal.—No sé que decirte.

—No podías haber seguido viviendo así.

—Subestimas a las personas, Ginny. Eso es algo que siempre he admirado en tí. Para ti todo el mundo es digno de ser perdonado, y se te va la vida en buenas acciones y eso está muy bien. Pero la realidad a veces es una putada y ojalá lo aprendas más tarde que temprano.

Y lo vio alejarse y tuvo miedo, porque volvía a perderse en su memoria y ella quería que hablara. Tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Crees qué se ha marchado para siempre?

Y dio en la herida que sangraba.

—Yo...Yo no sé...No lo sé, maldita sea.

Por fin él, era algo que le debía.

—Dímelo.

Pero era difícil. Porque Draco era una personaje difícil, como lo era Lavender. Y le costaba reconciliarse con su pasado. Y llorarlo.

—Es que...—Sabía que se sentía acorralado, pues no paraba quieto, como si algo le quemara.—¡Se ha ido!

Quiso abrazarlo. Quiso pero no se atrevió en ese instante porque por fin sacaba a la luz lo que tanto tiempo había estado guardando. El luto del amor que nunca lloró.

—Sí, Draco, se ha ido.

Aunque doliera. Para volver a empezar desde cero.

—¡Otra vez!—No pudo contenerse más y se levantó de un salto, con los ojos dilatados por el dolor de la pérdida. Andaba por el pasillo vacío, recorriéndolo con unos pasos que sonaban hueco en el silencio.

Lavender le había abandonado dos veces, y no tuvo el consuelo de la despedida. Y eso le carcomía por dentro. No pudo decirle todo lo que debió decirle en su momento y le escocía como un arañazo al que le habían hechado sal por encima.

Ginny, sin embargo, aunque se acercara a ese dolor, no podía ni siquiera imaginarselo y por eso se estremeció sin tener frío, a pesar de que a fuera nevaba. Como en su recuerdo.

—Si yo fuera Lavender...—Bajó los pies del alféizar y lo enfrentó, decidida pero con cariño, mientras Draco apretaba los puños y andaba de arriba abajo como un animal enjaulado.—Si yo fuera Lavender, ¿qué me dirías?

—¿Porqué?—Le dijo, levantando la voz, parándose para enfrentarse a sus ojos.—¿Porqué te fuiste y me dejaste solo? Eso le diría joder.

Y se pasó las manos por la boca y los ojos, frustrado e indeciso.

Pero Ginny no podía parar ni quería, aunque le hiriera, sabía que era mejor así. Para los dos.

—¿Y qué más?

—¿Y qué más?—Rió, pero su sonrisa dolía.—¿Y qué más?, ¿te parece poco? ¡Yo no sé que estás intentando con ésto, pero me estás tocando los...!

—¿Y qué más?—Le gritó, por encima de los gritos de él. También ella se había levantado.

—¡Cállate o...!

—¡Vamos!—De pronto y sin querer se sentía desesperada.—¡Yo soy Lavender y me he ido sin decirte adiós!, ¡dos veces!, ¡con un hijo en mi vientre!, ¿no quieres decirme nada más?

—¡No!

Ginny soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¡Me he ido!, ¡me ha dado igual que me dijeras que querías al niño!, ¡me ha dado igual...!

—¡Cállate!

—¡...lo que me dijeras!, ¿acaso no estás enfadado conmigo?

—¡Sí!

—¿Porqué?

—¡Porque te quería, porque te quería más que a nada en este mundo y tu no me quisiste nunca y yo lo sabía!, ¡y lo poco que tenía de ti me lo has quitado para siempre!

Silencio.

Y dos personas respirando entrecortadamente por los gritos, mirándose frente a frente como si no se reconocieran.

Sentimientos.

—¿Draco?—Lo llamó como si lo viera caer en un abismo.—Draco...

E incluso él se sorprendió cuando sintió rodar dos lágrimas por sus mejillas. Se llevó las manos a la cara, las tocó, las miró y bajó las manos. Y esa vez si que lo abrazó, tan fuerte como pudo.

No se preguntó en ningun momento, mientras lo mecía y sentía unas lágrimas caer silenciosas sobre su propio cuello, si aquello la ponía celosa o no. Pensó que el corazón es demasiado grande para que una sola persona quepa, que se estira y se estira, que somos demasiado humanos y complicados para reservar una sola parcela de nuestro corazón a una sola persona. Y que por eso no la quería menos o la había dejado de querer. O su cariño era falso. Ella sabía que a pesar de todo la quería, aunque también quisiera a Lavender, quizás siempre la querría. Que tal vez con los años ese amor disminuyera para quedar solo en un pequeño poso de café. ¿Porqué no se podia amar a dos personas?, ¿porqué?

—Ginny...

—Dime.—Le habló en su cuello, a traves de las lágrimas espesas que había retenido durante tantos meses.

—Yo te quiero...

—Lo sé.—Y era verdad que lo sabía.

—Te lo juro. —Y levantó su rostro mojado para mirarla a los ojos.—Pero ella se ha ido y me siento un poco...no sé, ¿vacío?

Y sorbió las últimas lágrimas que le vería en vida.

—Pero no estás solo.

—Ya lo sé, pero me duele. Me duele aquí, —y se señaló el corazón—y no sé que hacer, joder. ¿Crees que me dolerá para siempre?

Y de pronto parecía el niño que aún era. Y de pronto, se sintió sabia, porque sabía la respuesta.

—No, algún día, cuando menos te des cuenta, ya no te dolerá. Pasaran los años y recordarás todo ésto como algo bonito, algo que te hizo madurar. Sé que siempre te preguntarás que hubiera pasado si hubierais seguido adelante con todo, pero creo, y lo digo con todo mi corazón, que no hubiera funcionado. Y yo sé que tu lo sabes.

Y Draco asintió.

—Lo siento...

—No lo sientas. Sé que me quieres, ¿vale?—Se miraban a los ojos como si no existiera nada más.—Ahora estamos tú y yo. Y yo jamás haría nada que te hiciera daño.

Pero Draco parecía preocupado.

—¿Y si vuelve?

—¿Si vuelve? Pues estaremos aquí los dos para recibirla. ¿O tienes miedo de volver a sentir lo mismo?

—No, no es eso. O no sé...—Y parecía preocupado de verdad.

Demasiado humanos y complicados como para no tener miedo. Miedo ante un amor tan grande que sucumbió ante un hijo nonato, miedo del amor de unos adolescentes que parecía que fuera a engullirla para siempre.

—Sé que me quieres.—Tendría que aferrarse a eso.

—Te quiero con toda mi alma.

—Lo que tenga que venir, vendrá.

Y aunque no estuviera segura de nada, quería creer.

**Confrontaciones**

Cuando marzo empezaba, había demasiado silencio en las aulas como para respirar tranquila. Los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y después de esa conversación, habían llevado una vida casi normal. Aún esperaban el momento de hacerlo público, así que decidieron dejar de encontrarse en aulas desiertas por el bien de todos. Querían que la gente los viera poco a poco, como amigos, que hablaran y cuchichearan todo lo que quisieran. Un día, Ron vino a pedir explicaciones y Ginny vio el momento perfecto para hablarle bien de él a su hermano. Sabía que no serviría de nada, que el rencor es muchísimo peor que el amor aunque menos funesto, pero había dado el paso y se sentía aliviada.

Draco seguía hablando con Nott y Blaise, pero Goyle había intentado mas de una vez hechizarlo a traición, aunque se reservaba de un escarnio en público. Sus notas empezaron a subir, incluso Mcgonnagall le obsequió con unas galletas recién horneadas después de clase discretamente.

La vida parecía ir bien.

Pero estaba Pansy. Aún Pansy.

Andaba hacia la Biblioteca el día que se la encontró de frente y no pudo retener el impulso de pararla.

—¿Qué quieres?—Le espetó cuando la tuvo enfrente, pero Ginny no se dejó asustar. Ya no.

—Que me escuches.

—Pues te compras una lechuza.

E hizo el ademán de rodearla y marcharse, pero Ginny la atrapó y la agarró del brazo.

—Tú eres una especie de animal más interesante.—Pansy soltó una risotada y se zafó de su mano, pero no se movió.—Muy bien, me gustan educaditas... Escúchame bien, me engañaste una vez, lo admito, pero nunca más.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Quieres jugar a hacerte la tonta? Estupendo, llevas años practicando y se te da de miedo. Todo el mundo se cree que lo eres, enhorabuena. Pero no vas a salirte con la tuya. Has tenido suerte de que Draco sea mucho mejor persona que tú.—Y Pansy sonrió con sarcasmo, casi divertida ante aquella declaración.—Pero creo que ya es hora de que lo superes. Él nunca te ha querido, ni te querrá. Es duro y lo sé, pero haciendo putadas lo único que has conseguido es que se aleje de ti.

—Vaya, la comadreja dando lecciones de vida, que enternecedor...

—Dí lo que quieras. Pero Draco y yo vamos a estar juntos mucho tiempo, hagas lo que hagas.

—Ya lo veremos.—Escupió con rabia.—Te has creído todo lo que te ha contado, ¿verdad?...Sí, lo veo en tus ojos. A la pequeña comadreja le han bajado las bragas y ya se le ha derretido la entrepierna, como si lo viera.

Desde que la vio en el pasillo se dijo a sí misma una y otra vez que dijera lo que dijera, no se iba a dejar manejar por la furia. Pero del dicho al hecho hay un trecho, y no pudo evitar volver a cogerla del brazo y empujarla contra la pared. Y con aquello solo consiguió que Pansy riera.

—¡Da gracias que no chivé a Dumbledore por lo de la habitación!—Susurró encolerizada.

—No sé de que me hablas.

—Claro que lo sabes.

—Estás loca, se te ha ido la cabeza.

—Y más que se me va a ir como sigas así.

Y otra vez esa estúpida risa.

—Mira, hay una cosa que debes saber.—Pansy la empujó para liberarse, y se limpió la ropa como si hubiera tocado mierda de hipogrifo enfermo.—Y es que Draco es un perfecto manipulador. Te hace creer que te quiere, que eres única, y en cuanto se le cruza una falda piensa con la cabeza de abajo.

—Y si piensas eso, ¿porqué quieres seguir con él?

Pansy la miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que se encontraron, y Ginny vio la verdad en ellos.

—Porque desde siempre ha sido para mí.

Y vio un poco de locura en ellos, una fe ciega por las cosas que le inculcaron. Hijos perfectos.

De pronto, no supo que hacer con aquella revelación. ¿Como decirle que todo lo que había aprendido durante años era equivocado?, ¿que no existía una persona perfecta para nadie? Pansy no creía en el amor, creía en unas convicciones más grandes que ella. En el status, en la posición social, en el dinero. El amor solo era la excusa para que los pobres se casaran.

—Me das pena.

—Dí lo que quieras, pero Draco está hecho para mi y yo para él, tu nunca lo entenderías.

—No, la que no lo entiendes eres tú y por eso me das pena. Te crees que las personas solo sirven para darte ciertas cosas que no podrías alcanzar sola y son esas clase de cosas que no deberían de importar a la hora de elegir a alguien.

Pero Pansy ya no reía.

—Sobrevaloras el amor, pelirroja. Te crees que solo el querer hace que una relación funcione. Yo soy más práctica, elijo lo mejor y si me da algo a cambio, ¿porque decir que no? La gente se separa cuando solo hay amor, cuando hay otras cosas de por medio se lo suelen pensar.

No podía rebatirle sus argumentos, no a una persona así. ¿Podría explicarle a un ciego los colores? Pues sentía que era algo parecido.

—No voy a seguir hablando contigo. —Decidió.—Solo quería que lo supieras. Ahora que sé que es lo que eres capaz de llegar a hacer no me vas a coger desprevenida.

—Bueno, el tiempo me dará la razón. Casi me va a dar lástima cuando pegues el batacazo. Bueno, en realidad no.

Pero Ginny ya se había dado la vuelta. No se sentía mejor, pero creía haber hecho lo correcto.

**Mareas**

Y luego abril. Y no había pasado nada raro aún. Ni nadie la había atacado, ni nadie le había destrozado nada ni ninguna cosa peor. Luego llegó mayo, solo marcado por un encuentro extraño, y sin embargo, unido a una conversación bastante reveladora.

Solo quedaba un mes para los exámenes y la Biblioteca estaba hasta los topes. Casi todos los alumnos de quinto año en adelante se apretaban en las mesas dandose codazos, susurrando bajito y riendo poco.

Ginny y Draco habían dado mucho de que hablar, pero la novedad había durado más bien poco e incluso su hermano desistió de interrogarla a cada momento. No sabía si había desistido o se había acostumbrado, pero las dos cosas le sabían a gloria por una vez y no se quejó.

Y allí estaban los dos, encontrándose cada media hora para robarse unos cuantos besos entre las estanterías a escondidas. En uno de aquellos viajes, no obstante, no llegó a su destino, porque alguien la llamó desde un pasillo oscuro y le hizo señas para que se adentrara en él.

Al principio temió lo peor, y con el corazón encogido en el pecho llegó hasta la oscuridad con un mal presagio que le atenazaba el alma. No podía ver bien quien la había llamado, pero de pronto allí estaba, delante de ella, con las manos enlazadas y la mirada gacha.

—Hola Parvati.

—Hola.

Vaya sorpresa, una de las gemelas copia-exámenes. Y de pronto supo que quizás fuera aquel el motivo de que estuvieran allí a oscuras.

—Quería decirte una cosa.

—Claro, dime.

Parvati cogió aire y la miró, sonriendo a medias.

—Gracias otra vez.—Ginny la miró extrañada y se apresuró a explicarse.—Sé que Rosie te dijo...bueno, nuestro secreto.

Había dado en el clavo, por una vez. Lo único que le pasaba es que no entendía a lo que venía el "otra vez". Ni como se había enterado.

—¿Cómo sabes que...?

—Bueno, no hay que ser muy lista para saber que Rosie se iba a chivar tarde o temprano, y todo el mundo supo que ella había estado hablando contigo antes de que te llevaran a San Mungo. Sumamos dos más dos y...Sabemos lo de Draco.

Y Ginny no sabía si alegrarse o no, pero optó por sonreír.

—No te preocupes, no diremos nada. Os debemos un gran favor.

"¿Os?" Se estaba perdiendo, definitivamente.

—Parvati, no entiendo nada. ¿Qué quieres decir con "os"?, ¿y porqué has dicho eso del "otra vez"?

Y ahora fue Parvati la sorprendida, porque abrió los ojos y se acercó a ella.

—¿No fuiste tú la que hablaste con Draco cuando Rosie me extorsionó?Al menos, es lo que pensamos...

—Si, claro, pero...

—Pues no sé que ocurriría, pero de la noche a la mañana Rosie dejó de perseguirnos. Y lo mejor, no abrió la boca.

—Pero, ¿cuándo me lo agradeciste? No recuerdo haber tenido esta conversación contigo.

Y Parvati volvió a bajar la cabeza un poco abochornada, pero sonreía.

—Cuando estabas en la enfermería bajé para hablar contigo, pero estabas dormida y yo...Para nosotras es muy importante sacar buenas notas, mi familia es muy estricta con eso.

Y Ginny recordó el beso de la enfermería, el que creía haber soñado. Y rió, rió tan alto que Parvati, riendo también, la mandó a callar.

—¡Shh, no hagas ruido!

—Lo siento, pero es muy gracioso.

—Te prometemos no volver a copiar, de verdad. Y no saldrá nada de nuestras bocas referente a lo de Draco...Aunque supongo que tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz. Y cuando eso pase, tendrás nuestro apoyo.

Ginny le sonrió con dulzura. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Gracias.

Y con una sonrisa, Parvati asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Pero segundos después, aún en el pasillo y a oscuras, sintió una mano pesada que le atenazaba el hombro.

—¡Bu!

—¡Por Merlín, Draco, me has dado un susto de muerte!

—¿Sabes? Eres demasiado pija para estar en Gryffindor. Es más, eres demasiado pija para ser tan pobre.

Algunas cosas cambiaban. Otra cosas no.

—Vete a la mierda.

—¿Esa qué estaba hablando contigo era Parvati?—Draco le cogió un mechón de pelo y jaló para que sus cuerpos se unieran, mientras le abrazaba con el brazo que tenía libre.—¿Qué quería?

—Pues no te lo vas a creer.

—Prueba.

Y Ginny le relató lo sucedido en pocos minutos.

—Coño,—Draco parecía contrariado pero divertido.—valiente historia para no dormir.

—¿Pero es verdad eso que dice?, ¿hablaste con Rosie?

Draco hizo memoria con los ojos entrecerrados, apoyándose en una estantería con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí. Esas clases de cosas las solia hacer Rosie, aunque claro, cuando se lo conté lo negó todo. Se ve que la pillamos y cambió de táctica. No sé que se fumaria el sombrero seleccionador para mandarla a Ravenclaw, pero debía de ser una mierda bastante buena.

—Eres idiota.

Y desde aquel momento, se aficionó a los besos a oscuras con olor a libros viejos.

**Siempre contigo**

Ginny pensaba que tenía gracia. Bastante gracia, de hecho, si lo pensaba bien. La de veces que se planeaban las cosas y no salían, y cuando no planeaba nada, iba la vida y te sorprendía. Sí, le hacía gracia. Pensar que por un desatino todo había ocurrido de pronto.

Porque también pensaba que las grandes historias tenían siempre unos grandes principios. Y eso también le hacía gracia, porque estaba equivocada. Porque los principios, los buenos principios, son sutiles y silenciosos. Y casi parecen anodinos de no ser por los finales, casi siempre, apoteósicos.

—Tengo hambre.

—Pues no he traído nada de comer, imbécil. ¿Qué te creías, que venías a una merienda campestre?

—Valiente ama de casa estás hecha, ¿así es como piensas cuidarme?

—¡Já! Si alguna vez se juntan los astros y se alinean con la tierra, haré de buena ama de casa.

Seguía siendo mayo, casi junio. Solo faltaba una semana para que los exámenes empezaran, y menos de un mes para que llegaran las vacaciones. Pero habían sucumbido al estrés del estudio, hacía buen día, y las gradas de Ravenclaw estaban vacías.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Acabamos de comer, Draco.

—Pero tengo hambre.

Se había desanudado la corbata y se había quitado los dos primeros botones de la camisa, y descansaba la cabeza en su regazo, con una mano tapándose los ojos.

—Es de tanto estudiar, por eso me entra hambre.

—Draco, tu no has estado estudiado ni dos horas al día.

—Para que no me entre hambre y me hinche a comer y a comer. Entonces perdería este tremendo cuerpo que te vuelve loca. Lo hago por ti. No me des las gracias.

—Ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Tenía gracia. Que se le quedaran las piernas dormidas y no quisiera que se quitara, porque le gustaba estar así. Amaba tanto los silencios como las conversaciones, y se dejó llevar por el clima benigno, por los tímidos rayos de sol que descansaban en su camisa. Jugó a poner el dedo en unos de los rayos y a hacer combinaciones con diferentes dedos, mientras hablaban de tonterías, y Draco se quejaba de que tenía tanta hambre que se comería su propia mano y así "tener una excusa para no hacer lo jodidos exámenes". No se dio cuenta de que había empezado a acariciarle de arriba abajo, desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, y de que Draco se había quedado demasiado callado, hasta que con su propia mano paró la de ella. Aún tenía el brazo tapándole los ojos y así le habló.

—No empieces lo que no quieras acabar, pelirroja estúpida.—Y sonrió como un pillo, asomándose por debajo de su brazo para ver la reacción de Ginny.

—¿Qué no quiero acabar qué?

Y Draco bajó el brazo y señaló con la barbilla algo más abajo. Más abajo de su ombligo.

—Eres un cerdo.

—Y tú una estrecha. Pero vamos a ver, ¿qué culpa tengo yo? Acción reacción. Tu tocas más de lo que deberías, ésto sube. No es cosa de magia te lo aseguro.

Pero Ginny calló, algo abochornada. En temas así nunca sabía que decir.

—¿Te sigue dando verguenza hablar de estas cosas conmigo?—Draco había vuelto a la posición anterior, con su brazo tapándose los ojos. Y Ginny sintió que si no la miraba, le costaba un poco menos hablar.

—Algo. No sé...

Pero sí sabía y ella sabía que él sabía. Desde el día que estuvieron en el aula y pasó "eso", como ella lo pasó a denominar para divertimento de Draco, no habían ido más allá. Ni siquiera lo habían repetido. Ni apenas hablado. Cuando alguien se descojonaba en tu cara de esa manera, le resultaba bastante difícil y no lo intentaba a menudo. Por no decir nada.

—Eh, no te agobies. Lo único peor que puede ocurrir es que el día que pase algo inunde la habitación con todo mi "amor". Y cuando digo amor quiero decir semen.

—Gracias por la aclaración.

—De nada. Pero que no tengo prisa.

No, ni ella tampoco. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en "eso", y en lo que vendría después. Incluso había soñado con "eso" un par de noches y no sabía muy bien que sentir al respecto.

—¿Ginny?

—¿Sí?

—¿Me puede llegar a interesar lo que estás pensando?

Y se tuvo que reir. Por Merlin, que elocuente era a veces con sus silencios.

—Puede.

—Pero no me lo vas a contar.

—_Touché._

Draco chasqueó la lengua, pero no se movió.

—Bueno, entonces tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.—Y se llevó la mano a la correa, con intención de quitarsela. Ginny le paró justo tiempo con las dos manos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a hacer las presentaciones. Ya verás, es muy simpática cuando quiere.

—Tengo ya bastantes amigos, gracias.

—Pero ninguno como éste. O eso espero.

—¡Draco!

Pero reía, y sin querer le quitaba importancia al asunto. Cuando "eso" y lo de después era una de las cosas más importantes en perspectiva. La suya, claro.

—No seas tímida, si él te quiere conocer. Vamos a preguntarselo.

—¡Qué te estés quieto!

—Bah.—Draco por fin desistió, y volvió a su posición original.—No eres digna de su amistad ahora mismo.

—¿Te has enfadado?

—Yo no. Pero él si.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar de tu...como si fuera una persona?

Draco se destapó los ojos y la miró horrorizado.

—¡Pero tiene sentimientos!

Ginny rió y negó con la cabeza, volviéndose a apoyar en las gradas un poco más tranquila pero mirando a todos lados. Desde donde estaban no podían verlos nadie, pero aún así...

—¿De verdad que no te has enfadado?

Draco sonrió y Ginny quiso ambicionar esa sonrisa para siempre. Por eso se agachó como pudo y lo besó. Un beso rápido, debido a su posición, pero que intentaba transmitirle un lo siento enorme.

Y se quedaron callados un tiempo. Y de pronto, se empezó a sentir un poco mal. Y luego, un poco incómoda, como si algo hubiera pasado por delante suya y no hubiera tenido el valor de alargar la mano y cogerlo. Oportunidad, lo llamaban.

—Draco...

—Que.

—Nada.

Y él volvió a sonreír.

—Dímelo.

Y Ginny carraspeó, solo para darse tiempo.

—¿Sólo una presentación?

Y ésta vez si que pudo escuchar una carcajada limpia que cortó el aire. Draco la miraba a los ojos, risueño.

—Si.—Y se incorporó.

**Alas liberadas**

Tenía gracia, obviamente, que después de eso, Draco la llevara al mismo sitio donde ella lo llevó a ver a las sirenas. Era de noche y seguía haciendo frío, pero se acurrucaron en una esquina de la abarrotada habitación.

—No deberíamos estar aquí.—Porque Ginny, obviamente, tenía sus reservas al respecto.

—¿Sabías que en épocas de exámenes hay siempre más personas que pierden la virginidad?

—¿Y qué quieres decirme con eso?

—¡No serás capaz de romper las estadisticas!, ¿verdad?—Draco se llevó una mano al corazón, como si fuera la cosas más espantosa del mundo.

Ginny lo miró seria, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No, pero sería capaz de hechizarte la cabeza ahora mismo.

Más gracia aún porque sin saber como ni porqué, acabaron desnudos encima de sus túnicas, recorriendo con los ojos cada centímetro de su piel a oscuras, reconocienciendose y memorizando cada parte del cuerpo del otro.

No recuerda haber tenido frío, pero si miedo, cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Draco envolvía el suyo y lo aplastaba contra el suelo.

—Ahora relájate, vamos.—Y le dio un suave golpe en el muslo.—Relaja la cadera.

Ginny suspiró de puro terror.

—No te voy a mentir, te va a doler un poco. Pero solo un poco.—Y sintió su mano ahí, acariciándo lo que antes, en otro tiempo, en otra aula, había acariciado con la lengua. —Relájate.—Le volvió a repetir, y en ese momento, notó como uno de sus dedos resbalaba poco a poco dentro de ella. Solo un poco, arriba y abajo, como haciéndose un sitio.

No dolía, aún no.

—Si te duele, solo me lo dices y paro. ¿Vale?

—Vale.—Y su voz sonó ronca por el miedo. Porque de pronto sintió otra cosa y era ostensiblemente mucho más grande que un dedo.

—¿Te duele?

—No.

No le dolía, pero de momento, fue como sentirse inundada. Levantó las caderas ante el contacto y Draco la miró a los ojos.

—No, no te preocupes.—Le aseguró. Su voz temblaba.—Sigue.

Dolía. Draco empujaba lentamente pero dolía. Fue como dejarse llevar por una corriente de agua helada, como arrastrar los pies al subir a un árbol. Como querer atrapar los sueños con los dientes. Algo etereo y a la vez real, con cada penetración lenta, con cada suspiro ahogado. Draco bailaba dentro de su vientre aprisionandolo, poseyendolo en cada embestida. Abandonó su cuerpo ante la insistencia de la presión, del contacto nítido, gris y candente. Porque Ginny no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

El cielo que vio aquella noche no lo volvió a ver jamás. Las siguientes veces nunca estuvieron marcadas por aquellas estrellas. Ginny contó, al pasar los años, que no hicieron el amor aquel día. Hicieron el el pacto mutuo de quererse siempre así, de poder empezar desde cero cuantas veces quisieran.

Cuando acabaron, cuando sintió que Draco se ausentaba un instante de la realidad para caer en su hombro como si volviera, no podía dejar de sentir que había cruzado alguna línea imaginaria que por fin los había acercado. Todo lo que había ocurrido antes de aquello parecía no contar. Todos los abandonos, todas las heridas, las mentiras y los engaños, quedaron aplacados ante el sentimiento de paz y vacío que se quedó en su cuerpo cuando Draco se levantó por fin y se tumbó a su lado.

Las sirenas no cantaron. El mundo siguió girando. No fue algo mágico ni espectacular. Pero Ginny no podía dejar se sentir que algo había cambiado dentro de ella.

—¿Qué piensas?

Y tenía gracia, que por una vez, desde que empezó aquel curso, no pensara en nada.

**Violetas**

Si prestarais más atención, si no fuerais solos unos adolescentes sintiendose a veces encerrados en un enorme castillo, si abrierais el corazón, podriaís percibir la mente de Hogwarts en todos sus aspectos.

No sé si tiene oídos, pero sí se que escucha, y ve. Y su mente, llena de pasillos e historias infinitas, se encuentra eclipsada por una conversación entre los únicos adultos (racionales) de todo el colegio.

—Tienes que creerme, Minerva.

—No sé...

Porque son altas horas de la noche, porque hay tres personas en una habitación que debería estar vacía y no lo está.

—Albus, tu me crees, ¿verdad?

Puede sentir en sus manos(si tuviera manos y no habitaciones) los sueños y pesadillas de los estudiantes, los bichos que la hacen cosquillas entre las grietas, la magia que lo hace vivo y la vez irreal. La mente de una chica que llora en un rincón donde empezaría su hombro si tuviera, los libros que se mueven en la Biblioteca o en su estómago. La pareja que hace el amor entre su pelo envejecido por los años.

—Tranqulízate, Poppy.

Le interesa la conversación. Se ha desarrollado sin previo aviso, mientras veía a un gato lamerse la patita, y a la vez nacer, y a la vez hacerse viejo. El tiempo es algo que no entiende ni le presta atención.

—¡Pero yo sé que no me he equivocado!

La mente de la mujer que grita es blanca, porque a esas alturas y para no hacerse un lío con tanta gente ha optado por clasificarlos en colores. La mujer que tiene la mente de un color blanco inmaculado está asustada.

—¡Ginevra no volvía a tener pulmonía!, ¡eso no era una pulmonía!

—¿Y como estás tan segura?—La mente que habló era la que a veces se desdoblaba en otras mentes, más pequeñas o más grandes, más simples o más enrevesadas. Aunque nunca tan complicada como la suya.

—¡Si me dejárais hacerle unas pruebas, yo...!

—¿Y asustar a la pobre chica porque sí?

—¡Ya debería de estar asustada!

La tercera mente, la que resplandecía de varios colores según el día, seguía en silencio. Y preocupado.

—¿Y qué le vamos a decir?, ¿qué alguien podría haberla envenenado?, ¿qué tenemos a un psicópata suelto por el castillo?

—¡Mandala a su casa!—Dirige su mente atribulada hacia la mente de colores— Albus, apoyame.

Y la mente de colores suspira.

—Yo te creo, Poppy. Te creo.

—Pero Albus...

—Tenemos que vigilar a la señorita Parkinson.

La mente que se desdobla y la mente de color blanco se colapsan un momento. Si algo ha aprendido de las emociones humanas es que eso significa una gran sorpresa. Una muy grande.

—¿Cómo...?

—¡No puedes decirlo en serio!

—Lo digo en serio.—La mente de colores de pronto está cansada. Como si fuera tan vieja como él.—No quiero crear alarmas, como bien ha dicho Minerva, pero estoy casi seguro que no era pulmonía. Por Merlín...—muy cansada. Y asustada.—espero que ésto no se nos vaya de las manos.

Un minuto después—o un nanosegundo, o millones de años, no lo sabe—la sala se vacía. Y él vuelve a interesarse por el gato que se lame, hasta que se duerme y sueña. Porque las mentes de los castillos también sueñan. No me preguntéis con qué.

**...**

**San Fernando, (Cádiz), 16 de Septiembre del 2013. (Siempre he soñado con poner esto xD)**

**Is the eeeeend(8) Por Merlín, Morgana y todos los brujos y brujas famosos, ¡acabé! No me lo creo, de verdad que no. Y estoy muy feliz. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí! No tengo palabras para todos ni agradecimientos suficientes. No se si me embarcaré en otra historia, no ahora que he vuelto a estudiar, así que terminaré la de "Rouge" y no sé cuando volveré. Pero volveré, porque me quedan por leer muchos fics pendientes, y supongo, que muchas historias por contar. Gracias otra vez por haber perdido el tiempo leyendome, con todo mi corazón, aunque algunos no comentarais. Gracias. Y si de todas las personas que lo han leído, que son bastantes sorprendentemente, y no me han dejado review, contribuyeran a mi despedida con uno sería feliz. ¡GRACIAS!**

**Para Teddy, para Alissa, Eau y Sarita. **

**Y para Criss y Nate.**

**Por estar ahí desde el principio. ¡Benditos seáis si soñáis con Hogwarts!**


End file.
